Ese Ángel
by Azusa Nyan
Summary: Etooo...es mi primer fanfic, sepan disculparme xD Ni idea de que poner en summary :I Espero que opinen, y opinen con sinceridad, aunque...reduzcan un poco el lenguaje fuerte xD Aunque me lo merezca Esto es un Zero x OC y Yuki x Kaname (Aunque no sean la pareja principal)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, bueno  
Me presento, mi nombre esta censurado porque lo odio (les soy sincera ok xD) pero estoy apodada como Yui :3  
Tengo 15...aunque...mentalmente supongamos que tenga mas xD  
Ok ,no soy buena para expresarme xD  
Y hasta que no tenga un review no quisiera seguir la historia...me deprimo fácil (?) ok no  
Bueno, tengo una obsesión con los OC , muy grande, simplemente me parecen la solución a todo xD**

Esto seria un Zero x OC y Kaname x Yuuki ,aunque...la personalidad de Zero se me torció algo y la historia se me fue pervertidamente de las manos...tengo un...algo... no se ,simplemente a veces pongo violaciones en mis historias...opinen respecto a esto porque no se si va o no xD  
Originalmente la historia era otra...pero no me cuadra con la personalidad de Zero...bueno,veremos xD

**Aclaro, que no he leído el manga...me desagrada que Zero este tan triste QwQ , Asi que no queria leerlo hasta que se termine  
Pero tengo claro que hay un personaje nuevo  
Y que Kaname es el hijo de Rido Kuran :D**

Sin mas,los dejo con esto...capitulo 1? xD

Vampire Knight no me pertenece...si no *¬*

Zero POV  
Había salido dar un paseo, ya han pasado 3 meses desde la partida de Yuuki.  
Desde su partida estaba muerto por así decirlo, mi comunicación se hizo nula y todas las noches salia a dar "paseos", en donde tenia mas tiempo para pensar, o torturarme a mi mismo por así decirlo.  
Seguí caminando para llegar a mi templo, era un lugar muy bonito en el medio del bosque donde siempre que iba sentía paz.  
Antes de llegar , me paralizo en mi lugar cuando un fuerte olor a sangre me golpeo en la cara, me debatía entre acudir al lugar o no cuando antes de pensarlo estaba adelante de una mujer tirada en la nieve, era simplemente un ángel, tenia el cabello muy largo y rizado en las puntas de un color violeta obscuro, era muy pálida, costaba en realidad diferenciarla de la nieve, estaba bañada en sangre, era muy claro que había sido gravemente atacada.  
No sabia porque, actuaba sin pensar, estaba arrodillado adelante de esa mujer, no sabia si ayudarla o simplemente beber de su sangre, su olor, era incluso mejor a la sangre de Yuuki.

Moví mi mano hasta rozar el hombro de la mujer cuando abrió sus ojos violentamente descubriendo unos ojos color rosa llenos de odio.

-¡Aléjate! -grito alejándose de mi pese a las heridas que tenia en el cuerpo-

Me miraba con asco, me odiaba, supuse que tenia los ojos rojos para que me reconociera tan fácilmente.  
Pero yo en verdad, quería ayudarla, me recordó mucho a mi...ese día.  
Amague a acercarme un poco mas y ella saco una daga de entre medio de su ropa.  
Sinceramente, no sabia que hacer, en situaciones normales me hubiera ido...pero había algo que me ataba ahí.

Después de unos segundos ella se seguía alejando y yo seguía arrodillado en el mismo lugar, cuando luego apareció de entre los arboles un chico con ojos celestes y el cabello del mismo violeta que la mujer extremadamente largo para ser un hombre, pero era la clara presencia de un Nivel E.

-¡Onii-chan! -exclamo entre sollozos mientras acudía a abrazarlo-  
-¡NO! ¡aléjate de el! -le grite sabiendo que la iba a destrozar en cualquier momento-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ya había herido con mas gravedad que antes a la mujer y esta había caído desmayada al suelo.

Al instante ya había exterminado a ese Nivel E con mi Bloody Rose y estaba con la mujer en brazos, no sabia exactamente porque, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla, probablemente por el hecho de me sentía identificado con ella por su incidente.

Normal POV

Zero a la Academia y Cross lo miro muy sorprendido al verlo con la mujer en brazos, el se la llevo y llamo a un medico, se notaba a Zero tenso, desde que llego el medico estuvo 3 horas en la habitación y no había noticia alguna.  
Después de esas largas 3 horas salio.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Cross con un tono de seriedad que rara vez tenia-  
-Por nada...les seré sincero, hice lo que pude, pero no se exactamente si va a sobrevivir. -exclamo el medico apenado-  
-Yo la voy a cuidar el tiempo que sea necesario -contesto sereno de que se recuperaría-  
-Les dejo mis mejores deseos -sin mas el medico se fue-

Zero seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabia porque había actuado de esa forma protegiendo a esa mujer, y esperaba de corazón que se recuperara.

-Zero, tu la salvaste ¿Quieres verla? -dijo Cross sacándolo de sus pensamientos-  
-Si -exclamo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Cross,claramente ninguno de los 2 entendía porque actuaba así-

Entro en la habitación y vio a la mujer recostada, realmente, parecía estar grave, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama para verla unos momentos, cuando abrió muy despacio sus ojos, y al notar la presencia del vampiro oji-violeta lo vio horrorizada.

-No te voy a hacer daño -exclame tratando de tranquilizarla-  
-...¿donde esta onii-chan? -dijo al borde del llanto-

Me dejo paralizado, que podría decirle ¿lo mate?

-¿Se hizo un Nivel E? ¿Verdad? -exclamo rendida ante la idea de que el pudiera estar bien-

Antes de que contestara, Cross entro con algo de ropa, torcí el gesto al reconocer que era algo de ropa que había dejado Yuuki.

-Ah, ya te despertaste ¿como te sientes?  
-...-mira hacia abajo-  
-¿Como te llamas?  
-...me llamo Yui...  
-Claramente esta asustada Director, no le haga mas preguntas -exclame-  
-Esta bien -suspiro- dejo algunas cosas que puedas llegar a necesitar, te mejoraras Yui -le sonrió amablemente-  
-Muchas gracias -contesto con una mirada fría pero agradecida-  
-Dale las gracias a Zero, el te salvo.  
-dirigió la vista hacia mi- Gracias... -claramente mostraba su desagrado hacia lo que soy, y no la culpo-  
-Director, deberíamos dejarla descansar.  
-Esta bien, Yui, si necesitas algo, estoy para ayudarte.  
-Gracias -repitió fríamente-

Los 2 dejamos descansando a la joven, claramente Cross estaba sorprendido, jamas había visto una mirada tan desesperanzada en alguien tan joven, ni siquiera en Zero cuando lo adopto.

Zero se dirigió a su habitación sin entender como las cosas habían tomado ese giro, se recostó en su cama y se sumió en sus pensamientos.  
¿Porque había protegido así a esa mujer? ¿Porque le recordaba a Yuuki si no parecían tener semejanza ni física ni en personalidad? ¿Porque le dolía ver a esa mujer, pero a pesar de todo quería protegerla?  
Zero no podía contestar esas preguntas, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, luego de unos minutos de pensar se durmió.

**-  
Hasta acá va :3  
Bueno, es mi primer fic, y me cuesta expresarme, pero siempre imagino muchas historias y no me cuesta nada compartirlas xD  
Si llego a sentirme bien,mañana esta el otro capitulo :3  
Sepan disculpar las faltas ortográficas y de narrador, creo que solucione todas, pero los cambie varias veces a la mitad del capitulo xD**

La personalidad de Zero...es complicada como para escribir...no puedo saber que piensa, pero hago lo posible xD

Nyaaa ,dejen algún comentario como para darle sentido a mi vida (?)  
Mis relaciones amorosas son un asco así que me aíslo del mundo con esto xD

**Perdonen que sea tan corto  
Primero me quiero asegurar de que quien lo lea, no se muera del asco debido a mi poca flexibilidad para expresarme xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por el review...el único QwQ  
En fin...mi vida se ha jodido por completo así que me voy a desquitar un poco por acá n_n  
Sin mas les dejo el otro capitulo n_n  
Espero que les guste nwn  
**-

Yui tenia mucho desagrado hacia el vampiro, por puro instinto, pero en el fondo sabia que se parecía mucho a ella, y ese hombre que llamaban director parecía ser una buena persona, ella estaba eternamente agradecida de que la hayan salvado, después de todo, así podría tomar su venganza.

Cuando el vampiro y el hombre abandonaron el lugar, noto el dolor que tenia en el cuerpo y hacia muecas de dolor constantemente, tenia demasiado sueño, pero estaba asustada de lo que podría ver si se dormía.  
Al final , cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

**Yui POV - Flashback**

Me desperté y me sorprendí cuando vi un bulto al lado mio, lo destape un poco y vi a mi hermano, recordando que había dormido con el la noche anterior debido a que había tenido una pesadilla.  
Me subí arriba de onii-chan y empece a molestarlo para que se despertara, siempre fui una persona madura pero mi hermano sacaba mi niña interior.

-Onii-chan ,despierta  
-...hmp...¿que pasa Yui-chan?  
-Nada, solo quería despertarte -me río-  
-Argh...molesta -dijo fingiendo enojo, que al ver el pequeño puchero de su hermana se transformo en una sonrisa-  
-Hoy no tienes que trabajar ¿verdad?  
-No, hoy tengo todo el día para estar contigo.  
-Wiii -festejo saltando de la cama-  
-Entonces, quiero un buen desayuno, no todos los días tengo a mi hermanita para que lo prepare.  
-Sip, ya voy -sonrió saliendo de la habitación-

Baje a la cocina alegre, dispuesta a hacerle el mejor desayuno que mi hermano haya podido comer, rara vez podía quedarse conmigo todo el día así que la pasara muy bien.

Su hermano bajo, arreglado, ella inmediatamente puso un mal gesto.

-¿Te tienes que ir? -dijo decepcionada-  
-...si...de verdad lo siento.  
-No, esta bien -dijo inmediatamente fingiendo una sonrisa-  
-Bueno, cuídate mucho ¿Ok?  
-Si...

Notaba algo extraño ante esa pregunta, su hermano normalmente no actuaba así.  
El se fue y me hice un desayuno simple para comer y volver a la cama, toda la felicidad que había sentido hace unos momentos se esfumo, pero no estaba enojada con mi hermano, lo contrario,le estaba eternamente agradecida, el había aceptado toda la responsabilidad como cazador para que no me tomaran a mi en su lugar.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y mire mi cama ,sinceramente no tenia ganas de dormir mas, así que me arregle, tenia la esperanza de que mi hermano volviera un poco mas tarde y podríamos salir un rato.  
Me vestí contenta ante la idea, y tome un libro para leer en el frente de la casa hasta que mi hermano llegara.

Me recosté en una hamaca que había frente a mi hogar, amaba leer en ese lugar, era hermoso. Leí sin realmente prestar mucha atención al libro que tenia en frente mio.

Me tense al sentir que alguien me observaba, de inmediato entre a la casa a buscar mi katana confiando en mi instinto y salí afuera devuelta, aunque no haya aceptado mis deberes de cazadora, si había sido entrenada.

Estuve mirando a todos lados nerviosa, empezaba a creer que me había equivocado cuando alguien me tomo de atrás y expuso mi cuello lamiéndolo.  
Inmediatamente lo ataque y se alejo debido a las heridas, que casi instantáneamente se le curaban.

Estaba a punto de empezar a luchar, no sabia exactamente que nivel de vampiro era, pero estaba segura que era un Noble, supuse que debía ser algún amigo de alguna misión de mi hermano.

-Yui-chan ¡Aléjate de el!

Escuche gritar a mi hermano mientras venia corriendo hacia mi, pero fue muy tarde, había sido lanzada hacia un árbol herida de gravedad, no podía pararme a ayudar con la pelea que mi hermano estaba teniendo delante mio.  
Explote en llanto al ver como mi hermano fue herido varias veces, aun así se seguía levantando para luchar con el vampiro, cosa que yo no podía hacer y me decepcionaba de mi misma, aun sabiendo que el tenia tantas complicaciones en su pelea por protegerme.  
El vampiro lo derribo una ultima vez, y mi hermano ya no se levanto, desesperada me acerque a el tratando de alejarlo del vampiro, pero no podia hacer mucho, el vampiro me tomo del cabello y me quiso morder, si tenia que dar la vida por mi hermano, lo haría sin pensarlo, pero en ese momento una katana atravesó el hombro del vampiro y mi hermano se lanzo hacia el.

-Yui ¡Corre! -dijo gritando con toda la fuerza que podía-

Yo no sabia que hacer, no quería dejarlo ahí pero solo era una molestia para el, con la fuerza que tenia tome mi katana y salí corriendo hacia la nada, yo había estado encerrada ahí toda mi vida, nunca había salido de mi hogar mas que alguna vez para cenar con mi hermano, estaba perdida pero no me importaba mi destino.  
Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, pero me paralice al escuchar un grito de dolor de mi hermano, no podía dejarlo así caí al piso, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre debido a mis heridas.

-...no...-me quebré en llanto-...no quiero vivir sin Tsukumo nii-chan.

De pronto el vampiro se apareció delante de ella, estaba segura de que había matado a su hermano, y con toda su ira contenida lucho con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el vampiro se retiro, aburrido ya de ella, con una sonrisa burlona que demostraba que no era lo ultimo.  
Caí semi-desmayada al piso...no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ,pero luego sentí el roce de una mano ,anhelaba que fuera la de mi hermano, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que no lo era y me retire.

**Fin flashback**

Me levante en esa habitación, que no conocía gritando y llorando debido a mi recuerdo, estaba destrozada, deje morir a mi hermano, que sacrifico todo por mi.

Unos segundos después el hombre que me había cuidado se apareció en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto asustado y preocupado-  
-...si... perdón por haberlo molestado -dije limpiando mis lagrimas-  
-Esta bien ¿Que paso? ¿Recordaste algo? -dijo sentándose en la cama-  
-asentí-

El noto que no quería hablar sobre el tema

-Bueno, te dejo para que puedas seguir durmiendo.  
-Muchas gracias -dije tumbandome en la cama nuevamente-

Sabia que iba a ser una noche horrible.

**Normal POV**

Zero se había levantado de un humor terrible, y bastante tarde para lo que acostumbraba, eran las 10 a.m. , aunque no importaba demasiado ya que estaba de vacaciones.

La mente del peli-plateado quería negarlo,pero la razón de ese humor era debido a la cantidad de sueños con Yuuki que había tenido, unos eran felices y otros no,hasta cierto punto, porque siempre terminaba en su partida con Kaname.  
Ademas, se había tenido que levantar a las 3 a.m. debido a los gritos de la mujer que había salvado ayer.

Se ducho y aseo por completo y eran las 11 a.m. cuando salio de su habitación. Fue a preparar su desayuno, cuando vio a Cross aparecer en la cocina.

-Buenos días Zero-kun  
-Buenos días -respondió el peli-plateado fríamente-  
-Quería avisarte que Yagari-sensei va a venir hoy por la tarde  
-¿Que? -pregunto Zero asombrado, no era normal una visita sin razón de parte de su Maestro-  
-Si, le conté que salvaste a Yui ayer, y al parecer la conoce.  
-Ah...bueno.

Zero siguió preparando su desayuno y Cross abandono la habitación.  
El peli-plateado ya desayunado, salio afuera, estaba extremadamente aburrido, y lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era ir a ver a Lily. Llego al establo y acaricio a Lily unos minutos.

**Zero POV**

Después de acariciar a Lily, me fui a tumbar sobre una montaña de paja para dormir una siesta, estaba extremadamente cansado, con lo que le había costado dormirse, esa mujer me despertó, y mis pesadillas no me ayudaron mucho.  
Cuando me tumbe y cerré mis ojos , automáticamente se empezaron a trazar las mismas preguntas en mi cabeza que la noche anterior, una parte de mi mente quería proteger a esa mujer, pero la otra se negaba.  
Luego de unos minutos decidí que iba a ignorar a esa mujer, ya suficiente había hecho salvándole la vida.  
Sin mas, me dormí aunque luego de 2 horas, me desperté por una de las tantas pesadillas de la noche anterior, desde que había visto a esa mujer, no podía dejar de pensar en Yuuki y sufrir por ella.

Ya rendido ante la idea de poder dormir bien, me despidió de Lily y me dirigió a la Academia, cuando entre me tumbe en el sillón de la sala para leer un libro, una parte de su mente le gritaba que vaya a ver a Yui.  
Frustrado me levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Yui, toque la puerta y escuche una dulce voz diciéndome que entrara.

Cuando entre vi a Yui sentada en un sillón mirando por la ventana, se le notaba que estaba mal, a pesar de sus heridas y que le dijeron que debía quedarse en cama, ella se había acercado hasta la ventana, era claro que era una mujer muy terca, tanto como para soportar tanto dolor para acercarse a la ventana.

**Normal POV**

A Yui se le notaba en la cara que estaba incomoda cerca del vampiro, y este lo entendía así que no se le iba a acercar.

-¿Estas mejor? -pregunto el vampiro cortantemente-  
-Si, gracias por preguntar -contesto esta-

Zero estaba deleitado con el tono de su voz, todo en ella era hermoso, antes de seguir pensando, esa parte de su mente que le negaba todo lo golpeo de alguna manera así que este se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Yagari-sensei va a venir dentro de unos momentos -dijo con la mano en el picaporte-

Yui lo miro asombrada.

-...¿Yagari-sensei? -pregunto aun con la sorpresa en la voz-  
-Si ¿lo conoces?  
-Fue mi maestro y el de mi ...hermano... -dijo arrastrando con dolor la ultima palabra-  
-Te recomendaría que te arregles si quieres hablar con Yagari-sensei  
-Si, ya voy...

El vampiro se golpeo mentalmente devuelta, que tendría que soportar ahora, ver a esa mujer vestida con la ropa de Yuuki. Este noto que estaba destrozada y hablar de su hermano no ayudaba así que se fue de la habitación, algo abrumado por la belleza de la mujer.

Zero se dirigió a la sala y se topo con Cross y Yagari-sensei, este ultimo con la preocupación en su cara.

-Buenas tardes Maestro -dijo formalmente-  
-Hola mocoso ¿donde esta Yui?  
-Se esta arreglando en la habitación.  
-Esta bien, tenemos que hablar todos.

Cuando Yui salio, Zero se quedo perplejo, noto que no había admirado tan bien su belleza, aunque se sintió adolorido por verla con la ropa de Yuuki.

Cuando la mujer vio a Yagari, se echo a llorar en sus brazos y este la abrazo sobre-protectoramente.

-Yagari-sensei, perdón -exclamo entre lagrimas-  
-Esta bien...  
-No -fue interrumpido- soy una decepción ,no pude proteger a Tsukumo nii-chan -dijo llorando mas fuerte-  
-No estoy decepcionado de ti, Yui.  
-Pero soy una cobarde, deje morir a Tsukumo nii-chan.  
-¡Basta! -dijo Yagari ya algo de mal humor-  
-Yui lo miro sorprendida-  
-No estoy decepcionado de ti, entiende que ni siquiera los 2 juntos podían con ese vampiro.  
-...Maestro...¿sabe quien mato a Tsukumo? -dijo con la voz punzante-  
-Si...mejor tranquilízate un poco y hablemos tranquilamente.

Zero observaba la escena asombrado, en ningún momento lo había dejado de abrazar, definitivamente no conocía ese lado de su Maestro. Yagari se acerco a Zero y le empezó a revolver el cabello.

-Mocoso, yo la entrene a ella y a su hermano antes de entrenarte a ti.

Yui ya estaba un poco mas calmada y difícilmente se había arrastrado hasta el sillón esperando una explicación.

-Entonces...-exclamo Yagari-sensei-

**-  
Hasta acá es este capitulo X3  
Creo que esta mucho mas largo que el anterior xD  
Dejen sus reviews por favor, alimenten mi autoestima que no esta bien últimamente xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, para empezar, agradezco mucho los reviews de SarayZoro...la unica que lee esto, pero me basta xD**  
**Contesto el review por aca porque capaz no ves el mensaje**

**-Me alegro de que te haya gustado n_n**  
**Bueno, yo tambien odio a Yuuki, pero no se puede hacer nada, estoy dudando de si ponerla como la mala o algo neutral xD (Ya que para mi nunca va a ser buena o.O)**  
**Me alegro que te guste mi OC, si, su pasado, los pasados de todos mis OC son dramaticamente horribles xD**

**Bueno, les dejo aca el siguiente capitulo :3**

**Ah , antes les aclaro ese * que deje por ahi**  
**Yoshida significa campo de la buena fortuna,estaba buscando que apellido ponerle y decidi trollearla con ese xD**

_-Entonces...-exclamo Yagari-sensei-_

-Primero creo que deberíamos presentarnos bien -exclamo Cross-

-...Me llamo Yoshida Yui...aunque mi apellido no cuadre con mi vida -dijo algo mas calmada- *

-Yo soy Kaien Cross el Director de esta Academia, y me voy a hacer responsable de ti hasta que lo necesites, si lo deseas también puedes estudiar en esta academia.

-...no lo se...le agradezco de corazón Director.

-Yo soy Kiryuu Zero...

Yui lo miro sorprendida, ella había recibido entrenamiento de cazadora y era imposible que no conociera al clan Kiryuu.

-Si, soy un Kiryuu -dijo Zero respondiendo hacia la reacción de la joven-

-Ahh... perdón por haberte tratado mal -dijo la peli-violeta completamente avergonzada de como lo había tratado-

-Esta bien -contesto Zero- si bien soy un Kiryuu no cambia el hecho de que soy un vampiro -gruño-

-Bueno -exclamo Yagari-sensei- ahora va siendo hora de que me expliques que paso desde el principio, hace muchos años que no te veo ni a ti, ni a Tsukumo ni a tu madre.

-La ultima vez que nos vimos fue cuando tenia 8 ¿verdad,Maestro?

-Creo que si...

-Bueno, unos meses después mi madre murió "misteriosamente" -resaltando la palabra misteriosamente-

Era obvio que sabia que fue un vampiro, y no cualquiera, el responsable de la muerte de Tsukumo nii-chan.

-Lo siento mucho, Aoi era una mujer increíble.

-Si -sonrió melancólicamente- Después Tsukumo nii-chan se encargo de que no tuviera que asumir mis responsabilidades de cazadora, y nos mudamos, el consigo un trabajo a parte de sus misiones de cazador y yo recibía mi educación en casa...el me estaba ocultando algo, me escondía de alguien, pero yo lo ignore pensando en ser felices los dos...

Yagari-sensei hizo una mueca.

-Usted, Maestro...sabe que paso ¿verdad?

-No exactamente, solo son sospechas y un dato de tu madre.

Zero y el Director miraban la charla interesados, aunque Zero estaba mas concentrado en el dolor que le traía ver a esa mujer con la ropa de Yuuki.

-...hmp...entonces...¿sabe quien mato a Tsukumo nii-chan?

-Esto...Kaien, mocoso, necesito que salgan unos momentos.

Zero asintió y se fue de la habitación Kaien lo imito. Aunque Zero de verdad quería saber que pasaba y con el desagrado que la joven le tenia no se lo iba a decir, así que se quedo afuera tratando de escuchar.

-Yui...¿sabes quien es tu padre?

-No...siempre que se lo pregunte a Mama, cambio de tema, aunque notaba que le dolía cuando le preguntaba, al igual que a Tsukumo nii-chan...necesito saber que es lo que me ocultan...

-Esta noticia, no te la debería dar yo...no se exactamente quien es tu padre...pero, tu padre era un vampiro...

-...¡¿QUE?!

Zero estaba con los ojos como platos...como era posible que pasara lo mismo que con Yuuki y solo hace un día la había conocido. Yuuki...Yuuki...Yuuki...se golpeaba mentalmente por no poder dejar de pensar en ella, le dolía.

-Yui, cálmate, vas a ser humana siempre, tu lado vampirico no predomino cuando naciste...

-Pero...Mama odiaba a los vampiros...

Yagari-sensei estaba de los nervios, no podía decirle lo que sabia...pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Ese vampiro...violo a tu madre...

La peli-violeta exploto en llanto.

-Pero...¿como? -seguía llorando desesperadamente-

-Cálmate Yui, tu madre siempre te quiso tener, porque sabia que la culpa no era tuya, y siempre te amo.

-Entonces...¿me estas tratando de decir , que el que esta detrás de todo esto es mi padre?

-Si...probablemente, pero, ese vampiro, es muy poderoso, no se quien es ,pero es muy poderoso, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es esconderte.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCONDERME! -grito la joven- ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡ME VOY A VENGAR!

-¡Yui cálmate! -le grito Yagari de forma autoritaria-

Yui respiraba agitadamente, no entendía como puede haber pasado eso. Mientras que Zero estaba asombrado, el sufrimiento de esa mujer no paraba nunca.

-Entonces...¿significa que Tsukumo no era mi hermano?

-Era tu medio hermano, pero crecieron juntos, era tu hermano y nunca va a cambiar eso.

-Entonces...¿significa que todos murieron por proteger a una basura como yo?

-Yui...deja ya de decir estupideces -Yagari estaba al borde de ponerse de mal humor- Ellos querían protegerte, ellos te amaban, no eres una basura.

-...-

La joven no contesto, estaba cegada por el odio y aun en shock.

Zero estaba destrozado, queria ayudar a Yui de alguna manera, queria protegerla, queria verla sonreir.

-Yui...de ahora en mas, yo soy la persona mas cercana que tienes, y quiero que me obedezcas.

-...si...Maestro-

-Quiero que te quedes en esta academia con Zero -Yagari noto como Yui hacia una mueca ante escuchar el nombre del vampiro- No pongas esa cara, el también era humano, y también lo atacaron vampiros, solo que el no tuvo la suerte de escapar ileso.

-...ah...-

-Date tiempo de conocerlo, seguro te agrada.

-Esta bien...

-Entonses, ahora vamos a ir a tu casa a buscar tus cosas, supongo que quieres tu guitarra y tu ropa.

-¿Como sabe que toco la guitarra?

-No veia a Tsukumo, pero si estabamos en contacto cada tanto, y se que esa guitarra es muy preciada para ti.

**Flashback.**

Ya era 14 de julio ,y era su cumpleaños, ella no se interesaba en los regalos, era feliz por el simple hecho de que sabia que Tsukumo nii-chan podría pasar todo el día con ella en sus cumpleaños.

-Nii-chan -exclamaba Yui feliz-

-Feliz cumpleaños Yui-chan -le contestaba Tsukumo con una sonrisa- Este es tu regalo.

Saco una bolsa muy grande, Yui no comprendía que podía ser, pero se sintió apenada.

-Nii-chan...-rompió en llanto- Te dije que no me regalaras nada, solo quería pasar el día contigo y pude, Muchas gracias.

-No llores baka, se que te va a gustar.

Yui no quería ignorar el regalo de su hermano así que se limpio las lagrimas y tomo la bolsa con una sonrisa. Cuando termino de abrir el gigante paquete miro asombrada.

-Se que eres muy buena guitarrista, y tu guitarra ya no sonaba tan bien, así que quise regalarte esta, se que siempre te gustaron mucho las Les Paul.

Yui rompió en llanto devuelta, su hermano se había tomado tantas molestias para regalarle esa guitarra que siempre quiso, se sentía el ser mas feliz del mundo.

-Muchas gracias nii-chan.

-Espera, no es cualquier Les paul, es una Les paul Gibson de las antiguas, no estaba muy bien así que la restaure, creo que no podría haber mejor guitarra acorde al talento que tienes.

La peli-violeta lloraba mas todavía, no podía creerlo, tener un hermano tan maravilloso, quería pasar toda su vida con el, no quería a nadie mas.

-Te amo mucho nii-chan.

-Yo también, Yui-chan.

**Fin Flashback**

-Esta bien ¿cuando vamos? -exclamo terriblemente triste debido al recuerdo-

-¿Es un chiste? Todavía estas muy herida y te cuesta caminar.

-Estoy bien. -mintió-

-No, no lo estas, yo me voy a quedar unos días, así que esperare una semana a que te recuperes y luego vamos a buscar tus cosas.

Genial , Zero tendría que soportar una semana de verla con esa ropa.

-Esta bien -dijo la peli-violeta ya rendida-

Yagari y Yui pasaron un rato hablando de como había sido el ataque, pero el hombre empezó a notar que la joven se estaba poniendo mal.

-No estés mal mocosa. Ve a descansar.

-Aha...-dijo Yui abandonando el lugar-

Zero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo de escapar completamente, así que disimulo que venia de otro lugar.

-¿Porque me miras con tanto desagrado? -pregunto la joven-

-No te miro con desagrado.

-No me mientas ¿De quien es esta ropa para que me mires así?

Zero estaba enojado, pero la mujer había dado en el clavo.

-No importa, no me interesa, me voy a descansar. Pero antes ¿Donde esta el director Cross?

-Esta en la dirección...

-¿Donde es eso?

-Te llevo.

Zero empezó a dirigirse a la dirección y la joven lo siguió.

-Aquí es.

-Muchas gracias -contesto fríamente-

Zero se dirigió a su habitación, no entendía su mente, necesitaba pensar. La peli-violeta toco la puerta y escucho una voz de hombre diciéndole que pase.

-Buenas tardes Director.

-No seas tan formal conmigo Yui-chan -dijo llorando-

-Etoo... quería agradecerle por haber estado cuidando de mi, Yagari-sensei quiere que me quede en esta academia, espero que no sea una molestia.

-Para nada, me encargare de todos los papeles ¿Que pasa con tus pertenencias?

-Yagari-sensei dijo que las iríamos a buscar la semana que viene porque estoy herida tanto física como psicologicamente.

-Esta bien, ve a descansar Yui-chan.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su habitación-

Mientras tanto, Zero estaba recostado en su cama pensando, su mente había sido un desastre desde ayer, quería morirse. ¿Porque tenia tantos deseos de proteger a esa mujer? ¿Porque le recordaba tanto a Yuuki?

-¡ARGH! -grito desesperado-

Posteriormente se volteo dispuesto a dormir, no le interesaba cenar.

Yui en su habitación escucho el quejido de Zero y sonrió un poco, le recordaba a cuando Tsukumo nii-chan no podía hacer algo y hacia esos sonidos.  
Ya cansada de el día de hoy, también se acostó para dormir ya que no le interesaba cenar, pero mientras intentaba dormirse, tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza, tanto como de su familia como de Zero.  
¿Que le había pasado a Zero? ¿De quien era esa ropa? ¿Quien era su padre? ¿Porque?  
Estaba intrigada en el peli-plateado, y se juro descubrir todo, ademas de que lo veía como un buen amigo ya que habían tenido experiencias parecidas.  
Ya cansada después de muchos minutos, se dispuso a dormir, y logro su cometido luego de otros tantos minutos.

**-  
****Hasta acá va :3  
****Dejen algun review y alimenten a mi pobre autoestima xD  
**  
**Hoy estoy bastante aburrida asi que sigo escribiendo el proximo capitulo :3  
Y luego me dedico a avanzar mi otro fanfic de Durarara...el cual no tiene reviews TwT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, estoy tremendamente aburrida así que escribí los 2 capítulos de corrido xD  
Espero que les guste :3**

Ya habia pasado una semana, Yui habia mejorado fisicamente, aunque trataba por todos los medios de no salir de su habitacion y de no comer. El tema de sus pesadillas/recuerdos tampoco mejoraba, estaba destrozada psicologicamente.

Zero seguia con las mismas preguntas y el mismo sufrimiento, estaba destrozado, no soportaba mas ver a esa mujer aunque solo fueran 3 minutos al dia, debia o no verla mas o terminar de convencerse de que no se parecia a Yuuki.

Yui ya se habia despertado y arreglado, como habia sido la promesa de Yagari-sensei, hoy iban a buscar sus cosas, estaba ligeramente feliz y extremadamente triste, feliz por el lado de que tendria sus recuerdos con ella, triste por tener que entrar a esa casa con tantos malos recuerdos.

El tiempo paso y ya eran las 2 p.m. habian decidido que Zero iba a ir con ellos.

-Yagari-sensei ¿ya podemos irnos? -pregunto Yui anciosa-

Queria que pasara lo mas rapido posible, ya no queria sufrir mas, lo que la ataba a esta vida era saber que su hermano y su madre se habian sacrificado por ella y no podia desperdiciar su vida, asi que viviria.

Sin mas, los 3 se dirigieron al hogar de la joven, no quedaba tan lejos de la Academia, asi que llegaron rapido.

Mientras tanto, Zero recordaba el dia el cual salvo a esa mujer, y las palabras de Tsukumo.

**Flashback  
**  
Cuando Zero se dirigio a exterminar al Nivel E, le disparo y este grito de dolor y se revolco en el suelo.

-Tu...-dijo, se le notaba que le costaba hablar demaciado- ...protegela...

Zero estaba atónito, el vampiro ya habia muerto, y le habia encargado proteger a esa mujer, pero mas alla de la orden del vampiro, el deseaba proteger a esa joven tan hermosa.

**Fin Flashback**

****Yui se había detenido en la puerta de su hogar, le costaba abrir la puerta. Yagari-sensei se acerco a ella y le dijo que estaba bien. La peli-violeta abrio la puerta.

-Tadaima...-dijo casi inaudiblemente-

-Yui, sube a buscar tus cosas rapido, dijo algo tenso por estar en ese lugar.

-Hai -contesto sin fuerzas-

-Zero, acompañala, no me da un buen presentimiento este lugar.

-Si, Maestro.

Zero y Yui subieron en silencio, la joven entro en su habitacion y se limito a poner albumes fotograficos en una caja, y ropa en una maleta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunto el peli-plateado, de alguna manera le dolia la exprecion que tenia la mujer-

-No, muchas gracias, casi termino.-contesto amablemente, al parecer habia dejado de sentir desprecio hacia el vampiro, porque sabia que no era cualquier vampiro.

Luego de unos minutos ,Yui termino y se dedico a colgarse la funda de su guitarra en la espalda poniendo su pequeño amplificador en la caja junto con los albumes.

-¿Ya esta todo? -pregunto Zero algo tenso, tambien tenia un mal presentimiento-

-Si...¿podemos ir a la habitacion de Tsukumo nii-chan unos momentos?

-Claro

Yui y Zero se dirigieron a la habitacion contigua , cuando la joven entro, tuvo que hacer uso de sus fuerzas para no llorar, recordando que hace una semana, estaba ahi durmiendo tranquilamente con su hermano.

-Ya esta...-dijo al borde del llanto- Adios, Tsukumo nii-chan.

Los 2 se volvieron a reunir con Yagari-sensei el cual estaba tenso, esto le traia recuerdos de Aoi y tambien lo entristecia un poco, hace mucho tiempo, ellos 2 habian sido buenos amigos.

Yui salio primero y se quedo paralizada. En frente a ella habia un vampiro,con el pelo negro, alto mirandola con una sonrisa maligna. Automaticamente se puso en guardia a pesar de no tener ningun arma, y Zero la imito con su Bloody Rose.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunto Yagari, tenia miedo de que fuera quien pensaba que era-

-Que grosero que soy, me presento, soy Yoshida Eriol. -dijo mantentiendo la sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia-

-...Yo...shida...-exclamo Yui, estaba en shock ¿se suponia que ese era su padre?

Eriol actuo con una rapidez impecable y ya tenia a Yui agarrada por el cuello en el lugar donde se habia presentado.

-¡Sueltala maldito! -le grito Zero-

-¿Que te hace creer que te voy a obedecer? Me costo mucho tener el camino libre para estar con ella. Nee Yui-chan ¿como has estado? Espero que el vampiro que envié no te haya lastimado demasiado -sonrió aun mas- Aunque parece que tu hermanito no corrio la misma suerte.

Yagari y Zero estaban cabreados, pero no podian hacer nada, Eriol actuaba con una rapidez impecable, la mataria en cuanto intentaran atacarlo.

-¡CALLATE! -grito Yui atacandolo con patadas, aunque no serviria de nada, nisiqueira tenia su katana encima-

El vampiro la derrumbo rapido, ella se esperaba que pasara eso, pero corrio rapidamente hacia Zero quitandole su arma y volvio a donde estaba Eriol para atacarlo con la Bloody Rose esta vez.

-Ah pero que grosera ,tu madre y tu hermano no te criaron bien si tratas asi a tu padre.

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! -volvia a gritarle-

Yagari y Zero estaban pegados al suelo, entre miradas decidieron solo actuar si Yui estaba a punto de recibir alguna herida.

-Que quiero...te quiero a ti -dijo sonriendo devuelta-

Yui estaba cegada por el odio, nisiquiera actuaba coherentemente , queria destrozarlo, pero le era imposible en su estado, si bien habia mejorado fisicamente, no estaba bien del todo.

-Entonses, me despido...por ahora -dijo sonriendo devuelta-

En unos segundos se desaparecio , y Yui callo al piso llorando de impotencia, Zero se movio sin pensar, y en unos segundos aparecio abrazandola ,diciendole que se calme.

-Calmate Yui, te voy a proteger...-dijo recordando nuevamente las palabras de Tsukumo-

Yui se aferraba a Zero desesperadamente, seguia llorando, de odio, tristeza ,impotencia, no sabia que hacer.

**-  
Jojojo xD  
Lo dejo hasta aca, probablemente a la noche tengan un capitulo mas o talvez 2 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyaaa muchas gracias SarayZoro por tus reviews n_n  
Si...me encariñe mucho con Tsukumo QwQ  
Me encanta escribir si se que a alguien le gusta**

* * *

Yui luego de llorar un buen rato, se durmió, se sentía protegida en esos brazos, le recordaban a los de su hermano, de alguna manera, estaba feliz así.  
Zero cargo a Yui hasta la Academia y Yagari con el resto de las cosas, cuando llegaron Cross quiso abrazar a Yui que recién se había despertado, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada, la que había visto el primer día que llego no era nada comparada con esta, ella en vez de mejorar empeoraba.

-Mocoso, ayuda a Yui a ir a su habitacion, no la veo muy bien -exclamo Yagari preocupado-  
-Si -contesto Zero preocupado también-

Yui no tenia ni siquiera ánimos para caminar, la ultima semana había sido lo mas horrible que le podría haber pasado, se entera que es producto de una violación conoce a su maldito padre, que es un vampiro y se entera que toda la gente que consideraba su familia había muerto por su culpa, no le quedaban ánimos de vivir...para que, solo permanecía aquí por el hecho de que Aoi oca-san y Tsukumo nii-chan se sacrificaron por ella, aunque aun no entendía a que se refería Eriol cuando dijo que la quería a ella.

-Yui...camina...-dijo el peli-plateado al notar que no caminaba-  
-Ya voy...

Zero estaba destrozado, por unos momentos en esa semana, había dejado de sufrir por Yuuki, pero estaba sufriendo por Yui, no la quería ver así desecho la idea de ignorarla, y se prometió que la iba a hacer sonreír devuelta.

Yui cuando entro a su habitación se recostó rendida.

-¿Que hora es Zero?  
-Son las 7 p.m.  
-Ah...-al peli-plateado le dolía verla así, tenia que hacer algo, no sabia que-  
-Al parecer ya no tienes tanto desagrado hacia mi -dijo el peli-plateado tratando de sacar una conversación y yéndose a sentar en un sillón de la habitación-  
-No es que tuviera desagrado especialmente a ti, era el simple hecho de que fueras un vampiro, pero entendí que no eres como ellos.  
-¿Que te hace creer eso?  
-No lo se, simplemente pienso eso y siempre me guió por mi instinto.  
-Entonces ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos bien?  
-Por supuesto...  
-Deberías descansar un poco...  
-Tengo miedo...de lo que puedo ver si cierro los ojos devuelta.  
-Cuando te traía no pareciera que tuvieras pesadillas.  
-Es porque me sentí protegida -dijo con un leve sonrojo-  
-Entonces...¿quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?  
-Si de todas maneras cuando te vayas va a ser igual -hizo una leve sonrisa-

Esa sonrisa le quebró el alma...¿podría haberse enamorado de ella?...no era posible, pero no se había sentido tan bien hace meses cuando la vio sonreír.

-...¿quieres que duerma contigo?  
-...hai...-dijo sonrojada-

Era completamente hermosa. Yui veía demasiada similitud entre Zero y Tsukumo nii-chan, se sentía protegida, quería estar al lado de el y hacerlo feliz. Zero se acerco despacio,no quería asustarla, y se recostó junto a ella.  
Yui estaba actuando sin pensar, y de inmediato abrazo a Zero, no pudo evitar que salieran lagrimas y se escondió en el pecho de Zero.

-No llores Yui-dijo Zero suavemente-  
-Es...que...  
-No te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger, me voy a encargar que puedas sonreír de nuevo.  
-No Zero...no tengo derecho a seguir viviendo.  
-Yui, no seas tonta ,si no tuvieras derecho a seguir viviendo, nadie te estaría protegiendo.  
-Debería suicidarme Zero.

Zero hizo una mueca ante la idea, no quería perderla,ahora que la apreciaba, no iba a permitirse perderla, no sabia por que ,pero quería tenerla a su lado, feliz.

-Ahh...baka...Aoi y Tsukumo dieron su vida, porque te amaban ,porque querían que vivieras, si dices eso solo los vas a hacer infelices, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es sonreír para ellos, donde quiera que estén, van a estar felices si tu también lo estas.  
-Entonces...¿crees que pueda ser feliz devuelta?  
-Yo te voy a ayudar, no llores mas.  
-Esta bien.

Yui aun seguía escondida en el pecho del peli-plateado, pero sonrió.

-Ahora, deberías descansar.  
-...si... quedate...-se aferro mas a Zero escondiendo lo sonrojada que estaba-  
-Esta bien-dijo devolviendole el abrazo-

Luego de unos minutos, los 2 cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Zero no tuvo mas pesadillas, durmió como hace tiempo no lo hacia, mientras que Yui solo tenia recuerdos , muchos recuerdos hermosos de Tsukumo nii-chan, pero ya no la hacían infeliz, solo le daban mas lugar a sonreír ,así los haría felices a ellos, a Tsukumo nii-chan y a Aoi oca-san.

* * *

**Yui POV**

Me dormí abrazada a Zero, y tuve un sueño maravilloso, me encontraba en un campo lleno de flores, y ahí estaban oca-san y nii-chan.

-¡Tsukumo nii-chan! ¡Oca-san! -rompí en llanto mientras los abrazaba-  
-Yui-chan, cuanto tiempo paso -oca-san también empezó a llorar mientras que nii-chan miraba sonriendo-  
-Los extraño -dije todavía llorando-  
-No te preocupes Yui-chan -dijo Tsukumo- yo antes de morir, le dije a ese chico que te protegiera, yo se que el va a lograr que seas feliz devuelta.  
-...¿porque?  
-Los 2 siempre fuimos iguales, confiamos en nuestro instinto -me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo-  
-Ademas, nos vas a poner muy tristes si vas llorando por todos lados -repuso oca-san-  
-Esta bien, se los prometo, no voy a llorar mas.  
-No quiero solo que no llores mas, quiero que sonrías -dijo onii-chan mientras estiraba mis mejillas-  
-Ahh..onii-chan  
-Esta bien, ya no te molesto -dijo sonriente-

El resto del sueño siguió siendo hermoso, ellos siguieron hablando, y hablando, recordando cosas felices, no sabia si el sueño era exactamente real, pero aun así se prometió que iba a ser feliz, pase lo que pase.

* * *

En la sala, Yagari y Cross charlaban tranquilamente, y se preguntaron donde estaban Yui y Zero. Los 2 se dirigieron a la habitación de la joven, y vieron la enternecedora escena. Volvieron a la sala, pero ahora trataban un tema completamente diferente.

-Yagari...¿crees que tal vez...Yui pueda hacer feliz a Zero y viceversa?  
-No lo se...pero los 2 son muy buenos, tienen derecho a ser felices, y no me parece mejor manera que esta.  
-Owww son demasiado tiernos -exclamo Cross en un grito-

Yagari lo golpeo para silenciarlo mientras que a Cross le caían cascadas de lagrimas, el director no sabia como resultaría esto, pero pensaba ayudarlos, quería ayudarlos, así tal vez, Zero podría ser feliz y olvidarse de Yuuki, y Yui podría sonreír sinceramente.

Las clases iban a comenzar en 2 semanas, y Cross estaba muy optimista...pero todo cambio de repente.

El teléfono sonó, Cross lo atendió automáticamente con su tono de voz feliz y una sonrisa, pero su cara cambio de repente, era una cara seria.

-...Kaname-kun...-

* * *

**Owww va a hasta aca n_n  
Desearía que alguien mas lea esto QwQ  
Espero que les vaya gustando, si recibo algún review de este capitulo voy a subir otro hoy ;)  
Sepan disculpar que es mas corto,pero quería cortarlo dramáticamente, soy maligna (?) xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, gracias por los reviews...wow parece que comiera reviews (?) son mi gasolina (?) xD**  
**Bueno, pongo otro capitulo...y creeeo que el ultimo por hoy...y mañana les vengo con 8 mas, ok no xD...ok si e_e**

* * *

Zero se había despertado primero, estaba algo atontado, todavía no había abierto los ojos, sentía un olor exquisito , olía a todas las frutas que alguien se podría imaginar ,era deleitante sin pensarlo se inclino para sentirlo mejor y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba oliendo el cabello de Yui y se alejo lo mas que podía sonrojado.  
Alejado, pudo ver el hermoso rostro de la joven como nunca lo había visto, estaba sereno, desearía que tuviera la misma cara siempre, tranquila, sonriente.

-...hmp...-inconscientemente Yui lo aferro mas a el, y Zero se sonrojo mas-

Yui abrió los ojos despacio y se separo rápidamente completamente roja.

-P-perdón  
-E-esta bien...

Después de unos momentos, la joven sonrió mucho, dejando al peli-plateado atónito.

-¿Podemos hacer algo hoy? -pregunto la joven alegremente-  
-¿Algo como que?  
-No lo se...quisiera comer helado -dijo sonriendo nuevamente-  
-Esta bien... arréglate.  
-Hai

Zero estaba muy feliz, verla feliz le provocaba una sensación que no entendía en lo absoluto, pero le hacia bien, y había dejado de pensar en Yuuki, por una vez en tantos meses, estaba feliz.  
El peli-plateado salio de la habitación, sonriendo solo un poco, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Yagari-sensei con una cara de...¿enfado?

-¿Que pasa, Maestro?  
-El Director Cross necesita hablar con ustedes.  
-¿Sobre que?  
-Simplemente vayan y no cuestiones mocoso -dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-

Zero tenia un muy mal presentimiento, así que fue a ver a Cross solo.

-Director...se que no me va a decir algo bueno.  
-Para ti y para Yui...no, no es bueno.  
-Entonces, le quiero pedir un favor.  
-¿Que necesitas Zero-kun?  
-No me lo diga ahora...  
-¿Porque?  
-Yui esta feliz, y me pidió que salgamos...no quisiera arruinarle el día...  
-Esta bien Zero-kun, hablaremos cuando vuelvan.  
-Gracias Director.  
-Es Oto-san -dijo con cascadas de lagrimas-

El peli-plateado ignoro lo que había pasado anteriormente y se decidió a hacerle pasar un buen día a Yui. Se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse también y luego fue a buscar a la peli-violeta.

Cuando la joven le abrió la puerta, quedo atontado como siempre con su belleza, pero esta vez, lo golpeo con mucha fuerza mas. Yui tenia un vestido violeta corto, con algunas decoraciones brillantes en negro, que encajaba perfectamente con su piel blanca, llevaba el cabello suelo, y unos borcegos hasta la rodilla, no era algo tan extraordinario, pero estaba demasiado hermosa.

-¿Nos vamos? -dijo sonriendo, si antes era hermosa, con esa sonrisa era un ángel...definitivamente, era un ángel-  
-Si...

Cuando salimos Cross y Yagari también se atontaron al observarla.

-¡Mi hija es tan hermosa! -grito Cross corriendo a abrazarla mientras que la joven se hacia a un lado y el Director se golpeo contra una pared-  
-Etoo...no soy su hija -dijo algo confundida-

Yagari estallo en risa y Cross rápidamente se paro sonriendo devuelta elogiando la apariencia de la peli-violeta, y esta se había sonrojado, Zero cada vez se atontaba mas con cada expresión de la joven.  
Cross estaba pensando en algo que pudiera acercarlos, lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada.

-Entonces, nos vamos -exclamo Zero- Director, Maestro-  
-Adiós -dijo Yui con una sonrisa-

Llegaron a la ciudad sin problemas y al mirar un reloj cayeron en que eran las 3 p.m. definitivamente se habían despertado tarde, pero los 2 habían dormido como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

-Zero-kun...¿a donde vamos? -dijo riéndose al caer en que no conocía nada-  
-Espera...tu vivías en esta ciudad ¿porque no conoces nada?  
-A pesar de que vivía acá, creo que vine 2 veces a la ciudad, mi hermano me escondía.  
-¿No deberíamos volver?  
-Ni loca, estoy feliz, quiero helado -dijo inflando los cachetes-  
-Baka...-le dijo el peli-plateado mientras los desinflaba con un dedo ¿cuan tierna y hermosa podía llegar a ser?

Yui le sonrió , siguieron caminando, aunque Zero estaba cada vez mas tenso, el numero de hombres que la miraba era incomodante.

-Aquí esta la heladería  
-Wii -exclamo la joven infantilmente-

Zero le tomaba como alguien mucho mas maduro, pero entendía que no tuvo una infancia, pero a pesar de todo, ella actuaba con madurez cuando lo requería ,era demasiado extraño el cambio que se había producido en ella en unas horas, pero estaba mucho mejor así Hicieron sus pedidos y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.

-Gracias Zero...  
-¿Porque?  
-Si soy capaz de sonreír ahora...es por lo que hiciste anoche, muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo-  
-Esta bien, yo también estoy feliz si estas bien.

Zero se golpeo mentalmente una y mil veces, como podía haber dicho eso inconscientemente ¿estaba realmente enamorado?  
Cuando terminaron siguieron hablando tranquilamente, se dirigieron hacia un parque hermoso y siguieron y siguieron hablando, sin darse cuenta, eran las 6 p.m. , ninguno de los 2 comprendía como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, decidieron dar unas vueltas mas y regresarse a la Academia.  
El peli-plateado a medida que caminaban se ponía cada vez mas tenso, si hubiera contado a los hombres que miraban a Yui, hubieran sido mas de 50 seguramente, definitivamente no la podía dejar ir sola a la ciudad.

-Zero ¿Que te pasa? te ves tenso.  
-Es que...¿Quieres que te sea sincero?  
-Si  
-El numero de hombres que te miraron en el día ascendió a 50...  
-...- la joven no dijo nada, solamente se sonrojo demasiado-  
-¿Estas asustada?  
-No... porque dijiste que me ibas a proteger -le sonrió devuelta-  
-Si

Eran las 6:30 p.m. y se volvieron a sentar en un banco, querían hablar y estar así para siempre, ademas, Zero quería extender el tiempo que pasaban aquí, no quería recibir la noticia de Cross, no quería pensar en eso.

Yui se paro y fue a mirar unas flores, el peli-plateado se quedo sentado mirando hacia arriba, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con la noticia que iban a recibir...¿que podria ser?...¿que no fuera bueno para nosotros dos?...no podría ser eso...no. Una voz grave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes Señorita.

Yui inmediatamente cambio de expresión tenia una mirada punzante, daba miedo, si las miradas matasen pensó Zero algo divertido...pero al instante se apareció al lado de ella sosteniéndole la cintura, debía pensar, que ella había estado toda su vida encerrada y no sabría como actuar.

-¿Necesita algo?  
-Ah ¿es tu novia?

Yui estaba a punto de negarlo cuando Zero hablo.

-Si, es mi novia  
-...-la peli-violeta se sonrojo mucho-  
-Ah, perdón por meterme en tu territorio. -dijo retirándose-

-¿Estas bien Yui?  
-Ah...ah si. -dijo volviendo a sonreír-  
-Ya es hora de que volvamos a la academia ¿no?  
-Sip

Sin mas, siguieron charlando tranquilamente hasta la academia, Zero se sentía muy bien a su lado, estaba tranquilo, y no pensaba en Yuuki a cambio de los primeros días.

Llegaron a la academia y se toparon con Yagari-sensei con una cara seria.

-Maestro...-dijo Zero sabiendo lo que se avecinaba-  
-¿Que pasa Yagari-sensei? -dijo Yui cambiando su expresión, claramente había notado que iba a pasar algo malo-  
-Vayan a hablar con Cross.  
-Esta bien -dijeron los 2 al unisono-

Zero toco la puerta de la dirección y escucho una voz muy seria diciéndoles que pasen. Al entrar encontraron sentado al Director con una cara muy seria. La expresión de Yui cambio al instante.

-¿Que pasa Director?  
-Tengo algo que anunciarles a los dos...Yui...¿tu sabes de esta Academia?  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-...la clase nocturna...

No, no podía ser eso, no podía ser eso, Zero estaba horrorizado, no podría ser eso...

-...si...lo se.  
-Bueno...tengo que anunciarles que la clase nocturna va a volver y ustedes serán los guardianes.

* * *

**Hasta aqui, o.o soy tan mala (?)  
Ok no, tal vez caiga otro capitulo el dia de hoy...se nota que estoy inspirada y tengo mucho tiempo libre? xD  
**  
**Espero sus reviews :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estoy aburrida y deprimida :/ , asi que vengo a desquitarme aca (?) xD**

Gracias SarayZoro...sin tus reviews no habria seguido escribiendo esto xD  
Aunque...estoy dudando de porque duermen tanto o.O  
xD  
Estan casi todo el capitulo durmiendo, ok no, simplemente lo hago porque es la unica manera de que duerman los 2 tranquilos xD

* * *

_No, no podía ser eso, no podía ser eso, Zero estaba horrorizado, no podría ser eso..._

_-...si...lo se._  
_-Bueno...tengo que anunciarles que la clase nocturna va a volver y ustedes serán los guardianes._

-¿¡QUE!?  
-Zero, cálmate  
-¿¡Como puede ser que vayan a volver!?  
-Zero...  
-¡No puede dejarlos venir!  
-Lo lamento Zero-kun...

Mientras tanto Yui estaba en shock...que significaba eso ¿Que iba a estar rodeada de esas bestias que asesinaron a su familia? ¿Encima tenia que cuidarlos?

-...Yui...-exclamo el peli-plateado-  
-...-la joven no contesto, no sabia que decir-  
-Lo siento mucho Yui, espero que puedas ser mi guardiana...  
-...si...

Al terminar de decir eso la peli-violeta salio corriendo a su habitación busco su guitarra y se fue afuera. Zero se quedo tratando de convencer a Cross de que no dejara venir a la clase nocturna por el bien de el y de Yui, pero fue en vano, terminado de discutir, fue a buscar a Yui a su habitación y no la encontró, fue a buscarla por toda la casa pero no estaba, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Salio a buscarla afuera, y caminando escucho una voz dulce, parecía la voz de un ángel, pero la voz transmitía tristeza y desesperación ademas, la letra de la canción ya era triste, la voz venia acompañada de una guitarra, Zero de escondió atrás de un árbol escuchando la canción.

* * *

_Kowashite yo kimi no inai_  
_Monogatari no hajimari_  
_Hiekitta yubi karame_  
_Awai yume ni ochiru_

_Modoranai jijitsu dake_  
_Watashi wo kurushimeru no_  
_Aimai ni kimi no koe_  
_Hibiiteru kanjiru_  
_Mou LET ME GO_

_Kienai kizuato wo_  
_Kakushi tsuzukeru you ni_  
_Fukai uso kasanete itta_  
_Tsumi iro ni somatta_  
_Hitomi kara nagareru_  
_Inori sasageru datenshi_

_Tokeru hazu CINDERELLA_  
_Norowareteru tokenai_  
_GARASU no kutsunugi sute_  
_Kimi wo machi tsuzukeru kara_  
_CALL MY NAME_

_Odori tsuzuketeru no?_  
_Odorasarete iru no?_  
_Kanashimi ni furenai you ni_  
_Modorenai kakugo de_  
_Utsukushiisa matotte_  
_GARASU no hahen nigitta_

_Fukaku ochiteku_  
_Fushigi no kuni e_  
_Amaku usobuku_  
_Majou no toiki ga..._

_Tomaranai kodou ga_  
_Karada wo shimetsukeru _  
_Tachikireta kimi to no kizuna_  
_Chikaku ni kanjiteru_  
_Kimi wa mou inai no_  
_Kurikaesareru ketsumatsu ga_  
_Zetsubou egaku nara_  
_Tonari no watashi made_  
_Nee towa ni nemurasete yo_

* * *

Cuando la peli-violeta termino de cantar, abrazo su guitarra y se quedo en silencio.

-...Yui...-dijo el peli-violeta-  
-¿Que pasa Zero?  
-Prometiste que no ibas a llorar mas.  
-No estoy llorando...  
-No, pero se que quieres llorar.  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
-...simplemente lo se...  
-¿Que se supone que vaya a hacer ahora? ¿Como puedo controlar mis ganas de asesinarlos?  
-...no lo se...

Zero se sentó al lado de ella.

-Tienes una voz muy hermosa, y tocas muy bien la guitarra.  
-Muchas gracias -sonrió un poco-  
-¿Podrías tocar algo mas?  
-Si...

Obedeciendo la petición, la joven toco y canto algunas canciones dejando a Zero todavía mas pasmado, esa mujer era completamente perfecta.

-Yui -le acaricio la cabeza- no estés triste.  
-...no se...que voy a hacer...talvez debería irme...  
-No te vayas -dijo el peli-plateado angustiado-  
-¿Quieres que me quede?  
-Si...  
-Entonces...si estas conmigo...puedo soportarlo -sonrio-  
-Estaré siempre que me necesites.  
-Gracias Zero-kun.

Poco a poco la peli-violeta se recostó en el hombro del vampiro y cerro los ojos, Zero también cerro sus ojos y durmieron ahi los dos, tranquilamente de nuevo, donde ya no habrían pesadillas ni recuerdos dolorosos, donde ya no iba a pensar en Yuuki.

* * *

Yagari y Cross empezaban a preocuparse, ni Zero ni Yui habían vuelto y no estaban en toda la casa.

-Kaien...¿crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?  
-Creo que sera lo mejor...

Así, salieron afuera a buscarlos, no tardaron mucho y encontraron a los 2 dormidos bajo un árbol.

-Son demasiado tiernos -dijo Cross alegre-  
-Déjalos, volvamos adentro.  
-¿Los vamos a dejar así?  
-Están tranquilos, raramente pude ver dormir serenamente a alguno de los dos , déjalos.  
-Esta bien...

Mientras Cross estaba tratando de trazar un plan que podría unirlos a los dos, aunque no creía que se necesitara, las cosas ya surgían por su cuenta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zero se despertó devuelta atontado por el olor que sentía esta vez, no abrió los ojos, no se movió simplemente se quedo disfrutando el momento y utilizándolo para pensar tranquilamente.  
Yuuki iba a volver...¿que iba a hacer el?...el había logrado encontrar paz los últimos días al lado de Yui, talvez seguiría siendo así aunque ella vuelva.  
Un leve movimiento por parte de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas despierta?  
-...hmm...si...¿dormimos afuera?  
-Si...  
-Que extraño que ni Cross ni Yagari-sensei nos levantaron.  
-¿Quieres desayunar?  
-Hai...-dijo alegre pero calladamente-

Así los dos volvieron a la Academia y se prepararon el desayuno tranquilamente.

-Zero, no sabia que podías cocinar -se rio-  
-Si, si se.  
-Mi hermano siempre quemaba toda la comida -sonrió- así que casi siempre tuve que cocinar yo, aunque era muy gracioso ver sus reacciones cuando lo intentaba.

El peli-plateado sonrió y los dos charlaron tranquilamente mientras desayunaban.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con los alumnos de nuestra clase. -dijo Zero-  
-¿Porque habría de tenerlos?  
-La envidia de las alumnas, los acosos de los alumnos y el hecho de que seas guardiana complica bastante la situación.  
-No necesito ningún amigo si estas conmigo...  
-¿Deberíamos salir a algún lado hoy?  
-Mmmm...no se...¿se te ocurre algo?  
-Mmm...ah si, pero no es exactamente una salida, ademas, parece que va a haber una tormenta.  
-Que lindo...-sonrió-  
-¿Te gusta la lluvia?  
-Si, mucho.  
-A mi también.

Ya terminado su desayuno, los 2 se fueron a asear y Zero paso a recoger a Yui devuelta, esta vez tenia ropa algo mas informal, aun asi, seguía quedándose pasmado de lo hermosa que era.

-Vamos, sígueme.

Ya saliendo de la casa, se dirigieron al establo.

-¿Te gustan los caballos?  
-Si, aunque me gustan todos los animales en general.  
-Me alegro, ven.

Zero entro con Yui al establo y esta sonrió mucho.

-Ohh son muy lindos.  
-Me alegro que te gusten.

La joven automáticamente se dirigió a la yegua blanca, Lily, la empezó a acariciar y esta se dejo, a Zero le extrañaba, Lily rara vez reaccionaba bien con alguien que no sea el.

-Ella es muy bonita.  
-Se llama Lily.  
-Owww Lily kawaii

De repente, Yui bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño?  
-Algo...es extraño, dormí bastante...  
-Dormiste abajo de un árbol, no es extraño -se rió-  
-Talvez -le sonrió-  
-Mira, mientras estábamos en clases, este era mi refugio para venir a dormir, si quieres puedes recostarte un rato.  
-Ok...-se recostó en un montículo de paja- Ven Zero -le invito sonriente-  
-este no se resistió-  
-Zero...¿que le paso a tu familia?  
-...¿quieres que te cuente toda la historia?  
-Si no te molesta por favor.

Así Zero le contó todo, era extraño hablar de ese tema con alguien sin que el se molestara.

-Ohh...lo lamento.  
-No importa...dentro de todo tuvimos incidentes parecidos.  
-Si...

-¿Zero?  
-...hmmm...-  
-Que duermas bien...

Yui se recostó un poco sobre el y una tormenta empezó afuera, los dos amaban dormir con el sonido de la lluvia, era hermoso y relajante.

* * *

El resto de las dos semanas transcurrieron de forma similar, ya era lunes a la mañana y las clases empezaban hoy. Zero se despertó temprano sin realmente mucho humor y fue a buscar a Yui a su habitación Como todos los días cuando la veía quedaba perplejo ante su belleza,de verdad el uniforme le quedaba muy bien.

-Vamos Zero, te voy a preparar un desayuno -le sonrió-

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, estaba Cross con el desayuno ya listo. Yui gimió un poco decepcionada pero automáticamente volvió a sonreír.

-Buenos días Director.  
-Buenos días Cross -dijo Zero-  
-Es oto-san -respondió el director llorando-

Los tres terminaron su desayuno tranquilamente.

-Yui, Zero, necesito que vengan a dirección en unos 10 minutos.  
-Hai -dijeron los dos-

Ellos continuaron hablando en la mesa, su relación era una amistad irrompible que se había creado, los dos estaban cómodos hablando entre si, y el mal humor de Zero se esfumo al observar una de las tantas sonrisas de Yui. Luego de los 10 minutos, los 2 se dirigieron a la dirección y tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen.  
-Ah Yui, quería entregarte tu arma.  
-...arma?...  
-Si, se que fuiste entrenada con katanas ,pero es algo muy ostentoso para que lo lleves por el colegio, supongo que este sable esta bien.  
-Si, muchas gracias director.  
-Zero, cuídala.  
-Si director.

Estaban a punto de entrar a clases, y salieron a la puerta de la casa...¿seria un buen día? ¿seria un mal día? Ninguno de los dos lo sabia, pero sabían que podrían afrontarlo si estaban juntos.

* * *

**Hasta aca por hoy...hoy subi 3 capitulos, soy una adicta xD  
Bueno, dejen sus reviews porfavor QwQ  
La cancion que puse es Sweet sweet Cendrillon Drug, la version de Megurine Luka, la apariencia del cabello de Yui es igual al de Luka en ese video :3**

**Mañana les pongo un nuevo capitulo...o 2...o 3 xD  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, muchas gracias a SarayZoro por sus reviews n_n ,sin esos reviews no hubiera continuado el fic u.u  
Si, la verdad son muy tiernos ,los celos de Zero no son nada hasta a ahora e.e ,van a ser peores,no me extrañaria que a Yui la acose la mitad del colegio xDD  
Voy a ver si hoy subo varios, tengo evaluacion de matematicas mañana...creo...xD**

**Maty Aritha ...KYAAA alguien mas que lee esto, soy feliz...superior? me siento alagada e.e**  
**Pense que esto era una porqueria xD, no me puedo expresar muy bien xD**

**Y asi les dejo el otro cap :3**

* * *

Zero y Yui de dirigieron a clases, y a la peli-violeta se le notaba perdida, después de todo había pasado toda su vida con pocas personas como para salir a ver a tanta gente de repente.  
El peli-plateado la tomo de la mano al notar que no sabia que hacer y la llevo a sentarse al fondo de la clase. No paso mucho tiempo para que se empezaran a escuchar susurro hablando de Yui.

-Ahh...¿porque es tan hermosa? que envidia...  
-Su padre debe ser un cirujano plástico -se reían cruelmente-

-Ohh...parece una modelo ¿que hará en esta escuela?  
-No lo se...alguien debería invitarla a salir...

Mientras que Yui no podía evitar escuchar los susurro hablando de ella.

-...hmp...que molesto es esto. -dijo haciendo una mueca-  
-Te dije que las alumnas eran envidiosas y los alumnos unos acosadores...  
-Si no me les acerco supongo que va a ir todo bien...  
-No lo creo...

La profesora entro y la clase paso sin problemas mayores, otra clase paso y a Yui la llamaron para hacer un ejercicio al pizarron.

-Usted señorita, pase a hacer el ejercicio por favor.  
-Si...

Yui estaba nerviosa, nunca fue a una escuela. Paso por al lado de las alumnas.

-Debe ser solo una cara bonita...  
-Se la nota perdida,seguro hace cualquier estupidez.

La peli-violeta estaba algo enojada, así que se decidió a callarlas e hizo el ejercicio perfectamente sin esfuerzos.

-Muy bien señorita, vuelva a su asiento.

Yui se dirigio a su lugar devuelta, pero una de las alumnas puso un pie en su camino para hacerla caer, para la sorpresa de todos, Yui salto sin siquiera haber visto y paso el obstáculo no sin antes dirigir una sonrisa a la alumna. Mientras tanto Zero se limitaba a sonreír para no haber salido nunca de su casa, afrontaba bien los problemas. Paso la clase y ya era la hora del almuerzo.

-Zero, vamos a almorzar, tengo hambre -dijo sonriendo-  
-Esta bien...

El peli-plateado estaba sorprendido de que no lo pusiera de mal humor estar a su lado, todo lo contrario, lo hacia feliz. Llegaron al comedor y los dos se dirigieron a comprar su comida.

-¿Podemos comer afuera Zero? No estoy acostumbrada a escuchar tanto barullo...  
-Por supuesto...

Los dos compraron su comida pero antes de salir unas alumnas se acercaron a Yui.

-Hola ¿quisieras almorzar con nosotras?

La peli-violeta no era tonta, se dio cuenta que eran las mismas alumnas que hoy estaban hablando mal de ella.

-No gracias -dijo desinteresadamente-

Sin mas problemas ambos se dirigieron a almorzar afuera tranquilamente, charlaron tranquilamente y las clases terminaron sin que se den cuenta. Ya era hora de que la clase nocturna saliera.

-...Zero...¿que tengo que hacer? -lanzo una carcajada-  
**-**Ah...ahora tenemos que ir a apartar a la clase diurna de la nocturna. -hizo una mueca-  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque las chicas de la clase diurna acosan a los "chicos" de la clase nocturna.  
-Ah...¿que te pasa Zero?  
-¿Que?  
-Te noto...¿nervioso?...¿enojado?  
-Claro, tengo que estar cerca de esas bestias...  
-Pero...no en ese sentido...tengo el presentimiento de que es algo mas...  
-No, estoy bien. Ahora vamos.  
-...hai...

Zero si estaba nervioso y si estaba enojado...¿como tendría que reaccionar viendo a Yuuki?...esperara de corazón de que estar al lado de Yui le ayudara. Mientras que Yui lo notaba extraño a Zero. Cuando llegaron a la típica escena Yui hizo una cara de desagrado, no comprendía a esas mujeres.

-¿Pero que les pasa? -dijo algo enojada-  
-No lo se...persiguen caras bonitas...

Zero le indico mas o menos lo que tenia que hacer y Yui se puso en posición Zero estaba tenso,hasta habrían nuevos "alumnos"...mientras que Yui escuchaba lo que hablaban las mujeres.

-¿Así que esta es la nueva prefecta?  
-Debe ser el reemplazo de Yuuki.

...¿Yuuki?...la peli-violeta habría jurado haber escuchado ese nombre de algún lado...pero no en cualquier lado...

-Espero que no sea como Yuuki, ya suficiente que se llevo a Kaname-senpai.

Luego de unos minutos la clase nocturna estaba saliendo, la clase diurna gritaba desesperadamente, Yui se estaba poniendo de mal humor, había pasado toda su vida con pocas personas y salir a esto la desorientaba, no soportaba mas a las alumnas gritando nombres desesperadamente.

-¡QUÉDENSE QUIETAS! -les grito con una mirada que las dejo a todas en su lugar-

Zero estaba tenso, muy tenso, no quería mirar atrás pero fue muy tarde, vio salir a Yuuki con Kaname tomados de la mano...eso...lo destrozo por adentro. Yui noto la cara de Zero y se acerco.

-¿Estas bien Zero?  
-Si...

Mientras caminaban Yui noto que se les acercaba una chica con el cabello largo y marrón.

-Hola Zero. -le sonrió-  
-...-Zero no respondió-  
-Hola, supongo que eres la nueva prefecta, un placer.  
-Ho...la...-a Yui se la notaba incomoda frente a esos seres-

Kaname se acerco a Yuuki y la tomo de la mano...de alguna manera, parecía hacerlo a propósito para Zero. Aunque Zero no reacciono, solo se fijaba en lo incomoda que estaba Yui y quería ayudarla, ignoraba completamente a los Kuran, después de todo, no iba a ser tan malo si estaba con Yui.

-Buenos días, un placer conocerte. -dijo solo saludando a Yui-  
-...-ninguno de los 2 contesto-  
-Kuran...vayan a clases.

Los alumnos de la clase nocturna siguieron saliendo hasta que uno se acerco a Yui, tenia el cabello marrón y ojos verdes, era hermoso a la vista de cualquier humano ingenuo.

-Buenas tardes señorita -dijo tomando la mano de la peli-violeta y dándole un beso- Mi nombre es Akira Kimura.

Yui retiro su mano con desagrado mientras que el vampiro le sonreía. Zero ignorando completamente a los Kuran se acerco a la peli-violeta.

-Es hora de que vayas a clases -dijo apartando a Yui y mirando con desagrado al vampiro-  
-...bleeh...ya tendré tiempo de conocer a la señorita -lanzo una sonrisa macabra-

Ya toda la clase nocturna se había dirigido a clases.

-Kyaaa, no es justo ¡La prefecta nueva ya se robo a Akira-sama!  
-¡No es justo! -gritaban muchas lloriqueando-

-...hmp...¡VAYAN A SUS CUARTOS! -les grito Yui ya sacada de sus casillas-

Todas se asustaron ante el grito de la mujer y se limitaron a alejarse del lugar.

-No sabia que tuvieras tan mal genio -le sonrió Zero-  
-No comprendo a esta gente...  
-Vamos no estés mal -el peli-plateado le acariciaba la cabeza a la joven-  
-Es hora de patrullar ¿no?  
-Si...vamos.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien estaba observando. Yuuki estaba en un árbol observando...no entendía lo que crecía en su interior...su parte humana tenia...¿celos?

Para la sorpresa de Zero, no estaba enojado, no estaba nervioso, en parte estaba feliz, siempre que estaba al lado de Yui estaba feliz. Empezaron a dar vueltas en los bosques.

-Bueno...¿Entonces nuestro objetivo principal es evitar que vengan alumnas de la clase diurna?  
-Si...  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si...  
-No te creo...  
-Estoy bien.  
-¿Quien era esa mujer?  
-Era la anterior prefecta.  
-Ahh...¿Así que ella es Yuuki?  
-Si.  
-...¿que te pasa?  
-Ya te dije que nada -dijo acariciándole la cabeza- Estoy bien, no seas terca.  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Nos deberíamos separar?  
-Esta bien, ten cuidado.  
-No baka, al revez, tu ten cuidado.  
-Hai -le sonrió-

Zero se fue a patrullar mas adentro del bosque y se encontró con algunas alumnas, le tomo algo de tiempo echarlas del lugar. Mientras que Yui fue a patrullar un poco por los patios...de repente se tenso, sentía muy bien la presencia de los vampiros.

-¿Que quieren?  
-Que buenos sentidos Prefecta.  
-Vayan a clases -dijo desinteresadamente-

Cuando Yui volteo a verlos vio al alumno que hoy se había acercado a ella y otro vampiro que miraba a un lado sin prestar atención.

-¿Cual es su nombre Señorita? -le pregunto Akira-  
-No te interesa. Vayan a clases de una vez.  
-Ohh, pero que mal genio,Señorita.  
-Me llamo Yoshida Yui, ya váyanse a clases.  
-No, gracias, prefiero hacer otra cosa. -dijo empezando a caminar hacia la mujer-  
-No te me acerques -dijo Yui sacando su arma-  
-Ahh...no creo que te sirva de mucho.

Akira se movió rápidamente haciéndole soltar su arma y sosteniéndola de atrás dejándola inmovilizada.

-¿Ves?  
-Suéltame maldito.  
-Que grosera Yui-chan.  
-¡ Suéltame!  
-No...

Ya aburrido de luchar contra la perfecta se acerco a su cuello e introducio sus colmillos. Empezaron a brotar lagrimas de los ojos de Yui recordando lo que había pasado ese día.

-...suel...tam..e...

El vampiro sonreía satisfecho, y apretó mas sus colmillos contra el cuello de la joven mientras manoseaba su cuerpo. A la peli-violeta le dolía mucho, tanto física como mentalmente sus recuerdos golpeaban fuertemente destruyendo todo el buen animo que había logrado las ultimas 2 semanas. Akira ya satisfecho soltó a la joven dejándola caer al piso casi inconsciente. Yui estaba buscando su sable para levantarse a pelear no iba a soportar tanta humillación, lo encontró y se puso en guardia con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Ahh...pero que mujer mas terca.

En ese momento Yui se preparaba para atacarlo pero observo como de repente el hombro del vampiro recibió un disparo y este gritaba de dolor.

-¡Zero!

Unos segundos después salio Kaname debido a tanto barullo tratando de calmar la situación y otros segundos después llego Yuuki a su lado.  
La peli-violeta ya no tenia mas fuerza y se rindió esperando golpearse contra el piso pero no paso, la envolvieron unos brazos...esos brazos tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

-Yui, no debería haberte dejado sola.

Zero ignorando completamente la presencia de los Kuran y los otros dos vampiros se fue a enfermería para socorrer a la joven. La llevaba cargada en su espalda.

-Vaya primer día tuve. -dijo sin fuerzas con voz ronca-  
-No hables.  
-Perdón por haberte causado molestias.  
-No digas tonterías, no me molesta, pero hubiera querido llegar antes.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Zero estaba a punto de vendar el cuello de Yui cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la garganta.

-Zero...ve...  
-¿Que?  
-Que te vayas, ya se que tienes sed.  
-Te necesito ayudar.  
-No, estoy bien, ahora me vendo y salgo.  
-No, quédate descansando, yo voy a hablar con el director.

Zero abandono la habitación con culpa de no haberla podido ayudado y fue a hablar con el director. Luego fue a patrullar y ya habían pasado unas 3 horas, se canso de patrullar y fue a la enfermería para ver como estaba Yui. Paso a la habitación y la vio durmiendo ya con el cuello vendado.

-Perdón...Yui...-le dijo sentándose al lado de la cama-  
-...Tsukumo nii-chan...-dijo y brotaron algunas lagrimas de su rostro dormido-

Zero limpio cariñosamente su rostro y la acaricio un poco hasta que se durmió a su lado.

* * *

**Owww creo que hasta aca...Poke rainbow xDDD  
Espero que les guste :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomen por subir el capitulo tan tarde, estuve haciendo la imagen de Yui como para que tengan idea de su apariencia, me esforze mucho, espero que les guste, y si quieren puedo ir haciendo mas de ella :3**

**Como siempre, gracias a SarayZoro por sus reviews n_n**

**Esta es la imagen de Yui que hice:**  
**  
/ a / i mg 37 / 9 1 3 /yu il . j pg**

Antes de eso pongan imageshack . us y saquen los espacios  
Los ojos no quedaron como quería, pero fue lo mas que pude hacer u.u

* * *

Esta vez,Yui se despertó primera, y no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa al ver al peli-plateado sentado en una silla recostado en la cama.

**Yui POV.**

...¿porque?...se que siento algo por el...¿es amor? , tengo que limitarme a utilizar este tiempo para pensar.  
Zero se movió un poco pero no se despertó después del movimiento, fue cuando note de que me tenia tomada de la mano...¿porque me hace tan feliz saber eso? ¿porque quiero estar a su lado mas de lo que debería?...¿porque?...

-...Yui...-dijo Zero dormido-

Yo seguía sonriendo cada vez mas, este sentimiento que siento...definitivamente...es amor.

**Normal POV.**

Pasaron unos minutos y el peli-plateado abrió sus ojos.

-Buenos días Yui ¿estas bien?  
-Sip -le sonrió-  
-¿Que hora es?  
-Todavía es temprano, vamos a prepararnos para ir a clases.  
-Ok...  
-Zero...¿Estas bien?  
-¿Porque siempre vas preguntando lo mismo?  
-No contestes una pregunta con otra.  
-Si, estoy bien.

Eso era mentira, el peli-plateado estaba muy confundido con sus sentimientos, no se comprendía. Los dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para ducharse e irse a clases. Yui se empezó a desvendar el cuello e hizo una mueca de dolor, eso iba a tardar tiempo en irse, esperaba que eso no fuera lo que le molestaba a Zero.  
Ya terminados de asearse, fueron a desayunar, el director no había hecho el desayuno esta vez, de hecho, no se encontraba ahí pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que todo es parte de su plan.

-Zero-kun ¿puedo hacerte el desayuno? -pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
-Si, gracias.  
-¿Que te gustaría?  
-No lo se...¿algo dulce? -dijo eso a modo de pregunta-  
-Esta bien.

Yui se dispuso a preparar el mejor desayuno que Zero pudiera probar, mientras que Zero seguía confundido y adolorido a causa de su sed, no tenia idea de que hacer, no quería alejarse de ella, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, los minutos se le pasaron volando a Zero mientras pensaba.

-Ya esta -exclamo Yui felizmente-

La peli-violeta sirvió todo en la mesa y Zero la miro asombrado.

-¿Como hiciste todo esto en tan poco tiempo?  
-Paso media hora Zero. -dijo confundida-  
-Ahh...¿si?  
-Si -exclamo extrañada-

Los dos desayunaron tranquilamente hablando del colegio y otros temas, y Cross paso caminando silenciosamente y sonrió al ver la escena de los dos charlando tranquilamente, esperaba que todo lo que fuera a hacer sirviera. Las clases pasaron, el almuerzo paso, y Yui ya estaba bastante tensa, había intentado hablarle a Zero todo el tiempo y solo decía si,cuando sabia que no la estaba escuchando o no contestaba, Zero seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de patrullar. Los dos fueron a patrullar y apartaron a la clase diurna de la nocturna, esta vez, Yuuki no saludo a Zero, solo le sonrió de forma macabra y siguió caminando, y Akira, ya no estaba en el grupo.  
Yui se acerco al peli-plateado para decirle animadamente que vayan a patrullar.

-Yui...es mejor que nos separemos hoy.  
-Zero...se sincero por favor ¿que te pasa?  
-Nada, deja de molestarme. -dijo yéndose-

Yui quedo ahí estaba triste, no por el hecho de que Zero la había ignorado en todo el día por el hecho de que el estaba sufriendo por algo y ella no podía ayudarlo, ya toda la clase diurna se había ido y los dos fueron a patrullar por lugares opuestos.  
Yui de repente sintió la presencia de una humana.

-Debes irte a tu habitación -le dijo calmadamente-  
-No ¿sabias que se te nota mucho que estas enamorada de Zero?  
-...-Yui no contesto, miraba hacia otro lado ¿que podría responder a eso?-  
-A pesar de que te estuvo ignorando todo el día, lo seguiste como perro faldero.  
-Cállate y vete a tu cuarto -dijo con mal genio-  
-Me lo agradecerás, solo vengo a informarte de que ,el nunca te va a amar porque esta enamorado de Yuuki.  
-... cállate...-Yui estaba al borde del llanto, porque sabia que era la explicación mas lógica a lo que pasaba-  
-Eres solo un reemplazo para el.  
-¡Vete a tu cuarto!  
-Como quieras reemplazo -la alumna se fue sonriendo sabiendo que la había destrozado-

Yui corrió unos metros y se escondió abajo de un árbol arrodillada a llorar. Sabia que era cierto, ese día que Zero estuvo tenso, fue por ella, por eso reacciono tan mal al saber que la clase nocturna volvía, por eso hoy la ignoraba.

* * *

Zero había ido a patrullar por un camino opuesto y se sintió culpable de haberla tratado así a la joven. Se dispuso a volver cuando sintió la presencia de un sangre pura.

-¿Que quieres Yuuki?  
-Hola Zero-kun. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Te pregunte que querías.  
-Es obvio que no me pudiste olvidar, es cruel que utilices a esa pobre chica como mi reemplazo.  
-Cállate, no es un reemplazo.  
-Ah ¿no?

Antes de que Zero reaccionara ,la mandara al demonio y se fuera a buscar a Yui, Yuuki se acerco y lo beso, este le respondió por unos minutos, pero al caer en la cuenta lo que estaba haciendo la aparto.

-¿¡Que haces!?  
-Yui me lo agradecerá ,tal vez así, la dejes de usar como un reemplazo mio. -sonrió malignamente-  
-¡Te dije que ella no es un reemplazo!

Zero se fue, pero no a buscar a Yui, se fue al establo quería pensar, no podía dejar de pensar en Yuuki, ese beso lo había destruido, y tampoco podía permitirse dañar a Yui, llegado a este punto, dudaba de si se había aferrado a ella porque no podía olvidar a Yuuki...no...definitivamente no era eso, se aferraba a ella, porque la...amaba...porque era el ser mas hermoso y extraordinario que había conocido.

Yui dejo de llorar, y se dijo a si misma de que no podía decidir eso en base a sus especulaciones, debería hablarlo con Zero antes, empezó a buscarlo por donde se había ido y no tardo mucho al encontrar algo que la dejo pasmada.  
Yuuki y Zero se estaban besando, y Zero no se resistía, quería hablarlo con el, pero esto era una respuesta mas que suficiente, sin soportar ni un segundo mas de verlos asi, se alejo corriendo de ellos.

Zero estaba llegando al establo cuando escucho a una mujer llorando. Se acerco y estaba la peli-violeta hecha una bolita debajo de un árbol llorando.

-Yui ¿que te pasa? -pregunto preocupado-  
-Aléjate...Zero...  
-¿Porque estas llorando?  
-...¿que soy para ti?  
-Mi amiga -mintió automáticamente ¿que le iba a decir? ¿el amor de mi vida?  
-...no Zero...soy un reemplazo...-dijo levantándose antes de salir corriendo-  
-¡Yui!

Zero persiguio a la peli-plateada y la tomo por un brazo.

-Yui, ven y explícame que quisiste decir con eso.  
-Ya lo sabes Zero. Dejame ir, prometo no volver a molestarte.  
-¿Molestarme?  
-Si...  
-No me molestas, no seas tonta.  
-Te vi...con Yuuki. Zero, te prometo no molestarte mas, por favor déjame irme, me voy a ir de la Academia, voy a ir a matar a Eriol, prometo no molestarte nunca mas.

Zero ante lo que Yui le había dicho quedo pasmado y aflojo el agarre, Yui al notar eso se fue corriendo y llorando. Zero se quedo unos minutos pensando, tenia ganas de golpearse ¿como había podido lastimarla así? se sentía un monstruo.  
Yui estaba destrozada, no sentía ánimos de hablar con el director para irse ese mismo dia, asi que simplemente corrio mucho hasta cansarse y se hizo una bolita al lado de un arbol.  
El peli-plateado no sabia si dejarla ir por miedo a seguir dañandola o ir a buscarla, pasaron muchos minutos hasta que se decidió por ir a buscarla, corrió mucho siguiendo su olor, no sabia como había sido capaz de correr tanto, hasta que la encontró llorando debajo de un árbol otra vez.

-Yui, déjame explicarte.  
-Zero basta...  
-No shh...ahora, después de que nos viste, yo aparte a Yuuki, estaba confundido en el momento, Si, estuve enamorado de Yuuki, pero esa Yuuki humana de la que yo me enamore desapareció, y ella me lo acaba de comprobar, NO eres un reemplazo de ella, tu eres perfecta, eres una muy buena persona, es imposible compararte con Yuuki.  
-...¿no te molesto? -pregunto todavía llorando-  
-Por supuesto que no -le acaricio la cabeza- hoy te ignore porque estaba...confundido...pero ahora se lo que quiero, vamos, no llores mas por favor.  
-Zero...yo...¿Zero? -estaba a punto de confesarse cuando el vampiro se tomo el cuello adolorido-  
-...no...Yui... aléjate.  
-¿¡Zero!?  
-Aléjate Yui...  
-No...Zero...

Yui se acerco y se saco las vendas del cuello.

-Basta Yui, no hagas eso. -dijo mientras le tomaba la mano-  
-Zero...vamos, no seas estúpido y sufras para nada.  
-No hagas eso. -le dijo de forma autoritaria cuando otra vez se retorció de dolor-

Sus ojos ya estaban rojos, y no controlaba sus actos, tomo a Yui delicadamente y la sentó encima de el abrazándola cariñosamente ,y la mordió muy delicadamente, como si tuviera un cristal muy fino entre sus brazos. Yui no tenia miedo,no tenia desagrado, no sentía dolor, estaba feliz de poder hacer que Zero dejara de sufrir. Zero después de un tiempo termino y retiro sus colmillos muy suavemente, le pidió vendas nuevas a Yui y vendo su cuello cariñosamente.

-Lo siento...  
-No seas tonto, estoy feliz, de poder evitar que sufras. -aunque también estaba un poco avergonzada de la posición en la que estaban pero no quería moverse-  
-Gracias...  
-No hay problema.  
-Yui...te amo...

La peli-violeta estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, miles de sentimientos estallaron en ella, quería contestarle pero no le salían las palabras.

-...yo también...-dijo entre lagrimas-

Zero no contesto, la peli-violeta sintió como poco a poco el vampiro se recostaba en su hombro y se dormía.

-Dulces sueños Zero-kun -dijo con una sonrisa-

Los dos se durmieron felices, mañana habría mucho que hablar, sin querer, la acción de Yuuki solo los había unido mas.

* * *

**Hasta aca :3  
****Dude mucho de hacer esto, no sabia si dejarlo aca, o hacer que Zero nombrara a Yuuki despues de moder a Yui ,cosa que iba a ser HORRIBLE, ya que esto me parece algo precipitado, pero bueno lo dejo así xD  
****Espero que les guste :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wiii, como SIEMPRE ,gracias a SarayZoro por sus reviews :3  
Me alegro que te haya gustado, pense que era algo precipitado xD  
Pudiste ver la imagen de Yui? creo que me quedo mal xDD  
Me costo mucho hacerla, talvez después le cambie algo mas xD  
Modifique el link,habia que agregarle una /a/ despues de imageshak e.e  
Y hoy pense que se me habia borrado todo el capitulo pero lo recupere xD**

Gracias a Maty por el review, si ,la personalidad de Zero se me torcio horriblemente e.e

Ok,les dejo este capitulo :3

Aca les dejo la ropa que uso Yui  
Esta es la del sabado:  
a t a sh les. wor d pr es s 2008/03/stclaop_sh_02.j pg

Y esta del domingo:  
ww w . co sp l ay vip i ma g es/img 55316546 . jp g

Saquenle los espacios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zero se despertó primero, sonrojado por la posición en la que había dormido con Yui y recordando lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Ya era fin de semana, y estaba decidido a llevarla a la ciudad para pasear un rato. La mujer hizo un leve movimiento.

-...hmmm...  
-¿Estas despierta?  
-...si...  
-Que costumbre de dormir afuera -se rió Zero nervioso-  
-...¿eh?...¡ah! -exclamo la joven nerviosa alejándose del peli-plateado- P-p-perdón -dijo completamente roja-

El vampiro estallo en risa al ver la reacción de la joven, mientras que la joven estaba muy feliz, nunca había visto a Zero así.

-Hoy es sábado ¿quieres salir a algún lado?  
-Si...¿que podemos hacer?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Quieres helado otra vez?  
-Esta bien. -dijo infantilmente-  
-Vamos a arreglarnos.

Inconscientemente Zero tomo la mano de Yui y se dirigieron a la casa para asearse , después de todo habían dormido abajo de un árbol Cuando entraron sin soltarse de las manos el director les dirigió una mirada...¿extraña?...eso los hizo sonrojarse a los dos y Kaien siguió sonriendo.  
Luego de unos minutos se fueron a arreglarse, Zero paso a buscar a Yui por su habitación y otra vez, como todos los días ,se sentía golpeado por la belleza de esta, tenia un vestido negro que contrastaba con su piel, como siempre, estaba perfecta.

-Vamos, Zero-kun. -dijo alegremente-

Este le sonrió y la tomo de la mano, así emprendieron el camino a la ciudad y llegaron sin problemas.

-¿De donde sacas tanta ropa así?  
-Cuando Aoi oca-san estaba viva, me usaba de muñeca -se rió y Tsukumo nii-chan continuo la tarea, nunca elegí mi ropa, pero me gustaba como ellos me vestían ¿a ti te gusta? -dijo algo sonrojada mirando hacia un lado-  
-Si...-Zero también se sonrojo, que le iba a decir ¿eres lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida?-

El peli-plateado no comprendía como había cambiado tanto su personalidad, bueno no había cambiado, simplemente había salido a relucir su lado cariñoso, ese que solo existía con Yui, y comprendió, que no estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Yuuki, el jamas había sido así con Yuuki.  
Siguieron caminando, y Zero estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, muchos, y con decir muchos eran MUCHOS hombres miraban a Yui, a su Yui.

-...¿Zeeero?  
-¿Que?  
-No quiero ser molesta...¿estas bien?  
-No eres molesta, ayer estaba confundido, nada mas.  
-Bueno...¿que te pasa?  
-Lo mismo que la vez pasada.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿No te das cuenta?  
-¿De que?  
-De la cantidad de hombres que te miran...  
-...-la joven no dijo nada,solo se sonrojo-  
-Entonces...quiero que entiendas que eres mía. -dijo Zero seriamente parando de caminar-  
-...s-si...

Zero sonrió satisfactoriamente y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la heladería, los dos hicieron sus pedidos y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.  
El vampiro noto que Yui siempre llevaba el cabello suelto.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te cortas el pelo?  
-No lo se...muchos muchos años ¿quieres que me lo corte?  
-No, pero me cuesta creer como puedes mantenerlo así ¿nunca te lo ataste?  
-No.  
-...te queda bonito... -dijo el vampiro sonrojado mirando hacia un lado-

La joven miro hacia abajo y se sonrojo, pero estaba sonriendo como nunca en su vida, la hacia feliz escuchar esas palabras de Zero. Mientras el vampiro tuvo una idea, le iba a hacer un regalo a la peli-plateada.

-Yui, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo.  
-Hai. -dijo sonriendo-

Zero paso por una tienda muy pintoresca y entro tratando de comprarle algo a Yui para su cabello, estuvo buscando unos minutos hasta que encontró un pasador hermoso del color de los ojos de Yui. Sin pensarlo lo compro y volvió a donde estaba Yui. Cuando la vio noto que estaba completamente roja.

-¿Yui? ¿Que te pasa?  
-...n-nada...  
-¿Que te pasa? -repitió autoritariamente-  
-...un hombre paso y me dijo algo extraño...  
-¿Que te dijo? -estaba de muy mal humor ,era imposible salir con esa mujer, no debería dejarla sola, si supiera quien fue, ya estaría muerto-  
-No lo se...ya esta ¿Vamos al parque?  
-Si...

Los 2 se dirigieron al parque, pero esta vez, Zero tenia una mirada asesina, estaba extremadamente enojado.

-...Zero...¿Te enojaste conmigo?  
-No.  
-Etoo...¿Que fuiste a hacer hace un rato?  
-Ah si.

Con todo el tema, el vampiro se había olvidado de darle el regalo a Yui. Saco el pasador de su bolsillo y se lo puso delicadamente en el cabello de la joven.

-Elegí bien entonces.  
-Es muy hermoso Zero, muchas gracias. -inconscientemente, la joven se puso a llorar, por una parte recordando cuando su hermano le hacia regalos, y por otra porque estaba muy feliz.  
-No llores, baka.

Zero abrazo a la joven y pasaron muchos minutos de silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio hermoso que les daba paz interior a los dos.

-Zero...te amo. -dijo la joven muy sonrojada aferrándose al pecho del vampiro-  
-Yo también. -contesto Zero sonriendo-

-Owww pero que tiernos.

Una voz grave los saco de su charla. Los dos miraron al lugar procedente de esa voz y vieron a Eriol observándolos, Yui estaba al borde de entrar en pánico.

-¿Que les pasa? ¿Porque no me dices suegro Zero-kun? -dijo este divertido-  
-¡Callate!

Zero estaba a punto de ponerse a luchar cuando Yui se interpuso.

-¡Zero no!  
-¿Que?  
-No es cualquier vampiro, no voy a permitir que te lastime.  
-Yui, apártate por favor.  
-No vine con ganas de pelear... todavía. -dijo Eriol observando la charla- Aunque tengo celos de Zero.  
-¿Celos? -preguntaron los dos desconcertados-  
-Si, después de todo supongo que habrás bebido la sangre de mi hermosa hija, cosa que yo todavía no pude hacer.

Zero no se contuvo y empezó a luchar contra Eriol ignorando completamente las ordenes de Yui. La joven entendiendo que no iba a poder separarlos intento luchar también pero era inútil, Eriol esquivaba todos los ataques pero nunca devolvió ninguno por suerte. Paso un tiempo y Eriol ya aburrido de la situación se dispuso a devolverle el ataque a Zero, la peli-violeta no iba a permitir que lo lastimara y se interpuso entre los dos recibiendo el ataque por Zero, Eriol sonrió el sabia que ella iba a hacer eso, la joven no se movió no grito, mantuvo su cara serena, no quería preocupar a Zero, Eriol se dispuso a irse después de haber herido a la joven y en unos segundos desapareció.

-¿¡Que hiciste tonta!?  
-No ibas a poder esquivar el ataque. -dijo agarrándose el hombro donde había sido herida, el vampiro había arañado esa parte profundamente-  
-Si iba a poder.  
-Aunque pudieras no es tu responsabilidad ni protegerme, ni pelear con mi padre.  
-Si es mi responsabilidad.  
-¿Porque?  
-Se lo prometí a tu hermano, ademas soy tu novio ¿no?  
-...si...pero igual...no quiero que salgas lastimado ¿esta bien? no me duele.  
-No me mientas.  
-No me duele baka. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Ahh dios... -dijo tomándose la frente- Volvamos a la Academia.  
-Esta bien...

Yui frunció el seño, ese maldito les había arruinado el día ,encima Zero estaba siendo muy tierno. Llegaron a la Academia y Zero tomo de la mano a la joven y la llevo a la enfermería.

-Ven, te voy a vendar.  
-¿Es que no ves donde me hirieron? -dijo sonrojada-  
-¿Eh?...¡ah!  
-Baka. -dijo sonriendo- Ve, me voy a vendar yo.  
-Esta bien.

Zero no quería dejarla sola, pero no tenia opción pasaron unos minutos y Yui ya se habia vendado y salido de la enfermería así que se decidió a buscar a Zero y lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Yui pensó que estaba dormido así que se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla, estaba equivocada, Zero estaba despierto.

-¿Pero que?...  
-...-la peli-violeta no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo-  
-...-el vampiro tampoco dijo nada, estaba rojo también-  
-...gomen... pensé que estabas dormido...

Zero no dijo nada, solo miro hacia un costado y la abrazo para sentarla encima de el. Yui estaba sorprendida, pero como siempre, estaba feliz.

-Zero...¿Crees que debería irme?  
-¿Que? No seas tonta.  
-Voy a volver...no voy a soportar que Eriol te lastime.  
-Si quieres matar a Eriol, yo voy a ir contigo.  
-No puedo dejar que arruines así tu vida.  
-¿Arruinar?  
-Si Zero, arruinar.  
-No voy a arruinar mi vida si estoy contigo.  
-Zero...las probabilidades de que le gane son casi nulas.  
-¿No dijiste que volverías?  
-Es imposible que le gane, y aun si vinieras conmigo tampoco le ganaríamos. Así que no te dejaría venir conmigo.  
-¿Que te hace creer que no le ganaríamos? Yo mate a Rido Kuran.  
-No seas terco, si me voy,me voy sola.  
-Y yo te voy a perseguir.  
-Baka. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Baka. -contesto sonriendo también-  
-¿Que hacemos? Estoy aburrida.  
-No lo se...¿ podrías tocarme alguna canción?  
-Hai, ven.

Yui lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia su habitación donde conecto su amplificador y demás ,empezó a tocar, esta vez, eran canciones completamente diferentes a las que había escuchado la ultima vez, eran mas alegres.

-Deberías ser una idol. -dijo bromeando-  
-No te burles. -dijo riendo-  
-No ya, tienes talento.  
-Gracias. -le sonrió-

El resto de la tarde se paso tranquila y ya había llegado la hora de la cena.

-Cross dejo una nota diciendo que no iba a venir hasta tarde.  
-Entonces cocinemos. -dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Ok.

Los dos cocinaron tranquilamente y estuvieron casi 2 horas hablando en la mesa luego de haber terminado de comer hasta que Yui bostezo.

-Creo que ya deberías irte a dormir. -le dijo el vampiro-  
-...oki...buenas noches, tu también deberías irte a dormir. -le sonrió-  
-Si, en un rato.

Yui se dirigió a su habitación y se durmió en poco tiempo, su mente se dividió en 2 partes mientras intentaba dormirse, una estaba feliz por lo sucedido en el día, y la otra estaba muy preocupada con respecto a Eriol.

* * *

Zero se despertó y lo invadió un olor muy dulce, se despertó y se aseo y siguió el olor hacia la cocina, espero encontrarse a Cross, pero estaba Yui cocinando con una sonrisa y una mancha de chocolate en la cara.

-Buenos días Zero. -le sonrió-  
-Buenos días.

Zero se acerco y limpio la mancha del rostro de la joven con un dedo.

-¿Que estas cocinando?  
-Pastel de chocolate. -le sonrió-  
-Eres muy golosa ¿no? -lanzo una carcajada-  
-Si, si pudiera comer dulces todos los días de mi vida lo haría.  
-No entiendo como estas tan flaca. -se volvió a reír-  
-Ya casi termino.  
-Ok.

Zero se sento en la mesa y unos minutos después Yui termino y sirvió el pastel en la mesa. Luego sirvió dos porciones y guardo el pastel.

-Itadakimasu. -dijeron los dos al unisono-

Terminaron de comer y repitieron la porción varias veces, la joven de verdad cocinaba exquisito ¿ había algo que no hiciera bien?

-Ahh...estoy muy llena.  
-Yo también.  
-¿Que hacemos hoy?  
-No lo se...me preguntaba ¿Que tiene la caja que trajiste cuando fuiste a buscar tus cosas? -ya que sabia que no solo tenia álbumes-  
-Ah si, ven.

Yui lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación, luego saco la caja de abajo de la cama y saco algunos álbumes fotográficos.

-¿Son todos de tu familia?  
-Si.  
-¿Como sacaron tantas fotos?  
-No lo se, a mama le gustaba sacar muchas fotos, y Tsukumo nii-chan continuo todo lo que hacia mama.  
-¿Puedo verlas?  
-Si.

Zero empezó a abrir los álbumes y se enterneció al ver fotos de ella pequeña, hasta que encontró una foto de Yui mezclada entre las de cuando era pequeña.

-¿Yui?  
-No, es mi mama.  
-Eran exactamente iguales. -dijo desconcertado-  
-Por suerte si, no hubiera soportado parecerme a mi padre...

Siguió pasando fotos hasta que encontró una de Yui con unas orejas de gato, la joven al ver eso automáticamente le quito el álbum a Zero de las manos.

-¡No mires!  
-Aww ¿porque?  
-¡No!  
-¡Vamos!

Zero le saco el álbum a la peli-violeta de las manos y esta se sonrojo.

-Estas muy tierna. -le dijo- A ver... -metió la mano en la caja y saco las orejas de gato-  
-No sabia que eso estaba ahí...¡no!  
-Ahh te van a quedar bien. -dijo poniéndoselas- ¿Ves?  
-Basta -dijo tratando de sacárselas mientras que Zero le sostenía las manos impidiéndoselo-  
-Vamos, dejatelas.  
-No...

La tarde siguió pasando de la misma manera, entre risas y juegos terminaron de ver todos los álbumes y Yui soltó algunas lagrimas.

-Perdón...es que los extraño...  
-Si, te entiendo. -dijo abrazándola-  
-Zero...te amo.  
-Yo también.

La joven miro a la cara de Zero y los dos se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, Yui sonrió y beso cariñosamente a Zero.

-Nunca te alejes de mi...-le dijo la peli-violeta llorando devuelta-  
-No...-Zero noto algo extraño en eso- ¿estas bien?  
-Te copiaste de mi pregunta. -se rio limpiándose las lagrimas-  
-En serio.  
-Si, estoy bien...

Yui no estaba bien, había algo que le preocupaba mucho, ahora se sentía incapaz de alejarse de Zero, y sabia que Eriol no se rendiría pero se prometió no dejar que lastimen a Zero, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

-Eriol -dijo Yuuki- ¿Que es lo que quieres exactamente? -pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-  
-La quiero a ella, después de todo, si la consigues para mi, vas a tener el camino libre con ese tipo. -contesto Eriol-  
-Esta bien. -dijo sonriendo-

* * *

**Hasta aqui :3  
Espero que les guste, sin pensarlo, termine haciendo a Yui una gothic lolita xD  
Si quieren recomendar algo para la historia bienvenido sea n_n**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nyaaa perdon por tardarme, se me ha jodido un poco mi vida academica xD**

* * *

Yuuki estaba en su habitación pensando algo que hiciera que Yui se vaya...pensaba y no se le ocurría nada, si ella hacia algo contra esa estúpida tampoco serviría ,ella no le haría caso, y matarla no ayudaría al trato con Zero...por eso, ella debería hacer que Zero le dijera algo. Sonrió malignamente, algo se le iba a ocurrir.  
De repente entro Kaname, en su rostro se pintaba la preocupación no le gustaba la personalidad de Yuuki, toda esa Yuuki cariñosa y buena había sido desvanecida por su parte vampirica.

-Hola Yuuki...

La vampiresa no contesto, miro a un costado, le estaba haciendo pasar muy mal al sangre pura.

* * *

Yui se removía incomoda en su cama debido a una pesadilla. Esta vez ,no eran recuerdos, mas bien le parecían predicciones, parecían tan reales que causaban miedo, eran imágenes de Eriol matando a Zero, torturándolo hasta la muerte, y dejándola agonizando ya que quería verla sufrir mientras mataba al peli-plateado.  
De repente se despertó llorando desesperadamente, salto de la cama a esconderse abajo de algo ignorando al vampiro que dormía al lado de ella, se arrastraba mientras lloraba y logro esconderse abajo de un escritorio,se hizo una bolita y lloro mientras se arañaba la piel.  
Zero se despertó debido al escándalo que había, y vio la imagen de la joven escondida abajo de un escritorio lastimándose este acudió inmediatamente al lado de ella sosteniéndole las manos ya que estaba empezando a sangrar.

-¡Yui, cálmate!  
-...Eriol...Eriol...-decía mientras lloraba-  
-No voy a dejar que te lastime.  
-¡Ese no es el problema! -le grito entre lagrimas-  
-¡BASTA!

La peli-violeta lo miro dejando de llorar un poco y este la abrazo sobreprotectoramente, ella correspondió el abrazo aferrándose con fuerza a el.

-Zero...no puedo dejar que te lastime.  
-No nos va a hacer nada a ninguno de los dos, cálmate.  
-¿Como es que estas seguro?  
-Los dos confiamos en nuestro instinto ¿no? -le pregunto mientras le sonreía-  
-Si...-esta también sonrió un poco-  
-Deberíamos prepararnos para clases. -dijo mirando el reloj-  
-Esta bien...  
-No, ven.

El vampiro la sentó en el sillón y empezó a vendarle los arañazos que se había hecho ella misma.

-No te lastimes mas así, baka.

La mitad del humor de Yui volvió a su lugar, solo la mitad, porque la otra estaba nublada en preocupación por el tema de Eriol. Desayunaron tranquilamente y caminaron a clases tomándose de la mano inconscientemente Yuuki les seguía el rastro, estaba ahogada en celos y no sabia que hacer, tal vez si confundía a Zero, ella podría creer que la esta ignorando, pero no era tan grave como para causar su partida, así que solo pensaba esperar que se separen y actuar.  
Las clases pasaron, Yui sentía ganas de asesinar y agradecer a esa alumna que la había avisado el otro día del tema, asesinar por arpía y agradecer porque gracias a eso Zero logro confesarse.  
Ya llego la hora de la salida de la clase nocturna y todo paso normalmente.

-Zero...hoy tengo un mal presentimiento...  
-Yo también...tal vez deberíamos separarnos.  
-Si...me parece bien. Cuídate.

Luego de decir eso la joven se puso de puntitas para besar a Zero y este se sorprendió pero correspondió tiernamente a su beso. Yuuki los observaba desde los arbustos, estaba de los pelos, y todavía sin idea de que hacer. Así que se dirigió a perseguir a Yui para después hablar con Zero.

-Hola Yui. -dijo malignamente-  
-¿Que quieres? -dijo de mal humor, odiaba a los vampiros, y el hecho de que hubiera hecho sufrir a Zero solo la hacia odiarla mas-  
-Venia a avisarte, deberías retirarte de este juego, vas a salir sufriendo.  
-Primero, Zero no es un juego, y segundo, no voy a sufrir.  
-¿Que te hace creer eso? Sabias que Zero esta jugando con las dos ¿no?  
-No me digas que tengo que hacer. -contesto con mal genio-  
-Baaah ¿crees que de verdad alguien puede olvidar a la persona que ama tan rapido?  
-...-ella no contesto, pensó una situación hipotética, si Zero se fuera con Yuuki...ella no lo podría olvidar nunca...-  
-¿Ves?  
-Cállate.  
-No seas necia, sabes que no te va a ir bien en esto, Zero siempre me amo y va a amar a mi.  
-¡ Cállate! ¡Vete a clases si no quieres que pierda la paciencia!  
-No entiendes , se aferro a ti solo por mi.  
-Estas equivocada, el acudiría directamente a ti si te quisiera.  
-No, no lo haría, por Kaname.  
-¿Crees que le tiene miedo? ¡ Cállate de una vez y vete!  
-Esta bien reemplazo.

Yui estaba que se la llevaba el diablo, sintió un ruido en los arbustos y se acerco directamente a atacar, Kaname salio de los arbustos y esta puso su sable contra su cuello.

-¿¡Que quieres!? Tu estúpida esposa ya me puso de los pelos.  
-Necesito tu ayuda...  
-¿Que?  
-No quiero perderla, ella quiere a Zero, no a mi.  
-Es un capricho, Zero no es un objeto. -dijo bajando su arma- Vete.  
-¿No me vas a ayudar? Después de todo tu también corres riesgo...  
-¿Porque y como debería ayudarte? ... ¿Riesgo?  
-Si, su lado humano ya no existe, podría hacer cualquier cosa por un capricho, hasta matarte. No se exactamente como, y tu relación con Zero también corre peligro.  
-Zero no es estúpido, no se va a dejar llevar por ella. Ademas, no le tengo miedo.  
-Después de todo esta enamorado...  
-...-¿porque todos tenían que decirle eso? ella estaba herida, después de todo era muy probable que Zero se hubiera aferrado a ella pensando en Yuuki, ya que seria imposible que se olvide de ella en tan poco tiempo-  
-¿Me vas a ayudar?  
-No me sirven conclusiones estúpidas, si tienes un plan me lo dices, ahora vete.

Kaname sin decir nada se fue. Al otro lado del bosque Yuuki se acerco a Zero.

-¿Que rayos quieres?  
-Se que no me dejaste de amar nunca Zero-kun.  
-Aléjate monstruo. Yo ame a tu lado humano, ya no existes.  
-Pero sigo siendo Yuuki, ese lado humano existe, solo esta cegado por los celos que le tengo a tu estúpida novia.  
-No la insultes, vete ya de aquí.  
-No lo creo.

Yuuki se acerco a Zero para besarlo, el ex-humano, estaba terriblemente confuso, el amaba a Yui...y amaba al lado humano de Yuuki aunque no existiera...¿seria posible que amara a las dos?, mientras pensaba solo correspondía el beso, hasta que se decidió y se insulto mentalmente, podría haber herido a Yui solo por sus estúpidas dudas. Alejo a Yuuki bruscamente y esta se quedo con la rabia pintada en la cara.

-Aléjate de mi, no quiero verte nunca mas.  
-Ya veremos...-dijo sonriendo-

A Yuuki se le ocurrió una idea, y fue a buscar a Yui devuelta, esta miraba al cielo eternamente confundida y herida, sintió la presencia de un vampiro y se paro bruscamente acercándose directamente a atacar, pero de repente se tenso. Yuuki salio de los arbustos con la corbata de Zero y impregnada de su olor.

-¿que?...  
-Te lo dije ¿Significa que perdiste? -dijo riéndose-  
-...-las lagrimas brotaron de ella, no habían mas posibilidades-

Ya arta de estar al lado de ese ser inmundo, se acerco a la vampiresa con su arma en alto a punto de atacarla, cuando Zero apareció y la detuvo.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡ Suéltame!  
-Jajaja...¿que te pasa? -dijo Yuuki en un susurro muy bajo-  
-¡Sueltame Zero!  
-Yui, se que es un ser repugnante, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con el Director, y menos con sus amiguitos, no te olvides de que es una sangre pura. -dijo calmadamente- ¡Tu! ¡Vete! -exclamo dirigiéndose a Yuuki y esta se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa-  
-Suéltame, maldito.  
-¿¡Yui, que te pasa!? Calm...-el vampiro se retorció en el piso sosteniéndose su cuello- A...le..jate...

Yui estaba muy enojada y dolida por lo sucedido, pero no podía verlo sufrir, se quito las vendas del cuello y dejo que bebiera de ella, el vampiro ya cegado por su sed no se resistió y la sentó bajo un árbol. Cuando termino de beber dijo algo que dejo pasmada y destruyo por dentro a Yui.

-...Yuuki...

Zero después de exclamar eso se durmió arriba de la joven. Yui estaba muerta, el único ser en el que había confiado después de la muerte de su hermano, entendió que el único ser que merecía su confianza era Tsukumo, que después de su muerte, debería haberse suicidado o no hablarle a nadie nunca mas, la había destruido ¿como podía ser posible que le diga el nombre de esa arpía? .Claro, ahora todo encajaba, el olor de el en Yuuki, su corbata, el hecho de que la había defendido, todo cuadraba.  
Yui lloraba, lloraba silenciosamente y vio salir a un vampiro de entre los arbustos. Era Kaname.

-...te lo dije-exclamo antes de irse-

Esa basura tenia la razon, no tenia idea de que hacer ahora, no tenia ánimos de vivir, otra vez, todo lo que ella amaba había sido arrebatado de manos de un vampiro.

* * *

**Hasta aca o.o  
Soy tan mala  
Creo que les dejo en claro que Yuuki es una zorra xD  
Originalmente la historia no era asi, peeero bueno xD  
Perdon por dejarlo tan corto,pero queria dejarlo cortado dramaticamente e.e**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nyaa, aca les traigo el anteultimo capitulo n.n  
**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Zero se despertó, atontado, abombado, sin abrir los ojos busco con las manos a su Yui para acariciarla y pedirle perdón pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon en su mente, el la había llamado "Yuuki" , abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró dormido donde estaba la noche anterior, pero Yui ya no estaba ahí. Desesperadamente fue a hablar con Cross, sin tocar la puerta paso y se detuvo a respirar agitado por la carrera.

-¿¡Donde esta Yui!?  
-Supuse que venias a preguntar eso...-dijo haciendo una mueca-  
-¿¡Que!?  
-Zero cálmate, toma,esto me pidió que te diera Yui, necesito que te calmes porque si no no te lo voy a dar.  
-...¿Que esta pasando?  
-Zero, cálmate.  
-Esta bien, dame eso.  
-Toma.

Zero agarro con suavidad el paquete, parecía ser pequeño pero contenía algunas cosas, se dirigió a la habitación de Yui y quedo pasmado al ver que estaban solo los muebles, no había ropa, no estaba su guitarra,no había ningún rastro de ella.  
El peli-plateado se sentó en el borde de la cama, abrió el sobre con cuidado y saco una carta escrita con su hermosa letra, el leyó:

**"Zero, siento mucho haberme alejado de ti, primero que nada, no estoy enojada por lo de anoche...simplemente estoy dolida, le pedí al director Cross que me dejara ir de la academia,como bien te dije ese día, nunca mas volverás a verme, no me fui por lo que me dijiste, simplemente tuve un encuentro con Eriol, y comprendí de que no puedo dejar que lastimen a lo mas preciado para mi en este mundo, porque aunque tu no me ames, incluso aunque me odies, aunque yo muera, siempre vas a ser la persona que mas amo.  
Aishiteru  
PD: Ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme. :P"  
**  
El peli-plateado al darse cuenta, la hoja que ella había escrito estaba llena de lagrimas, tomo el sobre y saco el pasador que le había regalado ese día estaba destruido, preocupado, podría estar muerta a esta hora y el no podía protegerla, lloraba, lloraba ante la idea. Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a empacar ropa, armas, todo lo que entrara, bajo apresurado y vio a Cross.

-Cross, me voy.  
-¿Que?  
-Que me voy.  
-Zero, ella no quiere que vayas a buscarla.  
-No me interesa ¿No tienes idea de donde esta?  
-No Zero.

Zero no contesto, se limito a ir al dormitorio de la luna, no se limito a entrar por la puerta y directamente fue donde sintio el olor de Yuuki y de Kaname, entro bruscamente y tomo a Yuuki apuntándole con su Bloody Rose en el cuello.

-¿¡Donde esta Yui!?  
-No se donde estará esa zorra...  
-Zero, suéltala. -dijo Kaname, de alguna manera parecía confiado de que no la iba a lastimar-  
-¡ Cállate! ¿¡Donde esta!? Se que seguramente planeaste algo con Eriol.  
-Ohh pero que astuto. -contesto esta burlante-

Kaname tomo del hombro a Zero y le ordeno a Yuuki salir, esta le obedeció.

-Se muy bien, que no me quieres ver, dado que esto es culpa de Yuuki, te brindare mi ayuda para encontrarla, mucha gente conoce a Eriol.  
-...-Zero no sabia si negarse o no, probablemente no la encontrara jamas, Eriol no era un nombre Japones, talvez estaban en otro continente-  
-Y no es opción que te niegues dado que no la vas a encontrar nunca sin mi ayuda.  
-¿Porque me ayudas?  
-Porque esto es culpa de Yuuki y debo hacerme responsable.  
-Esta bien...-el peli-plateado odiaba a aquel asqueroso ser, pero era lo mas cercano que tenia a encontrar a Yui- Pero si tardas mucho estará muerta en poco tiempo.  
-...-el vampiro hizo una mueca- ¿Para que crees que la quiere exactamente?  
-Quiere su sangre...¿verdad?  
-No Zero. -dijo nervioso-  
-...-el peli-plateado no contesto...ella es hija de el porque...- ¡NO!  
-Zero, Cálmate. No la va a matar.  
-¡No puedo permitir que le ponga un dedo encima!  
-Si nos apresuramos tal vez...  
-¿¡Pero como es posible!? ¡Es su padre! ¡Malditas sanguijuelas degeneradas!  
-No todos somos así Zero...ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es centrarnos en buscarla. Ve a dar vueltas por el lugar, yo empezare a hacer llamados.

Zero salio por donde entro y empezó a buscar pistas muy cuidadosamente mientras pensaba, ahora todo cuadraba de alguna manera, sentía repugnancia ante esos seres, como podía ser posible eso, como podía ser ella tan descuidada, como había sido tan estúpido el. Sin poder dar un paso mas se arrodillo ante un árbol a llorar. Ella siempre fue la mejor persona con el, y el solo la dañaba por su inseguridad.  
El peli-plateado siguió y siguió buscando, no supo cuantas horas estuvo así pero no consiguió nada, se sentó bajo un árbol rendido, probablemente la tuviera fuera de la ciudad a estas alturas, saco el pasador que le había regalado y comenzó a llorar devuelta, sin querer, se durmió recordando los pocos días felices que pasaron.

* * *

Yui abrió los ojos.  
-Ahhh pero que imbesil que soy. -dijo mentalmente- Como deje que me atara.  
Estaba con los ojos vendados y sentia cadenas atandola.

**Flashback.  
**Zero seguía dormido encima de ella y ella solo pensaba, estaba destruida pero debía entender que tal vez su mente le jugo una mala pasada...o simplemente no la amaba que era lo mas fácil de creer. Separo al vampiro de ella dejándolo cariñosamente sobre el árbol y se puso a mirar las estrellas, de un momento a otro sintió la presencia de otro vampiro, definitivamente esta noche estaban pesados. Al darse vuelta con su arma dispuesta a atacar ya que estaba de malas, se encontró a Eriol apuntándole al peli-plateado con un arma que definitivamente acabaría con su vida.

-¡No!  
-Tranquila, no vine para matarlo a el, siempre y cuando me obedezcas.  
-¿Porque hoy? -dijo llorando-  
-Porque sabia que Yuuki te dejo bastante vulnerable, en otra ocasion hubieras dado una buena pelea y no lo tendría a el tan fácil.  
-¿Que quieres? Ya deja de apuntarlo con eso.  
-No te puedo decir que quiero, solamente obedeceme si lo quieres vivo a el.  
-...¿Que tengo que hacer? -dijo rendida, no iba a permitirse arriesgar la vida de Zero-  
-Nos vamos. -dijo sonriendo-  
-¿Puedo despedirme? -dijo empezando a soltar algunas lagrimas-  
-No, habla con Cross y déjale una cartita a tu Zero si quieres, pero en una hora te quiero aquí, o si no le ira mal a el.  
-...si...

El vampiro sonrió complacido y ella se limito a hacer lo que le ordenaban.  
**Fin Flashback**

Esto era repugnante, habían pasado ya 4 días de que estaba ahí le dolía el cuerpo, estaba llena de heridas, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, ni siquiera podía respirar sin que le doliera, esperaba pacientemente a la muerte, solo eso quería Ella se aferraba fuertemente a sus recuerdos para mantenerse cuerda, los recuerdos de su hermano, de su madre, de su Zero.  
Había sobrevivido gracias a una niña que la cuidaba y hablaba mucho con ella mientras Eriol no estaba.

* * *

-¡Kaname, pasaron 4 días! ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?  
-No lo se, todos se niegan a soplarme donde esta. -dijo frustrado-

Zero en esos 4 días había creado algo así como una relación con Kaname, después de todo el era el único que lo podía ayudar. El vampiro iba a salir a buscarla ,como todos los días, pero esta vez se encontró una niña cercana a los 12 años cerca de ahí, al parecer buscaba algo.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien eres?  
-Primero que nada, no me ataques. -parecía increíblemente madura- Soy hija de Eriol y vivo en su casa, el trajo a una mujer muy hermosa hace unos días y yo estuve cuidándola, trate de sacarle información y solo me dijo algo de la Academia Cross, por eso estoy aquí, y también me hablo de ti Zero.  
-Dime donde esta, ahora.  
-No puedes dirigirte a su casa como si nada, necesitas un plan.  
-No puedo permitir que la siga lastimando.  
-Es un poco tarde ¿No te parece?  
-¿Que?  
-Lo único que quiere es morirse, así que hay que ser rápidos pero hay que planear bien esto.  
-¿Que tienes en mente?

* * *

**Hasta aca el capitulo,perdonen que sea mas corto** **e.e  
****El proximo es el ultimo, y despues voy a escribir una segunda parte nwn**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kyaaa, gracias por los reviews nwn  
Con respecto a lo de Maty, ni idea de cuales son tus fics xD  
Y muchas gracias Sara n_n  
**

* * *

-No se exactamente que podemos hacer, por cierto, me llamo Tsukiko.  
-Sin planes... llévame a ese lugar.  
-¿Que te hace creer que le vas a ganar?  
-No quiero ganarle, simplemente quiero sacar a Yui de ahí...  
-Vas a perder la vida, y por lo que veo, ella no quiere vivir sin ti.  
-Ella no es estúpida, llévame ,vamos.  
-No.

Kaname salio de su habitación y vio a Zero hablando con la niña.

-Kaname, ella es otra hija de Eriol, sabe donde esta Yui.  
-¿Y entonces que esperas?  
-No quiere que vaya porque dice que me va a matar, por lo tanto tampoco me dice el lugar. -dijo Zero-  
-Niña...  
-Me llamo Tsukiko. -dijo interrumpiéndolo-  
-Bueno, Tsukuko, dile el lugar. -dijo autoritariamente-  
-Esta bien, ven conmigo, yo vine caminando...creo que serán algunas horas.

Los dos se preguntaban como había pasado horas caminando. Y Zero empezó a seguir a la niña.

* * *

-...¿porque haces esto? -le pregunto Yui a Eriol-  
-Mira, yo estuve muy enamorado de tu madre, pero ella me odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un vampiro, ella se fue feliz con el padre de tu hermano y me ignoro completamente.  
-¿Que culpa tengo yo?  
-Tu eres exactamente igual a ella, pensaba que podría hacer que te enamores de mi, pero Zero te arrebato de mis manos, otra vez.  
-Yo no soy Aoi, eres mi padre, deja de hacer esto. -dijo llorando-  
-No...shh...tu eres Aoi.  
-¡No soy Aoi maldito!

Eriol se acerco y le propino una bofetada.

-Tu, vas a ser lo que yo quiera, aunque , podría dejar irte si quieres que mate a Zero.  
-...-Yui no contesto, solo le quedaba obedecer y esperar a su muerte-  
-Pronto,tu también seras un vampiro, y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad, Aoi.  
-¿Porque no me tratas bien si tanto quieres estar conmigo?  
-Porque se que todo lo que digas es una mentira, que estoy feliz de creer, pero aun así no voy a arriesgarme a que me traiciones.

El sangrepura se fue de la habitación, y Yui se quedo pensando...¿porque si el era un sangre pura...ella no era un vampiro?

-Espera ¿porque yo no soy un vampiro si tu eres mi padre?  
-No lo se, por eso fue un plan fallido, esperaba que tuvieras tu lado vampiro.  
-...te odio...  
-Pronto me amaras, Aoi.  
-Te equivocas.  
-Te voy a explicar, no pienso quedarme contigo, solo voy a utilizar tu cuerpo, revirire a Aoi y haré que se enamore de mi. -sonrió-  
-¿...como...es ...posible?  
-Yo estaba casado con una mujer , se llamaba Elizabeth, cuando me enamore de Aoi, después de lo que le hice, me propuse pedirle perdón y hacerla enamorarse de mi , pero mi esposa la asesino, yo no mate a Aoi, si mande a asesinar a Tsukumo.

-...¿pero como puedes revivir a Aoi?  
-Tuve otra hija, la hice estudiar hechizeria por muchos años, y fue a avisarles a tu novio de donde estas, probablemente sirva como ofrenda.  
-Eres un maldito animal...  
-Cállate. -le pego una bofetada-  
-¡No toques a Zero!

* * *

Zero y Tsukiko se acercaban cada vez mas a una mansión que parecía abandonada ya hace mucho tiempo. El peli-plateado quería suicidarse, simplemente no comprendía como había sido tan estúpido, había dañado al ser mas importante de su vida por una estupidez.  
Los tres siguieron avanzando y escucharon un grito de profundo dolor, Zero corrió desesperado buscando el lugar proveniente de ese grito, y bajo escaleras hasta que se encontró a Yui, estaba encadenada y con los ojos vendados, tenia marcas de una mordida y había una espada atravesada en su estomago.  
Momentos después llego Tsukiko , la niña sonrió y cerro la puerta del lugar.

-Que bueno que llegas Tsukiko.  
-Vino con el, no interesa, cuanta mas sangre mejor.  
-Maldita. -exclamo Zero-

Este empezó a atacarla y ella esquivaba agilmente los ataques del vampiro, esta se dispuso a volver al ataque y dejo a Zero de rodillas en el suelo. Yui se seguía retorciendo de dolor, escuchando la pelea solo le dolía mas, por los sonidos sabia que a Zero no le había ido bien.

-¿¡Porque!? Te dije que iba a obedecerte mientras lo dejaras en paz.  
-Porque el te arrebato de mi, y quiero hacerlo sufrir.  
-¡Déjalo!  
-No...

El sangrepura empezo a desatar a Yui y le quito la espada sin ningun cuidado, esta cayo al piso vomitando sangre.

-Yui... perdóname. -se acerco a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos con la fuerza que le quedaba- Te amo, perdóname.

Yui no podía escucharlo, estaba teniendo convulsiones y el vampiro solo la abrazo fuertemente.

-Tsukiko, que sigue ahora.  
-Nada...  
-¿Que?  
-No deberías haber confiando en mi.  
-¿¡Que!?  
-Adivina quien soy.  
-...¿Elizabeth?  
-Jajajaja, al fin te diste cuenta maldito ingenuo ¿De verdad pensaste que Aoi iba a volver?  
-Maldita arpía...  
-Por fin he borrado todo rastro de esa familia...ahora te toca a ti pagar por lo que me hiciste.

Los dos vampiros empezaron a pelear, Zero salio corriendo con el cuerpo de Yui en brazos, esperando llegar a algún lugar y así curar sus heridas. Zero corrió y corrió no sabia cuanto faltaba para llegar a la academia.

-Zero...  
-Yui, basta no hables, llegare a la academia, te sanaras y después seremos felices ¿no? -dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar-  
-No Zero...tu seras feliz.  
-Deja de decir estupideces.  
-Zero, deja de correr, preocúpate pasar los últimos momentos conmigo.

El peli-plateado obedeció rendido y se sentó bajo un árbol. Estaba desesperado, pero sus heridas ya no tenían cura.

-Zero...te amo. Se feliz con Yuuki.  
-Baka, te amo a ti, no a Yuuki. Por favor...no me abandones.  
-Aunque quiera es tarde Zero, voy a morirme.  
-Deja de decir eso, basta.  
-Zero, tienes que ser coherente, no salgo viva de esto.  
-Basta.

Zero se levanto del lugar dispuesto a seguir corriendo pero la joven empezó a vomitar cada vez mas sangre así que tuvo que detenerse.

-Zero...te amo.  
-Yo tambien Yui.

Así los dos se besaron, y luego de eso, Yui cerro sus ojos para siempre. Zero estaba desesperado y se aferro al cuerpo muerto de Yui, cuando pensó en la mordida, ella debería estar viva si el la convirtió...sangre.

-¡Yui!

Se acerco a ella y esta no reaccionaba, desesperadamente tomo de su sangre y la deposito en la boca de Yui con un beso.

-Yui, vuelve, Yui...  
-Ella vivira. -dijo la niña saliendo de entre los arboles- Pero no sera todo tan fácil -esta le sonrió- Soy hechicera, ella perderá completamente la memoria, de pasar a ser un alma en un cuerpo sin vida, paso a ser un cuerpo sin alma. Encima, ahora es el ser que mas odias, es un vampiro sin memoria, y se hará un Nivel E, simplemente va a sufrir un tiempo hasta morir, no es que vaya a vivir. -se empezó a reír-

Zero dejo el cuerpo de Yui dispuesto a atacar ,torturar y asesinar a esa maldita niña responsable de todas las desgracias de Yui, pero esta ya estaba hecha polvo, le habían disparado, el peli-plateado miro al lugar proveniente del disparo y era...¿¡Tsukumo!?...no, no era posible.

-Te dije que la protegieras...  
-¿Como..?  
-No,no estoy muerto.  
-¿Como es posible?  
-Si soy un vampiro pero no estoy muerto. No viste mi cuerpo hacerse polvo asi que callate...  
-¿Sabes...lo que paso?  
-Si...esa maldita arpía...  
-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Vamos a educarla otra vez, yo trabajare y me voy a encargar de buscar como hacer que recupere su memoria. Siempre y cuando quieras quedarte con ella...  
-Si, obviamente que quiero. -Tsukumo casi sonríe ante las palabras del vampiro-  
-Esta bien...pero cuando todo se solucione...me vas a pagar no haberla protegido bien...aunque se que no es tu culpa.  
-No, si es mi culpa.  
-Déjalo, vamos a llevarla a algún lugar así ...ohh ya esta curada.  
-Le di mi sangre...  
-Entonces...¿ella si fue a la Academia?  
-Si...  
-Vamos ahí...si me reciben claro...  
-Por supuesto.

Tsukumo cargo a Yui en su espalda y comenzó a caminar, Zero lo seguía...tal vez, habría muerto peleando con Tsukiko y todo esto fuera producto de su imaginación ..o solo se había vuelto loco después de ver a Yui morir.

* * *

**o.o Iba a terminarlo en este capitulo, pero me decidi continuar esto en vez de terminarlo aca y hacer otra historia xD  
****Aunque deberia haberlo cortado en donde Zero penso que Yui estaba muerta, soy tan maligna :v (?)  
****Bueno...opinen nwn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nyaaaa nwn  
Gracias por sus reviews, SarayZoro, no hay problema, como siempre gracias :)  
Maty, gomen, no me habia dado cuenta xD, y tus fanfics los lei todos :3 (amo los Zero por OC xD)  
Eriol...bueno, esta loco ,es su fin, no creo poder dejarlo con nadie mas xD**

* * *

Zero seguía dando pasos, aunque solo se encontraba físicamente, su mente creía solemnemente que había muerto o se había vuelto loco.

-¿No crees que estoy vivo verdad?  
-No...tal vez me volví loco.  
-No, estas aquí, y te necesito para volver a criar a Yui.  
-¿Que?  
-No ...creo que recupere su memoria...  
-...-el peli-plateado no contesto, se encontraba en el fondo de su desesperación, todo rastro de esa mujer que amaba,ya no se encontraba mas-  
-Pero...si quieres irte, no te preocupes, yo la cuidare.  
-No, nunca, yo voy a acompañarla hasta el día en que me muera...pero...¿Nunca va a recuperar sus recuerdos?  
-No lo se exactamente...tengamos fe en que va a recuperar su memoria. Estoy agradecido contigo Zero, se que pudiste hacerla sonreír incluso cuando estaba dolida por mi "muerte".  
-No...no me agradezcas...yo falle...al protegerla, soy un inútil.  
-Ese tipo es un problema, no es tu culpa. Zero...¿te molestaría que nos mudemos a la casa donde vivíamos antes? Tal vez hasta facilite sus recuerdos, ademas, no podemos tenerla con tantas personas cuando es un vampiro sin memoria...  
-No...en absoluto...

A medida que seguían caminando se acercaron a la academia ,entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Yagari y Cross, este cuando vio a entrar a Tsukumo con Yui en su espalda se quedo pasmado, ¿como era posible?

-¿C-có...mo?  
-Yagari-sensei, paso mucho tiempo. -Tsukumo le sonrio-  
-Pero...¿como? Estabas muerto...  
-No...no estaba muerto. Pero lo que es mas importante ahora es Yui...estamos en problemas.  
-¿¡Que paso!?  
-...fue mi culpa Yagari-sensei. Yui fue transformada y perdió toda la memoria...-interrumpio Zero-  
-¿Que? -el cazador se tomo la cabeza- Dios...  
-Ahora lo único que quiero es criarla devuelta...si es que no logramos recuperar su memoria. -dijo Tsukumo-  
-Tsukumo...Yui abrió los ojos...

Tsukumo bajo a Yui de su espalda y la sentó en un sillón esta tenia la mirada perdida, vacía al parecer no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su al rededor, estaba muy asustada.

-Yui...yo...

Zero aparto a Tsukumo suavemente y se arrodillo frente a Yui, esta lo miro pero aun estaba asustada. El peli-plateado saco el pasador que le había regalado en su cita, y la peino suavemente.

-Te prometo, que te voy a proteger. -dijo apoyando su rostro entre sus piernas al borde del llanto-

Yui ya no se veía asustada, estaba tensa, pero parecía sentirse bien con la presencia del vampiro.

-¿Tendrá hambre?  
-Supongo que si... -contesto Tsukumo-

Los dos adultos se habían ido, al parecer a discutir acerca del tema. Mientras que Tsukumo ayudo a cocinar algo a Zero, Yui miraba perdidamente todas las cosas de la sala. Ambos terminaron de cocinar, aunque Tsukumo casi quema todo, y le sirvieron comida a Yui, esta miraba curiosa el plato y al aspirar un poco de olor de la comida al parecer le gusto, pero luego la miro con desconfianza y undio un dedo en la comida.  
Zero suspiro, esto le iba a ser muy dificil, pero lo iba a soportar por ella, tomo un poco de la comida con cubiertos y acerco la comida lentamente para no asustar a la joven, y esta le sonrió y comió gustosa la comida, Tsukumo observaba la escena enternecido, a su parecer ,Zero era un chico muy bueno.  
Yui estuvo jugando con algunas cosas mientras que Zero y Tsukumo hablaban de que iban a hacer ahora, la joven ya aburrida bostezo e hizo una cara que dejo a Zero atónito, era realmente hermosa.

-Tsukumo...hay un problema...¿no deberíamos cambiarla?  
-Yo...-se sonrojo al instante- ...¿que hacemos?  
-No...no lo se.

El peli-plateado se dirigió a buscar un pijama para la joven y lo llevo abajo, los dos pasaban sus miradas de la ropa a Yui y esta los miraba como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, en esa casa eran todos hombres y no se les pasaría por la cabeza pedir ayuda de alguien de la clase nocturna.  
Zero se paro y tomo a la joven de la mano para que se parara, esta con dificultad lo hizo y el vampiro deposito el pijama en sus manos, esta inclino la cabeza hacia un costado sin saber que hacer.

-Estamos perdidos...-exclamo Tsukumo tomándose la cara-  
-Y...¿si nos vendamos?  
-¿¡Que!?  
-No hay otra opción, no sabe cambiarse, no podemos dejarla así, y no creo que quieras pedirle ayuda a algún vampiro...  
-Yo...arghh -se quejo rendido- Esta bien, como te saques la venda te doy una paliza...  
-No voy a hacer eso.  
-Espera...soy su hermano, yo la voy a cambiar, ve a hacer otra cosa. -exclamo en un tono celoso-  
-Esta bien...-dijo rendido-

El peli-plateado salio de la habitación y se quedo esperando la puerta, había escuchado varios quejidos de Tsukumo e incluso golpes y caídas después de tanto, no pudo evitar reírse pasaron 20 minutos y por fin la joven salio junto a su hermano, la peli-violeta bostezo devuelta y se sentó en un sillón cerrando sus ojos.  
Zero cargo en brazos a la joven y la llevo a recostarse a su habitación, la acostó en la cama y la arropo, esta estaba muy tensa, no tenia idea de que pasaba. El peli-plateado se quedo acariciándola hasta que se durmió mientras Tsukumo contemplaba la escena con mucha tristeza.

-Se durmió...  
-Ahora deberíamos hablar con Cross y Yagari-sensei...  
-Si, y luego empezaremos a guardar nuestras cosas...  
-Esta bien,vamos.

A pesar del primer comportamiento que tuvo Tsukumo ante Zero, esas pocas horas que habían pasado les había demostrado que se iban a llevar muy bien los dos. Se dirigieron hacia la dirección y entraron para poder hablar con los adultos.

-Cross, es un gusto conocerlo. -dijo Tsukumo educadamente-  
-El gusto es mio, Yui de verdad es un ser muy amoroso...  
-Ahora...¿Que van a hacer? -interrumpió Yagari-  
-Voy a mudarme con ella en donde vivíamos antes... así la criare devuelta y mientras tanto buscare como recuperar su memoria.  
-Pero, Tsukumo, no puedes hacer todo eso solo...esta bien que ya no tengas deberes de cazador ya que piensan que estas muerto pero...  
-Yagari-sensei -interrumpió Zero- Yo me voy con ellos.

Cross hizo una mueca, se estaban llevando todo lo que le quedaba, pero luego sonrió feliz ante la idea de que ellos volverían a visitarlos, juntos y felices devuelta.  
Los cuatro siguieron hablando tranquilamente.

-Entonces -concluyo Yagari- No hay nada que discutir. Tsukumo.  
-¿Si?  
-Cuida bien del mocoso, podría parecer una mala persona, pero es muy bueno.  
-Por supuesto Maestro. -le sonrio-

La charla concluyo y Tsukumo y Zero estaban camino a ver a Yui cuando escucharon un grito de desesperación los dos salieron corriendo para socorrer a Yui, cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación se encontraron a la joven hecha una bolita en el medio de la habitación llorando.

-¡Yui!

Zero se acerco a ella y trato de calmarla, pero esta solo siguió llorando, después de un rato levanto la vista hacia el peli-plateado ,lo abrazo fuertemente y siguió llorando aferrada a su pecho.

-Debió haber tenido una pesadilla...  
-Si...Tsukumo...¿Puedo quedarme con ella?  
-Si, buenas noches.

A decir verdad, Tsukumo estaba algo celoso, siempre había tenido a su hermosa hermana para el, pero al mismo tiempo agradecido de que alguien la amara tanto, se dirigió a la habitación de Zero y descanso como hace mucho no lo hacia, Yui había perdido la memoria, era cierto, pero ella seguía viva, tenia posibilidades de recuperar sus recuerdos, y aunque no fuera así, el la criaría devuelta sin problemas, porque ella siempre sera Yui.

Yui seguía llorando aferrada a Zero, y este solo le devolvía el abrazo tratando de calmarla, pero de un momento a otro ella susurro-...v-vamp-piro...- se notaba como le costaba pronunciar la palabra, el peli-plateado estaba desconcertado, podría haber sido una pesadilla, o también podría ser un recuerdo...no, si no podría hablar con normalidad. El peli-plateado alzo a la joven en brazos y la volvió a acostar, esta vez, se sentó al lado de la cama y recostó su cara al lado de ella.

-No permitiré que nadie mas te lastime, duérmete. -susurro inútilmente ya que sabia que este no la entendía-

La joven no contesto, solo sonrió y se volteo de manera que pudiera ver a Zero a la cara, tomo su mano y cerro sus ojos tranquilamente. El peli-plateado sonrió y se durmió junto a ella, llevaba 5 días sin dormir bien,o por lo menos dormir sin llorar, estando a su lado,estaba tranquilo, no le importaba que tal vez no recuperara sus recuerdos, ella era Yui y la amaba. Su Yui.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tsukumo se acerco a Zero y lo sacudió del hombro para que se despertara.

-Zero, deberíamos empezar a empacar las cosas...ademas, hay que conseguir una mujer de confianza para que nos ayude...¿no conoces a nadie?  
-Si, ahora te ayudo, con respecto a lo de una mujer...de confianza... déjame pensar, por ahora solo empaquemos.

Tsukumo y Zero guardaron toda la ropa y pertenencias de Yui con cuidado, y Zero se dirigió a guardar sus cosas seguido por Tsukumo que lo iba a ayudar, el peli-plateado empezó a empacar sus cosas.

-Tsukumo...¿te caigo mal?  
-No ¿porque? ...es solo que estoy algo celoso, Yui nunca estuvo con personas a parte de mi y Aoi en su momento...  
-Ahh...  
-¿Pensaste lo de la mujer?  
-No...lamentablemente no conozco a nadie...  
-¡Ah! -exclamo Tsukumo- Ya se de alguien que nos puede ayudar.  
-¿Quien es?  
-Es una cazadora muy amiga mía...solo ella conoció a Yui, gano suficiente de mi confianza como para conocerla.  
-Perfecto...

El vampiro termino de empacar sus cosas.

-¿Nos vamos?  
-Si...

Los dos se dirigieron a despertar a Yui y esta se despertó de buen humor, al parecer había ganado confianza en los dos, cambiarla fue otra vez un problema y después de 30 minutos Tsukumo lo logro.

Mientras Tsukumo arreglaba todo para su partida, Zero se quedo cuidando a Yui y noto que esta sostenía el pasador en su mano, probablemente se le hubiera caído mientras dormía El peli-plateado fue a buscar un cepillo y la peino cariñosamente y cuando termino le volvió a poner el pasador, esta sonrió contenta y Zero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cross se despidió entre lagrimas dejando las personas que había amado, aunque al final sonrió pensando en que volverían todos mas felices que nunca, incluso tal vez...con un nuevo integrante.

Los tres se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar, Zero de repente noto que Yui tenia el mismo vestido que ese día que fueron a tomar helado, sonrió ante los recuerdos y llegaron a la casa de Yui.  
Tsukumo entro muy sonriente y respiro tranquilo en su hogar, Yui en cambio estaba algo tensa pero encontró unas flores y se quedo jugando con ellas, en cambio, Zero se preguntaba donde iba a dormir, ya que esa casa era lujosa pero pequeña, solo tenia 2 habitaciones.

-Zero...mi habitación es grande, espero que no te moleste quedarte ahí, si no puedo dormir en el sillón.  
-Para nada, muchas gracias Tsukumo.

Empezaron a colgar toda la ropa de Yui y a acomodar sus cosas y su guitarra, al ver esa guitarra, Zero sonrió otra vez ante los recuerdos de las canciones que ella había tocado para el.  
Luego se dirigieron a la habitación de Tsukumo y ordenaron sus cosas.

-Tengo dos camas mas en el sótano, voy a traer una aquí y otra a la habitación de Yui, mi amiga fue muy amiga de Yui también, podría facilitar sus recuerdos ademas nos va a ayudar mucho. Ella se llama Kurumi.  
-Si, muchas gracias por dejarme venir.  
-Esta bien, ya terminamos, Zero, ve a cuidar a Yui, yo tengo que hacer bastantes llamadas.  
-Si...

Zero se dirigió a donde Yui estaba jugando y se la encontró dormida entre las flores, esa imagen era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, el se recostó a su lado y cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre seria su Yui.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aqui el capitulo nuevo :3**

* * *

Zero sin querer se había quedado dormido al lado de la joven y ya era de noche, Tsukumo vio la escena y los despertó a los dos.

-Zero...termine de hacer mis llamadas.  
-Ah...¡Ah! Perdón por dormirme...  
-Es normal que no hayas podido dormir bien en el piso. -se ríe-

Yui se despertó frotándose los ojos y abrazo al peli-plateado para tratar de volverse a dormir.

-Aunque haya perdido la memoria...sus sentimientos nunca cambiaran, y ella tampoco, sigue siendo Yui. ¿Ok?  
-Si...gracias.  
-Kurumi va a venir en un rato, llevemosla a recostarse adentro.  
-Esta bien.

Zero alsó a Yui todavía dormida y la recostó en un sillón adentro, los dos restantes se dedicaron a charlar.

-Kurumi...¿Sabe que paso?  
-Por supuesto...ella nunca creyó que estuviera muerto, y gracias a ella estoy vivo. Asi que siempre estuvo al tanto de todo.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer con su memoria?  
-Por ahora vamos a tener que tratarla como a una niña. Yo empezare a leer libros de hechicería mientras tu y Kurumi cuidan a Yui. Por supuesto, tu la vas a cuidar la mayor parte del tiempo ya que Kurumi tiene responsabilidades como cazadora, ella solo va a vivir aquí pero ayudara con lo que no podamos hacer con Yui.  
-Esta bien...etoo...¿Como va a reaccionar ante mi?  
-¿Lo preguntas porque eres un vampiro? Yo también lo soy...Yui también...Ademas, ella te admira, Kiryuu.

Fueron interrumpidos por sonidos en la puerta cuando Tsukumo susurro -Kurumi...- Zero no entendió porque esa reacción cuando la mujer entro casi tumbando la puerta y se arrodillo frente a Yui dejando sus lagrimas caer, era una mujer alta con el cabello corto de color azul zafiro al igual que sus ojos.

-Kurumi, detente, la vas a alterar.  
-Perdón es que... -dijo tratando de parar sus lagrimas-  
-Ya basta, cálmate.  
-Esta bien...-dijo intentando dejar de llorar-  
-Kurumi, el es Kiryuu Zero.  
-...¿Kiryuu?  
-Un placer conocerte. -dijo Zero algo desorientado por la entrada de la mujer-  
-Si, es el novio de Yui.  
-Ohh...pero que chico tan bonito y educado encontró...no como tu ,insolente. -le saco la lengua-  
-Compórtate...no tienes 5.  
-Quisiera tenerlos, bueno, voy a ayudar a darse un baño a Yui.

Kurumi sacudió suavemente el hombro de Yui para despertarla y esta hizo sonidos inentendibles.

-Vamos Yui-chan, despierta.

Yui se desperto y se tallo un poco los ojos antes de bostezar como una niña y sonreirles a los presentes, curiosamente, a pesar de que no conocia a la mujer, le sonrió también. Kurumi tomo de la mano a Yui y se la llevo al baño. Tsukumo y Zero estuvieron charlando tranquilamente, a veces lanzaban carcajadas al escuchar los sonidos desastrosos que salían del baño, gritos de juego y risas, los dos por su parte estaban felices de que Yui pudiera reírse mas seguido, en la mente del peli-plateado, considero no recuperar sus recuerdos, aunque ella no lo amara devuelta, ella no volvería a sufrir, crecería devuelta y seria feliz siempre, aunque de corazón esperaba que lo recordara.  
Luego de una hora de juegos las dos bajaron las escaleras, Kurumi estaba vestida informalmente pero no con un pijama, mientras que Yui tenia unos jeans cortos y un vestido color azul , su cabello tenia 2 coletas y el pasador sostenía parte de su cabello, sostenía un oso de peluche, parecía una niña, era hermosa.

-¿Recuerdas ese peluche Tsukumo?  
-Si...¿No lo tenias tu?  
-Quise traérselo, desde niña que le gusto, pero no se lo di porque es el único regalo que tengo tuyo, baka.  
-Ahh cállate.  
-Tendríamos que cenar... -dijo Zero interrumpiendo la charla ya que Yui al parecer buscaba algo-  
-Yo...no se cocinar...-dijo Kurumi avergonzada-  
-¿Pero de que vives? ¿O a caso no comes? Baka.  
-Cállate, tu tampoco sabes cocinar.  
-Si se...que no me salga es otro tema...  
-Yo cocinare con gusto. -interrumpió el peli-plateado-  
-Gracias Zero-kun. -dijeron los dos al unisono-  
-Ahh Zero-kun, porque te juntas con este chico tan grosero, alguien tan educado y bien parecido debería alejarse de malas influencias. -exclamo Kurumi-  
-Aléjate Kurumi, es de Yui. -dijo Tsukumo con los ojos cerrados-  
-No me refería a eso estúpido. -exclamo mientras se lanzaba encima de el para pelear-

A Zero le causaba gracia, esos dos tenían un trato extraño pero se notaba que se querían mucho, mientras tanto Yui dejo de admirar la pelea de los mayores y se paro al lado de Zero observando todo lo que hacia con ojos curiosos. El peli-plateado le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa, era difícil saber que tal vez no recordara todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero el estaba dispuesto a hacerla recordar, o hacérselo vivir devuelta.  
El vampiro luego de una hora, termino la cena y sirvió todo en la mesa, sentó a Yui cerca suyo así podría darle de comer el, una pequeña parte de su ser, disfrutaba esto.

-Ohh Zero-kun...esta delicioso, muchas gracias. -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Ves inútil? -exclamo dirigiéndose a Tsukumo-  
-Cállate Kurumi si no quieres que me arrepienta de haberte llamado...  
-Esta bien...-dijo agachando la cabeza-

Mientras tanto Yui seguía mirando el plato curiosamente sin saber realmente que hacer, el peli-plateado empezó a darle de comer y la joven le sonrió comiendo gustosa.

-Owww kawaii. -exclamo Kurumi- Deberías aprender modales zoquete.  
-Kurumi...deja de molestar por favor, me vas a colmar la paciencia.  
-Hai hai...-dijo sonriendo-

Zero termino con su labor y llevo a Yui a acostarse ,al entrar a la habitación se encontró dos camas, tal y como el mayor había dicho, recostó en su cama a la joven y le sonrió antes de volver, pero sintió una mano que lo agarraba de la ropa, se volteo y la peli-violeta tiraba de su ropa.  
Mientras tanto afuera los mayores observaban la escena.

-¿Quieres que me quede?  
-Mmmmhhhm.  
-¿Que?  
-Z-z...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Z-zer-o.  
-Estoy aquí. -se arrodillo frente a la cama y le sonrió-  
-Mmmmhh. Zero. -dijo mientras volvía a tirarle de la ropa-

Mientras tanto afuera los mayores se susurraban.

-Baka, yo no deberia dormir en esa habitacion.  
-¿Y donde quieres dormir?  
-Podría dormir en la tuya... deberías dejar a Zero-kun ahí.  
-P-pero...  
-Shhh, no creo que seas tan pervertido.  
-Cállate. -dijo golpeándole la cabeza-

Tsukumo entro a la habitación seguido de Kurumi.

-Zero, creo que lo mejor sera que duermas en esta habitación, la ultima vez que la dejaste dormir sola tuvo pesadillas. Ademas, parece que quiere que te quedes.  
-¿Pero donde va a dormir Kurumi? -pregunto el ex-humano-  
-Puedo dormir en la habitación del tonto. -exclamo la peli-azul-  
-Callate. -dijo golpeando devuelta la cabeza de esta- Buenas noches Zero.  
-Buenas noches Zero-kun.  
-Buenas noches, gracias. -contesto Zero a los dos-

* * *

-Zero hhhmmm. -seguía tirándolo de la ropa-  
-Me voy a quedar ,no te preocupes. -se rió-

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa como si en verdad supiera de que hablaba, el mayor se sentó en el piso y apoyo su cabeza sobre el colchón de la joven, la peli-violeta se dio vuelta para mirarlo y le tomo la mano al igual que la noche anterior. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yui se durmió, y el mayor se dirigió a ducharse y se fue a acostar a su cama, les agradecía a Kurumi y a Tsukumo, se sentía bien en esa habitación.

* * *

-Kurumi, ya vete a acostar de una vez. -dijo Tsukumo desde su cama-  
-No quiero...no tengo sueño...-el mayor noto un cambio repentino en la voz de esta-  
-¿Que pasa? -dijo mirándola desde su cama-  
-Nada...esta bien,me voy a acostar. -le dirigió una sonrisa perfectamente fingida,pero Tsukumo sabia que era falsa-

El mayor sin mas se dio vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, después de una horas de dormir, es levanto por el llanto de la peli-azul. Tsukumo se levanto de su cama y se acerco a Kurumi, esta se removía nerviosa en su cama mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-...Kurumi...calmate.  
-...-esta se despertó de golpe y de repente abrazo con fuerza a Tsukumo mientras lloraba en su hombro- No me dejes...  
-Esta bien Kurumi.  
-No... por favor, no quiero estar sola.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Kurumi se durmió mientras lloraba, el mayor pensaba el aprecio que le tenia a la peli-azul, sabia exactamente porque estaba tan mal, tuvo la misma reacción el día que el estuvo a punto de morir. -Nunca te dejare sola...-le susurro en el oído antes de dormirse.

* * *

Tsukumo y Kurumi prepararon algo así como un desayuno para sorprender a Zero y a Yui, y por fin habían tenido un buen resultado,todo parecía comestible y se aseguraron probandolo, hasta tenia buen sabor, los mayores se dirigieron a la habitación de Yui y al entrar miraron la cama de esta pero no estaba, luego miraron la cama de Zero y los dos estaban abrazados durmiendo tranquilamente.

-No deberíamos despertarlos. -dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa-  
-No...-Tsukumo sonrió-

Los mayores bajaron y desayunaron tranquilos mientras charlaban.

-Kurumi...¿Que te paso anoche? -pregunto el mayor divertido-  
-N-nada estúpido. -dio vuelta la cara con un sonrojo-  
-Ahh...anoche no era tan estúpido. -dijo riendose-  
-¡Cállate!  
-No...

El mayor se levanto de la mesa y beso tiernamente a Kurumi en los labios, esta le correspondió.

-Ahh ¿Que paso?  
-Cállate ...baka... -dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

Tsukumo sonrió complacido, estaba muy enamorado de ella.

* * *

**Flashback - Tsukumo POV**  
**  
**Estaba preparado para mi muerte, le había encargado a Kiryuu Zero proteger a mi hermanita, lo ultimo que me quedaba en este mundo cuando el vampiro que me había atacado volvió y me sonrió, yo no hice nada, simplemente espere morir.  
Pero luego sentí que el muy maldito me estaba llevando a algún lugar.

* * *

Pasaron muchos días de que estaba adentro, y no recibía noticias de nadie, el "padre" de Yui-chan me tenia encerrado en su horrible mansión ,solo comía y de vez en cuando me daban sangre,pero me negaba a tomarla esperando poder morir en algún momento, no había visto a ese maldito vampiro, pero un día vino a la habitación donde estaba encerrado.

-Buenos días Tsukumo-chan. -exclamo Eriol sonriente-  
-¿Que es lo que quieres que me retienes así? -le pregunte-  
-Solo quiero que sufras un poco por lo que tu padre me hizo...  
-Yo no se nada de mi padre...  
-No me interesa, bueno, es hora del show.  
-¿Que?  
-Adivina a quien tengo en la otra habitación.  
-...¿que?...¡NO!¡Suéltala! -¿A caso se había equivocado enviándolo a Zero a protegerla?...no...era el, Eriol, no era culpa de Zero-  
-¿Que te hace creer que te voy a obedecer? -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Eriol abandono la habitación dejándome atado con cadenas de las cuales no podría librarme, escuchaba sus pasos, la respiración agitada de Yui...¿Hacia cuanto que la tenia aquí?...no era posible...¿Porque todo tenia que pasarle a ella?, estalle en lagrimas incapaz de detenerlas cuando escucho su conversación.

_-...¿porque haces esto? -le pregunto Yui a Eriol-_  
_-Mira, yo estuve muy enamorado de tu madre, pero ella me odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un vampiro, ella se fue feliz con el padre de tu hermano y me ignoro completamente._  
_-¿Que culpa tengo yo?_  
_-Tu eres exactamente igual a ella, pensaba que podría hacer que te enamores de mi, pero Zero te arrebato de mis manos, otra vez._  
_-Yo no soy Aoi, eres mi padre, deja de hacer esto. -dijo llorando-_  
_-No...shh...tu eres Aoi._  
_-¡No soy Aoi maldito!_

_Eriol se acerco y le propino una bofetada._

_-Tu, vas a ser lo que yo quiera, aunque , podría dejar irte si quieres que mate a Zero._  
_-...-Yui no contesto, solo le quedaba obedecer y esperar a su muerte-_  
_-Pronto,tu también seras un vampiro, y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad, Aoi._  
_-¿Porque no me tratas bien si tanto quieres estar conmigo?_  
_-Porque se que todo lo que digas es una mentira, que estoy feliz de creer, pero aun así no voy a arriesgarme a que me traiciones._

_-Espera ¿porque yo no soy un vampiro si tu eres mi padre?_

_-No lo se, por eso fue un plan fallido, esperaba que tuvieras tu lado vampiro._  
_-...te odio..._  
_-Pronto me amaras, Aoi._  
_-Te equivocas._  
_-Te voy a explicar, no pienso quedarme contigo, solo voy a utilizar tu cuerpo, revirire a Aoi y haré que se enamore de mi. -sonrió-_  
_-¿...como...es ...posible?_  
_-Yo estaba casado con una mujer , se llamaba Elizabeth, cuando me enamore de Aoi, después de lo que le hice, me propuse pedirle perdón y hacerla enamorarse de mi , pero mi esposa la asesino, yo no mate a Aoi, si mande a asesinar a Tsukumo._

_-...¿pero como puedes revivir a Aoi?_  
_-Tuve otra hija, la hice estudiar hechizeria por muchos años, y fue a avisarles a tu novio de donde estas, probablemente sirva como ofrenda._  
_-Eres un maldito animal..._  
_-Cállate. -le pego una bofetada-_  
_-¡No toques a_ Zero!

Luego de eso escuche un grito profundo de dolor de parte de Yui y alguien que paso corriendo para dirigirse a esa habitación era Zero, venia con alguien, luego escuche toda la pelea y su desenlace. Sentí como Zero tomaba a Yui en brazos y lloraba con desesperación mientras que Eriol y Tsukiko comenzaban una pelea, Zero se fue corriendo con Yui en brazos. Pero paso algo que no me esperaba, Kurumi entro llorando con las llaves para desatarme.

-Tsukumo...-exclamo entre lagrimas- Sabia que no habías muerto.  
-Desatame, tengo que ir a ayudar a Yui.  
-No, ella esta con ese chico, por favor, Tsukumo, no me dejes sola...  
-Esta bien. -ella me desato y luego la abrace-  
-Ahora si...-dijo algo mas calmada- Ve, Eriol perdió la pelea, esta muerto...Tsukiko vendrá a matarte después de acabar con Yui y Zero. Toma. -dijo mientras le daba un arma-  
-Gracias Kurumi.

Salí corriendo y vi escuche a Tsukiko diciendo -_Ella vivirá. Pero no sera todo tan fácil. Soy hechicera, ella perderá completamente la memoria, de pasar a ser un alma en un cuerpo sin vida, paso a ser un cuerpo sin alma. Encima, ahora es el ser que mas odias, es un vampiro sin memoria, y se hará un Nivel E, simplemente va a sufrir un tiempo hasta morir, no es que vaya a vivir._-Y luego de eso, carcajadas por parte de la niña, Zero se puso en posición para atacarla cuando yo ya le había disparado y esta había muerto.  
**Fin Flashback.**

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofa abrazados.

-Kurumi...  
-¿Que? -pregunto sonriendo-  
-Te amo...  
-Yo también... estúpido grosero. -dijo besándolo-

* * *

**Kyaaa ,espero que les guste :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ajshfakjsf, perdon por el atraso, estuve sin inspiracion, de muy mal humor, deprimida, llorando hecha un bollito, bueno, no estoy bien todavia pero me desquito aca xD  
Gracias por los reviews w  
Pfff...Eriol...esta loco, ademas, se murio o.O Cuando dijiste que Akira se deje de molestar me diste una ideita e.e  
Gracias SarayZoro nwn**

Les dejo el cap :3

* * *

Los dos se habían dormido en el sillón tranquilamente, cuando Kurumi despertó.

-Tsukumoo...-dijo sacudiéndolo del hombro-  
-...hmmm...¿que quieres?...enana molesta...  
-¿Ahh si? Antes de dormirte no dijiste eso. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Cállate estúpida...¿que quieres?  
-¿No deberíamos hacer compras o algo así?  
-Creo que esa no es tu verdadera intención...  
-¡Cállate! -dijo Kurumi sonrojada mientras lo golpeaba-  
-Si quieres una cita no hay problema. -dijo acercando su cara a la de la peli-azul-  
-...baka...  
-Entonces vamos, estos dos van a estar bien...mas le vale a Zero...  
-No seas celoso.  
-Soy lo que quiero. Vamos.

Así los mayores abandonaron la casa dejando solos a Zero y a Yui.

* * *

Zero despertó sobresaltado, estaba seguro de que había acostado a Yui en su cama pero ella estaba durmiendo abrazada a el.

-...hhhmmmm...-gimio la peli-violeta mientras abrazaba con mas fuerte al peli-plateado y lo miraba a la cara-  
-Buenos dias Yui. -dijo algo nervioso-  
-Zero. -exclamo mientras le sonreía-

El mayor le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama, la joven lo imito y se bajo las escaleras enérgicamente,el peli-plateado la imito y se preocupo al ver que no había nadie, se acerco a la mesa del comedor y vio una nota que decía:

**"Tsukumo y yo nos fuimos a comprar algunas cosas."**

Mas abajo había algo escrito con otra letra que decía:

**"Mentira, la enana quiere una cita xD"**

Zero lanzo una carcajada al leer esto y Yui lo abrazo.

-¿Que pasa Yui? -dijo aun con una sonrisa-  
-Zero. -dijo alegremente-  
-Debería enseñarte palabras nuevas...no se como...  
-Zero. -repitio con una sonrisa-  
-Di "Hola" ,vamos "Hola".  
-...chii...  
-No, hola.  
-Chiii...Zero chii.  
-¿Que significa "chii"?  
-Chii. -dijo sonriendole-  
-Bueno...no importa, voy a hacerte el almuerzo ya que nos levantamos tarde.  
-Chiii. -concluyo y se dirigió a jugar con algunos adornos de la sala-

El peli-plateado se puso pensativo, le dolía la posibilidad de que ella no recuperara su memoria, estaba algo ausente y ya termino el almuerzo, cuando termino quiso llamar a Yui,pero escucho un grito de dolor proveniente de la sala y al acudir al lugar estaba la joven arrodillada agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-¡Yui! Cálmate.

Era inútil, ella seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza como si en verdad le doliera, cuando después de 5 tortuosos minutos dejo de llorar y miro a Zero.

-...chii...Zero...  
-¿Estas bien? -dijo abrazándola-  
-...Zero...-repitió aferrándose a el-

Pasaron varios minutos y la joven le sonrió y se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó tranquilamente. Zero la imito y ella pasaba la vista del plato a el, como queriendo decir que el la alimentara, el peli-plateado acepto gustoso pero esperaba que no se mal acostumbrara. Ambos terminaron de comer y la joven se dirigió a su habitación el joven pensaba en que iba a hacer, ella seguía de pijama, aun pensante se dirigió a la habitación de Tsukumo a cambiarse y cuando salio Yui ya estaba cambiada, aunque tenia la ropa desalineada y no pudo peinarse.  
Zero lanzo una carcajada y se ocupo de peinarla y ponerle su mas preciada pertenencia en el cabello para luego acomodarle la ropa. Al terminar la joven se dirigió a jugar afuera, mientras que el mayor pensaba, hoy ni Tsukumo ni Kurumi se encontraban, podrian jugar un rato afuera y luego ir a visitar a Cross, Zero sonrió ante la idea, se le veía muy mal al Director cuando se despidieron.

-Yui.  
-¿Chii? -ella lo miro de inmediato reconociendo su nombre-  
-¿Quieres ir a visitar a Cross?  
-¿C-c..ro?  
-Cross.  
-C-cross...  
-Bien. -le sonrió- Entonces ¿vamos?  
-Chii. -dijo sonriendo, al parecer esa se había convertido en su palabra mágica-

Los dos jugaron tranquilamente en el jardín Yui había recogido flores y se las había dado a Zero, este se dirigió a ponerlas en agua y emprendieron su camino a la academia, hoy era domingo, no debería haber nadie de la clase nocturna, aun así iba a estar muy alerta.  
Llegaron sin problemas y Yui directamente se dirigió a la dirección como si en verdad la conociera y Zero tuvo una reacción muy tardía como para saber que Kaname y Yuuki estaban ahí, era tarde ella ya había entrado.  
Cuando entro la peli-violeta hizo una mueca, como si de verdad supiera lo que eran o quienes eran. Kaname lo miro sorprendido mientras que Yuuki se paraba de su lugar para acercarse a ella , el sangre pura inmediatamente se interpuso alejando a Yuuki de la peli-violeta.

-¿Que paso Kiryuu? -dijo Kaname algo extrañado de que la peli-violeta no hubiera intentado atacarla-  
-Chii. -dijo Yui escondiéndose atrás de Zero-  
-No te interesa Kuran...  
-En serio...¿Que le paso?  
-Nada, esta bien. -contesto el peli-plateado-  
-¿En serio esperas que me trague eso?  
-...-Era obvio que Yui no estaba bien y no podía decirle eso a nadie-  
-Esta bien, no importa , nos vamos. -concluyo Yuuki llevándose a Kaname- Adiós zorra. -le dijo a Yui y esta inclino su cabeza hacia un costado-

Cuando ya los malditos chupa sangres se habían ido de la habitación Cross saludo.

-Me alegro de que me visitaran chicos. -dijo alegre- A Yui se la ve pensativa.  
-Zero...chii. -dijo sonriendole-  
-Ohh que tierna, aprendió tu nombre.

Cross se dirigió a su escritorio y le dio hojas y un lápiz para que dibujara algo y se sentó a charlar con Zero.

-Si...aunque solo dice mi nombre y "chii".  
-Bueno, es un avance ¿Tu como estas Zero?  
-No lo se...es extraño. -dijo mientras miraba a Yui dibujar-  
-¿Saben algo de su memoria?  
-Todavía nada...pero tengo miedo...  
-¿De que no la recupere?  
-No exactamente...quisiera que me recuerde, pero si no puede la seguiré amando, pero hoy la encontré gritando de dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza.  
-¿Que crees que pudo haber sido?  
-No se...me preocupa que pueda ser algo mas a parte de la perdida de memoria.  
-Seamos optimistas Zero.

Yui se acerco y le dio una hoja con unas flores dibujadas en ella.

-Chii. -dijo tiernamente mientras le entregaba la hoja-  
-¿Para mi? Gracias. -le sonrió-  
-Zero chii.  
-Quisiera saber cuantos significados tiene esa palabra...  
-Chii.

Zero lanzo una carcajada y siguió hablando con Cross mientras que Yui dibujaba, las horas pasaron y ya era de noche, Yui estaba dormida entre montones de dibujos que habia hecho durante el dia.

-Cross, creo que deberiamos volver.  
-Si, vayan, muchas gracias por visitarme hoy.  
-Por nada, hasta luego.

El peli-plateado recogió los dibujos y cargo a Yui en su espalda volviendo a la casa, al volver se encontró a Tsukumo y Kurumi recostados bajo un árbol y sonrió sabia muy bien que aunque tuvieran una relación extraña se amaban. Tsukumo lo miro y también cargo a Kurumi en su espalda.

-Hola Zero.  
-Hola Tsukumo.  
-¿Donde estuvieron hoy?  
-Fuimos a visitar a Cross.  
-Me parece bien.  
-¿Tienen alguna novedad?  
-De momento no, pero mañana voy a empezar a leer libros de hechicería.

Los dos entraron y dejaron a las mujeres en sus camas, y luego fueron a la sala a sentarse para hablar.

-Estoy preocupado...-exclamo Zero-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Hoy...estaba preparando el almuerzo y Yui fue a jugar, pero de repente comenzó a gritar como si sintiera dolor mientras se agarraba la cabeza...  
-...es extraño...  
-Me preocupa que pueda ser algo mas a parte de la perdida de memoria...  
-Esperemos que no...Zero tengo sueño, mejor vayamos a dormir.  
-Si, yo también, buenas noches.

Asi cada uno se dirigió a su habitación Tsukumo vio a Kurumi recostada en su cama y no dudo un segundo en acostarse con ella en vez de en su cama mientras que Zero simplemente se sentó al lado de la cama de Yui pensando en que podría pasar. Yui se despertó y lo abrazo.

-Chiii Zero.  
-Chii. -repitió divertido-  
-Chiii.  
-Algún día me vas a explicar que significa eso...  
-Zero. -esta le tiraba de la camisa-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Chii. -exclamo mientras se corría de la cama, como si dejara espacio para que Zero se acostara-  
-¿Quieres que...duerma contigo?  
-Chii. -dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Pero...esta bien.

Así el peli-plateado se acostó con ella y esta lo abrazo y se durmió luego de pocos minutos mientras que a Zero lo carcomía la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo, ya era bastante que hubiera perdido la memoria.

* * *

-...Yuuki...¿Que te pasa? -pregunto el sangrepura frustrado-  
-Esa zorra...  
-Deja de molestar...¿A quien amas?  
-A los dos. -concluyo con una sonrisa-

Kaname se levanto de su asiento y lanzo una bofetada a la cara de Yuuki.

-¿Que haces?  
-¡Reacciona! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces!

Así el sangre pura abandono la habitación dejando pensativa a Yuuki.

* * *

**Perdonen que no pase nada en este capitulo xD  
****Son las 4:15 a.m.  
****Mañana tienen el cap nuevo :3 ...mejor dicho hoy mas tarde xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews nwn**

**SarayZoro, va a haber algo de Tsukumo y Kurumi despues :3**

**Gracias a vampiresca17 y maty aritha y bluekeila n.n**

* * *

Los cuatro se levantaron temprano para ocuparse de sus responsabilidades, Zero se dirigió a hacer el desayuno ayudado de Tsukumo por tareas pequeñas que no pudiera incinerar y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.  
Al parecer a Yui se le hizo costumbre ser alimentada por Zero ya que solo se puso a mirarlo a el en vez de intentar comer, el peli-plateado acepto gustoso y la alimento mientras hablaba con Tsukumo y Kurumi.

-Kurumi ¿Tienes alguna misión hoy? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Hoy nada, puedo cuidar a Yui. Tal vez debería llevarla a dar alguna vuelta.  
-Entonces, Zero.  
-¿Que? -el peli-plateado lo miro-  
-Hoy voy a investigar, vamos a ir a una biblioteca oculta y a ver si podemos hablar con algún hechicero ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
-Esta bien, ya voy a arreglarme.  
-Chii. -le decía Yui reclamando de que no le estaba dando de comer-

El peli-plateado sonrió y siguió alimentándola para luego dirigirse a su habitación y arreglarse.  
Los minutos pasaron y Zero y Tsukumo se fueron dejando solas a Kurumi y a Yui, no sin antes una advertencia de que estuviera alerta.

-Yui-chan ¿Que quieres hacer?  
-...chii...-dijo triste-  
-¿Que pasa Yui-chan?  
-...chii...Zero chii...  
-Ahh...¿Extrañas a Zero?  
-Chii...-dijo con los ojos vidriosos-  
-No te preocupes, en un rato volverá. Mientras tanto juguemos.  
-K-kuu...chiii.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Kuru...mi...K-kurumi.  
-Owww que tierna, dijiste mi nombre. -dijo mientras la abrazaba-  
-Chii. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-Vamos, vamos a ver...hoy seré tu Maestra, voy a enseñarte a hablar algo. Tu capacidad cerebral sigue siendo la de una chica de 17...y no entiendes ¿verdad?  
-Chii...-dijo algo confusa mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un costado-  
-Esta bien, ven.

Kurumi llevo a Yui a la mesa de la cocina y le enseño algunas palabras y dibujos.

* * *

-Zero...se te nota preocupado.  
-Asustado mejor dicho...  
-Se optimista.  
-¿Crees que encontremos a algún hechicero dispuesto a ayudarnos? -pregunto el peli-plateado-  
-Los hechiceros no son todos malos...  
-Espero que encontremos a alguien.  
-Yo también...  
-¿A donde vamos exactamente?  
-Ahora voy a encontrarme con un amigo, tal vez conoce algún hechicero. -contesto Tsukumo-  
-Ok...

Llegaron a un parque y estuvieron al rededor de 10 minutos esperando hasta que apareció un chico de aproximadamente 20 años alto y rubio con ojos verdes.

-Mizuki, buenos días.  
-Tsukumo, cuanto tiempo amigo.

Zero se quedo sentado alejado de los dos amigos ya que seria incomodo si se presentaba como Kiryuu Zero, era seguro que Mizuki también era cazador, paso media hora y Tsukumo se despidió de su amigo y se acerco el peli-violeta.

-Zero, el conoce una hechicera, ahora vamos para allá.  
-Perfecto. -dijo con algo de optimismo y preocupación al mismo tiempo-

Se dirigieron a la ciudad y a medida que seguían caminando se adentraban mas en un bosque.

-¿Es esto seguro? -pregunto Zero-  
-No lo se...de todas maneras vamos armados y es lo único que nos queda.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos se acercaron a una mansión de un aspecto muy sombrío. Zero se removió inquieto recordando el lugar donde tuvieron a Yui. Tsukumo toco la puerta con nerviosismo y casi instantáneamente salio una persona completamente encapuchada.

-V-venimos de parte de Mizuki. -dijo nervioso Tsukumo-  
-...Tsukumo...kyaaa.

La "persona" se saco la capa y revelo que era una chica con el cabello rosa hasta el suelo y los ojos del mismo color, le salto a Tsukumo encima y este se sonrojo mientras que Zero miraba extrañado.

-Tsukumo-chan, no me digas que no me recuerdas.  
-Ehh...¿no?  
-Ahh que grosero, bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo. Me vuelvo a presentar soy Nanami.

Zero no había dicho una palabra y luego de un rato los dos se presentaron y Nanami los invito a pasar a su casa, se dirigieron a una biblioteca y se sentaron en los sillones de ahí, a pesar del aspecto tétrico de la mansión, por dentro era muy hermosa y estaba completamente limpia.

-Bueno...entonces ¿para que necesitan mi ayuda?

Los dos le contaron la historia entera Nanami y esta puso una cara seria.

-¿Entonces que puede ser? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Hmmm...no lo se exactamente, es extraño, no conozco ningún hechizo que solo provoque perdida de memoria, las brujas son muy crueles y unas simple perdida de memoria seria algo sin sentido para ellas...  
-¿Crees que pueda recuperar la memoria?  
-Lamentablemente ,si es un hechizo para que pierda la memoria, no hay manera de que la recupere...-dijo triste-Pero...estoy segura que el hechizo que hizo Tsukiko y Elizabeth no es solamente eso, por lo que me contaron le tiene mucho rencor a su familia, no me parece que solamente sea una perdida de memoria...  
-Tsukumo se tomo la cabeza-  
-Aun así, los voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, tengan fe ¿Podría ir a visitar a Yui?  
-Si...-respondió Tsukumo-  
-Iré mañana por la tarde si no les molesta, voy a observarla y llevare todos los libros que me parezca que pueda servir asi discutimos esto seriamente.  
-Muchas gracias, nosotros ya nos vamos yendo. Mañana te esperamos. -dijo formalmente-  
-Hasta luego. -respondió Nanami-

Tsukumo y Zero se pusieron en camino para volver a su hogar ya que era de noche.

-Tsukumo...¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto desesperanzado-  
-No lo se...  
-¿Porque siempre ella?  
-No entiendo como una a persona tan buena como Yui le puede pasar todo esto...  
-Yo tampoco...  
-Aun si ella no recupera su memoria...¿la seguirás amando?  
-Por supuesto...aun si muere, la seguiré amando, le voy a dar todo, incluso hasta mi vida si lo necesita...  
-Gracias, te aprecio Zero, eres una muy buena persona.  
-Tu también.

Así luego de caminar un tiempo se empezaron a acercar a la casa pero luego escucharon gritos de dolor provenientes de Yui, Zero entro corriendo y se encontró con la joven en el suelo llorando mientras se abrazaba a si misma, el peli-plateado inmediatamente abrazo a la joven intentando que se calmara.

-¡Yui! ¡ Cálmate!  
-Zero...-exclamo dejando de gritar pero aun así seguía llorando-  
-Estoy aquí, cálmate por favor.  
-Chiii...  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunto separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara-  
-Chii. -dijo sonriendo un poco-  
-¿Eh?

La joven se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la mesa para seguir dibujando.

-Kurumi ¿Que paso?  
-No lo se, estuve enseñándole palabras nuevas y de repente se puso así...  
-Zero...-exclamo Tsukumo-  
-¿Que? -pregunto aun confundido en el suelo-  
-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el hechizo que le hizo Elizabeth?  
-Espero que no...ya no me importa su memoria, quiero que viva. -dijo comenzando a llorar-  
-No llores Zero. -exclamo Tsukumo con la voz quebraza al borde del llanto-  
-¿Que paso hoy? -pregunto Kurumi-  
-Hoy...-exclamo Tsukumo-  
-¡Chii! -interrumpió asustada Yui mientras abrazaba a Zero con los ojos vidriosos-

-Zero...chii.  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Zero aun sin mirarla ya que seguía llorando-  
-T-te...  
-¿Eh?  
-Te...quiero...  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-Chii Zero. -dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza-  
-Kurumi ¿que significa eso?  
-No lo se, le leí un cuento y le enseñe algunas palabras pero no esa.  
-Chii -exclamo Yui mientras se dirigía a la mesa y le traía los dibujos que hizo-  
-Ete.  
-Es este Yui. -corrigieron Kurumi y Tsukumo al mismo tiempo-  
-Este. -dijo dándole una hoja a Zero con un caballo dibujado- C-caballo.  
-Bien Yui. -la elogio el peli-plateado-  
-Este. -repitió entregándole otra hoja con un pato dibujado- patoo chii.  
-Bien. -dijo Zero tomando los dibujos-

Estuvieron asi un rato hasta que Yui se durmió en un sillón encima de Zero.

-Aprendió muchas palabras hoy...-dijo Zero aun con un tono de desesperanza-  
-No cambien de tema. -exclamo Kurumi- ¿Que paso hoy?

Asi los dos le contaron todo lo que Nanami había dicho y Kurumi también se deprimió.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?  
-No lo se...lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. -dijo Zero mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Yui-  
-Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que venga Nanami mañana.  
-Si...

Los minutos pasaron mientras los tres hablaban y Zero se dirigió a hacer la cena, una vez listo todo este despertó a Yui y cenaron como todos los días Luego de unos minutos Yui empezó a bostezar y Kurumi la baño y Zero se acostó con ella asustado pensando en que le esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

**Nyaa, hasta aca :3  
****En unas horas le dejo el otro xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por los reviews nwn  
****Y diculpen hacer este capitulo tan corto :P  
****Igualmente en un rato subo otro si recibo reviews xD**

* * *

Todos se despertaron y desayunaron en un ambiente tenso ya que a todos le preocupaba la noticia que podían llegar a recibir esta tarde. Al terminar de desayunar Kurumi se dedico a enseñarle palabras a Yui y esta dibujaba todo lo que podía cada vez con un trazo mas preciso mientras que Zero y Tsukumo esperaban la visita de Nanami y al mismo tiempo no, estaban llenos de sentimientos contradictorios con respecto a lo que podria pasar con Yui pero todo se resumía a miedo, mucho miedo.  
Las horas pasaron y Nanami llego al lugar sonriendo con optimismo. Tsukumo le abrio la puerta y la recibieron en ese ambiente en el que habían sufrido todo el día.

-Buenas tardes. -exclamo la peli-rosada muy alegre-  
-Buenas tardes Nanami...-dijo Tsukumo deprimido-  
-No te preocupes, haré lo que pueda ¿puedo ver a Yui?  
-Si, ven. -dijo Zero mientras la guiaba a la sala donde estaba Yui dibujando en el piso-

-Hola Yui-chan. -exclamo Nanami-  
-H-hola...chii...-dijo algo nerviosa de conocer a alguien nuevo-  
-Soy Nanami.  
-Chii...-repitió nerviosa-  
-Bueno. -dijo mirando a los tres mayores- Vayamos a una mesa así puedo leer un poco al respecto.  
-Esta bien. -exclamaron los tres al unisono-

Estos se dirigieron a la mesa y Nanami se dedico a leer rápidamente los libros descartando varios.

-¿Algún evento digno de recordar con respecto a Yui?  
-Ayer cuando volvimos estaba llorando en el piso devuelta...  
-Aha...bueno...voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero no se en realidad si podre saber que tiene exactamente...  
-...chii...-exclamo Yui quien sorprendió a los mayores ya que estaba arrodillada al lado de Zero-  
-¿Que pasa Yui? -pregunto el peli-plateado-  
-...chii...-dijo comenzando a llorar-

El peli-plateado se bajo de la silla y se sentó en el suelo para tranquilizar a Yui pero era inútil conforme los segundos pasaban la joven aumentaba el llanto y comenzaba a gritar de dolor mientras se sostenía la cabeza, luego de algunos minutos dejo de llorar y se durmió. Nanami perdió todo rastro de esperanza en su rostro, al parecer sabia que era.

-¿Que pasa Nanami? -pregunto Tsukumo observando el cambio en su semblante-  
-Yo...nada, voy a seguir leyendo. -exclamo mientras que escondía su cara en un libro-  
-Voy a acostar a Yui...-anuncio Zero-

El peli-plateado tomo a Yui en sus brazos y la arropo cariñosamente en su cama, cuando bajo se encontró a Nanami mirando hacia la pared carente de expresión.

-Nanami...¿sabes que tiene verdad? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-No exactamente...bueno...estoy casi segura de que tiene...las posibilidades de que me equivoque son mínimas...  
-¿Como cuanto? -pregunto Kurumi-  
-Las posibilidades de que me equivoque son una entre un millón ..pero...no se preocupen, tengan fe mientras hayan posibilidades a que me equivoque. -repuso aun con cara de desesperanza-  
-¿Tan grave es? -pregunto Zero incorporándose a la charla con un dolor interno gigante-  
-Yo...  
-Nanami, por favor, dinos la verdad. -exclamo Kurumi ya que los otros dos no tenían fuerzas para hablar-  
-...hmp...-gruño tomándose el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba sus ojos- Con respecto a su memoria, no se si la recuperara, pero eso es lo de menos, el hechizo hará que su salud se vaya deteriorando poco a poco... podría llegar desde dolores de cabeza hasta que no pueda caminar o incluso se quede ciega, poco a poco morirá.  
-¿No hay manera de evitarlo? -pregunto Kurumi al borde del llanto-  
-No, es imposible...  
-¿Cuanto?...-dijo Zero ya sin ganas de vivir-  
-¿ Perdón?  
-¿Cuanto tiempo...le queda?  
-No lo se...entr años...depende de con que rapidez actué el hechizo que hizo Elizabeth...pero, es probable que si dura 5 años el ultimo no quiera vivirlo ..lo lamento mucho...

Zero se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de Yui donde se arrodillo al lado de su cama mientras rompió en llanto encima de ella despertandola.

-Chii...-dijo llorando debido al dolor de Zero-  
-Yui...-exclamo todavía llorando mientras se aferraba con fuerza a ella-  
-Zero...-sollozo mientras le intentaba limpiar las lagrimas al vampiro-  
-Te prometo...te juro...que voy a hacer que disfrutes de lo que te queda...como sea, lo haré. -exclamo mientras aun lloraba sobre Yui-

Tsukumo entro con Kurumi entre sus brazos la cual lloraba incontrolablemente y se sentaron en la otra cama mirando la escena de Zero y Yui.

-Zero...¿que vamos a hacer? -pregunto Tsukumo mientras le caían algunas lagrimas-  
-Ya...no hay manera de revertir esto...solo nos queda hacerle disfrutar lo que le quede...  
-Nanami dijo algo, tal vez podamos hacerla recuperar su memoria...pero su salud se va a deteriorar igual...  
-Eso no se puede evitar, yo me iré junto con ella. -exclamo mientras escondía su cara en las piernas de Yui-  
-No digas eso Zero...  
-Es la verdad...  
-Tsukumo por favor no me dejes sola. -sollozo Kurumi mientras lo abrazaba-  
-No Kurumi...

Todos se durmieron en sus lugares llorando con desesperación con una total desesperanza y demasiado dolor como para hacer algo mas.

* * *

**o.o  
****Dejen ideas si quieren xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Como SIEMPRE ,gracias SarayZoro por tu review :3  
**

* * *

Como todos los días se despertaron tratando de cumplir con su rutina normalmente , a pesar de haberle prometido a Yui hacercela pasar bien, era inevitable el ambiente depresivo que había en toda la casa, Kurumi y Tsukumo se fueron temprano a la asociación de cazadores ya que Tsukumo había decidido avisar que no estaba muerto y lidiar con los problemas de ser un vampiro.

Zero seguía destruido y estaba distante de Yui desde la noche anterior, no sabia que hacer con su dia asi que se decidio a visitar la academia para poder darle las malas noticias a Cross después de todo merece saber la verdad. La peli-violeta estaba tensa ,aunque fuera una mujer de 17 con edad mental de algunos meses sabia que Zero estaba distante para con ella.

-¡Chii...Zero! -exclamo-  
-¿Que?  
-¡Chii! -repitió frunciendo el seño-  
-¿Estas enojada? -pregunto Zero manteniéndose distante como siempre-  
-¡Baka!  
-¿Quien te enseño esa palabra? -aunque la menor lo hubiera insultado, estaba contento recordando las veces que Yui lo llamo así-  
-Kurumi nee-san.  
-¿Ahora es tu nee-san?  
-Chii.  
-...¿porque hablas con tanta naturalidad?  
-...chi...  
-Baka...-muy en el fondo de su ser pensó que tal vez la memoria de Yui volvería, pero no-  
-¿Chii?  
-Nada...¿vamos a ver a Cross?  
-C-cross...chii. -dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Vamos...

El mayor tomo de la mano a Yui y se dirigieron a la academia, esta vez estuvo mas alerta que la anterior y llegaron sin problemas hacia la oficina del director, era miércoles ya así que supuso que la clase diurna estaría en clases y no habrían problemas.

-Buenas tardes Cross.  
-Buenas tardes Zero-kun.  
-¡Chii Cross! -exclamo mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Oww Yui esta cariñosa...en el fondo quisiera que sea así siempre. -dijo con nostalgia en la cara-  
-Tengo...malas noticias...  
-¿Que?  
-Muy malas...Yui no debería escuchar...  
-Esta bien...Yui-chan. -esta lo miro- ¿ Podrías ir a jugar afuera?  
-¡Chii! -dijo mientras se iba corriendo al parque-  
-¿Que paso Zero?  
-Antes de ayer...fuimos a buscar algún hechicero que pudiera ayudarnos con respecto a Yui...  
-¿Lo encontraron?  
-Si...una conocida de Tsukumo...  
-¿Y? ¿Que pasa?  
-Ayer vino y vio a Yui...y sabe que le paso...  
-¿Entonces va a recuperar su memoria? ¿Que tiene de malo?  
-No...con respecto a su memoria no sabemos nada, pero el hechizo va a hacer que su salud se deteriore, eso significa que le quedan pocos años de vida...  
-...-Cross cerro los ojos y miro hacia abajo-¿Cuanto?  
-Entre uno y cinco años...  
-Esto...-Cross miro por la ventana para encontrar a Yui- ¡No esta!  
-¿¡Que!?  
-¡Yui no esta!

Zero salio corriendo inmediatamente temiendo lo peor y de repente lo golpeo un fuerte olor a sangre, inmediatamente se dirigio al lugar proveniente de ese olor y estaba Yui llorando en el piso sosteniéndose el cuello del cual brotaba sangre con Akira y Yuuki sonrientes en frente.  
El peli-plateado se puso en guardia inmediatamente, estaba a punto de atacar cuando se apareció Kaname dejando a Yuuki inconsciente.

-De ella me encargo yo...haz lo que quieras con Akira.  
-...-Zero no contesto, iba a aceptar la propuesta de Kuran, después de todo estaba cegado por el odio debido al incidente ,tanto con el vampiro como consigo mismo por haberle fallado a la promesa que le hizo a Yui.

Kaname se alejo de los vampiros con Yuuki inconsciente en sus brazos y Zero se preparo para el ataque, la pelea empezó, Yui se encontraba semi-inconsciente y no entendía del todo que pasaba a su al rededor, el peli-plateado recibió una grave herida en el hombro y Yui se tenso ante el olor a sangre de Zero.

-¡Chii! ¡Zero!  
-Cálmate Yui...  
-Rindete, no creo que me ganes, y ahora que Yui-chan no tiene memoria es fácil convencerla de cualquier cosa.  
-¡Callate maldito infeliz!  
-¡Chii!

Yui seguia llorando aun estando semi-inconsciente y tampoco entender que pasaba, simplemente sabia que Zero estaba lastimado, Akira lanzo un ataque que dejo al peli-plateado en el suelo. Yui al ver la sangre se quedo pasmada y cayo al suelo con la mirada perdida.

-¡Yui! -grito Zero aun en el suelo-  
-¡AKIRA MALDITO!  
-¿Eh? -pregunto Zero-  
-Zero ¿¡Estas bien!?  
-Ah...¿me mato verdad? es eso...  
-Déjate de decir estupideces...

La peli-violeta le quito el arma a Zero y peleo contra Akira dejandole una herida mortal en poco tiempo ya que esta era muy hábil se acerco al cuerpo del vampiro y dirigió un ultimo disparo hacia su cabeza terminando así con su miserable vida.

-¿Zero? ¿Estas bien?  
-¿Como es que hablas?  
-Volví...Zero...  
-¿Me mato verdad?  
-¡Deja de decir estupideces!  
-...¿como?...¿recuerdas como estuviste actuando estos últimos días?  
-...si...bueno...no con mucha claridad, mis pensamientos en ese tiempo son indescifrables para mi...  
-Yo...-Zero se pensó un momento si decirle que tenia verdaderamente ,pero desecho la idea ya que su Yui estaba devuelta y se iba a limitar a hacerla pasarla bien- Te extrañe mucho... todavía no creo que esta pasando de verdad. -exclamo aun en el suelo-

Yui se sentó en el pasto y tomo la cabeza de Zero entre sus manos para ponerla sobre sus piernas.

-Estoy aquí...  
-No...no estoy seguro...  
-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? -pregunto con una sonrisa picara-  
-¿Como? -pregunto Zero sin entender a que se refería-  
-Asi. -Yui bajo su cabeza y deposito un beso largo en los labios del peli-plateado- Sigues sin creerlo ¿verdad?  
-No lo se...  
-Bueno...que mas da, ahora seremos felices, Kurumi,Tsukumo, tu y yo ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Si...claro...-exclamo Zero dubitativo y dolido por mentirle asi a Yui-  
-Hay que preparar algo para decirle a Tsukumo nii-chan que volví.  
-¿Como que?  
-Voy a seguir actuando como antes, ya se me va a ocurrir algo.  
-No quiero volver. -Zero cerro sus ojos- No todavía...  
-Esta bien...pero...primero ¿no deberíamos curarte esa herida?  
-No me duele...quiero quedarme así.  
-Basta, te curo y después puedes quedarte así el tiempo que quieras. -exclamo autoritariamente-  
-Extrañaba esa cara...  
-¿Que pensaste de Yui-chii?  
-¿Que pensé?  
-Si...como te sentiste...  
-Yo...me prometí que siempre te amaría, pero sabia que no era lo mismo...  
-Gracias, te amo.  
-Yo también.  
-Bueno, ahora vamos a curarte.

Yui se paro del lugar y ayudo a Zero a levantarse comenzo a caminar cuando se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que le decimos a Cross? -pregunto confusa-  
-No lo se...-contesto nervioso de que Cross pudiera decirle la verdad a Yui, no queria que sufriera mas-  
-Creo que me voy a divertir...-sonrio-

Zero le devolvio la sonrisa y siguieron caminando, el peli-plateado se prometio no volver a pensar el tema del hechizo ,si aprovechar los ultimos años con Yui no podria ser tan distante con ella, aunque aun le dolia la idea.

-¡Yui! ¿Estas bien?  
-Chii. -exclamo tiernamente-  
-Zero miro confuso a la joven-...Akira...-exclamo como escupiendo el nombre- La ataco...  
-¿Que hiciste con el?  
-Lo mate...-se hizo cargo aunque no hubiera sido el-  
-...hmm...¿Y Kaname?  
-El me lo ordeno.  
-Ahh...  
-Chii Cross oto-san. -exclamo abrazando a Cross-  
-¡Por fin! Me llaman papa. -dijo devolviendo el abrazo con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos-  
-El peli-plateado seguía con cara de confusión ,no comprendía que se proponía la joven-  
-Bueno...ya...me agote de ideas...-exclamo Yui de repente rompiendo el abrazo-  
-¿Eh? -exclamo confuso Cross-  
-Pensaba hacer un bueeen chiste...pero no se me ocurre nada...  
-¿Yui?  
-Si, director, estoy devuelta.  
-¡Yui-chan!

Cross la abrazo devuelta con mas fuerza al borde de asfixiar a la joven.

-Cross, le agradecería que no asfixie a mi novia.  
-Perdón Zero, ya se que es tuya.  
-No me refería a eso...-exclamo con un leve sonrojo-  
-Igualmente si soy tuya. -repuso la joven rompiendo el abrazo-  
-Etoo...¿vamos a curarme? o...¿lo hago solo?  
-¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? -exclamo algo confundida-  
-De las que suelo hacer...-contesto Zero-  
-Vamos baka.

Zero camino al frente hasta la enfermería mientras que la cabeza de Yui no dejaba de plantear hipótesis horribles con respecto al trato de Zero para con ella, pensaba que tal vez había dejado de amarla en este tiempo...cosa que era probable y no tenia la culpa, iba a aclarar las cosas mas adelante.  
Los dos llegaron a la enfermería y Zero se sentó en una camilla.

-Bueno...-exclamo Yui sin saber que hacer, no había pensado en donde se encontraba la herida de Zero-  
-¿Que?  
-Nada...etoo...-saco un botiquín del lugar-

Zero se comenzó a quitar la camisa y Yui se sonrojo al extremo pero solo se limito a vendarlo.

-¿Que te pasa? -pregunto Zero sonriendo-  
-Sigues haciendo preguntas estúpidas...  
-Como siempre. -exclamo sonriendo-

Yui dificilmente termino su labor y salio rapidamente de la habitacion para buscarle ropa a Zero si es que habia quedado algo en la casa, entro a la habitacion de Zero sonriendo ya que llevaba tiempo de no estar ahi y tomo una camisa que habia quedado en los cajones de la habitacion, se dirigio a la enfermeria devuelta y se la entrego a Zero. Este la miro con incredulidad.

-¿Que? -pregunto Yui sonrojada aun-  
-Si me la pongo solo se me va a abrir la herida...  
-Mentira...¿que insinúas?  
-Luego me dices que yo hago preguntas estúpidas.  
-Entendí...

La peli-plateada le puso la camisa con manos temblorosas y luego se sentó en la silla de al lado de a camilla.

-Ahora me toca a mi -dijo Zero vendando cariñosamente el cuello de Yui-  
-¿Que estuviste haciendo últimamente? -pregunto Yui sin saber muy bien como sacar una charla-  
-Nada...-los pensamientos de Zero volvieron y este no pudo evitar reaccionar distante a la joven-  
-Zero...se sincero...  
-¿Que?  
-...ya no me amas...¿verdad?...se que no puedo exigir nada...¿es Kurumi?  
-¿Eh?  
-...bueno...no importa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. -exclamo parándose de la silla dirigiéndose a la salida-  
-Espera. -Zero la tomo por el brazo- ¿De que rayos me estas hablando?  
-Déjate de preguntas estúpidas...  
-Y tu déjate de oraciones estúpidas. Te amo tonta.  
-¿Entonces porque me tratas así? -dijo mirándolo-  
-Porque...-no podía contestar a eso...que podría decirle ¿porque me duele la idea de que vayas a morir en pocos años? no...definitivamente no-  
-Tengo razón ¿verdad?...no estoy molesta, solo quiero que seas sincero.  
-Basta.

Zero tomo la mano de Yui y se dirigió al establo donde la acostó suavemente en una pila de paja y se acostó sobre ella.

-Yo, te sigo amando ¿crees que si no te amara te hubiera cuidado?  
-Yo...-esta estaba completamente roja-  
-Sabes que no haría eso por compromiso, déjate de tonterías, te amo.  
-Yo también Zero.

El peli-plateado recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Yui y disfruto del olor de su cabello.

-¿Sabes?  
-¿Que?  
-Tu hermano probablemente me mataría si me ve así.  
-El tiene a Kurumi...  
-No es ese el punto.  
-Se que es muy celoso pero no es malo. Ademas, mientras este viva no te va a hacer nada.  
-Ya se que es muy buena persona.  
-¿Se pudieron hacer amigos?  
-Sip.  
-Me alegro...  
-Todavía...  
-¿Que?  
-Todavía no creo lo que esta pasando...  
-Yo tampoco...de ser una niña sin memoria pase a esto...sigo confundida...ademas, me molesta la garganta.  
-Ahh...¿sabes porque es?  
-Si...  
-Toma. -Zero acerco su cuello a la boca de Yui-  
-¿Que estas haciendo? no te voy a lastimar...  
-Si dices eso me vas a hacer sentir mal.  
-...-Yui no podía contestar a eso debido a que el también había bebido de su sangre-¿No te molesta?  
-Luego me dices que yo hago preguntas estúpidas...  
-Bueno...no se como...  
-Déjate guiar por tus instintos.  
-Ok...

Yui paso la lengua suavemente por el cuello de Zero y luego poso sus labios muy suavemente y finalmente lo mordió, Zero estaba sorprendido del auto control de la joven, era la primera vez que bebía por su cuenta y habían pasado bastantes días de la ultima vez que bebió, estaba actuando realmente peli-violeta termino de beber y abrazo a Zero.

-¿Te dolió? perdón...  
-Esta bien tonta.  
-Ahora tu. -dijo comenzando a sacarse la venda-  
-¿Eh?  
-Se que no bebiste desde...antes del incidente...  
-¿Y? tengo mis pastillas.  
-No es lo mismo...  
-Si, pero no quiero hacerlo. Ademas, te acaban de morder.  
-No mientas y no me importa estoy bien.  
-No estoy mintiendo. Que vaya a hacerlo y que lo desee son cosas diferentes.  
-Hazlo de una vez y ya...  
-Yo...  
-Me voy a enojar si no lo haces...  
-Ok...

Zero imito la acción anterior de Yui y se volvió a recostar encima de ella.

-Te amo...-exclamo el peli-plateado-  
-Yo también...una pregunta.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Porque lloraban anoche?  
-¿Como?  
-Anoche lloraban, tengo imágenes visuales pobres ya que mi cerebro no podía descifrar sus palabras...  
-Ahh...es...¿recuerdas a la chica de pelo rosa que te saludo?  
-Si...  
-Ella es hechicera...y...  
-¿Que?  
-Nos dijo que probablemente nunca recuperaras la memoria. -le mintió-  
-Ahh...tengo sueño...-dijo la peli-violeta mientras bostezaba-  
-Duérmete entonces...  
-¿Y Tsukumo?  
-No te dejare dormir tanto.  
-Esta bien...quédate...  
-Nunca pensé irme.  
-Gracias...

Yui sabia que había algo que le ocultaban ,pero prefería tragarse la mentira felizmente. Los dos se durmieron sobre la paja abrazados. Luego de dos horas Zero despertó y se dispuso a despertar a Yui puesto que ya estaba por atardecer y quería darle las noticias a Tsukumo.

-Yui...-le sacudió el hombro- despierta.  
-...hmmm...  
-Vamos despierta, Tsukumo se va a enojar si no volvemos.  
-...Zero...  
-¿Si?  
-Chii.  
-¿Eh?  
-Chii Zero.  
-...-Zero estaba horrorizado...¿se lo había soñado?...ese sueño había bastado como para destrozar su estado de animo-  
-Pfff...  
-¿Que?  
-Jajajaja -la joven estallo en carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estomago-  
-¿¡Que te pasa!?  
-Tu cara. -pronuncio difícilmente entre risas-  
-No es gracioso... pensé que me había vuelto loco, estoy enojado. -exclamo dándose vuelta-  
-Aww no, perdón.  
-No, déjame.  
-Pérdoon. -dijo haciendo un puchero mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Eso no es jugar justo...  
-¿Porque?  
-Como quieres que te niegue algo si pones esa cara...  
-Gane. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Seh seh...mejor volvamos antes de que Tsukumo me mate.  
-Hai.

Los dos volvieron a su hogar y se encontraron con Kurumi y Tsukumo sentados juntos en un sillón abrazándose mientras leían el mismo diario sin prestar atención, con ojos ausentes.

-Chii.  
-Hola Yui-chan. -exclamo Tsukumo aun con la depresión en la voz-  
-Tadaima.  
-¿Eh? -expresaron Kurumi y Tsukumo al mismo tiempo-  
-Volvi, Tsukumo nii-chan.  
-¡Zero!  
-¿¡Que!?  
-¿¡Que hiciste!?  
-¡Nada!  
-Ok...entonces...me volví loco...  
-No onii-chan, no estas loco. -exclamo mientras lo abrazaba-...bueno...tal vez me equivoco.  
-Yui...¿es cierto? ¿volviste?  
-Hai. -dijo mientras sonreía-

Tsukumo comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su hermana mientras que Kurumi se había sumado al abrazo llorando también.

-Kurumi-chan, cuanto tiempo.  
-Yui-chan, te extrañaba mucho.

Cuando ya dejaron de llorar todos pidieron un mini-concierto privado por parte de Yui, esta solo se sonrojo diciendo que no pero la lograron convencer, ninguno durmió la noche paso entre juegos y lagrimas de felicidad aunque en el fondo todos sabían que eso tenia un fin que cada vez se acercaba mas y mas, pero querían ignorarlo mientras pudieran disfrutar esos días.  
Pero sabían, que esos días terminarían cruelmente, todos se sentían impotentes al no poder salvarla ni detener el cruel paso del tiempo, pero era inútil.

* * *

**o.o  
****Quisiera saber cuantas cosas me tiran o.o tomates? carrocería de auto? lo que venga :3  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews  
****Angela : lo voy a terminar lo antes posible, muchas gracias n.n  
****Anonimo : Gracias  
****SarayZoro : No te puedo dar detalles del final lol xD ,pense que mi manera de escribir se deterioraba xD, gracias igualmente y estoy deseando leer un capitulo nuevo de tu fic :3  
****Maty : Gracias n.n  
**

* * *

7 años han pasado de ese día todos dejaron de creer en lo que le podía pasar a Yui, Nanami les dijo que probablemente el hechizo perdió efecto el día que recupero la memoria, así que todos construyeron su vida poco a poco, Yui fue a la universidad y se recibió tranquilamente mientras que Zero se hizo cargo de sus responsabilidades de cazador. Tsukumo y Kurumi se mudaron a una casa cercana a su pasado hogar dejando a Zero y a Yui vivir solos, su relación iba cada día mejor y salían casi todos los fines de semana.  
Hoy era domingo y se decidieron a visitar a su familia ya que Tsukumo y Kurumi eran como una familia para el, y por supuesto Hitomi también.

A medida que Yui y Zero se iban acercando escucharon gritos de parte de la niña.

-¡OCA-SAN! ¿¡CUANDO LLEGAN YUI NEE-CHAN Y ZERO NEE-CHAN!?  
-¡Hitomi! ¡Deja de gritar! -se escucho la voz de Tsukumo-  
-¡Estas gritando tu ,oto-san!  
-Obedece...  
-Pero quiero ver a Yui nee-chan y Zero nii-san...  
-Ya vienen. -concluyo Kurumi-

Yui y Zero venían estallando en carcajadas, amaban de verdad a esa niña. Se acercaron a la puerta y antes de que Zero llegara a tocar el timbre Hitomi se apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hitomi era una niña de piel pálida al igual que la de Yui y Tsukumo con el cabello azul como el de su mama y muy largo y los ojos celestes como los de Tsukumo.

-Hitomi-chan ¡feliz cumpleaños! -dijeron Zero y Yui alegres al mismo tiempo-  
-¡Gracias! -gritaba saltándole encima a Zero-  
-Zero nii-san , Yui nee-chan los extrañaba.  
-Pero si venimos seguido...-dijo Zero-  
-Igual...-contesto la niña-  
-Bueno entremos. -exclamo Yui entrando seguida de Zero con la niña a cuestas-

-¡Tsukumo nii-chan! -dijo saltandole encima-  
-Hola Kurumi. -exclamo aun en la espalda de Tsukumo-

Kurumi y Zero miraban con una gotita en la cabeza, de verdad Yui llegaba a ser tan infantil como Hitomi.

Tsukumo y Zero hablaban en la sala mientras el peli-plateado se distraía demasiado observando a Yui quien ayudaba a Kotomi en la cocina con Hitomi de por medio probando toda la comida. A Zero se le perdía la mirada ante la apariencia de Yui su cabello ya no era muy largo, era extremadamente largo casi rozaba el suelo y llevaba un vestido negro estilo gothic lolita como los que casi siempre llevaba cuando salían aunque este era con mas detalles que los que usaba normalmente ya que estaban festejando, el vestido dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas y llevaba unos zapatos negros.

-Y bueno...hey...¡hey!  
-¿Eh? ¿Que?  
-No me estas prestando atención ¿verdad?...  
-No... perdón.  
-¿Se puede saber que estas mirando? pervertido...  
-Shhh...  
-Bueno... volví a hablar con Nanami. -le dijo hablando mas bajo-  
-¿Que paso? -pregunto espantado-  
-Nada, no te preocupes, solo quería asegurarme de si va a estar todo bien.  
-¿Y? -pregunto aliviándose un poco-  
-Dijo que ya paso el plazo de 5 años y seria imposible que pase algo, pero quería asegurarme.  
-Ahh...me asustaste.  
-No...ya todo estará bien.  
-Gracias a dios...

Yui apareció de repente asustando a los mayores y se sentó en el suelo al estilo indio con Hitomi encima mientras que Kurumi se situó al lado de Tsukumo.

-Hitomi ¿quieres abrir el regalo mio y de Zero?  
-No...no tenían que comprarme un regalo. -dijo completamente avergonzada- Ya bastante caro es el regalo que me compraron mama y papa. -exclamo sonrojándose-  
-Owww que tierna. -dijo Yui abrazando a Hitomi-  
-Vamos, ábrelo. -exclamo Zero sacando una caja pequeña-  
-Gracias, Yui nee-chan, Zero nii-chan -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los mencionados-

Hitomi abrió la caja y había un collar dorado con un dije de una clave de sol muy hermoso.

-Muchas gracias es muy hermoso.  
-A cambio, te queremos pedir algo. -dijo Zero-  
-¿Que? -pregunto Hitomi inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado-  
-Toca algo para nosotros.  
-No. -negó sonrojándose-  
-Ahh vamos, si Yui te enseño es imposible que toques mal.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, estrena el regalo de papa y mama Hitomi. -dijo Kurumi con una sonrisa aunque autoritariamente-  
-Si mama.

Hitomi se dirigió a su habitación y trajo su violín a la sala y empezó a tocar completamente roja, dejo salir una dulce melodía tranquila y a la vez difícil sin ningún tipo de error.

-Hitomi, estuvo perfecto. -la elogio Yui-  
-Igualmente no voy a lograr tocar como tu...-dijo desilusionada-  
-No seas así, probablemente en un par de años seas el doble de mejor que yo.  
-No, es imposible. -exclamo riéndose-

Se la pasaron horas hablando y divirtiéndose con chistes de Hitomi ya que era alguien que gozaba de mucho sentido del humor, mientras comían Zero noto que Yui se había aislado de la conversación.

-¿Que pasa Yui?  
-...-esta no contesto, tenia la mierda perdida en algún lado-  
-¿Yui? -volvió a preguntar algo preocupado-  
-Ah...¿que?  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si,me duele un poco la cabeza solo eso...-exclamo mientras sonreía-

El resto de la velada paso de forma tranquila y Zero y Yui se dirigieron a su hogar devuelta, Zero mañana tenia una misión y Yui no tenia trabajo , aunque el peli-plateado tenia un mal presentimiento que esperaba que no fuera lo que creía. Al llegar a su hogar Yui prendió una estufa en su habitación y se sentó a leer mientras que Zero se aseaba para acostarse ya que tenia que irse temprano al otro día, al salir de ducharse vio que la peli-violeta no estaba leyendo ,tenia el libro sobre sus piernas y miraba al suelo con ojos ausentes. El peli-plateado se sentó a su lado y estaba preocupado de que esta tuviera el mismo comportamiento, no habia reaccionado.

-Yui...  
-...-esta no contestaba, seguía mirando el suelo con ojos vacíos-  
-¿Yui?  
-...¿que? -contesto dejando de mirar el suelo y mirando el rostro de Zero para sonreirle-  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-Me duele la cabeza todavía...  
-Deberías ir a acostarte...  
-No...estoy bien, me voy a duchar, que duermas bien. -Yui beso a Zero y se dirigió a ducharse-

El peli-plateado se quedo en el sillón mirando con extrañeza ,no entendía que estaba pasando, no parecía que Yui tuviera un simple dolor de cabeza, trato de desechar cualquier tipo de malas ideas que pudieran trazarse en su mente y se dirigió a acostarse.

* * *

**Yui POV.  
**Salí de ducharme y vi a Zero acostado en nuestra cama, me habían sucedido una serie de sueños y pensamientos extraños, soñé que mataba a Zero varias veces...era espantoso, no podía ser capaz de matarlo,nunca y a veces escuchaba voces en mi mente, no comprendo para nada lo que me sucede.  
-Zero se ve muy hermoso cuando duerme.-pensé-  
Me senté en de rodillas al lado de la estufa para seguir leyendo o como mínimo intentarlo pero me distraje de inmediato, rendida cerré el libro y me recosté en el suelo, nunca se me figuraría en la cabeza la idea de lastimar a Zero, pero tenia mucho miedo, no entendía porque daba lugar a ese sentimiento ya que jamas iba a lastimarlo pero aun así estaba demasiado asustada.  
Trate de dormir por horas pero no pude. Mire la hora.  
-4 a.m...¿ah? -susurre- Voy a prepararle un buen desayuno a Zero. -sonreí por la idea aunque mis sentimientos de miedo no se iban-

* * *

**Normal POV  
**Zero se despertó buscando un bulto a su lado el cual pudiera abrazar pero no se encontró con nada, miro a su al rededor y Yui no estaba, supuso que se había ido a prepararle el desayuno y sonrió ante la idea de tener a una mujer tan hermosa,perfecta y atenta que lo quisiera solo a el.  
Bajo hasta la cocina y no se equivoco, Yui estaba sentada en la mesa con una serie de comidas diferentes servidas en la misma mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero de alguna manera al vampiro no lo tranquilizaba como todas las sonrisas de la peli-violeta, solo lo asustaba.

-Buenos dias Zero-kun. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-Buenos dias Yui. -contesto devolviendole la sonrisa-

Desayunaron tranquilos y Zero le contaba de los detalles de su misión a Yui, pensó que tal vez estaba preocupada porque pudiera salir herido en su misión de repente noto que Yui volvía a cambiar su mirada y sus ojos se volvían a vaciar.

-¿Yui?  
-¿Que? -dijo aun con la mirada perdida-  
-¿Que te pasa? Desde ayer estas extraña...  
-Ayer...  
-¿Que?  
-¿No pasaron 7 años de que Elizabeth me hizo perder la memoria?  
-... déjame pensar...-el peli-plateado se lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta que las fechas coincidían- Si, es cierto ¿porque?  
-Por nada...-dijo centrando la vista seriamente sobre la comida y volviendo a mirar a Zero con una sonrisa-

Zero se debatía en si iría a la minios o no, no era una responsabilidad de la que pudiera librarse pero aun así no podía dejarla sola.

-¿Quieres que me quede?  
-No, por favor, ve a tu misión.  
-¿Segura?  
-Si...

El peli-plateado se despidió besándola pero noto que esta no respondía a su beso así que se alejo dolido, era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy preocupado y se dispuso a terminar su misión rápido y volver con Yui.

* * *

Por fin su misión termino, le tardo mas de lo esperado ya que eran las 7 p.m. , mientras volvía llamo por teléfono a Tsukumo.

-Hola, Tsukumo.  
-Hola Zero, estaba a punto de llamarte.  
-¿Paso algo?  
-No...es que, tengo un mal presentimiento y note rara a Yui anoche.  
-Se puso peor cuando volvimos a casa...  
-¿Que hizo?  
-Nada ,justamente, se pone a mirar un punto fijo y no reacciona.  
-Estoy preocupado...  
-¿Podrías enviar a Kurumi a verla? No quería ir a la misión hoy pero ella me pidió que viniera igual.  
-Son tus responsabilidades Zero, no te sientas culpable, con respecto a Kurumi no se si estará ocupada ya que Hitomi fue al colegio hoy, y yo estoy en otra misión que va a durar algunos días.  
-Ah bueno, no importa, creo que llegare en algún tiempo así que esta bien.  
-Bueno Zero, hasta luego.  
-Hasta luego Tsukumo.

El peli-plateado se dirigió a su hogar y se sorprendió de no escuchar sonido alguno, normalmente Yui practicaba con sus instrumentos los días que no tenia trabajo y Zero estaba de misión, entro al lugar preocupado y se encontró con Yui en el suelo abrazada a sus piernas otra vez mirando un punto fijo con ojos ausentes, ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama, le dio idea de que se había pasado todo el día así.  
Zero se acerco y se acostó al lado de ella y acaricio su mejilla y esta respondió cerrando sus ojos y se subió encima de el abrazándolo.

-¿Como te fue?  
-Bien...Yui...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-¿A mi? Nada.  
-No me mientas...  
-Naaada nada...  
-Se sincera Yui...  
-Yo...estoy asustada...  
-¿Porque? yo siempre te voy a proteger.  
-Eso no es...no me asusta lo que me pueda pasar a mi...  
-¿Entonces que es?  
-Yo...soñé varias veces...que...  
-¿Que?  
-Que te mataba...  
-Ahh... todavía no nos casamos y ya quieres matarme. -expreso Zero riéndose- Aunque no es de extrañarse.  
-No estoy bromeando Zero.  
-Ok ok...entonces...¿que te da miedo? ¿o a caso quieres matarme en serio?  
-No...yo...tengo miedo...ademas...escucho voces...  
-¿Que te dicen?  
-No lo se...no las entiendo, me asustan.  
-Veré que puedo hacer...  
-No seas tonto, no vas a ayudarme con mis delirios, solo te pido que no te alejes de mi, y que me mates si trato de lastimarte...  
-Nunca te lastimaría...  
-¿Ves? ese es el problema...  
-Esta bien...no te preocupes, no vas a hacer nada que no quieras.  
-Gracias, te amo. -dijo aferrándose con mas fuerza a el-  
-Yo también...¿Mañana tienes que trabajar?  
-No, mañana tampoco tengo nada.  
-Yo tampoco tengo nada...¿quieres salir?  
-Bueno. -contesto sonriendo y luego besando al vampiro-

Los dos se dirigieron a cocinar y cenaron tranquilamente, Zero estaba mas calmado ya que Yui estaba mas serena pero seguía sin entender a que se debían esas voces que escuchaba o esos sueños que tenia, tendría que hablar con Nanami, y esta idea lo asustaba.  
Luego de que los dos se asearon.

-¿Yui?  
-¿Que? -pregunto alegre-  
-¿Puedo cepillarte el pelo?  
-Bueno...pero vas a estar algún rato, esta demasiado largo.  
-No tengo problema.  
-¿Quieres que me lo corte?  
-No, me gusta.  
-Gracias.

Zero estuvo muchos minutos disfrutando de cepillarle el pelo a Yui mientras hablaban y reían tranquilamente cuando la peli-plateada de repente se tenso y dejo de reírse cosa que asusto a Zero, la joven se tomo la cabeza con fuerza arañando con violencia su propia pierna, Zero no sabia de que manera reaccionar, estaba asustado...¿ podría ser que el hechizo de Elizabeth no se fuera en realidad?  
El vampiro se limito a evitar que Yui se siguiera arañando a si misma y la abrazo mientras inmovilizaba sus manos y esta lloraba y apretaba sus dientes fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, luego de unos minutos de estar así Yui dejo de luchar contra el agarre de Zero y suspiro.

-¿Yui? ¿Yui? ¿Que pasa?  
-Yo...no me siento bien...  
-¿Que paso recién? -pregunto Zero separandola de su cuerpo para mirarla-  
-Yo...no quiero recordarlo...quiero dormir por favor...  
-E-esta bien...  
-Gracias...

Yui se dirigió a la cama y Zero se acostó junto con ella, el peli-plateado trato de preguntarle pero esta no contesto, solo lo abrazaba con fuerza, este estaba muy asustado, tendría que hablar con Nanami lo antes posible.  
La peli-violeta en cambio había incluso interactuado con la voz de su cabeza y estaba asustada de que podría lastimar a Zero gravemente sin ser consciente, y luego la golpeo un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza que no comprendía a que venia.

* * *

**Jojojo...este es otro cap  
****Creo que de aca queda capitulos mas n_n**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aca les dejo otro cap :3**  
**Perdon por el atraso w**  
**Ademas, publique otro fic de Uta no prince-sama me encantaria que lo leyeran nwn**  
**Gracias por los reviews :3**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

**-¿Sabes quien soy? -**escuche una voz divertida desde el fondo de mi mente-  
-Callate. -le rogué mentalmente-  
**-No importa lo que hagas o pienses, de una manera u otra vas a terminar lastimandolo.  
**-No quiero eso , callate.  
**-Es inutil...**

Me desperte agitada y me separe de Zero tratando de no despertarlo, de alguna manera me dolia todo el cuerpo, incluso la tarea de moverme o hasta respirar era molesto.

¿Que rayos esta pasando? ¿Esa voz...quien es? ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Que pasa si en verdad lastimo a Zero? -me pregunte mentalmente-

Baje por las escaleras y prendi la luz ya que era de madrugada y me encontre con una alucinación increíblemente real y dolorosa. Grite con todas mis fuerzas ante la imagen y cai al piso incapaz de mantenerme en pie.  
¿Porque era tan real?...¿podria estar viendo el futuro? ¿que significa esto?  
Comence a llorar con desesperacion incapaz de no poder evitar recordar esa imagen.  
Era yo, yo en frente del cuerpo sin vida de Zero, tengo que alejarme de el, no puedo permitirme lastimarlo, ni a el, ni a Tsukumo, ni a Kurumi o a Hitomi, tengo que alejarme de todos.

* * *

**Normal POV.  
**Zero se desperto ante el grito de desesperacion de la peli-violeta y salio corriendo inmediatamente.

-¡¿Yui!?

La joven no reaccionaba, seguia temblando y llorando en el suelo, el peli-plateado hacia intentos en vano por calmarla pero era completamente inutil , de un momento a otro se quedo completamente quieta mirando hacia el techo.

-¿¡Yui!? -le volvio a gritar Zero desesperado-  
-No...no puedo...  
-¿Que?  
-No puedo...  
-¿Que pasa Yui?  
-No puedo caminar...  
-¿Como que no puedes caminar?  
-¡No puedo! ¡Mis piernas no se mueven! ¡¿Que esta pasando?!  
-...-el peli-plateado se quedo inmovil en el lugar-

Estaba pasmado, tomo a Yui y la llevo a su cama con rapidez. Tomo el telefono y llamo rapidamente a Tsukumo.

-¡Tsukumo!  
-¿¡Que te pasa idiota!? ¡No me grites!  
-Yui...Yui...  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunto asustado-  
-No puede caminar...  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-Hay que hablar con Nanami...ahora.  
-Yo ya estoy en mi casa, ahora llamo a Nanami y voy para alla.

Tsukumo corto y el peli-plateado miro a Yui.

-¿Quien es Nanami?  
-Hubo algo...que no te dijimos...  
-¿Que?  
-Nanami...es la hechicera que te fue a ver ese dia, nosotros lloramos ese dia porque...  
-¿Que? -pregunto impacientemente-  
-Nos dijo que te quedaban 5 años de vida, que tu salud se iba a deteriorar de a poco, que podria ir desde dolor de cabeza hasta que dejes de caminar o incluso te quedes ciega. Como pasaron 7 años de eso, creimos que ya era inutil el hechizo...pero...  
-¿Voy a morirme?  
-No lo se...  
-Si voy a morirme...que alivio...  
-¿Eh?  
-Tenia miedo de lastimarlos...  
-¡No digas eso! Voy a hacer lo posible Yui...no hables asi...  
-Es inutil Zero...

Luego de eso Tsukumo entro a la habitacion agitado, al parecer por la carrera desde su casa.

-Yui...  
-Le dije la verdad Tsukumo...-exclamo el peli-plateado-  
-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunto el peli-violeta-  
-Nada...-contesto Yui-  
-¿Como que nada?  
-Nada, asi tienen que ser las cosas, vivi feliz estos 7 años.  
-No digas eso, vamos a hacer lo posible.  
-No...voy a morirme ,punto final.  
-¡Callate!  
-¿Que pasa con Nanami? -pregunto Zero-  
-Dijo que estaba viniendo...

Los minutos pasaron y sintieron la presencia de Nanami, Yui se durmio y Tsukumo y Zero se dirigieron a abrirle la puerta. Esta al pisar la casa se tenso en el lugar.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Tsukumo notando el cambio de Nanami-  
-Tienen que matarla...ahora...  
-¡¿Que?! -pregunto Zero enojado-  
-Tienen que matarla...por su bien...  
-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!  
-Se van a arrepentir...no me voy a acercar a ella...lo siento...adios.

Nanami se fue inmediatamente dejando a Zero y a Tsukumo pasmados.

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?  
-Zero...no queda nada...  
-¡No hables asi! ¡Ella vivira!  
-No seas tan ingenuo...ve la realidad Zero...me duele admitirlo soy su hermano...pero tienes que admitir la realidad.  
-No...no...

El peli-plateado corrio a la habitacion de Yui y se recosto encima de ella llorando y la joven se desperto.

-Zero...baka...no llores vamos.  
-¿Como pretendes que no llore? -exclamo entre lagrimas escondiendo su rostro-  
-...no lo se...no entiendo que pasa y no se que contestarte...  
-Quiero volver a cuando ibamos a la escuela Yui.  
-Yo tambien...pero es tarde, ahora...

Yui se interrumpio a mitad de palabra y se tapo la boca con fuerza alertando al peli-plateado, la joven haciendo fuerza vomito sangre en el suelo y callo de la cama llorando de dolor.

-¡Tsukumo! -grito desesperado el peli-plateado-

El peli-violeta vino corriendo tanto por el grito como por el olor a sangre y al encontrarse con la escena se quedo pasmado en el lugar, llevaba tiempo que no bebia pero no podia hacer eso ahora, no ahora.  
Luego de otros minutos se calmo y dejo de retorcerse contra el agarre del peli-plateado.

-Zero...se acabo...  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Matame...  
-¡No!  
-Hazlo ya...  
-¡De ninguna manera!  
-Zero...no puedo ver...por favor...no me hagas sufrir mas.  
-No te voy a matar...no puedo...-exclamo comenzando a llorar-  
-Zero...-la peli-violeta alzo las manos buscando el rostro de su amado mientras que Tsukumo observaba horrorizado- Te amo...obedece.  
-No...  
-Tsukumo...¿tu?  
-No te voy a lastimar...-le contesto Tsukumo-  
-No sean egoistas...no quiero sufrir mas...matenme...

Zero se aferro con fuerza a Yui mientras lloraba desesperadamente mientras que Tsukumo callo al suelo llorando tambien.

-¿Vas a hacerlo Zero? -pregunto Yui calmadamente-  
-Y-yo...  
-Vamos Zero...  
-Tal vez si esp...  
-No Zero...es inutil...¿crees que vivire mi vida sin verte nunca mas?  
-No digas eso...estoy aqui...porfavor no me obligues a esto...  
-...-Yui cambio su semblante vacio a una sonrisa-  
-¿Yui? -pregunto Zero asustado hacia el cambio-

Zero quedo pasmado en el lugar mientras una risa crecia desde el fondo de la garganta de Yui y de un momento a otro le atravezo el hombro con el brazo y esta lo miro sonriendo mientras que el peli-plateado no comprendia nada.

-¡Sueltalo! -grito Tsukumo apuntandola con un arma-  
-¡No! -grito el peli-plateado mientras protegia a Yui-  
-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Muevete!  
-¡No la lastimes Tsukumo!  
-¡Basta Zero! ¡Esa no es Yui!

La peli-violeta se paro del lugar sacando el brazo del hombro de Zero con brusquedad y rompio una de las ventanas para salir de ahi, no sin antes decirles algo.

-Por ahora me voy, pero les advierto que me las van a pagar, al igual que Eriol y Aoi, ustedes, Kurumi y su pequeña Hitomi van a sufrir el mismo destino.

-¡Me voy a casa! -grito Tsukumo corriendo a su hogar para alertar a Kurumi y a Hitomi-

Zero se cayo en el lugar sosteniendose la herida...¿como podia ser posible? Hace 2 dias estaban felices festejando el cumpleaños de Hitomi, y ahora Yui estaba poseida por Elizabeth...

* * *

**Etoo...tuve MUCHA falta de inspiracion la cual se refleja aqui ._.  
****Perdonen TwT  
****Por cierto...pensaba en si alargar este fic o hacer otro diferente ._.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Holis :3**  
**Bueno, primero gracias por los reviews nwn**  
**Segundo este seria algo asi como el final**  
**Si quieren puedo prolongarlo pero ya no mas drama xD**  
**Pensaba en si hacer un fanfic totalmente diferente o prolongar un poco este bleh diganme ustedes :3**  
**Tercero, este capitulo va a tener final A y final B ,me parecio divertido xD**

**Les dejo para leer entonces :3**

* * *

**Zero POV.  
**Estuve muchos minutos en el suelo pensando en que explicación tenia esto, ni-siquiera caía en la cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero debería movilizarme de una vez. Me levante y me vende estaba a punto de dirigirme a la casa de Tsukumo cuando sonó mi teléfono, me asuste pensando en que tal vez seria Tsukumo y me preocupe pensando en que tal vez seria Yui.

-Zero...-escuche con esa voz de ángel que solo era mía-  
-¡Yui! ¿¡Donde estas!?  
-Yo...lo siento...  
-¿Y Elizabeth?  
-Soy consiente de lo que hice, pero puedo perder la consciencia de golpe y despertarme en un lugar distinto...ahora mismo Elizabeth no tengo idea de donde este...  
-Ven a casa Yui.  
-De ninguna manera, voy a ponerle fin a esto, no me voy a permitir lastimarte ni a ti, ni a Kurumi, ni a Hitomi o Tsukumo, antes de eso me muero y es justamente lo que voy a hacer.  
-¿De que hablas? Deja de decir estupideces. No te voy a dejar lastimar a nadie  
-No Zero, ya es tarde ya te lastime a ti, esto no tiene solución, adiós, te amo.  
-¡Yui!  
-Argh...-se escucho un gemido de dolor por parte de la peli-violeta-  
-¿¡Yui!?  
-Ella...quiere salir, adiós Zero.  
-¡No!

Antes de que pudiera poner algún otro pretexto me corto la llamada, me apresure y salí corriendo hacia la casa de Tsukumo, al entrar vi que Hitomi lloraba en los brazos de Kurumi y Tsukumo caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

-Tsukumo ¿que vamos a hacer?  
-Hay que buscarla...  
-¿Donde?  
-¿¡Crees que si supiera eso estaría aquí!? -le grito-  
-¡Cálmate! -le ordeno al ver que Hitomi lo miraba asustada-  
-Perdón...estoy... -exclamo al observar la cara de su hija comenzando a caminar devuelta-  
-Me acaba de llamar...  
-¿Yui?  
-Si...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Dijo que quería morirse antes de lastimaros a ustedes y que eso era lo que iba a hacer.  
-Hay que encontrarla ya, pero no podemos irnos los dos, voy a buscarla vuelvo en una hora, Zero, tu cuídalas a ellas, cuando vuelva vas tu ¿ok?  
-Si, suerte...

Pasaron muchos turnos y no habían noticias, ya había amanecido otro día y aun no encontrábamos nada, esta vez Kurumi salio a buscar a Yui dejándonos dormir a Tsukumo y a mi junto con Hitomi.  
Todos nos acostamos en una cama y Hitomi se durmió abrazándonos a los dos.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-No lo se...-le conteste sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería-  
-Soy un imbécil...no pude protegerla...  
-La culpa es mía en un principio...  
-Si...lo se...pero también es culpa mía...  
-No sirve de nada echarse culpas, mejor deberíamos dormir si queremos seguir buscándolas.  
-Oto-san...Zero nii-chan. -interrumpió la menor- La culpa no es de nadie...  
-Esta bien, duérmete Hitomi. -exclamo abrazándola-  
-Los quiero... verán que Yui va a estar bien. -dijo con una sonrisa-  
-Eso espero...-exclame-

Pasaron mas turnos, mas días, estaba muriéndome a cada minuto que pasaba, no hubieron mas llamadas, mas señales, nada, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

* * *

**Yui POV**

**-Es inútil, incrédula. -esa voz, la voz de Elizabeth devuelta-**  
-Cállate.  
**-Suicidarte no es una opción valida, estuviste ciega, te puedo dejar inmovilizada en cuanto quiera, de momento me da risa observar tus intentos desesperados.**  
-¡Cállate!  
**-Es inútil, mataras a toda tu familia con tus manos, y luego te dejare en este mundo observando lo que hiciste.**  
-¿Que es lo que quieres? -exclamo sabiendo que no tenia posibilidades de pelear con ella misma ni siquiera quitándose la vida-  
**-No tienes lugar a negociar, solo hay una cosa que quiero, aunque tu cuerpo me va a ser util.**  
-Te doy mi cuerpo si eso quieres...  
**-No, quiero las dos cosas , no vas a negociar.**  
-Seguiré peleando...  
**-Como si pudieras. -la voz en mi cabeza lanzo una carcajada-**

Estaba en un punto muy alejado de mi hogar, me aleje lo mas que pude por medio de distintos transportes con el dinero que tenia, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba y esperaba que esto le impidiera a Elizabeth volver, aun así eso no era suficiente para mi, trate de quitarme la vida de varios métodos, todos frustrados ya que Elizabeth intervenía siempre, aun así lo seguía intentando pero era imposible, como siempre perdía la consciencia y aparecía en otro lugar no sabia si mas alejada de mi hogar o mas cerca y me frustraba.  
Tome el celular y lo mire con ganas de llamar a Zero pero reprimí mis impulsos ,aun así el teléfono sonó y lo mire desesperada sin saber que hacer. Lamentablemente no me resistí y atendí.

-...Zero...  
-Yui...¿donde estas? Deja de hacer estupideces, voy a hacer lo que quieras si vienes a casa.  
-Si voy a casa...¿me matarías?  
-De ninguna manera...  
-Entonces no.  
-Yui...  
-Lo siento, no pude reprimirme a declinar la llamada, voy a cortar y quemar el teléfono, lo ultimo que quiero es que Elizabeth se vuelva a contactar.  
-¿Se puede saber que rayos estas haciendo?  
-Me trate de quitar la vida muchas veces, pero Elizabeth me lo impide siempre, asi que solo me limito a alejarme, estoy completamente perdida y espero que Elizabeth no sepa regresar, no se en que cuidad estoy pero espero irme pronto del continente.  
-¿¡Estas loca!?  
-Si...te amo, adiós...no, espera.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Me puedes llamar en dos días?  
-Te llamare todos los días...Yui vuelve.  
-No voy a hacer eso, espero tu llamada.

Luego de decirle eso colge el teléfono y lo mire frustrada, me limite a seguir viajando y el dinero se me agotaba, por suerte pude encontrar un banco y sacar mas con mi tarjeta de crédito, seguí y seguí viajando mientras componía una canción para Zero, era definitivamente mi despedida de el, llore muchas veces ante la idea pero era inútil ya cualquier cosa que hiciera.

* * *

**Zero POV.  
**Luego de esa llamada me sentí vació sabiendo que mi despedida iba a ser en dos días y no lo podría evitar de ninguna manera, le informe a Tsukumo la situación y este golpeo un mueble frustrado y se limito a abrazar a su hija y a su esposa.  
Volví a casa rendido, era horrible sentirse tan impotente al no poder hacer nada, me encontré con todas sus cosas en nuestra habitación, ese pasador, luego de 7 años lo cuidaba como el regalo mas hermoso que hubiera tenido en su vida, no estaba.  
Mire todas sus cosas con dolor. Pase un día entero durmiendo sabiendo que después de esa despedida mi vida también terminaría, aunque hubiera deseado que ella terminara con mi vida así podría observar su rostro antes de morir, pero no era posible.  
Hoy ya eran dos días exactamente de esa llamada, tomo el teléfono con una mínima esperanza de convencer a Yui para que volviera.

-¿Hola? -pregunte sin saber a quien le iba a hablar exactamente-  
-...Hola Zero...  
-Yui...-me percate inmediatamente de quien era, no sabia exactamente porque pero el tono de su voz lo tranquilizaba y lo animaba a hacer cualquier cosa por eso no supuso que fuera Elizabeth-  
-¿Como sabes que no soy Elizabeth?  
-Tu voz me trae paz...  
-¿De que hablas Zero? Es la misma voz que tendría Elizabeth.  
-De alguna manera me doy cuenta...  
-Bueno...supongo que sabrás que es una despedida esto ¿verdad?  
-S-si...  
-Bueno...siento ser tan patética, te hice una canción...  
-¿Patética? Yui, no hay regalo mas hermoso...pero...quiero que vengas a cantar aquí...  
-Es imposible Zero...lo siento...  
-Ya lo se...quisiera ver tu cara , yo también me voy.  
-¿Eh?  
-Que yo también voy a morirme...  
-¡No me hagas enojar! Deja de decir estupideces.  
-No es una estupidez...es la verdad...  
-Cállate o te golpeare desde el inframundo.  
-No hagas esas bromas.  
-Esta bien...no quiero arruinar el momento.  
-Deseo volver a la academia Yui.  
-Yo también...  
-Extraño ponerme celoso de cualquier chico que te mirara. -sonreí ante el recuerdo-  
-Me acuerdo de eso. -lance una carcajada-  
-¿Porque no te pude regalar mas cosas? ¿Porque no pudimos festejar mas veces tu cumpleaños? ¿Porque no pudimos ser mas felices? ¿Porque no llegamos a casarnos ni a nuestra luna de miel?  
-Desperdicie los 7 años que me quedaban en la universidad...trabajando...soy una idiota.  
-La culpa es mía por no decirte la verdad.  
-No es momento de echarse culpas...ya es tarde...  
-Yo...  
-Solo escucha.

Comencé a cantar la canción que había compuesto en estos días y espere que se escuchara bien del otro lado del teléfono.

**No importa el dolor, igual me gusta**  
**Porque ahora voy a poder verte**  
**Porque todo este tiempo viviendo separados**  
**Te he extrañado tanto**  
**From **

**Con el paso de un periodo de tiempo**  
**Podré verte siendo tocada una vez más, algún día**  
**Y a pesar de que mi corazón pueda sufrir**  
**Mis labios seguirán sonriendo ese día**  
**Ese día, sin poder expresar mi amor por ti**  
**Este ha de ser el día en que mi corazón no podrá ser calmado**  
**Este es el momento de la ruptura**  
**La la la la  
**

**Con el paso de un periodo de tiempo**  
**Podré verte siendo tocada una vez más, algún día**  
**Y a pesar de que mi corazón pueda sufrir**  
**Mis labios seguirán sonriendo ese día**  
**Ese día, sin poder expresar mi amor por ti**  
**Este ha de ser el día en que mi corazón no podrá ser calmado**  
**Este es el momento de la ruptura  
**

**No hay por qué causarnos un dolor de cabeza**  
**Ahora yo te amo de esta manera**  
**La la la la  
**

**Con el paso de un periodo de tiempo**  
**Podré verte siendo tocada una vez más, algún día**  
**Y a pesar de que mi corazón pueda sufrir**  
**Mis labios seguirán sonriendo ese día**  
**La la la la la**  
**No importa cuán doloroso sea, igual me seguirá gustando**  
**Es hora de la bendición.**

-¿Zero? -pregunte al percatarme de unos sollozos- No llores...-exclame comenzando a llorar yo también-  
-No me pidas eso...  
-Perdón...te amo Zero.  
-Yo también...¿no vas a volver ni aunque me arrodille verdad?  
-No...lo lamento mucho Zero...-dije aun llorando-  
-Te amo mucho Yui-chan.  
-...hmp...-dije tomándome con fuerza la cabeza-  
-¿Yui?  
-Lo siento...me duele la cabeza otra vez...  
-Vuelve por favor...si quieres te encierro...  
-La única manera de que vuelva es que me mates y no lo vas a hacer.  
-Yo...  
-Zero...lo sien...  
-¿Yui?

* * *

**Normal POV  
**_-¿Yui?_  
-Hola. -exclamo la joven con una sonrisa macabra-  
-Maldita...  
-Tu novia esta muy frustrada ,con el pasar del tiempo creo que cometió mas de 30 intentos de suicidio. -dijo mientras se reía-  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?  
-Como bien se lo dije a ella, no hay lugar a negociación. Adiós.

* * *

**Zero POV  
**_-Como bien se lo dije a ella, no hay lugar a negociación. Adiós.  
**  
**_Aventé el teléfono con fuerza a una pared y me fui a casa de Tsukumo para hablarles de lo sucedido pero cuando entre estaba Hitomi durmiendo en brazos de Kurumi quien observaba al vació.

-Kurumi...  
-Tsukumo se fue a buscar a Yui devuelta...  
-Es inútil...  
-Lo se. Quédate a esperarlo.  
-Si...

Las horas pasaron y Tsukumo no volvía, tome el celular de Kurumi y llame al peli-violeta.

-¿Hola? ¿Kurumi? ¿Que paso? -pregunto asustado-  
-Tsukumo...  
-Cállate...no puede ser que te rindas.  
-Los dos sabemos que es inútil. -exclame aunque el tenia la razón-  
-Aun así no pierdo nada por intentarlo...  
-Hoy hable con Yui...  
-Volveré a casa, espera un tiempo.

Me quede dormido mientras esperaba a Tsukumo y sentí como algo pequeño me tapaba y se acostaba junto conmigo.

* * *

**Yui POV  
-Eres tan patética. -esa voz devuelta-  
-**¿Y que pasa con Eriol? ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo?  
**-Deje de amarlo a el, solo busco venganza ahora.**  
-...¿porque te empeñas tanto en arruinarnos la vida? Ninguno tiene la culpa.  
**-Simplemente es mi razón de vivir.**  
-No estas viva, estas en mi cuerpo.  
**-Aun así estoy aquí, ahora, va siendo hora de que le haga una visita a tu familia.**

En ese momento perdí la consciencia.

* * *

**Zero POV.  
****  
**Me desperté en un sillón con un pequeño bulto encima, sonreí al ver que era Hitomi que me observaba con una sonrisa en la cara, amaba a esa niña de verdad, y me hubiera encantado tener una hija así, hice una mueca al saber que jamas seria posible.

-Buenos días Zero nii-chan.  
-Buenos días Hitomi.  
-Tsukumo todavía no volvió. -exclamo Kurumi desde otro sillón- Me llamo diciendo que vio algo extraño.  
-¿Extraño?  
-No quiso decirme a que se refería...  
-Deberíamos estar alertas. -dije haciendo una mueca-  
-Si...

Estuvimos alertas mientras que Hitomi siguió durmiendo en el sillón, de repente escuchamos un sonido y salí automáticamente mientras que Kurumi me seguía.

-Que extraño...¿que habrá sido eso?  
-No lo se. -me contesto-

Escuchamos un grito muy agudo proveniente de adentro de la casa que nos dejo helados a los dos pero en milésimas de segundo estábamos adentro de la casa.

-Hola. -exclamo Yui sonriendo con Hitomi en sus brazos, a pesar del anterior grito ahora mostraba una cara serena libre de miedo-  
-¡Suéltala! -le grite furioso-  
-Al parecer tu novia no es demasiado inteligente, a pesar de que trato de alejarse no se alejo demasiado, ademas sus intentos de suicidio no funcionaron para nada.

Saque mi Bloody Rose inconscientemente ante la furia.

-Ahh ¿Se supone que me vas a matar?  
-Hmp...-gruñí molesto sabiendo que en verdad no le podía hacer daño-  
-Tal vez el no pero yo si. -agrego Kurumi-

No podía poner impedimento, no podía evitar que la lastimara , era inútil , aun así una parte de mi se resistía a que le hicieran daño.  
Comenzó una pelea entre Kurumi y Yui mientras que Hitomi vino corriendo hacia mi y se abrazo a mi pierna mientras que en mi mente se trazaban miles de planes pero todos eran inútiles, Yui no volvería, Yui seria asesinada por Kurumi y no puedo hacer nada.  
Entre la pelea Kurumi salio herida y Tsukumo llego muy agitado por la carrera, de un segundo a otro estaba parado al lado de Yui apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza.

-Ahh ¿me vas a matar? No puedes, onii-chan.

* * *

**Final A - Normal POV**  
Tsukumo observo con dolor la persona que alguna vez fue su pequeña hermana, pero ahora era solo un monstruo, su hermana no volvería, aunque le dolió escuchar ese "onii-chan" salir de los mismos labios de su hermana con esa voz, aun así, tenia que proteger a su familia.

-Gomen...

El peli-violeta soltó algunas lagrimas pero después de todo jalo del gatillo y Yui cayo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos como platos debido a que Elizabeth no se esperara que de verdad le fuera a disparar.  
Mientras que para Zero se detuvo el tiempo, solo veía a la persona que amaba con su vida y su alma morir en frente de el, cruelmente, este comenzó a llorar y se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de su amada mientras le acariciaba la cara y tomo el cuerpo aun con vida de su amada.

-Zero...  
-Perdóname...-exclamo el peli-plateado llorando-  
-Te amo. -dijo llorando también pero aun así le regalo a Zero su ultima sonrisa, esa sonrisa que dejaba a Zero helado, que lo hacia vivir, pero le destruía que fuera la ultima-

Luego de decir eso Yui se aferro a Zero y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente aun así Yui no se sintió mal, desde un principio no le importaba lo que sucediera con su vida, pero murió feliz porque murió en los brazos de su amado y pudo regalarle una ultima sonrisa.  
Zero le seguía hablando a Yui cuando noto que esta no respiraba ni se movía y cuando miro su rostro vio que sus ojos se habían cerrado, esta vez para siempre, exploto en llanto mas fuerte que el anterior al sentir como la vida de su amada y por consiguiente también la suya se le escurría de los dedos, impotente de no poder hacer nada se quedo abrazado a un cuerpo sin vida preguntándose que iba a hacer ahora, aunque sabia que no permanecería en este mundo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Final B - Normal POV  
**Tsukumo observo con dolor a su hermana, cerro los ojos y bajo su arma esperando que Yui lo atacara, y así fue, la joven hirió el hombro izquierdo de su hermano y se sentó sobre el en el suelo observándolo con una sonrisa.

-Vas a pagar por haber desechado la oportunidad de matarme.

Yui se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque pero de repente se tenso al ver la sangre de su hermano y se tomo el rostro con fuerza gimiendo de dolor pasaron unos segundos y la joven retiro sus manos lentamente de su rostro observando lo que le había hecho a su hermano, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente mientras que Tsukumo solo la abrazo tratando de calmarla sonriendole.

-Yui, deja de llorar, no me duele.  
-N-no...tengo que alejarme. -dijo entre lagrimas-

La joven se volvió a tensar y se alejo con violencia de su hermano arrastrándose en el suelo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se arañaba a si misma, Zero observaba sorprendido sin la menor idea de que hacer.

-Zero...-le dijo Tsukumo- No te preocupes, llame a alguien. -dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo-

Tsukumo tomo a Yui en sus brazos la cual todavía se retorcía de dolor y la sentó en un sillón sosteniéndola para que no se lastimara, se escucharon pasos rápidos y Nanami entro corriendo agitada a causa de la carrera. La peli-rosada tomo las manos de Yui y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Nanami ¿que vas a hacer?  
-Me matarías si te digo que no tengo ni la menor idea...  
-¡Joder Nanami! -le grito Yui-  
-No me digas que...  
-Si soy yo maldita. Suéltame.

Nanami le dio una bofetada a Yui.

-Nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste, ahora si tengo una razón para luchar.

Tsukumo, Hitomi ,Zero y Kurumi observaban confundidos la situación.

-Ya que estas tan arrogante hoy, hagamos una pelea. -exclamo Yui con una sonrisa-  
-Es obvio que vas a perder, no estas en tu cuerpo.  
-Sigo recordando todo.  
-No , no va a haber pelea. Ustedes...-exclamo Nanami dirigiéndose al resto- váyanse a un lugar alejado de aquí y vuelvan en una hora.  
-¿¡Que!? -gritaron todos al mismo tiempo-  
-Obedezcan.  
-No vas a poder conmigo zorra.  
-Oto-san ¿que es zorra?  
-Nada Hitomi... vayámonos Zero, obedece.

Asi todos se dirigieron tensos a la casa de Yui y de Zero confundidos por la escena anterior. Tsukumo se dispuso a curar a Kurumi con cariño mientras que Hitomi estaba sentada al lado de su madre sonriendoles a los dos.  
Zero estaba confundido y demasiado, los cambios en su vida se producían de un minuto para el otro dejándolo completamente desconcertado , pero se limito a pensar en que podía estar pasando con Yui, se sentó en el suelo poniendo su cabeza entre las rodillas auto destruyéndose con conclusiones precipitadas.

-Zero...Yui nee-chan va a estar bien. -exclamo Hitomi mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Eso espero. -contesto Zero devolviendole el abrazo-

Al abrazarla su mente se lleno de un pensamiento feliz, de estar abrazando a una niña pero que tuviera el pelo violeta, que fuera igual a su madre, una niña que fuera su princesa a la que siempre protegería, junto a su reina.  
La hora paso demasiado lenta, Zero miraba los segundos en los que se iba a cumplir una hora y por fin se cumplió. Al instante Zero salio corriendo a donde había dejado a Yui y se asusto al no escuchar absolutamente nada, al entrar escucho...¿ronquidos?  
Se encontró con la enternecedora escena de Yui durmiendo encima de Nanami.

-Genial...mas horas de espera. -exclamo el peli-plateado-  
-Zero, esto significa que salio todo bien.  
-¡Nee-chan! -grito Hitomi saltando sobre Yui ignorando las miradas asesinas de sus padres-

Yui abrió sus ojos muy lentamente y observo a la niña encima suyo primero asustada ,pero poco a poco sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y abrazo con fuerza a Hitomi mientras lloraba.

-Hitomi-chan...gomen...  
-Esta bien Yui nee-chan.

Hitomi se bajo de Yui y esta se intento parar perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Tsukumo, al instante lo abrazo y se puso a llorar encima suyo pidiéndole disculpas mil veces. Luego de eso se acerco a Zero.

-¿Porque yo ultimo? -pregunto sonriendo-  
-Lo mejor viene al final. -exclamo mientras lo besaba- Yo... perdón...de verdad.  
-No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte. Ahora si, seremos felices por siempre ¿verdad?  
-Si...  
-Ademas, quiero cuidar a una princesa con mi reina. -le susurro al odio-  
-¿A q-que te refieres? -exclamo completamente roja-  
-Ya sabes a que me refiero.  
-¿A que te refieres pervertido? -le pregunto Tsukumo-  
-Deja de ser tan celoso Tsukumo. -le ordeno Kurumi-

Nanami siguió durmiendo probablemente agotada por la labor que había cumplido, luego de unas horas Nanami se despertó y se despidió y Zero y Yui también volvieron a su casa.

-Extrañaba mi hogar. -dijo sonriendo-  
-Yo lo extrañaba contigo dentro...  
-Aww. -exclamo abrazando al peli-plateado- Lo que dijiste hoy...¿era cierto?  
-Por supuesto. -le sonrió-  
-Entonces...esta bien. -exclamo completamente roja escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Zero-  
-¿En serio? -sonrió aun mas-  
-Si...te amo.  
-Yo también Yui, para siempre.

* * *

**o.o**  
**Les gusto? me quieren matar?**  
**Algo? TwT**

**Bueno, quiero que me contesten si lo continuo o no nwn**  
**Pero igual tampoco seria para tanto,como much capitulos nwn**


	23. Chapter 23

**Holaaa, primero que nada, perdon por la tardanza...tuve ciertos inconvenientes que me fastidiaron/deprimieron xD**  
**Pero ya estoy mejor :3**  
**Les dejo este capitulo y gracias por los reviews como siempre**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté encima del pecho de Zero, estaba bastante confundida, bastantes fueron los hechos del día de ayer para mi cerebro, levante la cabeza embobada y Zero estaba mirándome mientras sonreía, inmediatamente caí en todos los hechos de ayer y me escondí sonrojada en su pecho.

-Buenos dias. -exclamo sentándose en la cama-  
-B-b-buenos...-trate de decir aun escondiéndome-  
-Mírame.  
-N-no...  
-Vamos. -dijo levantándome la cara del mentón- ¿Que pasa?  
-Nada...ya me calme un poco.  
-Vaya idiota soy...  
-¿Porque?  
-Con todo lo que te paso ayer, en que estaba pensando.  
-Esta bien. -exclame mientras lo besaba-  
-Tsukumo esta de mal humor.  
-¿Porque?  
-No lo se ¿quieres que vayamos a visitar a Hitomi de paso?  
-Okii.

Me duche ,me vestí y baje a hacer el desayuno aun tensa por lo ocurrido, pero extrañamente inmensamente feliz, estaba por terminar el desayuno cuando sentí unos brazos envolviéndome la cintura y la cabeza de Zero apoyada en mi hombro.

-Estas extraño hoy...  
-¿Que te esperabas?  
-No lo se...  
-Tu también estas extraña.  
-Estoy...avergonzada pero aun asi feliz.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también. -exclame girando la cabeza para besarlo-

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras charlábamos tranquilamente.

-¿Que crees que pasara con Tsukumo? -pregunte-

-¿Que?  
-Espero que no me mate...  
-¿Porque?  
-¿ Todavía preguntas porque?  
-¿E-e-eh? ...¡ah!...p-pero ¿como? -tartamudee sonrojada-  
-Es instinto de hermano...trata de no ser tan obvia si no quieres que muera pronto.  
-Esta bien...¿me extrañaste?  
-¿Que pregunta es esa?  
-¿Si o no?  
-Por supuesto, crei que me iba a morir. Pensar que estuviste a punto de morir tantas veces...estuve a punto de perderte tantas veces sin ser capaz de ayudar...  
-Ya no pienses en eso, lo importante es que ya nada nos va a separar. Claro, si aparece alguna mujer va a morir inmediatamente. -exclame mientras sonreía-  
-No dudes que no habrá ninguna...aunque debería preocuparme mas de los hombres que te acosan, también voy a matar a algunos.  
-No hace falta porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti.  
-Con eso me quedo tranquilo...aunque me sigue molestando.  
-Debería tocar un poco después, tal vez se me olvide todo si no los uso por tanto tiempo.  
-Cuando volvamos de la casa de Tsukumo tócame algunas canciones.  
-Esta bien. -le sonreí-  
-Vamos ya...enfrentare mi muerte.  
-No seas tan pesimista.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Tsukumo y Zero era incapaz de presionar el timbre así que me puse delante y lo toque yo, para nuestra fortuna abrió Kurumi.

-Buenos días Kurumi...¿eh? ¿porque me miras así? -le pregunte-  
-Ohh nada nada, buenos días. -exclamo sonriéndome-  
-Bueno días. -saludo Zero mirándonos con extrañeza-

Pasamos a la sala y Kurumi nos invito a sentarnos ya que Hitomi dormía y Tsukumo estaba investigando algo.

-Yui...-exclamo Kurumi-  
-¿Si?  
-Estas muy bonita hoy. -dijo con una sonrisa picara-  
-G-gracias...-conteste sonrojada-  
-No traten de ocultarme nada eh, de todas maneras no voy a dejar que Tsukumo mate a Zero.  
-¿Eh? -preguntamos yo y Zero al mismo tiempo-  
-Es demasiado obvio ¿saben?  
-Moriré...-susurro el peli-plateado-  
-No ,no digas eso.  
-Tsukumo no esta enojado por eso si te lo preguntas.  
-¿Entonces porque?  
-Porque...bueno, no se exactamente que, pero les aseguro que no por lo que piensan.  
-Esta bien...

Tsukumo entro a la habitación y saludo con gesto serio a Zero y a mi y me mando a la cocina con Kurumi, de verdad estaba asustada.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Zero trago saliva al ver a Tsukumo sentarse delante suyo con obvio mal humor pintado en el rostro.

-¿Tienes idea de porque estoy enojado?  
-N-no...  
-No es bueno...te llego una misión.  
-¿Era eso? -exclamo aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo- ¿De que se trata?  
-Tienes que irte a vigilar la academia Cross por 6 meses.  
-¿Tanto?...  
-Si...  
-Y...¿Yui no puede venir conmigo?  
-Tsukumo comenzó a leer el papel y sonrió de repente- No veo porque no.  
-Creí que iba a morir.  
-Te mataría pero Yui se va a poner triste.  
-...-Zero no contesto nada-  
-Era una broma...aunque...esta bien, otra broma. -exclamo Tsukumo lanzando carcajadas-

De repente Yui salio completamente sonrojada de la cocina y se escondió en el hombro de Zero mientras que Kurumi se dirigía a sentarse al lado de Tsukumo lanzando carcajadas todavía.

-¿Se podría saber que le dijiste? -pregunto el peli-violeta-  
-Ahh nada nada.  
-Me das miedo.  
-Entonces, solucionaron su problema.  
-Si...Yui. -exclamo el peli plateado-  
-¿Que? -pregunto sin sacar su cabeza de su hombro-  
-Tengo una misión de 6 meses.  
-¿Tanto? -pregunto otra vez mirándolo con desesperanza esta vez-  
-Es en la Academia Cross. Puedes venir si quieres...  
-Por supuesto que voy...primero que no quiero alejarme de ti y segundo que no te dejaría con esa...ok...mejor me calmo.  
-Tsukumo ¿cuando tenemos que ir?  
-Todo indica que este lunes.  
-Esta bien, quedan 3 días para organizar todo.  
-Kurumi y Tsukumo bostezaron al mismo tiempo-  
-Vinimos demasiado temprano, perdón, ya nos vamos. -exclamo Yui-  
-Esta bien, voy a volver a dormir. -dijo Kurumi despidiéndose de los presentes-  
-Yo también...Yui.  
-¿Que nii-chan?  
-Ten cuidado con ese.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sabes a que me refiero.

Yui se fue sin contestar sonrojada otra vez mientras que Zero estallaba de la risa con cada reacción suya. Al llegar a casa Yui fue directamente a su habitación especial donde se encontraban todos sus instrumentos.

-Ahora si, me debes una canción.  
-Voy voy, espera. -rebusco entre papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- Esta, no te burles ¿eh?  
-Desde cuando me burlo.  
-Es una advertencia.

La peli-violeta tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres sólo tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú).**

**No necesito otra persona, eres solamente tú **  
**Incluso si lo preguntas una vez más, eres solamente tú. **  
**Puedes ya tener otro amor… **  
**Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo darme la vuelta.**

**En el momento que apareció tu mirada **  
**En ese momento mi corazón fue capturado **  
**Sin arrepentimientos te escogí justo a ti **  
**Así es, eres tú…**

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye.**

**(Oh yo) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo~)**

**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, eres tú.**

**No necesito ninguna palabra, eres solamente tú **  
**Incluso si ya es muy tarde, eres solamente tú. **  
**Sé que este amor esta mal pero no puedo renunciar **  
**Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir.**

**Mis helados labios te llaman constantemente **  
**Gritan buscando tu calor **  
**Aunque llamo constantemente y no tengo respuesta **  
**Sigo esperándote.**

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye.**

**(Oh yo~) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo~)**

**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti.**

**Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi **  
**¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? **  
**Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi, yo~**

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye.**

**(Oh yo~) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo)**

**Eres tú. (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres sólo tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú.  
****(It's you de Super Junior)**

-Me gusta mucho...  
-¿En serio?  
-Si...mucho, todas tus canciones son hermosas.  
-No es para tanto.  
-Si es.

La tarde transcurrió de manera similar, hasta que Yui se canso y se durmió encima de Zero en el medio de la habitación. Luego de unas horas los dos se despertaron.

-Ahh, ya es de noche.  
-Si...¿quieres salir mañana?  
-Claro, aprovechemos estos dos últimos días. No sera gracioso convivir con Yuuki...  
-Es mi misión...te pido que no la mates porque podríamos tener problemas peores, no porque me importe su vida.  
-Lo entiendo.  
-Vamos a cenar entonces.

Cenaron mientras charlaban tranquilamente y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Yui se despertó primero y decidió arreglarse muy bien ese día así sorprendería a Zero cuando se levantara.  
Por primera vez en su vida se maquillo un poco nada demasiado ostentoso y se arreglo el cabello, ella mayormente se peinaba y listo, esta vez se lo arreglo muy bien y se puso el pasador que Zero le había regalado, su mas preciado tesoro, tenia muchos regalos de Zero, como el collar que siempre traía puesto, pero aun así sentía que ese pasador esa el regalo mas hermoso que podría haber tenido, se puso un vestido algo diferente a los que usaba siempre, era algo mas lindo aunque seguía pareciéndose a su típico estilo de gothic lolita.  
Cuando termino creyó que había tardado dos horas pero se encontró con que solo tardo 45 minutos, aburrida se dispuso a despertar a Zero.

-Zero despierta. -exclamo mientras le sacudía el hombro-  
-Ya voy...-dijo dándose vuelta y tapándose otra vez-  
-No mientas no te vas a despertar.  
-Tengo sueño.  
-¿Eres un niño a caso?  
-Si...-exclamo para luego abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas- Necesito un peluche. -cuando la aparto observo que se había arreglado un poco esta vez y sus ojos casi estallan- ¡Wow!  
-¿Te gusta? -le pregunto sonriendo-  
-Como si fuera poco lidiar con los hombres que te acosan cuando no te arreglas, obviamente que si, estas demasiado hermosa.  
-¿A donde vamos?  
-Ya vas a ver.  
-Esta bien.  
-Me voy a arreglar.  
-Yo voy a hacer el almuerzo ya que dormimos hasta tarde.

Desayunaron tranquilamente y Zero la llevo a Yui a la cuidad y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una pista de patinaje.

-Tsukumo me dijo que patinabas.  
-Si...hace mucho.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Vas a tener que enseñarme un poco. -lanzo una carcajada-  
-Esta bien. -le sonrió-

Yui demostró que aunque fue hace muchos años seguía teniendo tanto talento como antes, mientras que ayudaba y enseñaba a Zero y este casi se cae varias veces, finalmente se cayo arrastrando a Yui con el. La peli-violeta estallo en carcajadas.

-No te rías de mi...  
-Es que...  
-Es que para ti no hay nada que no puedas hacer perfectamente.

Ya era bastante tarde, así que se dirigieron a algún lugar donde podían cenar, mientras que caminaban por la cuidad Zero se devanaba los sesos pensando en que le podía regalar a su amada, pero no se le ocurría nada y no tenia gracia que preguntara. Siguió pensando hasta que se distrajo al ver como los hombres observaban a su Yui así que en vez de seguir pensando se limito a abrazarla y mirar mal a todo ser viviente.

-Quiero regalarte algo pero no se que Zero.  
-Yo también ¿hay algo que quieras?  
-El realidad no...¿tu?  
-Yo tampoco, con estar contigo me basta pero quería algo para recordar el día.  
-...ah ¿una foto?  
-Me parece bien.  
-Traje la cámara pero me olvide que la tenia. -se rió-  
-Vamos a cenar y después a caminar un rato otra vez.  
-Esta bien.

Los dos cenaron tranquilamente y luego caminaron por la cuidad y lograron sacarse una foto muy hermosa en un parque la cual Zero pensaba poner en la sala a toda costa. Volvieron a casa y Yui abrió la ventana de la sala que era muy amplia dejándose ver la luna y se sentó en el sofá cansada de tanto caminar.

-Estas muy hermosa hoy. -le susurro Zero al odio-  
-Gracias. -agradeció sonrojada- Te amo. -exclamo para finalmente besarlo.

Los dos se recostaron en el sofá y se quedaron mirando la luna en silencio.

-¿En que piensas? -pregunto la peli-violeta-  
-N-nada...-tartamudeo Zero sonrojado-  
-¿En que? -repitió-  
-No quiero que me odies ni que tu hermano me mate.  
-Ah...eso...entonces pensamos en lo mismo.  
-¿En serio?  
-S-si...  
-¿Puedo?  
-¿Eh?  
-No voy a repetirlo...  
-...s-si...  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también.

* * *

Otro día transcurrió de forma similar y ya tenían todo empacado para ir a la academia al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos estaba preocupado ya que sabían que si estaban juntos no iba a pasar nada.

* * *

**Hasta aca nwn**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté ,creo yo muy temprano con una sonrisa imborrable por suerte, la necesitaría para ver a la cara a esa arpía ..pero iba a obviar el tema el mayor tiempo posible. Al abrir los ojos tenia la cabeza en el hombro de Zero y estaba completamente envuelta en sus brazos, me debatía entre si debía moverme o no, tendría que hacer el desayuno ,aun así no quería moverme así que me quede con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento.

-...hmm...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Yui? -pregunto con asombro-  
-¿Quien va a ser? Si ¿que?  
-Estas...¿ronroneando?  
-¿Eh?

Me moví un poco y sentí un bulto en la cama que ronroneaba, levante las sabanas y había un garito amarillo y blanco de ojos verdes muy bonito, y era bastante pequeño.

-¿En que momento se metió?  
-No lo se. -conteste jugando un poco con el-  
-¿Que hacemos con el?

No reaccione ante la pregunta de Zero, solamente jugaba con el gatito, era bastante bonito, y muy amoroso, mayormente los gatos al jugar llegaban a un punto que fastidiaban y terminaban mordiéndome, pero este era bastante amoroso.  
Zero tomo al gatito suavemente en sus manos y se lo acerco un poco a la cara, este le puso la pata en la nariz y Zero se rió devolviendome al gato.

-¿Que hacemos? ¿Quieres quedártelo?  
-Es muy lindo...no se si te molestara.  
-En absoluto, de hecho me recuerda a ti.  
-¿Porque?  
-No lo se. -se rió-  
-Entonces, vamos a ponerle nombre. -exclame mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Etooo...  
-Mmmm...  
-No se me ocurre nada...  
-A mi tampoco.  
-Juguemos con palabras de acuerdo a su apariencia.  
-Esta bien...a ver...¿Midori?  
-Es lindo, pero es demasiado tierno para ese nombre, a veeer...Akemi...¿Asami?  
-Asami me gusta.  
-¿A ti te gusta Asamichi? -exclame mientras la acariciaba- Espera...no vamos a vivir en los dormitorios de la luna ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto que no...vamos a vivir con Cross, como antes.  
-Entonces esta bien. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

Me dirigí a la cocina y luego de unos minutos de empezar a cocinar note como Asamichi frotaba su cabeza contra mi pierna. Termine de hacer el desayuno y Zero bajo ya duchado y vestido. Desayunamos tranquilamente y Zero se encariño rápido de Asami.  
Ya con todos los bolsos echos , me puse un vestido con bolsillos amplios y guarde a Asami en uno de ellos. Nos despedimos con nostalgia de nuestro hogar y nos dirigimos a la academia otra vez. Al llegar Cross nos vio con sorpresa ya que no se esperaba su visita y al ver las maletas se asombro mas todavía.

-Hola Director. -exclame-  
-Buenos días. -dijo Zero-  
-¿Maletas?  
-Queríamos sorprenderlo. -le dije-  
-¿Van a vivir aquí? -pregunto con estrellas en los ojos-  
-No exactamente, Zero tiene la misión de vigilar aquí 6 meses, y yo lo quiero acompañar.  
-Ah si, es porque entraron alumnos nuevos a la clase nocturna.  
-Entonces ¿no hay problema verdad?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! -grito abrazándome- De hecho estuve muy solo, los extrañaba. -se alejo al escuchar un maullido- ¿Y eso?  
-Oh, lo encontramos en nuestra cama hoy, es Asami-chan. -exclame mientras la sacaba para mostrársela a Cross-  
-Owwwww es tan tierna. -grito mientras abrazaba a la gatita y esta se dejaba gustosa-

Dejamos todas nuestras cosas en una de la habitaciones de la casa y Cross se fue a comprar cosas para hacer una cena de bienvenida y comida para Asami. Zero y yo salimos a caminar por los parques y fuimos al establo a ver a Lily. Visitábamos la casa de Cross casi todos los meses, aun así era diferente que sabíamos que íbamos a vivir aquí los próximos 6 meses.  
Seguimos caminando recorriendo todos los lugares donde habíamos estado hasta que nos topamos con Yuuki, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -pregunto-  
-No te interesa. -conteste poniéndome delante de Zero, no quería ni siquiera que tuviera contacto visual con el-  
-Ohh que pasa ¿tienes miedo de que pueda robártelo?  
-Sigues siendo tan terca como siempre...por no decir otra palabra.  
-Si, lo sigo siendo. Ahora que volvieron creo que tengo mas oportunidades de ganar.  
-Cállate Yuuki. -me interrumpió Zero- Eso no va a pasar, quédate con Kuran.  
-Ya veremos...

Zero me tomo de la mano y me alejo del lugar, tenia mucha rabia contenida en mi interior y deseaba golpear algo con todas mis fuerzas pero me contuve.

-Yui, cálmate, te la cruzaste 3 minutos, tendremos que verla 6 meses. -me dijo mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol-  
-Lo se...es que...-exclame sentándome encima suyo-  
-No tienes de que preocuparte, nunca voy a ver a otra mujer.  
-Eso espero...  
-¿Dudas de mi?  
-No. -le sonreí-  
-A cambio tampoco te acerques a nadie de la clase nocturna que no sea yo.  
-Eso esta fuera de discusión.

La tarde paso y ya era hora de ir a clases, cenamos con Cross y el nos dio nuestros uniformes, me dirigí hacia las aulas como si quisiera morirme de cruzarme con todas esas cosas.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Al entrar la mitad de las mujeres del curso miraron asombradas, la otra mitad con envidia, y por parte de los hombres todos miraban con lujuria a MI Yui. Estaba decidido a matar a cualquiera que se le acercara mas de 50 centímetros y así seria. Las clases comenzaron y Yui extendía un aura de odio que molestaba a los que estaban a su al rededor, por lo menos no se atreverían a acercarse a ella. De golpe note como una bola de papel impactaba en la cabeza de Yui, esta cerro sus ojos con furia y tomo el papel abriéndolo, me acerque apoye en su hombro para leer que decía y como me esperaba era de Yuuki. "_Sabes que perderás ,no sigas insistiendo._"  
Yui tomo un lápiz y escribió : "_Hace 7 años dijiste que ganarías y aquí seguimos, estúpida._" luego de escribir eso aventó con toda la fuerza que pudo la bola de papel y Kaname la esquivo rápidamente con los ojos cerrados frustrado por la situación.  
Pasaron varias rondas, le dije constantemente a Yui que dejara de pelear porque era inútil, pero ella siempre fue muy infantil y no iba a cambiar eso ahora. La ultima nota que recibió Yui decía : "_No te creas importante solo porque te acostaste con el, a la larga lo haré 40 veces mas que tu_"  
Observe como Yui se sonrojaba tanto por ira como por vergüenza, me espere que le volviera a lanzar el papel con otra frase pero esta vez se paro del asiento y le aventó el libro mas grande que encontró en la mesa a Yuuki que impacto justo en su cabeza.

-¡Yoshida! -le grito el profesor-

Me debatía entre si reírme o reprenderla ,la mire unos segundos seriamente y luego me partí de risa al igual que la mitad del curso. Yuuki se limito a prestar atención en clases y entendí que iba a haber una venganza de su pare luego de la cual estaba decidido proteger a Yui cueste lo que cueste.  
Las clases pasaron y Yui estaba demasiado enojada como para dirigirme la palabra, al terminar de guardar las cosas suspiro profundamente y me miro.

-Lo siento...  
-No me molestaría por el hecho de que Yuuki seguramente va a organizar algo para vengarse.  
-No me interesa...  
-¿Y si se tienen que pelear? ¿Y si te lastima?  
-No voy a permitir eso. -interrumpió Kaname- Lamento mucho el comportamiento de Yuuki. -exclamo yéndose del aula dejándonos solos a Yui y a mi-  
-Kuran debe querer suicidarse al lado de esa mujer. -me reí-  
-¿No estas enojado conmigo?  
-No...se exedio con lo que te dijo.  
-¿Y si tiene razón?  
-¿Estas loca?  
-Si...-exclamo abrazándome-  
-No se cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, te lo digo desde hace 7 años, te amo y vas a ser la unica siempre.  
-...pero también amaste a Yuuki alguna vez...  
-Te dije que...  
-Esta bien, lo siento. -dijo mientras me besaba-  
-No estés enojada.  
-No...estoy mejor. -me sonrió y posteriormente bostezo-  
-Vamos a dormir de una vez. -exclame-  
-Si, con Asamichi.  
-Esta bien. -le sonreí-

Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación y nos duchamos.

-Yui.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Podrías cantar algo?  
-¿No te cansas de mis canciones? -se rió-  
-Nunca me cansare, igualmente, jamas me cantaste la misma canción dos veces.  
-Es cierto, estoy inspirada.  
-Entonces ¿si?  
-Esta bien, déjame buscar algo.

Tomo una de sus partituras y conecto su guitarra para comenzar a cantar.

**Sin dejar rastro **  
**Me deshago de mi débil conciencia **  
**Lentamente, sin que mis pisadas hagan ruido alguno **  
**Me rompo en pequeños pedazos reducidos a cenizas **  
**Nada más que eso...nada más que eso **  
**Sin dejar rastro.**

**Los sentimientos que ignorantemente conozco. **  
**Desde la impotencia, mi cobardía **  
**Se arrastra en el fondo de la mezcla de mi conciencia **  
**El loto que mis ojos no pudieron ver antes.**

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**La marchita canción que no volverás a escuchar **  
**Está llorando sin rumbo.**

**Las lágrimas que derramé por mi pérdida **  
**También se derraman en mi ejecutado corazón **  
**Así como todos quienes mueren sin ayuda **  
**Cierro mis párpados.**

**En la espiral, mi cuerpo entrelazado **  
**Lentamente, lentamente se retuerce **  
**En mi garganta hay miles de preguntas que quiero hacerme **  
**¿Qué puedo salvar? **  
**Ante mis ojos, el loto se está marchitando.**

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**La marchita canción que no volverás a escuchar **  
**Está llorando sin rumbo.**

**Como una densa niebla despejándose **  
**Como una prueba de vida que no desaparece **  
**Si esta canción te pudiese alcanzar **  
**Probablemente pensarías que es hipocresía.**

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**Como mi voz está ahorcada ya no la puedes oir. **  
**Sé que mis pecados no pueden ser perdonados**  
**(Without a trace - The gazette)**

-Wow...-exclame-  
-Es diferente a otras que he cantado.  
-Se parece a las canciones que hacías cuando te conocí.  
-Esta es una de las que hice cuando estaba..."desaparecida".  
-Ah...  
-¿No te gusta?  
-Tu música siempre me va a gustar, pero no me gusta que estés triste.  
-No estoy triste ahora. -bostezo-  
-Muchas gracias, ahora deberíamos ir a dormir.  
-Si...

Me acosté en nuestra cama y la espere, en estos 7 años, me había acostumbrado a dormir abrazado a ella, fue horrible dormir esos días en los que no estaba, pensando en que le podría estar pasando, o las veces que tenia misiones, tener que dormir pensando en si tal vez alguien le quería hacer daño devuelta y yo no estaba ahí para ella.  
Tomo a Asami y la dejo sobre el sillón de la habitación y se recostó encima mio abrazándome con fuerza.

-Estas extraña. -le susurre-  
- ... - Yui no contesto-  
-¿Que?  
-¿Y...y si Yuuki lleva la razón?  
-Yui, no seas tonta.  
-...-ella no contesto solo se aferro con mas fuerza a mi-  
-No pienses en estupideces...¿si?  
-Esta bien.  
-Eso fue muy seco...  
-Esta bien, te amo. -exclamo mientras me besaba  
-¿Así si? -pregunto mientras me sonreía-  
-Mucho mejor.

No pude dormir por no se cuantos minutos, solo observe a Yui, estaba seguro de que le pasaba algo, tal vez estaba insegura con el tema de Yuuki, le iba a demostrar que no llevaba razón, que yo la amo a ella y a nadie mas. Bese su cabello y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

**Yui POV**

Luego de recostarme, intente dormir pero era inútil, pensé con los ojos cerrados, estaba mal que le diera tanto lugar a los celos, pero me preocupaba, esa arpía era muy astuta, demasiado. Zero se enamoro de ella cuando aún era humana...¿y si ella descubre esto y empieza a actuar como antes? ¿que pasara? Después de todo fue el primer amor de Zero. Me dolía la idea de pensar que Yuuki se lo llevara de mi lado, con todo lo que sufrí, eso terminaría con mi vida inmediatamente, estaba dispuesta a no permitir que se acercara a el, de ninguna manera, no lo permitiría jamas.  
Aun así, me sentía muy extraña, inconscientemente sentía como si todas las promesas de Zero se romperían pronto, me odiaba al dudar así de el pero no podía evitarlo. Me asustaba el futuro, que tanto podría llegar a cambiar nuestras vidas esta misión.

* * *

**Disculpen, es cortito, anduve corta de inspiración, y prefiero poner drama hasta limites inimaginables (?) ok no xD**


	25. Chapter 25

**SarayZoro, me alegro que te gustara nwn, queria poner algo mas de humor, pero mi sentido del humor no cuadra con la personalidad de Yui, quedaria algo extraño xD**  
**Si quieres saber los nombres mandame en que capitulo leiste tal cancion y te paso el nombre, creo que en algunas les puse el nombre y el artista al final pero tal vez me olvide, eso si, esto va variado entre visual kei y kpop aunque no se parezcan en nada pero las letras son bonitas nwn  
**

* * *

**Yui POV**

Me levante aturdida, había dormido muy poco y pensar en tantas cosas malas me hacia doler la cabeza, Zero aun seguía dormido así que me dirigí al sillón y me acosté abrazando a Asami-chan que también estaba dormida.  
Yuuki fue el primer amor de Zero, si hipotéticamente Zero hiciera lo mismo que Yuuki, se fuera con otra mujer y me ignorara completamente, y tratara de jugar conmigo como un objeto, estoy segura de que no me rendiría, que nunca lo olvidaría, aunque estuviera con alguien mas, porque mi Zero seguiría ahí...si hipotéticamente Zero volviera a ser como antes conmigo... estaría con el sin dudarlo ignorando a la persona que estuviera a mi lado, soy incapaz de odiarlo de cualquier manera.  
Suspire frustrada con ganas de llorar, aunque Zero se fuera con Yuuki me pondría en su lugar y lo entendería, no podía odiarlo de ninguna manera y entiendo que pueda seguir amando a Yui. ¿Habían posibilidades de que se aferrara a mi para olvidarla a ella? ¿Que prefería, saber la verdad o vivir en una mentira? No importaba la respuesta, mis sentimientos por Zero jamas cambiarían.  
No pude contenerlo mas ,me hice una bolita en el sillón y comencé a sollozar en el mayor silencio posible.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Escuche ruidos extraños, no supe descifrar que eran, aun con los ojos cerrados extendí mis brazos buscando a Yui pero no estaba, abrí mis ojos bruscamente preocupado y me encontré con que Yui estaba llorando en el sillón mientras abrazaba a Asami.  
Me acerque hasta donde estaba ,me senté al lado del sillón en el suelo y la acaricie suavemente. Ella abrió sus ojos,me observo por algunos segundos que me parecieron eternos y luego me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo a llorar peor que antes.

-¿Que pasa Yui? -pregunte preocupado-  
-...n-nada...  
-No me mientas...si no me dices voy a terminar sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

-¿Es por Yuuki?  
-...no...  
-¿Que quieres que haga para demostrarte que te amo a ti y no a ella? -pregunte sabiendo con total seguridad que estaba mintiendo-  
-No hables mas del tema...la culpa es mía por dudar de tus sentimientos. Pero quiero que sepas que no importa la decisión que tomes o como actúes, mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar y nunca voy a ser capaz de odiarte.  
-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Decisión?  
-Yuuki es muy astuta...y fue la primer persona que amaste...yo... pensé en si tu hicieras algo parecido a lo que hizo Yuuki y entendí que mis sentimientos no cambiarían.  
-Yui. -exclame alejándome para tomar su cara entre mis manos- Yo no ame a Yuuki, si admito que la aprecie pero lo que sentía por ella no esta ni siquiera cerca del amor y ahora no hay ni siquiera sentimientos de aprecio, solo la odio. Entiende que te amo a ti y a nadie mas y así sera por el resto de mi existencia.  
-Perdón por dudar así...  
-Te amo. -le dije mientras la besaba-  
-Yo también...  
-Hay algo que no entiendo...es extraño verte así ¿que te pasa?  
-Estoy...¿insegura?  
-Aun así estoy seguro de que tu inseguridad no llegaría a este punto en una situación normal.  
-No lo se...me dije mil veces que no tengo que dudar de ti pero aun así no puedo evitar el tema.  
-¿Estas mas sensible por algo?  
-No lo creo...  
-Esto va a estar feo...  
-¿Porque?  
-Si así fue el primer día no me quiero imaginar los próximos casi 6 meses...  
-Voy a terminar matándola...  
-Como primera medida deberías encargarte de evitarla y no seguirle el juego.  
-Lo se...soy muy infantil perdón, si me dijera cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver contigo no reaccionaria asi.  
-Ignórala igual, mis sentimientos no van a cambiar.

-¿Que te pasa? -pregunte notando que su expresión cambiaba al malestar-  
-...n-nada...me voy a duchar.

Al terminar de decir eso se dirigió rápidamente al baño sin dirigirme ninguna mirada. Pensé en la posibilidad de entrar para preguntarle que le pasaba pero la descarte rápidamente , estaba decidido a averiguar que provoco esos cambios de animo tan repentinos, desde que llegamos aquí esta muy extraña.  
Pasaron unos minutos y salio ya vestida con una toalla en toda la cabeza cubriendo su cara.

-¿Que te pasa?  
-Nada, estoy bien.  
-Mentira.  
-Estoy bien.  
-No estas bien.  
-Si lo estoy, ya vete a duchar.

No conteste, me dirigí a ducharme frustrado debido a que le pasaba algo que ella tal vez entendía y no quería decírmelo...¿ podrá ser que...?...no... es imposible ¿verdad?

* * *

Yui POV.

Luego de que Zero entro al baño me saque la toalla de la cabeza ,me peine y me dirigí al comedor donde estaba Cross preparando el almuerzo. Salude educadamente y me senté mirando a la ventana pensando a porque se debía mi estado de animo. Como pocas veces en mi vida tenia ganas de descargar mi frustración comiendo mucho. No entendía en lo absoluto que me estaba pasando pero me limite a no pensar mas.

-Que decepcionante. -exclamo Cross-  
-¿Porque? -pregunte extrañada-  
-Yo que me esperaba una Yui chibi a estas alturas...  
-¿Eh?  
-Sabes a que me refiero Yui-chan.  
-P-p-pero si...-tartamudee completamente sonrojada-  
-No te preocupes Yui, dentro de poco sera ¿verdad?  
-¿Que le hace creer eso?  
-Intuición...  
-¿A caso eres mi mama? -pregunte riéndome-

Seguimos la conversación riéndonos cuando Zero entro con claro mal humor en la cara y se sentó al lado mio.

-Yo terminare de hacer el almuerzo. -anuncio Cross-  
-¿Estas bien? -le pregunte a Zero-  
-Eso debería preguntarlo yo...  
-Estoy bien. ¿Que te pasa?  
-Nada.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Al entrar en la sala mi mal humor debido a no entender nada creció no quería ser cortante con Yui pero tampoco quería terminar diciendo algo que de verdad no sentía y terminar arruinando las cosas, ademas, no era bueno que actuáramos distantes frente a Yuuki ya que le daría mas fuerzas para seguir molestando a Yui. Aun así conteste cortante ya que no podía disfrazar mi mal humor y si trataba Yui se daría cuenta y terminaría sacando una conclusión peor.  
Cross sirvio el almuerzo y como pocas veces en mi vida observe que estaba comiendo demasiado, siempre le había gustado la comida pero nunca comía por demás, era demasiado extraño y alimentaba a mi mal humor ya que ninguno entendía que pasaba.

* * *

Yui POV.

Mire con fastidio a Zero, me molestaba mucho que fuera cortante conmigo, mi personalidad cambiaba dramáticamente a cada segundo, odiaba el cambiar de mi estado de animo pero no podía evitarlo, trate de hablarle a Zero luego de almorzar pero seguia consiguiendo las mismas respuestas , eran solo monosílabos , fastidiada me fui del comedor y me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Me dolió profundamente que Zero no hiciera nada para detenerme o que tampoco me hubiera venido a buscar, habían dos posibilidades, que estuviera de mal humor y evitara hablarme para no arruinar nada o lo que mas me temía Trate de no pensar en eso y tome mi guitarra y mi amplificador a algún lugar alejado donde encontrara conectarlo.  
Termine adentrándome en la academia y encontré una habitación casi desierta, conecte todo y comencé a tocar de mal humor desquitandome en mi propia canción.

**Llenaba el espacio en blanco hacia arriba**  
**Como negro tinto**  
**¿Dónde he empezado a estar fuera del orden?**  
**Una fea rivalidad se diferencia entre nosotros**  
**desde aquel día**  
**Fea rivalidad**

**Era demasiado brillante debido**  
**a los sueños**  
**Ahora, ya no siento nada**

**Cariño, quien te lanzó**  
**a la imaginación**

**Sin duda, el mio también era demasiado brillante.**  
**Ahora acabo de mirarte en el momento.**

**Hey!,¿puedes oírme?**  
**El sonido del espiritu se ha ido**  
**resuena con frialdad**  
**En el extremo del**  
**mundo colapsando**  
**¿qué sigue permaneciendo ahí?**

**Mi propio enemigo.**  
**Es la necesidad de**  
**perturbar ahora**  
**[Tu propio enemigo]**  
**No me pierdas de vista**  
**Conoce a tu enemigo**

**Está demasiado oscuro para expresar**  
**Lo que es no ver nada**  
**¿Qué ves en el espacio**  
**blanco sin fin?**

**El sueño es fugaz y cuando**  
**vez el dolor de todo**  
**En lo único que puedes creer**  
**es en tí mismo**

**Hey, no te olvides**  
**enfrentate a la luz**  
**que brilla en los ojos**  
**Supongamos que, existe una profunda oscuridad**  
**es sólo la verdad, ¿no?**

**Hey!,¿puedes oírme?**  
**El sonido del espiritu se ha ido**  
**resuena con frialdad**  
**En el extremo del**  
**mundo colapsando**  
**¿qué sigue permaneciendo ahí?**

Al terminar mire el mundo como hace muchos años no lo miraba, desde hace muchos años que no peleábamos con Zero...no, una pelea no me hubiera molestado tanto, me molesta el hecho de saber lo que le pasa y querer ayudarlo pero que el no me lo permita. Miraba todo con fastidio, probablemente mandara al demonio a cualquier persona que se me acercara, deje las cosas en mi habitación y salí a caminar ,no supe cuanto tiempo había caminado hasta que me aburrí y me senté bajo un árbol. Luego de unos minutos cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dormir pero mis pensamientos no me lo permitieron, me levante bruscamente al el crujir de las hojas.

-¿Quien eres? -pregunte empuñando mi arma-  
-Siento haberte molestado. -exclamo una voz tierna saliendo de detrás de un árbol-

Mis instintos me decían que era un vampiro pero mis ojos no lo creían, todos los vampiros a excepción de mi familia extendían un aura que no soportaba, pero el no, era un chico de mi altura con cabellos rubios y ojos turquesas y grandes,se parecía a un niño y a la vez no, era hermoso.

-¿Que quieres? -pregunte guardando mi arma-  
-Nada...escuche tu canción y termine siguiéndote.  
-No estoy de humor ,vete. -le ordene, aun así no se me pasaba por la cabeza hacerle daño o mucho menos, no era alguien que me incomodara, aunque si era un vampiro pero yo también lo era al igual que Tsukumo, al igual que Zero-  
-¿Podrías enseñarme a cantar? -me pregunto acercándose-  
-¿Que te hace creer que lo haría? -por alguna razón no podía ni quería decirle que no-  
-Me gusto mucho tu canción.  
-¿Como te llamas?  
-Soy Furukawa Suzuki.  
-¿Porque me buscas a mi?  
-Todos aquí tienen un aura que me incomoda...incluso mi hermana hace tiempo, pero la tuya no, por eso quería que fuéramos amigos.  
-Yo soy Yoshida Yui...¿tu hermana?  
-Si...amaba a mi hermana, pero desde que es amiga de Yuuki me evita constantemente.  
-No le hagas caso. Aléjate lo mas que puedas de esa mujer.  
-Se te nota mal por algo...  
-Me pelee con alguien...  
-¿Con el chico que estabas besando ayer?  
-S-si...por eso, te recomiendo que vengas a hablarme otro día, estoy frustrada y digo cosas que no quiero decir.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Porque?  
-Por darme la oportunidad de hablarte otro día. -me sonrió- Adiós.

El chico se fue y yo volví a intentar dormir. Los minutos pasaban y cante una parte de mi canción reflexionando en lo que decía.

**En la espiral, mi cuerpo entrelazado **  
**Lentamente, lentamente se retuerce **  
**En mi garganta hay miles de preguntas que quiero hacerme **  
**¿Qué puedo salvar? **  
**Ante mis ojos, el loto se está marchitando.**

Mi futuro con Zero...¿de verdad podría extinguirse frente a mi? ¿esta actuando conmigo así? ¿es cobardía de no decirme la verdad? ¿vivir feliz en la mentira o morir con la verdad?

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Observe como Yui se iba sin decirme ni una palabra, note hasta en sus pisadas que estaba enojada, no la intente detener, no quería, tal vez terminara arruinándolo peor si lo evitaba, pero me dolía verla enojada y mas si sabia que yo era responsable de eso, sufría en silencio y mi estupidez era la responsable. Esta misión definitivamente iba a terminar con todo, no podía permitirlo. Pasaron horas en las que no me pude decidir si buscarla o no, desechaba la idea por cobardía, no podía permitirme arruinar todo, luego de horas me decidí ir a buscarla y camine muchos minutos al rededor de los parque de la escuela.  
Me eche a dormir bajo un árbol frustrado y me desperté envuelto en un beso, sin abrir los ojos me aferre a Yui.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Una parte de mi ser esperaba que Zero viniera a buscarme y me pidiera que dejara de llorar y todo volviera a ser como antes, pero eso no paso. Me dirigí devuelta a la casa y busque a Zero por todos lados para ofrecerle una disculpa y pedirle que no se alejara nunca mas de mi. Mi búsqueda fracaso y seguí buscando en los parques. Creí haber encontrado a Zero, solo a el, pero al encontrarlo también encontré a otra persona. Sentí como mi corazón se destruía haciéndose pedazos hasta quedar en cenizas ,no fui capaz ni siquiera de entrar a llorar. Delante de el había una mujer pálida, hermosa con el cabello rubio y largo besando a Zero mientras este la abrazaba.  
-Zero...-susurre antes de salir corriendo-

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Escuche un susurro de Yui pero abrí los ojos asustado ya que su voz provenía de un lugar mas alejado. No supe como reaccionar, al abrir mis ojos no era Yui la que me estaba besando, si no que otra mujer, rubia. Me aleje bruscamente y esta me miro sonriendo.

-¿Que haces?  
-Lo siento. -exclamo-

Era extraño estar cerca de ella, no entendía porque no pude distinguirla de Yui, cualquier vampiro que no fuera ella extiende un aura que reconozco perfectamente pero ella no, era un aura exactamente igual a la de Yui. Mire hacia todos lados buscando a Yui pero no estaba, sentí ganas de morirme al instante ya que no tenia justificación para lo que hice, no podría arreglar todo con un "Me confundí",ella relacionaría esto con mi forma de actuar anteriormente. Salí corriendo a buscarla pero no encontré nada.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me aleje corriendo lo que mas pude definitivamente no comprendía nada, entonces, se suponía que la manera de actuar de Zero no se debía a Yuuki, si no a esa mujer. Era extraño, no sentí la presencia de la mujer, pero definitivamente estaba perdida, era mucho mas hermosa que yo y estaba segura que menos malhumorada. Me senté bajo un árbol, ignore el hecho de que las clases iban a empezar pronto, no era mi obligación estar aquí. No sentía el valor de hablar con Zero, tenia miedo lo que podría decirme, luego de 7 años, el se alejaría de mi.  
Rompí a llorar como jamas en mi vida y desee morirme en esos momentos.

-No llores. -escuche una voz cálida y tierna cerca mio-

Era el chico de hoy, me quito el cabello de la cara y me limpio las lagrimas con cuidado sin parar de decirme que por favor no llorara.

-Por favor...no llores.  
-No tienes idea de como se siente...  
-Lo se...esa mujer era mi hermana.  
-¿Eh?  
-No entiendo su razón de actuar...los dos tenemos el "don" de camuflar nuestra presencia, tal vez estaba confundido.  
-No...-exclame llorando- Sabia que le pasaba algo pero...  
-No llores.  
-No puedo.

Suzuki me abrazo como si intentara protegerme y dude por unos momentos pero termine rindiendome y me aferre a el llorando.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije? -pregunto Yuuki.  
-Si...-contesto como si de verdad no hubiera querido hacerlo-  
-Pon mas entusiasmo. La vida de tu hermanito depende de esto ¿sabes?  
-Si...¿porque...porque no lo haces tu si tu quieres a Zero?  
-Porque es difícil que lo aleje de Yui actualmente, yo no hubiera podido hacer eso ya que se hubiera dado cuenta al instante. Si Yui vio eso se va a alejar cuanto antes.  
- ... -la rubia estaba al borde de preguntar otra cosa, pero lo evito, la vida de Suzuki estaba en juego por esto y no se podía permitir fallar-

Aun así, Tomoyo no quería dañar a Yui, ella odiaba a gran parte de los vampiros pero sintió que ella era alguien en quien confiar.

* * *

**Hasta aca :V**  
**¿Como termine poniendo drama? No lo se xD**  
**Se me da mejor ewe**  
**Pero el problema no se va a extender mucho xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola! xD  
Bueno, a ver, gracias por los reviews, si pueden pásense a leer mis otros fics y comencemos con aclaraciones, creo que son pocas.**

**La canción es Blue flame de Alice nine, la apariencia de Shou (el vocalista) es igual a la de Suzuki cambiando el color de cabello y ojos, la verdad es que Shou es demasiado tierno *-* ,les recomiendo la banda n.n**  
**Ah y también les recomiendo Moran, Hitomi (vocalista) también es muy lindo *-***

**Acá les dejo otro cap _**  
**Tengan piedad de mis otros fics (?) ok no xD**

* * *

**Yui POV**

Me desperté confundida ,Suzuki estaba durmiendo en mi hombro, me dolía toda la cara y me ardían los ojos. Observe un par de segundos a la nada cuando recordé todo lo que paso el día anterior. Gemí en silencio, estaba enojada, dolida, triste ,deprimida y con eternas ganas de asesinar a esa mujer. Aunque con solo verla supe que no tenia oportunidad a competir, ella era demasiado hermosa, y si su personalidad era como la de Suzuki era perfecta. Zero seria un idiota si me hubiera elegido a mi, con mi malhumor, mis celos, mi manera de actuar. Suzuki se despertó y me sonrió.

-¿Estas mejor?  
-No...-susurre-  
-Ahmm...lo siento.  
-¿Porque?  
-Por no ser capaz de hacerte sentir mejor.  
-Definitivamente no es tu culpa.  
-¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Faltamos a clases...no quiero ir a hablar con Zero. Quiero posponer mi muerte.  
-No hables así...  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe a cantar?  
-Esta bien. -contesto sonriendo-  
-¿Tienes alguna canción?  
-Tengo...una. -exclamo sonrojado-  
-¿Te da vergüenza?  
-Algo...ademas no tengo los instrumentos,no me sirve.  
-¿Que necesitas?  
-Dos guitarras, un bajo y una batería.  
-De momento solo te puedo dar la guitarra principal pero se tocar los otros instrumentos.  
-¿En serio? -pregunto alegre-  
-Si...  
-¡Vamos!

Suzuki me tomo de la mano y salio corriendo a la habitación donde había tocado mi canción el día anterior.

-Prepárate. -exclame con una sonrisa malévola-  
-¿Eh?  
-Vas a cantar.  
-P-p-pero si no me enseñaste nada.  
-Primero quiero ver si tienes potencial. Soy muy estricta como profesora.  
-Esta bien...  
-Voy a buscar mi guitarra.

Entre a mi habitación rogándole a todos los santos no encontrarme con Zero, aun así mis ruegos no funcionaron. Zero estaba dormido en la cama abrazando a Asami-chan envuelto en mi ropa.  
Tome mis cosas silenciosamente y salí corriendo al borde de llorar. Antes de llegar a la habitación me desplome en el suelo, no podía comprender nada, comencé a llorar en silencio y me implore a mi misma calmarme, sabia que el fin se acercaba pero aun así no comprendía que sucedió. Me limpie con cuidado y entre a la habitación, al entrar observe que Suzuki me miraba con pánico.

-No me mires así, no estoy tan loca.  
-¿Estuviste llorando? -pregunto cambiando su expresión-  
- ... - no pude contestarle-  
-¿Que paso?  
-Nada...  
-Dime por favor.  
-Zero estaba en nuestra habitación...-al ver sus ojos no pude mentirle-  
-¿Te hablo?  
-Estaba dormido...  
-Creo que deberías hablar con el...  
-No quiero. Quiero posponerlo.  
-Mejor sufre todo de una vez que esto...  
-¿Das por asentado que me va a dejar?  
-Ah... perdón...  
-No...tienes razón...  
-No, yo quise decir...  
-No importa. -lo interrumpí- Ahora, dame las partituras de la guitarra.  
-Toma.

Extendió un papel hacia mi y lo observe por 3 minutos, era algo complicado pero me saldría sin problemas. Le ordene comenzar y me observo asombrado de que pudiera aprenderlo en 3 minutos. Comenzó a cantar dejándome pasmada.

**El paraguas se encuentra sin ser levantado **  
**los sonidos de la lluvia estaban **  
**bailando un vals **

**Porque quería esa sensación en mis hombros **  
**cerré los ojos **  
**mientras aumentaba el frió **  
**la temperatura que sentí sin duda **  
**fue como la flama azul ardiendo en mi pecho **

**(No) es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde **

**Di "aun te amo" aquellas palabras comunes **  
**no puedo pronunciarlas, no puedo devolvértelas, el deseo que ya he gritado **

**También fue arrastrado... **  
**por la lluvia...hasta ser...olvidado **

**Las rosas han dejado de caer, verdad? **  
**el dulce dolor permanece en los recuerdos **  
**se supone que no debería haber cosas tardías **  
**porque avancé de nuevo hacia adelante **

**Olvide el aroma dejado en la palma de mi mano **  
**pero antes de eso **

**Reescribiré incluso esa trama **

**(No) es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde **

**Otra vez, si deseo por ello, saldré herido **  
**las lagrimas no se detendrán, conozco, conozco, mi debilidad **  
**pero el hecho de que te he tocado **  
**incluso las estaciones que pasaron, no quiero que sean en vano **

**Sabes... no puedo contar las cosas que recibí de ti **  
**al menos quiero estar a tu lado, en mis recuerdos **

**Borra la tristeza **  
**borra el amor **  
**me pregunto si puedo estar tranquilo **  
**me pregunto si puedo olvidar **

**(No) es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde **

**Di "aun te amo" **  
**aquellas palabras comunes **  
**no puedo pronunciarlas, no puedo devolvértelas **  
**el deseo que también ya he gritado **

**Finalmente se convierte en un arco iris **  
**hasta que la luz brille sobre el  
(Blue flame de Alice nine)**

Al terminar me miro completamente sonrojado.

-P-pero...  
-¿Tan mal estuvo?  
-¿¡Estas loco!?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Nunca aprendiste canto antes?  
-No...  
-Entonces alégrate, es talento.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio...tu voz roza la perfección.  
-¡No!  
-¿Que?  
-No quiero que roce la perfección, quiero que sea perfecta como la tuya.  
-Mi voz no es perfecta...  
-Para mi si.  
-Ahh...que aburrido.  
-¿Que?  
-Pensaba molestarte un poco.  
-Tocas perfecto. -exclamo cambiando de tema-  
-Tal vez, aprendo desde pequeña.  
-¿Quien te enseño?  
-Aprendí sola.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si...

La charla continuo tranquilamente y comprendí que Suzuki era una persona con la que me iba a llevar muy bien, aun así, constantemente mi mente se desviaba a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

* * *

**Zero POV**

Luego de mucho buscarla y no encontrar nada, me arrodille en frente a un árbol, mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero me ordene tranquilizarme y pensar en que haría ahora. ¿Que haría ahora? Nada. No tenia excusa ni perdón y Yui no debería tener compasión por mi. Me levante de mi lugar a buscar a Yui otra vez, pensaba ponerme de rodillas implorando su perdón y sabia que ella diría que era un monstruo. Sentí ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por permitirme dañar a mi ángel.  
Luego de caminar encontré a Yui, pero me quede impactado ante la imagen, era Yui y al lado suyo había un chico rubio durmiendo en su hombro. Mi interior estallaba en celos aunque sabia perfectamente que Yui no me engañaba solo pensaba en asesinar al chico, aunque por otro lado le agradecía al chico, a Yui se le notaba en el rostro que lloro demasiado y seguramente el la ayudo. Aun así mi mente estaba nublada en celos. Me dirigí a mi habitación frustrado y me recosté en nuestra cama abrazando algo de su ropa y comencé a pensar. Ese chico era de verdad hermoso y fue alguien que estuvo para ella cuando estaba herida, alguien que no la lastimo. Siéndome sincero conmigo mismo sabia que ella debería quedarse con el pero aun así quería quedarme a su lado.

* * *

Yui POV.

-Yui...  
-¿Mhmm?  
-Tienes que ir a hablar con Zero...  
-¿Porque? -pregunte cambiando de expresión-  
-Por esto...¿de que te estaba hablando?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Ves? estabas pensando en otra cosa.  
-Perdón...  
-No me molesta, solo que no me gusta verte así.  
-Me estas enviando a mi muerte...  
-Conozco a mi hermana y es una muy buena persona, aun así creo que eres mas hermosa y perfecta que ella, el seria un estúpido si te dejara, no creo que lo haga.  
-G-gracias...pero no soy tan perfecta como crees...  
-Yo creo que si.  
-Yo...  
-¿Vas a ir?  
-Tengo miedo...-exclame escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos-  
-Ve...  
-...esta bien...-dije rendida-  
-Suerte.

Salí de la habitación dispuesta a caminar hacia mi final, en el camino me cruce con Zero y su expresión era muy seria, supe que venia después de eso y no lo soporte, me quebré cayendo de rodillas en frente de el llorando mientras me aferraba a el.

-Yui ¿¡que haces!?  
-N-no...  
-¿Que?  
-No te alejes de mi por favor. Perdóname.  
-Yui...  
-Por favor...  
-Yo...

En ese momento apareció la chica del día anterior abrazando a Zero alejándolo de mi.

-¿¡Que quieres!?  
-¿Como que que quiero? Soy tu novia, vayamos a cenar.  
-Me voy. -exclame incapaz de seguir soportando eso-

Me aleje corriendo lo mas rápido posible y termine en la habitación mientras que Suzuki me miraba asombrado.

-¿Pero que paso?  
-Perdí todo mi orgullo...  
-¿Que hiciste?  
-Me arrodille en frente de el...  
-¿Y?  
-Tu hermana llego pidiéndole que vayan a cenar y afirmándome que es su novia...  
-Y-yo...eso me recuerda...¿quieres comer algo? -pregunto nervioso cambiando de tema-  
-Aunque cambies de tema no voy a olvidar nunca esto. Vayamos a comer. -exclame rendida ante su mirada, sentía que era como mi hijo a estas alturas-

Nos dirigimos a la ciudad y terminamos en un restaurante, cenamos en silencio.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Al ver como Yui se quebraba delante mio sentí como mi corazón se destruía, espere su rechazo y repugnancia, pero lejos de eso se arrodillo en frente mio pidiendo perdón. Estaba a punto de decirle que ella no era la culpable si no yo y a disculparme esperando que me perdonara sabiendo que no lo merecía cuando la mujer del día anterior diciendo que vaya a cenar con ella afirmando que teníamos una relación cuando ni siquiera sabia su nombre.  
Observe en el rostro de Yui como aceptaba que perdió todo su orgullo y se fue corriendo. Observe que la mujer de al lado observaba con dolor la partida de Yui como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quería.

-¿Porque haces esto?  
-N-no...no puedo decírtelo.  
-...que idiota...  
-¿Eh?  
-Yuuki...¿ella te esta extorsionando verdad?  
-¡Shhh!...mi hermano...  
-¿Es el chico rubio?  
-Si...  
-Entiendo...te voy a ayudar.

No comprendí porque dije esas palabras pero tenerla a ella cerca no servia para el autoestima y confianza de Yui.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Luego de cenar nos sentamos en un parque.

-Entiendo un poco a Zero...  
-¿Porque?  
-La cantidad de hombres mirándote...  
-¿Otra vez ese tema?  
-No me extrañaría que se ponga celoso hasta de una roca.  
-No tiene razones para tener celos, jamas voy a engañarlo.  
-Aun así los tendrá, te lo aseguro.  
-Lo se...  
-Tal vez ¿ podría ser por eso que actuaba distante de ti?  
-¿Como explicas lo de tu hermana?  
-Lo de Tomoyo...no lo se ni comprendo sus acciones...lo siento.  
-No te disculpes...admito que tengo ganas de matarla pero no lo hare.

Hablamos un rato y volvimos a la academia, al llegar caminamos un poco por los bosques y Tomoyo apareció delante mio cabizbaja.

-¡Joder! -grite asustada- ... perdón, no note tu presencia. ¿Que quieres?  
-Pedirte perdón.  
-No me vengas a reclamar a Zero, el ya decidió que no tiene relación conmigo  
-No es eso...  
-¿Que pasa? Se directa si no quieres que te lastime. -exclame sabiendo que era incapaz de hacerlo, ella era igual a Suzuki y no la culpaba por enamorarse de Zero-  
-No paso nada con Zero.  
-No me mientas ¿como vas a explicar la manera en la que actúas?  
-Eso...

De golpe apareció Yuuki interrumpido bruscamente a Tomoyo tomándola del cuello con un sable.

-Arruinaste todo estúpida.

Eso fue lo único que dijo, fui demasiado lenta para actuar y Yuuki hirió el hombro de Tomoyo con el sable mientras que Suzuki gritaba asustado. Era incapaz de moverme del lugar, vi como Yuuki volteo a ver a Suzuki y supe que el siguiente ataque se dirigía a el y así fue. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue interponerme en el camino de Yuuki recibiendo el ataque en lugar de Suzuki. Mi hombro fue gravemente herido, aun asi no me queje para evitar alarmar a Suzuki. Luego de eso Kaname apareció.

-Estoy harto de tus acciones Yuuki. -exclamo- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?  
-No te incumbe, vete.  
-No me vas a ordenar nada mas, de ahora en mas me vas a obedecer.

Yuuki estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Kaname la tomo bruscamente del brazo y se la llevo ,no sin antes pedir una disculpa a nosotros. Luego de que se fueron observe unos segundos a la nada y caí al suelo por la herida.

-¡Yui! -grito Suzuki preocupado mientras me atajaba-  
-Estoy bien.  
-No es cierto.  
-No, de verdad. Estoy bien. -sonreí- Ahora entiendo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Suzuki, Yuuki me estaba extorsionando con tu vida para que hiciera lo que ella quería. -exclamo Tomoyo-  
-Yo...todo esto es por mi...  
-No, es por Yuuki. -le dije- ¿Estas bien Tomoyo?  
-Si...tenemos que atenderte.

Estaba a punto de repetirle que estaba bien cuando Suzuki abrazo mi cabeza con fuerza y sentí como sus lagrimas caían en mi cabello.

-Hey Suzuki, no llores.  
-Todo tu sufrimiento...por mi culpa...  
-No es tu culpa.  
-No es cierto...

Zero apareció empujando bruscamente a Suzuki mientras que luego me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yui...yo...falte a mi promesa...otra vez.  
-Ahora entiendo.  
-¿Que?  
-Nosotros nos vamos. -exclamo Suzuki sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y arrastraba a su hermana lejos- Tengo que curar a Tomoyo. -dijo guiñándome el ojo-  
-Hmmmm...estoy enojada. -dije-  
-Lo se... perdón...  
-Sigo enojada.  
-Perdón...  
-Aun enojada.  
-Perdón. -exclamo luego de besarme-  
-Eso no es jugar limpio.  
-¿¡Como puedes hablar tan amenamente con esa herida!? ¿¡Estas loca!? ¿¡Y si te hacia algo peor!?  
-Shhh, no me grites. -exclame fastidiada-  
-Perdón...-susurro- Vamos.

Zero me cargo como una princesa hasta la enfermería y me vendo en completo silencio.

-Zero...-exclame rompiendo el silencio-  
-¿Que?  
-Perdón...  
-Pero si no hiciste nada.  
-Si, estoy loca.  
-No. Ahora si. -Zero se arrodillo en frente mio tomando mi mano para besarla- Perdóname.  
-Pero si tampoco fue tu culpa.  
-Si, por confundirte con esa mujer, por actuar cortante, por no ir a buscarte cuando me necesitabas, por ser tan estúpido todos los días, por no merecerte.  
-Shh. -lo calle antes de que continuara- En algunas cosas tienes razón...pero estuviste perdonado desde el momento en que las hiciste, te repito, no soy capaz de odiarte.  
-Gracias por soportarme.  
-Al revés.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación y nos recostamos abrazados en la cama.

-¿Porque te arrodillaste hoy? Nunca, nunca hagas eso por nadie.  
-Creí que ibas a alejarte de mi, estaba dispuesta hasta aceptar que estuvieras conmigo y con Tomoyo, pero no podía dejarte ir.  
-¿Estas loca?  
-Si...  
-Te amo, y te voy a pedir que jamas dudes de mis sentimientos. -exclamo besándome-  
-Yo también, lo haré. Creí que estaba perdida.  
-¿Porque?  
-A parte del motivo obvio, esa mujer era hermosa y tiene mejor personalidad que yo.  
-¿De que estas hablando?  
-Era mas linda que yo, se sincero.  
-Se nota que de verdad estas loca...para mi, no hay ser en este planeta que sea mas hermoso que tu, y estoy seguro que todo el mundo opina lo mismo.  
-Todo el mundo esta loco entonces. -exclame inflando los cachetes-  
-Yui...-me susurro al odio-  
-¿Que? -pregunte nerviosa y sonrojada-  
-¿Puedo...? -pregunto acercándome mas a el-  
-Te volviste un pervertido obsesionado...  
-Esta bien. No.  
-Fue un comentario, no una negación.  
-¿Entonces?

No conteste nada, solo asentí y Zero me sonrió. Fui feliz otra vez, sentí que hubieran pasado siglos de sufrimiento para mi cuando solo fue un día, aun así aprendí de esta experiencia y me gane dos amigos muy especiales.

* * *

**Wiii, hasta acá nwn**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, gracias por los reviews**  
**SarayZoro : Lo se, Yuuki es una **** :3 xD**  
**Lo se, Suzuki me causa mucha ternura *.*, siempre que veo al vocalista de Alice nine me acuerdo de el xD**  
**Me alegra que te hayan gustado nwn**

**Como siempre, imploro piedad ante mis otros fics (?) xD  
Si me olvide de poner el nombre de alguna canción o si tienen preguntas porque se me escapo algo en la historia pregunten en un review o mandenme un mensaje privado xD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté aun sin abrir los ojos y sentí un peso encima mio, al abrir los ojos note que Zero estaba durmiendo encima mio con la cabeza en mi hombro. Lo abrace con fuerza y volví a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir devuelta.

-¿Estas despierta? -pregunto abrazándome-  
-Si. Sigo enojada. -dije en broma inflando los cachetes-  
-Es lo que me gano por estúpido.  
-Era una broma.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer? Faltamos dos días a clases...  
-¿Tu también faltaste?  
-Si, estuve buscándote ¿que te esperabas?  
-Gracias. Perdón por haber dudado de ti.  
-Si te hubiera encontrado besándote con Suzuki creo que hubiera reaccionado peor...  
-Ehmm...¿porque lo pones a el de ejemplo?  
-Por nada...  
-¿Vamos a almorzar?  
-Esta bien.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si.  
-...¿seguro?  
-Si.

Zero se levanto y se fue a duchar sin decir una palabra, me sentí frustrada, otra vez estaba haciendo lo mismo, estaba casi segura de que eran celos, debería demostrarle que es estúpido que los sienta ya que no voy a hacer nada. Salio de ducharme y siguió sin decirme ninguna palabra,me senté en la cama ,lo mire fijamente y el me ignoro leyendo un libro. Suspire y me volví a acostar enojada.  
No tenia idea de que hacer, era espantoso que nuestra felicidad durara solo horas.

-¿Que te pasa? -pregunte-  
-Nada.

Me levante de la cama ,me dirigí a el lanzando el libro que estaba leyendo lejos sentándome en sus piernas.

-Pregunte que te pasa.  
-Te dije que nada.  
-Es obvio que te pasa algo, así como yo no te puedo mentir así tu tampoco.  
-Hmmp...  
-¿Que es lo que te pasa?  
-Suzuki...  
-¿Es eso? -pregunte lanzando carcajadas-  
-No te rías.  
-Esta bien. ¿Porque estas celoso de Suzu-chan? -exclame molestándolo un poco por el apodo que le puse-  
-Porque si.  
-No es razón para que me trates así...  
-Lo siento...me siento un psicópata.  
-Jajajaja. -me reí unos segundos- Mira, ¿que es lo que te pone celoso de Suzuki? Sabes que soy incapaz de mirar a otra persona que no seas tu.  
-Porque el no te mira como si fueras su amiga.  
-¿Que te hace creer eso?  
-Lo se...ademas, no es difícil darse cuenta de que eres perfecta.  
-Eso es porque están ciegos. -me reí-  
-Mentira...  
-Esta bien ¿Puedes dejar tus celos de lado y hablarme como corresponde?  
-Voy a intentar.  
-No me convence. -exclame besándolo-  
-Te amo. Perdón, ponte en mi lugar.  
-A veeer...-exclame pensando- ...tch... -fruncí el seño de tan solo imaginarme a una mujer cerca de el otra vez-  
-¿Ves?  
-No creo que estés en situación de reclamar nada.  
-Tienes razón, perdón.  
-Era una broma.  
-No , tienes razón.  
-Noooo...¿podrías evitar el tema? Voy a hacer como que lo olvide, si seguimos tratando el tema me voy a enojar.  
-Si, lo siento.  
-No contigo, estoy refrenando mis ganas de asesinar a Yuuki, se que Tomoyo no tiene la culpa ademas me cae bien.  
-¿Un vampiro?  
-¿Y tu que eres?  
-Buen punto...

-¡Eh? Yui! ¿Que te pasa? ¿Yui? -pregunto notando mi cara de malestar-  
-Nada. -exclame mientras salí corriendo al baño-

Trabe la puerta agilmente y me arrodille debido a las nauseas, luego de unos segundos acabe vomitando. Mientras que Zero preguntaba preocupado que me pasaba ignorando que le decía que estaba bien, me lave la cara y los dientes y salí del baño.

-¿¡Yui!?  
-¿¡Que!? No me grites.  
-Perdón...¿que te pasa?  
-Naaada.  
-Mentira.  
-Nada.  
-Mentira.  
-Te dije que nada, me voy a duchar.  
-Esta bien...te aclaro algo.  
-¿Que?  
-Voy a decidir creerte por ahora, pero sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada.  
-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.  
-Ok.

Entre al baño y mientras me duchaba pensé en a que se debía lo de recién. Tal vez me hubiera caído mal algo que comí...varias conclusiones se pasaron por mi cabeza pero decidí que no era nada importante. Salí envuelta en una toalla a buscar ropa y volví al baño para cambiarme cuando sentí a comida muy delicioso.

-Zero ¿Que es ese olor? -le pregunte desde el baño-  
-¿Que olor?  
-¿No sientes nada?  
-No...  
-Ah...

Mas cosas a mi lista de comportamientos extraños, mal humor, cambios de estados de animo en menos de 5 segundos, nauseas...por un momento se me cruzo una idea que deseche rápidamente. Definitivamente no puede ser eso.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Cuando Yui se fue a bañar miles de pensamientos extraños cruzaron por mi mente, pero el que creía mas posible era que en el día de ayer, los sentimientos de Yui hubieran cambiado... después de todo Suzuki es bastante agradable.  
Al salir del baño nos dirigimos a la cocina y para alimentar mi fastidio Suzuki y Tomoyo estaban en la mesa.

-Buenos días. -saludo Yui sonriendo-  
-Buenos días...-dije de mala gana-

Los minutos pasaban y no agregue ninguna palabra a la conversación, solo me dedicaba a pensar y mirar a Suzuki y a Yui de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Comencé a conversar con Suzuki y Tomoyo ya que Zero miraba un punto alejado, al parecer pensando, tal vez quería descubrir que era lo que me pasaba pero en verdad ni siquiera yo lo sabia. Tomoyo tenia a Asami-chan durmiendo en sus piernas.

-Yui, te pido perdón devuelta.  
-Esta bien, pero te recomendaría que evites el tema.  
-E-esta bien...  
-¿Practicaste algo Suzuki? -al nombrarlo sentí una mirada punzante que provenía de Zero-  
-S-si...  
-Luego me muestras, pero la verdad no necesitas que te enseñe nada ¿Tienes otras canciones?  
-Varias si...  
-¿Que te pasa?  
-Nada.  
-¿Tu también? -exclame fastidiada-  
-¿Yo también que?  
-Nada...  
-Yui-chan. -exclamo Kurumi- ¿Podemos salir a cenar todos esta noche?  
-¿Y las clases?  
-¿A quien le importan? -pregunto nerviosa-  
-No quieres cruzarte con Yuuki ¿verdad?  
-No...  
-Yo tampoco...voy a terminar matándola. ¿Podemos ir Zero?  
-Ve tu, yo vine por mi misión, no a divertirme. -me contesto fríamente-  
-Entonces...¿puedo ir?  
-Haz lo que quieras, no soy dueño de tu vida. -exclamo yéndose de la habitación-

Me quede inmóvil en el lugar, no supe ni siquiera como reaccionar, no entendí porque estaba actuando así conmigo.

-Yo...no puedo ir hoy. Vayan ustedes por favor.  
-Yui, quiero mostrarte mi canción nueva. -me sonrió cambiando de tema, como siempre que las cosas se ponían tensas-  
-Ok...ve a la habitación de ayer, yo voy a buscar mis cosas. -exclame sin ganas-  
-Esta bien...no estés mal.  
-Estoy enojada...me voy, ya vuelvo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con mala cara y tome mis cosas.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Me fui de la habitación y termine sentado bajo un árbol. Si seré estúpido, que estoy haciendo por celos, y si ella decide ir...con Suzuki, soy un imbécil. Me dirigí a la habitación donde había tocado la vez anterior y me encontré a Suzuki mirando el suelo haciendo dibujos con el pie, estaba a punto de irme cuando me tomo del brazo.

-Espera. -exclamo con furia en la mirada-  
-¿Que quieres?  
-No soy quien para decirte nada, pero te agradecería que trates bien a Yui.  
-...la amas ¿verdad?  
-Si.  
-Lo sabia...  
-Espera, la amo de una manera distinta que tu. Me hace feliz verla sonreír pero no la veo como mi pareja, la amo, así como amo a mi hermana también.  
-Entiendo...te debo unas disculpas.  
-No, deberías disculparte con Yui.  
-Soy un estúpido...  
-No me cabe duda.  
- ... - no conteste y lo mire con mala cara, pero había dado en el blanco-  
-Ve a hablar con ella.  
-No, quiero arreglarlo con algún gesto...pero no se me ocurre nada...  
-¿Sabes cantar?  
-¿Perdón? ¿Estas loco?  
-Bueeno bueno...¿porque sonríes? -pregunto al ver mi cambio de expresión-  
-Ya lo tengo...yo no puedo cantar...pero ¿podrías preparar una bonita canción?  
-No tiene gracia, los sentimientos no serian tuyos.  
-Tienes razón...  
-Hoy ven a las 6 p.m, voy a enviar a Yui con Tomoyo.  
-Perfecto. Gracias.  
-De nada...igualmente...deja de ser tan estúpido, me desagrada cuando haces sufrir así a Yui.  
-Lo se...  
-Ahora ve a hacer tu "plan".  
-Esta bien.

Salí decidido a hacerlo con una sonrisa imborrable.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Entre a la habitación devuelta y vi una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Suzuki que me pareció sospechosa, conecte mi amplificador sin dejar de mirarlo con sospecha.

-¿Porque estas tan feliz?  
-Nada en especial.  
-Si...claaaro...  
-En serio.  
-Y basta, dame las partituras.  
-Toma. Léelas que en un rato va a venir Tomoyo.  
-Ok.

Me concentre en mi tarea y luego de 5 minutos apareció Tomoyo sonriendo también sospechosamente y logre ver que se susurraban algo junto con Suzuki.

-Basta ¿que traman?  
-Nada, nee Yui-chan.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Podemos ir a cenar nosotras hoy?  
-Creo...¿porque?  
-Quiero comprar ropa también.  
-Ah bueno.  
-Y te voy a vestir, te voy a usar de muñeca.  
-Esta bien. -sonreí-  
-Ahora Tomo-chan, déjame que voy a cantar.

**Dejar atrás el pasado que estabas mirando hacia atrás y ven,**  
**Las flores florecen en los restos de la ruta en que caminaste tan firmemente.**

**Sólo la luz, sólo la luz a los que tienen hasta los dedos.**  
**Mantén tu corazón, guarda tu corazón y Supera las dificultades!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te has acostumbrado demasiado a la tristeza, pero**  
**Ahora vamos a esbozar nuestras historias que resuenan con fuerza en conjunto.**  
**El comienzo está aquí.**

**Vamos a encontrar las estrellas que no podías ver?**  
**En la oscuridad los deseos son brillantes.**

**Sólo la luz, sólo la luz hacia el futuro iluminado**  
**Mantenga su corazón, guarda tu corazón no mirar hacia otro lado**

**He encontrado la voz del principio que agrietado del Mundo**  
**"No es cero".**  
**Con el camino que has caminado no tiene sentido.**  
**"Dame la mano y vamos."**

**Despierta al alza, rompe tu jaula**  
**Corazón de oro para poner fin a la tristeza**

**El canario del fin despierta de su sueño y canta.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te has acostumbrado demasiado a la tristeza, pero**  
**Ahora vamos a esbozar nuestras historias que resuenan con fuerza en conjunto.**  
**Con una sonrisa que no desaparece, ni siquiera por un segundo, ni siquiera por un momento**  
**Quiero seguir viéndote, que cambia al igual que el paisaje cambia.**

**Estoy bien con eso solamente.  
(Heart of gold - Alice nine)**

Tomoyo miraba sorprendida de nuestro trabajo en equipo ademas de la voz perfecta de Suzuki y la canción tanto en composición como en letra.

-Perfecto...  
-¿Mmmh?  
-No te puedo enseñar nada, en serio, es perfecto.  
-Sigue sin superar tu voz...  
-¿Tu también cantas Yui-chan?  
-Si.  
-¡Canta algo!  
-N-no...  
-Si vamos.  
-Esta bien...¿que quieren que cante?  
-Es cierto...tienes muchas canciones...  
-Hmmm...  
-Esta bien...etooo...ya se.

**No podía sentir nada más**  
**Tu sonido que anhelaba en mi mente**  
**ahora esta abandonado en el pasado, olvidado**  
**Su voz no puede ser escuchada**  
**Ah, hace tanto tiempo que la sombra desapareció.**

**Solo un escenario pasajero**  
**Por algunas razón, las personas vienen y van**  
**Aun cuando silenciosamente, tratan de tranquilizarse ellos mismos**  
**En vano, esos sentimientos sinceros son grabados dentro de ellos.**

**Sin una dirección, nace, entre las millones de vidas**  
**Finalmente te conocí.**

**Los restos, las lagrimas que cayeron**  
**A pesar de que no hay respuesta alguna en medio de la eternidad**  
**Pero esa transparente sonrisa tuya, enciende la llama que no se desvanece dentro de mi corazón**  
**en medio de mis recuerdos.**

**(La vida ha cambiado**  
** tu y Yo)**

**La eternidad se hunde a tu lado**  
**Las aves del ocaso, mirando hacia el mañana**  
**Solo los recuerdos que amaba, ligeramente conectan mi corazón.**  
**El mundo que podría ser teñido en color oro, llega a su fin.  
(Gemini-0-eternal - Alice nine)**

-Yui, me deprimiste. -exclamo Tomoyo-  
-Lo siento.  
-¿De verdad tus canciones son siempre así?  
-La mayoría...  
-A mi me parece bien, estas enfrentando la realidad, aunque esa manera tan desesperanzada de ver el mundo...  
-Trabajo en ello, siempre que estoy mal con Zero veo el mundo de esta manera.  
-No te preocupes. -exclamo Suzuka sonriente-

Así la tarde se nos paso entre juegos y risas aunque como siempre mi mente se distanciaba completamente de la situación. Las horas pasaron y ya era hora de salir con Tomoyo me vestí sin tener verdaderamente ganas de ir y salí con ella. Fue desesperante, me probo mas de 30 vestidos, en verdad eran todos hermosos y me hubiera gustado probarme dos o tres...¿¡pero 30!? Ademas, los vestidos eran demasiado...¿formales?  
Luego de cenar Tomoyo me regalo un vestido bastante hermoso, pero en verdad solo lo usaría para un evento especial. Volvimos a la academia y Tomoyo me arrastro a su habitación, dentro me hizo un peinado hermoso, pero aun así me parecía mas bien para una boda y luego me maquillo.

-Basta ¿que están tramando?  
-Ya lo sabrás...  
-No me voy a buscar otro novio.  
-No es por eso.  
-¡Pero!...  
-¡Shhh! Aguarda pacientemente. -me interrumpió-

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Volví de la ciudad rendido, en verdad me costo encontrar al anillo, pero fue pura y exclusivamente porque quería algo que me recordara a ella . Volví a las 6 p.m. y Suzuki ya estaba ahí.

-Bueno ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?  
-Quiero hacerle una canción...pero no se cantar. Ella siempre escribe para mi.  
-La puedo cantar yo, pero si lo que quieres es la canción la letra la tienes que hacer tu.  
-Yo...no se como.  
-Te ayudo.

Estuvimos cuatro horas haciendo la maldita canción, entre medio de tanto pensar comimos cualquier cosa, pero luego de tanto esfuerzo lo logre gracias a la ayuda de Suzuki. Sinceramente no pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir, y eso que lo hice con ayuda Suzuki y sin ningún trabajo de composición, definitivamente Yui era un genio y Suzuki también.  
Luego de terminar estuve corriendo por todos lados, ya eran 10 p.m. seguramente Yui y Tomoyo ya estaban acá. Me duche y me arregle agilmente para dirigirme a nuestro punto de encuentro.  
Ahí me encontré con Suzuki que ya estaba preparado.

-¿Vas a tocar la guitarra también?  
-La canción no tiene mucho sentido sin ningún instrumento.  
-Te lo agradezco mucho.  
-La verdad, tengo curiosidad de que vas a hacer.  
-Mañana lo veras.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Tomoyo me vendo los ojos, mi paciencia iba llegando a mi limite, cruzamos una puerta y sentí como el clima cambiaba de golpe, seguramente estábamos en los bosques, pero ¿porque? -Tal vez quieran matarme...- bromee mentalmente.  
Llegamos hasta algún lugar y Tomoyo me detuvo, estaba a punto de preguntarles que iban a hacer pero me saco la venda y observe asombrada la escena frente a mis ojos.  
Zero estaba arreglado...wooow eso no se ve todos los días ¿que rayos paso? Suzuki estaba preparado para cantar con una guitarra. Mientras que Tomoyo me sonreía.

-Ehmmm...saben que no entiendo un demonio ¿verdad?  
-¡Yui! -grito Suzuki-  
-¿¡Que!? ¡No me grites!  
-...¿se volvió tu frase celebre últimamente?  
-¿Me van a explicar que pasa?...Zero esta arreglado...esto es MUY extraño.

Zero no contesto ,simplemente me sonrió y luego miro a Suzuki.

-Yui. -exclamo Suzuki esta vez en un tono de voz mas bajo- Escucha esto.

**Repetidamente como siempre, sólo te causé dolor como siempre  
Incluso debí haberte herido. Permanezco incapaz de moverme  
¿Por qué siento tanto tu dolor?¿  
De seguro es porque tenía miedo de repetir la historia y perderte.**

**Borramos aquellos inolvidables días abrazándonos fuertemente**  
**Tú sostuviste mi mano sin preguntar nada.**  
**Incluso si tus sentimientos se alejan mañana**  
**seguro que mi amor por ti seguirá siendo el mismo.**

**Incluso si salgo de tu corazón mañana**  
**seguro que mi amor por ti seguirá siendo el mismo.**  
**Caminaremos juntos, al futuro no prometido**  
**Seguiremos caminando juntos, al futuro en que tú estás.**

**Junto con todo lo doloroso - casi al punto de olvidar -**  
**estoy pensando en ti**  
**entre más cuento las noches en que no nos encontramos,**  
**la ansiedad crece en mi pecho.**

**Coleccionando distintos tipos de soledad; por favor no llores sola**  
**No importa que tan lejos estemos, continuemos creyendo en nosotros.**

**Quiero seguir sonriendo así**  
**sin lastimarte**  
**aquellas emociones que se han desvanecido con el paso del tiempo,**  
**no quiero volverlas a sentir.**

**Incluso si tus sentimientos se alejan mañana**  
**seguro que mi amor por ti seguirá siendo el mismo.**  
**Incluso si salgo de tu corazón mañana**  
**seguro que mi amor por ti seguirá siendo el mismo**

**Por favor, sólo mírame a mí**  
**Por favor, no sueltes mi mano.**  
**Caminaremos juntos, al futuro no prometido**  
**Seguiremos caminando juntos, al futuro en que tú estás.**  
**(Cassis - The gazette)**

Seguía sin entender nada pero las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Suzuki se acerco a mi.

-Mi trabajo ya esta hecho aquí, hasta luego. -exclamo empujándome cerca de Zero-  
-No lo arruines. -repuso Tomoyo empujándome mas cerca todavía-

Me puse nerviosa por demás, no entendía que sucedía para nada, la canción había sido hermosa, hermosa de verdad pero seguía sin comprender la situación.

-Tomoyo cumplió bien su trabajo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Estas demasiado hermosa.  
-Tu estas...arreglado, eso si que es raro, pero sinceramente te ves bien todos los días.  
-Perdon.  
-No estoy enojada...-conteste sabiendo a que se refería-  
-Se que no merezco que me perdones tan rápido. Por eso quise arreglarlo así.  
-¿Como?  
-Esa canción...  
-¿Que pasa con ella?  
-No la escribió Suzuki.  
-Ya parecía extraño...¿quien fue entonces?  
-Es obvio.  
-...¿t-tu?  
-Si...  
-¿E-en serio?  
-Si.

Tuve que esconder el rostro entre mis manos, trate por todos los medios de no llorar pero fracase. Zero inmediatamente me abrazo con fuerza.

-Fue...demasiado hermosa...  
-¿En serio?  
-Demasiado...  
-No se compara a tu música.  
-Mi música no tiene valor para mi comparado con esto.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también. De verdad...no sabes cuan sorprendida, feliz y agradecida que estoy.  
-Espera.  
-¿Que?

Zero se arrodillo delante mio y saco una caja pequeña, estalle a llorar antes de tiempo.

-Pensaba hacer algo mas, pero mi mente tiene un limite de idas por día. No llores.  
-Ya dilo de una vez.  
-Quisieras...¿guardar esta caja?  
-No es gracioso...  
-¿Ah no?

El me sonrió aun en el suelo y me quebré de risa cayendo yo también.

-No, basta, hablemos en serio.  
-Ya entendí, se que no puedes pronunciar las palabras. -exclame besándolo-  
-Argh...doy asco.  
-Eso es mentira, igualmente te amo de la manera que sea.  
-No es bueno, hoy no te debería haber hablado así.  
-Ya te perdone.  
-Las cosas no son así, no es bueno que me perdones por todo.  
-Tal vez tengas razón...  
-Entonces...¿arruine mi proposición?  
-Fue...¿extraño? -me reí- Creo que si voy a guardar la caja.  
-Me acobarde en el momento y termine haciendo un chiste...  
-Entendí.  
-Ahora, mira. -abrió la caja-  
-Wahh...de verdad es muy hermoso.  
-Me costo conseguirlo, tuve el capricho de que llevara una estrella. Ademas, la piedra es una turmalina, me recuerda a tus ojos.  
-De verdad...es muy hermoso...te tomaste tantas molestias...para mi estaba bien con cualquier cosa...  
-Lo quería así y listo. Dame tu mano.

No creía lo que me estaba pasando, nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que fuera a proponerme matrimonio. Luego de eso nos quedamos acostados mirando a las estrellas.

-Que desperdicio...  
-¿Porque? -pregunte-  
-Tan arreglada que estas y te dejo acostada en el pasto.  
-Al revés, jamas te vi arreglado así.  
-No se ni porque lo hice.  
-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.  
-Entonces ¿con esto quedo perdonado?  
-Te dije que ya estabas perdonado. Aunque estaba algo enojada.  
-Con toda razón.  
-No vale la pena recordar cosas malas, te amo. -dije mientras me subía encima suyo y lo besaba-  
-Todavía no creo lo que hice.  
-Yo no creo lo que me pasa.  
-Nee Zero.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Cual te parece la estrella mas linda?  
-Ya sabes cual es.  
-No...en serio ¿cual es?  
-La estoy mirando.

Baje la vista y Zero tenia sus ojos en mi, solo fui capaz de sonreirle y besarlo, luego de otro día de sufrimiento, mi felicidad volvió elevada a la décima potencia.

* * *

**Hasta acá...no te como se me torció TANTO la personalidad de Zero, pero supongo que de eso se trata el amor, poder ver el lado oculto de una persona nwn  
Lo de la proposición...no se porque quedo así pero me causo gracia xD  
Me voy a dormir antes de caerme encima del teclado de sueño lekjsghnbklmtvhsj ok no xD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Perdón la tardanza QwQ**  
**Estuve actualizando mi otro fic y tuve muchos TP's gigantes así que no pude avanzar nada. Ahora creo que estoy libre así que mañana a la noche capaz traiga algunos capítulos :3**  
**Disculpenme si se ve extraño, estuve con falta de inspiracion y actualmente estoy deprimida pero con que les guste me basta xD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Abrí los ojos como jamas en mi vida, todo me resultaba alegre, quería hasta verle la cara a Yuuki pero con una mala razón oculta detrás de ello. Zero aun seguía dormido así que solo lo abrace y me dedique a observar el anillo en mi dedo, de verdad no podía creerlo, Zero era algo bastante tímido y frió pero a diferencia de otras personas logre ver su lado cariñoso y por fin entendí que las cosas no eran así con Yuuki, con Yuuki el era el Zero de siempre, tal vez le tuviera aprecio pero yo logre ver este lado de el, este que era solo mio, de la felicidad comencé a hacer sonidos casi inentendibles.

-Por dios Yui ¿Que te pasa? -pregunto con los ojos cerrados-  
-Estoy feliz.  
-¿De verdad te hace tan feliz eso?  
-¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?  
-Es que no entiendo como te hace tan feliz.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, ¿porque es?  
-Con esto oficialmente eres mio. -sonreí mientras lo besaba-  
-Yui, mira que eres lenta, eso paso hace 7 años.  
-No quita el hecho de que estoy feliz. Hasta quiero ir a clases.  
-Detecto una mala intención detrás de eso. -exclamo mientras sonreía-  
-¿Ah si? -pregunte fingiendo inocencia mientras sonreía-  
-¿De verdad piensas presumirselo tanto a Yuuki?  
-Por supuesto. -sonreí-  
-Es la primera vez que te veo así.  
-Perdón.  
-No es que diga que no me gusta. -exclamo guiñándome el ojo-  
-Te amo. -dije besándolo y abrazándolo-  
-Yo también, creo que deberíamos levantarnos, no tengo idea de que hora es y quiero que vayamos a patinar devuelta.  
-Me parece bien. -sonreí- Me voy a bañar. -exclame mientras me estiraba-  
-Yo voy a seguir durmiendo, estoy agotado.  
-Ayer hiciste muchas cosas.  
-Pero no estoy cansado por lo que hice ayer.  
-Entonces ¿Porque?  
-¿Porque crees que estoy cansado? -pregunto enarcando una ceja como si de verdad yo lo supiera-  
-No lo se ¿porque?  
-Por lo que hice anoche mas bien estoy cansado. -dijo observándome-  
-¡Cállate! ¡Pervertido! -grite sonrojada mientras le lanzaba una almohada y este se reía-  
-Tu preguntaste.  
-¡Shhh!

Salí corriendo al baño completamente avergonzada, de verdad Zero era muy diferente conmigo que con otras personas y sonreí ante la idea. No había ser mas feliz en el planeta, me bañe y me vestí demasiado alegre, todo era perfecto, esperaba que no se arruinase con otra idiotez como siempre. Salí del baño con una sonrisa y Zero seguía durmiendo y ahora Asami-chan estaba junto a el. Me dirigí a la cocina sonriente aun y Cross no estaba, me dispuse a prepararle un desayuno a Zero. Cocinar se me hacia extraño de alguna manera, todos los olores de los ingredientes eran mas intensos por decirlo de alguna manera.

Termine de cocinar y me dirigí a despertar a Zero, era demasiado hermoso durmiendo, no quería despertarlo así que solo me acosté encima de el a esperar para que se despertara solo.

-¿Yui?  
-Sip.  
-Ah...me dormí.  
-Esa era la idea. -le sonreí-  
-Ahora me baño y preparo el desayuno.  
-Ya lo hice yo.  
-Perdón por no ayudar.  
-¿De que hablas? Esta bien.  
-Ok, me voy a bañar.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y terminamos recostados en el sofa uno encima del otro hasta que Cross llego e hizo una sonrisa picara ante nosotros.

-¿Y ese anillo Yui? -pregunto sonriendo-  
-Ehmm...etoo...  
-Nada. -exclamo Zero escondiendo su cara en mi cabello-  
-¡Eh! ¡No te escapes!  
-¿Que pasa entonces? -pregunto Cross-  
-Le pedí matrimonio a Yui. -exclamo Zero seriamente sentándose en el sofá-  
-...¡Kyaaaaaa! -grito Cross mientras me levantaba del sofá para asfixiarme en un abrazo-  
-No puedo respirar...-exclame con dificultad-  
-¿Puedo elegir tu vestido?  
-Etoo...n-no sabemos como sera ese tema.  
-Esta bien. Los dejo. -exclamo tranquilo-  
-Eso no me tranquiliza...¿que esta planeando?  
-Yui, ¿pasaron 7 años y todavía me tratas de usted?  
-Ok...no cambies de tema.  
-No voy a hacer nada no te preocupes. -sonrió-  
-No me convence...  
-No importa, vamonos Yui. -exclamo Zero tomándome de la mano-  
-Suerte. -sonrió Cross-

Salimos de la casa y llegamos hasta la ciudad con facilidad, a medida que caminábamos hacia la pista de patinaje charlábamos tranquilamente.

-¿Que crees que hará Cross? -pregunte-  
-No lo se...algo debe traerse entre manos. Pero no creo que sea muy descabellado.  
-Eso espero...¿Zero? -pregunte al ver que miraba mal a todo el mundo-  
-¿Eh? Perdón ¿Que?  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunte confundida-  
-Ah...nada.  
-No empecemos con las respuestas cortantes.  
-No es cortante, es el tema de siempre.  
-Entonces cambiemos de tema.  
-¿ Todavía tienes el pasador? -pregunto señalando la hebilla en mi cabello-  
-Por supuesto ¿Que crees?  
-Tiene 7 años.  
-¿Y? Es el primer regalo material que me hiciste, no es que sea materialista, solo que amo mucho el pasador.  
-¿Material?  
-Si. -sonreí- Tan solo que respires es un regalo para mi.  
-Eso debería decirlo yo. -se rió-

Mientras caminábamos hacia la pista de patinaje no pude evitar ver mi mano en mas de 40 ángulos, estaba obsesionada con el hecho de ser la prometida de Zero, simplemente las palabras me sonaban hermosas.

-Ya deja de hacer eso Yui.  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Mirar tu mano.  
-Es que estoy feliz. -exclame mientras lo abrazaba-  
-Que rara eres.  
-Estoy loca ya se, no hace falta afirmarlo.  
-No dije eso.  
-Bahhh, sabes que es cierto. -dije mientras me reía-  
-Tal vez...algo. -se rió también-

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad observaba como Yui miraba su mano en diferentes algunos, no comprendía como algo tan simple la podía hacer tan feliz, a mi en realidad no me interesaba mucho, ella era mía de una manera u otra. Aunque con esto arriesgaba mi vida frente a Tsukumo pero con tal de verla sonreír tanto no me importaba.  
Otra vez mi mal humor fue creciendo, era irritante que tantos hombres miraran a mi Yui. Pero era inevitable, siempre que veníamos a la ciudad pasaba, ya no sabia si yo estaba paranoico o sucedía de verdad.  
Llegamos a la pista de patinaje y Yui de nuevo mostraba sus habilidades, entendí porque Yui normalmente no le caía bien a las personas. Envidia y frustración fue lo único que se me vino a la mente, Yui era capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponía perfectamente superando a cualquiera, eso no era algo que agradara a la gente a su al rededor y por eso la envidiaban. Pero ella con su familia y ahora sus nuevos dos amigos estaba bien y no necesitaba mas por suerte.  
Almorzamos en la ciudad en calma y charlamos de cosas insustanciales. Luego pasamos mucho tiempo caminando y en parques, los minutos con Yui pasaban como segundos, me sorprendía estar tanto tiempo en un lugar y no terminar fastidiandome. Pero eso era lo que hizo Yui, mi personalidad había sido modificada bruscamente por y para ella. Jamas seria así con otra persona que no fuera Yui. Jamas pude saber si Yui era tan agradable con otras personas ya que no hablaba con nadie a parte de nuestra familia.  
Ya faltaba una hora para ir a clases y emprendimos camino devuelta a casa. El tiempo paso rápidamente como siempre y nos pusimos nuestros uniformes. Luego de tanto problema en estos días no vi a esos monstruos. Estaba fastidiado pero no iba a demostrarlo con las personas a mi al rededor que me importaban, gracias a enojos tontos casi arruino todo definitivamente.  
Nos encontramos con Suzuki y Tomoyo para ir a clases y entramos a la academia.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Entramos al salón y busque con la mirada a Yuuki, esta vez la haría sufrir, sentimientos malos brotaban de mi interior pero sinceramente me importaba muy poco, solo me detendría si Zero me lo pidiera.  
Me senté lo mas cerca y alejado al mismo tiempo posible de Yuuki mientras note que el rostro de Zero se debatía entre reñirme o partirse de risa.  
Observe que Yuuki estaba fastidiada pero parecía mantenerse a raya y eso que aun no había notado donde estaba, intuí que Kaname le había pegado un buen sermón por lo que hizo pero hoy estaba dispuesta a devolverle todo y fastidiarla.  
El anillo era bastante brillante y llamativo así que estire la mano innecesariamente mientras que Yuuki noto el brillo de la piedra del anillo y me miro con furia y yo le devolví la sonrisa mas amplia que pude hacer. Tomoyo estaba buscando asiento, perfecto.

-Tomo-chan, siéntate al lado mio. -le pedí, sabia que iba a preguntar curiosamente del anillo-  
-E-esta bien.

Por un momento me sentí mal de lo que estaba haciendo, normalmente no era así, Yuuki se merecía eso y mucho mas pero me estaba rebajando a su nivel. Suspire rendida, ya era muy tarde, no me iba a volver atrás.

-Yui.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Y ese anillo?  
-Yui es mi prometida. -exclamo Zero mientras me abrazaba sonriente para llevarle el juego-

Al parecer Zero también tenia ganas de fastidiar a Yuuki y de paso hacer que la pobre criatura de Kaname tuviera que lidiar con ella su envidia y sus celos. Sentí la mirada asesina de Yuuki, y pude saber lo que estaba pensando. Por supuesto, sus acciones no habían servido de nada, lejos de separarnos nos unió mas todavía.

Pasamos toda la clase con la mirada asesina de Yuuki. Tomoyo estaba espantada mientras que Zero y yo estábamos por quebrarnos de risa. Suzuki en cambio había llegado después de nosotros y no comprendió absolutamente nada hasta que le explicamos y se unió a nuestras risas.

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron menos nuestro grupo de cuatro y Yuuki, mande a todos lejos, quería quedarme a solas con Yuuki ya que sabia que lo que hice hoy no se terminaba así como así y me obedecieron. Yuuki se acerco a mi agilmente tomándome del cuello aun sin ejercer presión.

-Envidia Yuuki, es la envidia. -exclame sonriendo-  
-Eres tan ingenua que crees que hace eso porque te quiere.  
-Solamente quieres una invitación a la boda admítelo. -me reí-

Vi pura rabia en su rostro y termino estallando tratando de golpearme pero esquive rápidamente el golpe, esta vez no me iba a tocar un pelo. Kaname apareció rápidamente riñendo a Yuuki como si tuviera 3 años y ella miraba hacia abajo como si fuera un niño que había sido encontrado algo que sabia que no tenia que hacer. No comprendí que había hecho Kaname para que lo obedeciera así pero no me interesaba. Salí del aula y me reuní con Zero sonriendo. Caminamos tranquilamente en nuestra habitación y nos bañamos y nos acostamos en la cama a charlar.

-¿Ya la fastidiaste suficiente? -pregunto riéndose-  
-Por supuesto.  
-Pensé que me iba a molestar pero termine riéndome.  
-¿Molestar?  
-No lo se...no acostumbro ver ese tipo de sentimientos en ti.  
-Es cierto...jamas había actuado así, me estoy rebajando infantilmente a su nivel pero algo tenia que hacer.  
-No esta mal lo que hiciste. Estas en tu derecho de presumir lo que quieras. -sonrió-  
-Wahh. -bostece-  
-Tienes bastante sueño últimamente ¿no?  
-Si, y es tu culpa.  
-Jamas hice algo que no quisieras. -sonrió-  
-¡Cállate pervertido!  
-Me preocupan mas otras cosas.  
-¿Como que?  
-Como cuantas balas puedo recibir de parte de tu hermano cuando reciba la noticia.  
-Ya estoy bastante grande, no puede decir nada.  
-Si puede y me matara.  
-No lo va a hacer y tampoco permitiría que te haga nada.  
-Y también me preocupa que puede llegar a hacer Cross.  
-Mmmm...no creo que sea grave.  
-Esperemos que no.  
-¿Te imagines que arme una boda entera en 3 días? -me reí-  
- ...-Zero se quedo helado, era perfectamente que lo hiciera-  
-Etoo...Zero cálmate, no va a hacer eso.  
-¿Que tan segura estas? -pregunto asustado-  
-Se que no lo va a hacer. -exclame no muy segura de mi misma-  
-Ahora si que no dormiré en paz.  
-Cálmate.  
-Esta bien. -exclamo mientras me besaba-  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también.

Estuvimos charlando muchos minutos como si todo el día no hubiera sido suficiente hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Hasta acá nwn**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mmmmm...sepan disculparme el retraso, bueno pasaron cosas de lo mas raras en mi vida y no se si deprimirme o ser feliz xD**  
**Me vengo a desquitar acá :3**  
**Gracias a vampiresca17 y a Bulma Saiyajin Prinsess especialmente a Bulma por el genial review que me dejo que me animo mucho**

**En respuesta a Bulma:**  
**OMG**  
**Tu review me llego muy profundo, yo también amo a Raven Uchiiha, me inspire en sus fics xD**  
**No es el final, puedo extenderlo algo mas y creo que tuve algunas ideas interesantes, el retraso del capitulo es que estuve con situaciones demasiado extrañas en mi vida y estoy entre suicidarme o reírme de todo como psicópata xD**  
**Ahora voy a tratar de seguirlo porque la verdad me llego muuucho tu review, odio a Yuuki,, la odio la odio D:**  
**Una de mis historias era con la personalidad de Yuuki completamente cambiada, tanto que hasta me llego a agradar pero la historia de verdaaad se me iba mucho de las manos**  
**La verdad...no me creo que sean tan buenas, pero muuuchas gracias de corazón nwn **  
**Estoy dolida por las historias que Raven no continuo, me gustaban mucho QwQ**  
**Notaras que el fin tiene mucha influencia musical, soy de leer las letras de todo y de verdad me llegan bastante ya que algunas bandas son perfectas  
Esas veces que Zero pide...ejem xD ...me parece extremadamente tierno :3**  
**Cross-san es demasiado genial xD**  
**No se te paso la mano, no te das una idea de cuan feliz me hizo tu review, muchas gracias de ****corazón**

**La personalidad de Yui de verdad la termine amando mucho, su toque infantil le da ternura pero sigue siendo madura al mismo tiempo y el estilo Gothic lolita la verdad es demasiado hermoso nwn**

**Tengo otro fic que la verdad es bastante mas complejo que este, es de Uta no prince-sama, capaz podrias leerlo, no esta apegado a la historia original pero si no viste Uta pri lo vas a entender igual ya que se desvía completamente xD**  
**La verdad es muucho mas complejo y dramático y a veces hay algunos párrafos que me encantan demasiado**

**Quería**** anunciar una modificación en la trama, notaran en el proximo capitulo que hay algo que no concuerda con la historia original, pero es porque lo cambie así se hacia un poco mas interesante xD  
Ademas, perdón chicas, se me da bien el drama y aunque intente poner humor no es demasiado ya que mi humor no cuadra para nada con las personalidades de los personajes xD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté tan alegre como ayer, me dirigí a bañarme y a cambiarme ya que Zero seguía durmiendo. Al salir el baño me quede en una silla observándolo dormir, de verdad era demasiado hermoso. Pasaron varios minutos mientras lo observaba y acariciaba a Asami-chan hasta que me invadió un aura extraña...no un aura, sino un presentimiento, me daba miedo al extremo y me provocaba ganas de llorar, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, quería que mis días siguieran siendo tan perfectos como los anteriores. Zero se comenzó a revolver en la cama inquieto y me recosté encima de el hasta que se despertara.

-¿Yui?  
-Si.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-¿Porque? -pregunte levantando la mirada para observar su rostro-  
-No lo se...hay algo extraño...  
-Yo también siento algo extraño a decir verdad.  
-Mmmm...tengamos cuidado. Después de todo esto es una misión, me sabe extraño que este todo tan tranquilo.  
-Eso es cierto, de todas maneras vamos a estar bien.  
-Ya es fin de semana. -sonrió-  
-¿Tienes algo en mente?  
-Mmmm... de verdad no, pero quiero que salgamos.  
-Tal vez no deberíamos salir...  
-¿Porque?  
-Siento algo extraño...tal vez pase algo malo...  
-Tal vez...podemos dormir todo el día si no. -se rió-  
-Si.  
-¿Quieres volver a acostarte?

No conteste, simplemente me acomode entre sus brazos y cerré mis ojos mientras lo abrazaba. El me dejo acomodarme en sus brazos y luego de unos segundos comenzó a acariciarme el cabello hasta que me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Yui se acomodo en mis brazos y a cabo de unos minutos se durmió. En cambio yo no pude, mi mente se desvió a lo extraño que se había vuelvo el ambiente para nosotros, aunque el problema no era entre nosotros, era completamente externo, aun así sentía que Yui le tenia miedo a ese sentimiento desconocido.  
No supe cuantas horas pasaron y no pude conciliar sueño, a cada segundo este extraño presentimiento me asustaba mas. Rendido me levante de la cama dejando a Yui con suavidad así seguía durmiendo, me duche y me cambie para salir a algún lugar. A medida que me acercaba a la sala escuchaba susurros extraños, no que decían, simplemente susurros. Termine entrando a la sala y allí estaban Yagari-sensei y Cross. Por un momento los dos carecían de expresión pero de un segundo al otro los dos sonrieron, en Cross eso seria normal tal vez, pero en Yagari-sensei era extremadamente extraño y eso me asusto.

-Felicitaciones mocoso.  
-Etoo...gracias maestro...  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Eso pregunto yo...  
-Mmmm...que molesto, al parecer no te puedo ocultar demasiado.  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunte preocupado-  
-Tienes una misión.  
-Pero si ya estoy en una.  
-Eso es otro tema, quieren dejarle esta misión a Yui, Tsukumo se opuso pero lo amenazaron con que podían darle otra mas peligrosa, y Yui es alguien muy hábil pero si la asociación lo decide la van a mandar a morir fácilmente.  
-Jamas voy a permitir eso.  
-Eso no depende de ti.  
-...¿cuanto?  
-¿Que?  
-¿Cuanto tiempo?  
-Un año...  
-¿¡Tanto!? ¿Que es?  
-Tenemos muy pocos detalles. Pero no puedes llevar a Yui.  
-¿Saben algo mas?  
-Al parecer están habiendo muchos ataques de niveles E últimamente y sospechan que alguien esta tramando algo.  
-Eso pasa seguido...¿porque un año?  
-Parece que es un problema mas grande del normal. No se nada mas que eso, lo siento.  
-¿Cuando me tengo que ir?  
-El lunes.  
-¿Podemos ocultárselo a Yui?  
-...no creo que este bien...  
-Por favor...-susurre-  
-Esta bien.  
-Voy con Yui otra vez...  
-¿Como esta ella?  
-Está bien, cuando se entere no...  
-De verdad, trate de que no te den la misión pero fue inútil.  
-Esta bien... adiós.

Conteste lo mas cortante posible y fui a caminar durante horas a los bosques. Cuando volví Yui estaba dormida pero con diferente ropa, al parecer se había levantado, me senté a observarla unos minutos y al cabo de un rato comenzó a revolverse inquieta buscando algo en la cama, me volví a acostar y ella me abrazo sonriente entre sueños. Le devolví el abrazo y escondí mi cabeza entre su cabello ya que en poco tiempo mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar. Un año, un año sin poder verla, y con miedo a perecer en mi misión y no verla nunca mas. Jamas poder criar a esa princesa que le prometí. Un año que ella no me vería, un año en que ella podría dejar de amarme, que podría ocurrirle algo malo.  
Todas ideas desesperantes en mi cabeza que me dificultaban hasta respirar de miedo y tristeza. Pero lamentablemente era algo de lo que no podía escapar y era algo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Con miedo contemple el futuro que nos esperaba a los dos.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Sentí sollozos cerca de mi oído y abrí los ojos preocupada. Al abrirlos me encontré con que Zero lloraba escondido en mi cabello, al momento solo me asuste, ni siquiera podía articular palabra, tal vez todos nuestros malos presentimientos habían pasado a ser hechos reales.

-Zero ¿que pasa?

Zero no contestaba, simplemente me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Zero?  
-Yo...-exclamo entre sollozos-  
-Zero ¿que paso? -pregunte comenzando a asustarme-  
-Nada.  
-Zero...no...no me mientas.  
-Nada dije.  
-Vas a hacer que me enoje...  
-Y-yo...-tartamudeo limpiándose las lagrimas con orgullo-  
-¿Si?  
-Yagari-sensei esta aquí...  
-¿Y?  
-Tengo una misión...  
-¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?  
-No...Yui...  
-¿Que?  
-Tu te tienes que encargar de esta misión.  
-¿Y?  
-Tsukumo no quiso que te la dieran pero amenazaron con darte algo de verdad peligroso.  
-Zero...no cambies de tema...¿que pasa?  
-La misión dura un año...y no puedo llevarte...

Cuando Zero termino de pronunciar la oración sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo...alma que no volvería en un largo, maldito, doloroso y tortuoso año. No podría verlo en todo un año, un año en que tal vez sus sentimientos cambiaran, un año en que tal vez podrían lastimarlo, ya que si la misión era tan larga debía ser algo grave, un año en el que incluso podrían matarlo, un año en que tal vez la maldita asociación le prohibiera todo tipo de contacto conmigo. Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente y solo pude arrodillarme en la cama y mirar hacia abajo. Segundos de silencio pasaron y me rompí cayendo en la cama mientras lloraba desesperadamente.

-Yui... por favor...yo...  
-No es tu culpa...pero...-exclame con dificultad mientras lloraba-

Todo esto era realmente grave...a parte de las razones que anteriormente había pensado... había algo realmente grave.

* * *

**Flashback. -Yui POV-**

-Yui.

Escuche esos llamados mas de 50 veces al rededor de mi habitación. Rendida me cambie y me levante a abrir la puerta. Antes de abrir la puerta mire la cama y caí en la cuenta de que Zero no estaba y me pareció extraño. Abrí la puerta y Tomoyo me sonreía fuera, la invite a entrar y hablamos de cosas insustanciales durante bastantes minutos hasta que me calle de golpe.

-¿Yui?...¿que te pasa? Estas pálida.

Incapaz de contestar salí disparada al baño debido a las nauseas, de la rapidez con la que salí corriendo olvide cerrar la puerta. Termine vomitando y Tomoyo se dio cuenta. Me lave la cara y los dientes rápidamente sin mirar a Tomoyo y luego pensé que me iba a mirar preocupada, pero en lugar de eso tenia una sonrisa gigante que se le notaba que salia desde el rincón mas profundo de su corazón. Me tomo de la mano y me sentó en un sillón, la mire todo el camino con confusión. Luego de sentarme me tomo de las manos y me volvió a sonreír.

-Tomoyo...no entiendo nada...  
-¿Nada? Que lenta y tonta eres Yui.  
-¿Eh?  
-Vamos a la ciudad.  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿Porque?  
-Solo me vas a obedecer.  
-¿Porque?  
-¡Shh!

Tomoyo me llevo a rastras hasta la cuidad y me dejo tirada en un parque hasta que volvió sin nada y volvimos a la academia. Constantemente evito mis preguntas y al llegar a la academia me arrastro hasta mi habitación y me obligo a hacer todo lo que estaba planeando.  
Los minutos pasaron y llegamos a una conclusión, y la noticia me impacto demasiado, tanto que termine llorando en los brazos de Tomoyo.

-Yui...que tonta...¿de verdad no te habías dado cuenta?  
-No...  
-Awww Yuiiii. -exclamo mientras me abrazaba- No llores ¿te asusta?  
-Es que no se...  
-Debes decírselo a Zero.  
-¿Como?  
-Mmmm...practiquemos.  
-¿Eh?  
-Dímelo a mi como le dirías a Zero.  
-Ok...-me senté firme en el sillón mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y trate de mirar a Tomoyo- Yo...  
-¿Que pasa Yui? -exclamo Tomoyo fingiendo voz grave a lo que explote de risa y me costo varios minutos componerme- Bueno, ahora en serio, vamos.  
-Yo...y-yo...  
-Deja de tartamudear Yui.  
-Yo...estoy...  
-Vamos Yui...Zero no te va a entender y va a pesar cualquier idiotez...  
-Estoy...e-estoy...e-embarazada...-al pronunciar la ultima palabra rompí en llanto en los brazos de Tomoyo otra vez-

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Simplemente el recuerdo me destruía...que podría hacer ahora...

-¿Que pasa Yui? Voy a volver...  
-Pueden pasar muchas cosas Zero...  
-Hay algo extraño...¿porque me parece que hay otra razón detrás de esto?  
-Por que en verdad la hay...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-No te lo voy a decir antes de tu misión.  
-Si, me lo vas a decir.  
-No, en serio.  
-Yui...dime... por favor...  
-No...-explote en llanto devuelta- No puedo...no puedo hacerte esto...  
-¿¡Que pasa Yui!?  
-Yo...estoy...-comencé a llorar mas fuerte todavía-  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-E-estoy...estoy...  
-Yui... cálmate y dime...-exclamo mientras tomaba mis manos temblorosas-  
-Yo...yo...estoy...embarazada...

Note como Zero soltó mis manos y su expresión se vaciaba completamente. Miro hacia abajo y pasaron 3 minutos de silencio total. Asustada ante todo me aleje de la cama y me escondí debajo de un escritorio a llorar. Tras que no teníamos problemas...este era el limite.  
Si no fuera así estaría feliz de tenerlo, y todo lo que ello conlleva, discutir semanas por su nombre, comprarle ropa...pero nada de esto seria así. Ese niño no tendría padre cuando nazca, y tal vez nunca lo tenga. La simple idea hizo que rompiera a llorar con mas fuerza.  
Tal vez Zero no lo quiera, tal vez cometí un error.  
De un momento a otro Zero estaba a mi lado y me arrastro de la muñeca fuera de debajo del escritorio para abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yui... perdóname...  
-No...¿porque perdón?  
-Porque no voy a estar aquí...esta misión...  
-No te preocupes...  
-Lo siento...de verdad.

Eso fue lo ultimo que exclamo, y no escuche nada mas, aun así sentí su respiración agitada y mi hombro mojado, luego de eso, yo también explote en llanto y pasaron muchos minutos de esa manera.

* * *

**sjfhadjgv o.o**


	30. Chapter 30

**Maty : Malos castigos , malos =w= XD**  
**Muchas gracias nwn , aunque de verdad no creo escribir tan bien XD**

**Vampiresca17 : No se si estoy mejor o peor con mi depresión...pero bueno :3**  
**Perdón T_T solo se escribir drama XD**

**La cancion de la caja musical es esta youtube . com watch?v=lAViNcgnfWA**  
**Saquen espacios y agregenle el / entre el com y el watch :3, la verdad si escuchan esto mientras leen lloraran XD**

**Aviso que para el próximo capitulo les traigo un cambio algo bastante brusco en la historia original pero bueno :P XD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al despertarme me dolía todo el cuerpo y me ardían demasiado los ojos. Estaba acostada en el suelo entre los brazos de Zero. Me golpee una y mil veces mentalmente , había desperdiciado mis ultimas horas con el durmiendo , aun así no lo iba a despertar. Observe su rostro, parece que también había llorado demasiado. Estaba a punto de destruirme , los tiempos silenciosos implicaban en mi que pensara en cosas que no quería entender , que me negaba a creer, pero debería ser madura y afrontar la situación como pudiera ya que todo iba a pasar quisiera o no.  
No es para nada fácil este tema, pero no, iba a olvidarme de todo y disfrutar mi ultimo día con Zero. Rompí a llorar ante el pensamiento, no creía que lo dejaran tener comunicación conmigo y tal vez jamas volviera.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

La noche anterior había llorado como jamas en mi vida , me sentía una niña. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar lo que estaba pasando pero debería hacerlo , Yui no podía soportar todo , no tenia la culpa de las cosas que pasan , no podía dejarla sola. Aun así tendría que aguantar un año sola, y sumado a ello su misión.  
Me vi obligado a abrir los ojos cuando sentí que me abrazaba con mas fuerza y comenzaba a llorar.

-Yui...-susurre abrazándola, debía ser fuerte, no debía llorar , tenia que ayudarla-  
-Lo siento...  
-No es tu culpa Yui, no digas idioteces.  
-Tal vez no debería haberte dicho.  
-Yui ¿estas loca? ¿te puedes imaginar lo que habría llegado a pensar si cuando volviera estuvieras con un niño?  
-¿Que?  
-Es bastante obvio...  
-¿De verdad piensas que podría estar con otro hombre?  
-Es normal que intentes reconstruir tu vida si no estoy un año.  
-Estas loco.  
-Si...  
-Esto es horrible...  
-Lo se...yo...  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?  
-No tengo otra opción...¿si nos mudamos a Suiza?  
-No. -exclamo forzando una carcajada-  
-Yui...-susurre al borde del llanto-  
-Zero...quisiera hibernar un año, o morirme ahora , incluso ir yo a la misión, pero no es posible si no lo haría.  
-¡Definitivamente no digas eso!  
-¿Eh?  
-¿¡Estas loca!? No llevas solo una vida contigo, no digas esas cosas.  
-Ah...no...no me acostumbro a la idea...  
-Lo siento, fue mi culpa...-exclame abrazándola-  
-No fue tu culpa, baka. Ahora solamente...¿podemos hacer planes?  
-¿De que?  
-No lo se...solo me queda disfrutar el ultimo día que nos queda juntos de este año...  
-Esta bien...¿como se va a llamar?

Yui bajo la cabeza y no dijo ni una palabra.

-¿Yui?  
-E-es...  
-¿Que?  
-Es muy extraño...-exclamo mirándome completamente roja-  
-Esta bien. -le sonreí para luego besarla- ...voy a extrañar esto...  
-Yo también...  
-Bueno...si tuvimos tantos problemas para ponerle nombre a Asami esto va a ser peor.  
-¿Que sera? -exclamo mirándose con confusión el vientre-  
-No se...-era tan extraño , luego de tantos años Yui seguía pareciendo una niña- Espero que sea una niña igual a ti...  
-Vamos a tener que buscar nombres para los dos casos.  
-¿Deberíamos decirle a Yagari-sensei?  
-N-no lo se...-tartamudeo sonrojada-  
-Eres tan hermosa. -le sonreí-  
-Mentira. -exclamo con los cachetes inflados-  
-Es cierto , y ahora mas.  
-Bueno... deberíamos dar...¿las noticias?...estoy muy tensa...  
-Si , tenemos que anunciarlo...mierda...  
-¿Que?  
-Tsukumo...me va a matar...pero tenemos que decírselo hoy...y tampoco sabe del compromiso.  
-Si sabe. -exclamo con despreocupación-  
-¿E-eh? -pregunte asustado-  
-Ya saben.  
-Voy a morir.  
-No, igualmente hay que anunciarle esto a Tsukumo. Hable con Kurumi y Tsukumo por teléfono, supuse que le tenias miedo.  
-Y es cierto , ¿de verdad se lo tomo bien?  
-Si.  
-Que suerte...aunque...esto es diferente.  
-Deja de hacer escándalo...aunque probablemente se angustie por lo de la misión. Pero todo estará bien. -me sonrió-  
-Es cierto...todo estará bien.  
-Me voy a duchar así luego le decimos a Yagari y a Cross.  
-Esta bien. Te amo...  
-Yo también.

Yui desapareció de la habitacion y me sentí un poco mas calmado por la conversación, aunque seguía demasiado tenso. Salí de la habitacion y me encontré que tanto a Tomoyo como a Suzuki mirándome de manera extraña. Una sonrisa con una gran razón detrás.

-¿Que les pasa? -pregunte-  
-¿Como esta Yui? -pregunto Suzuki haciendo una mueca-  
-¿Porque?  
-Zero, no te hagas el tonto, ya sabes porque. -exclamo Tomoyo-  
-...a-ah...me voy. -probablemente Yui le hubiera dicho a Tomoyo y Tomoyo a Suzuki-  
-¡No te escapes! -grito Tomoyo tomándome de la ropa mientras se reía-  
-¡Tomoyo! -le grito Suzuki- Detente , no estas enterada de la situación, no es gracioso.  
-¿Tu sabes?...-pregunte-  
-Si ,Yagari-sensei me explico...Tomoyo, suéltalo.  
-Hmp...esta bien. -exclamo haciendo un puchero mientras se iba de la habitacion, supuse que a ver a Yui-  
-¿Que vas a hacer Zero? -me pregunto Suzuki-  
-No tengo ni la menor idea...quiero...  
-¿Que?  
-Quiero que si no vuelvo la cuides.  
-¡No digas eso! No te va a pasar nada. Ademas, Yui es muy terca, si sabe que te paso algo no va a ser cuestión de cuidarla, va a ser cuestión de impedirle que se lastime.  
-Ruego al universo que no suceda nada...  
-Cuando Cross se entere van a haber problemas, para Yui mas que nada. -exclamo riéndose-  
-Lo se...voy a ducharme así le decimos a Cross y a Yagari-sensei...y lo peor, decirle a Tsukumo después...  
-¿Tsukumo?  
-El hermano de Yui...-exclame haciendo una mueca-  
-¿No te cae bien?  
-No no , no es eso, es una persona excelente, solo que le tengo miedo. -lance una carcajada-  
-Ah...bueno...yo voy a mantener a raya a Tomoyo ,es igual a Cross.  
-Perfecto.

Me dirigí a ducharme y luego de que Yui y yo estuviéramos listos fuimos a darle la noticia a Cross y a Yagari-sensei.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al entrar a la habitacion Yagari-sensei estaba leyendo algo mientras que Cross inmediatamente me miro sonriendo. Zero trago saliva, aun asi ninguna palabra salio de su boca, al parecer iba a tener que empezar yo.

-Cross-san, Yagari-sensei...etoo...  
-¿Que pasa Yui? -pregunto Yagari-  
-Y-yo...tenemos que darles una noticia...  
-¿Que pasa? -repitió Yagari- No se me da bien soportar el suspenso.  
-Y-yo...no bueno...n-nosotros...e-etoo...  
-Yui ¿que pasa? -pregunto Cross amorosamente-

Me escondí detrás de Zero abrazándolo, no seria capaz de decir mas que eso, ya suficiente el casi infarto que tengo para decirle a Zero.

-Yui esta embarazada. -exclamo Zero de repente, aparentemente demasiado nervioso-

Parecía que a Zero le iba a dar un infarto, los ojos de Yagari-sensei se volvieron platos y la expresión de Cross estaba completamente vacía. Se creo un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos. Sentí que iba a morir, ¿de verdad no iban a decir nada?. Ya estaba al borde de llorar.

-Yo...no se que decir...Zero...¿le dijiste a Yui? -pregunto Yagari-  
-Si...  
-¿Que van a hacer? -pregunto Cross seriamente-  
-No lo se...ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo de la misión...  
-Zero, si te esfuerzas, tal vez termines la misión antes.  
-¿En serio? -pregunte con brillo en los ojos-  
-Es una misión bastante extraña, primero tienes que investigar la fuente de todo esto, y exterminarla y eso ya es bastante peligroso , y luego limpiar varias zonas de niveles E. Pero si te esfuerzas tal vez logres terminarla antes...  
-No...no quiero...-exclame escondiéndome en Zero mientras lo abrazaba a punto de llorar- ¿Y si lo lastiman?  
-No lo se Yui... también tengo otra noticia, Tsukumo esta devastado, estuvo toda la semana peleando para que no te dieran misiones pero no sirvió de nada.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Tu también tendrás que empezar a ocuparte de misiones. Obviamente en menores cantidades, yo creo que con esta ya no te darán otra cosa, pero dura 6 meses, te van a encargar algo luego de esto, y decirles que estas embarazada no se si seria mas problemático.  
-No tengo problema...me preocupan mas otros temas.  
-Yo si tengo problema, es raro que todo este quieto aquí ¿y si de repente se rebelan y te lastiman? ¿o si te lastiman en otra misión? No vas a ser tan ágil como siempre, estas embarazada.  
-Zero, preocúpate por otras cosas, ese es el menor de nuestros problemas.  
-Basta. -exclamo Cross- Lo único que falta es que se peleen , por favor, basta. No se puede evitar nada pase lo que pase, así que solo disfruten lo que queda y céntrense cada uno en mantenerse bien.  
-Tiene razón...-exclamo Zero-  
-Ahora...¿como se va a llamar? -pregunto Cross volviendo a su inmadurez-  
-Era raro que estuviera tan calmado. -dijo Zero enarcando una ceja con los ojos cerrados-

Cross me salto encima abrazándome mientras me envolvía entre millones de preguntas, ya me estaba mareando.

-Kaien basta. -exclamo Yagari-  
-¡Pero hay que discutir su nombre! -dijo haciendo un puchero-  
-Esta bien. -se rindió Zero- Etoo...  
-...esto...es tan raro...emm...no se me ocurre nada...-exclamé mientras me sentaba en un sillon-  
-A mi tampoco. -dijo Yagari-  
-Hikari...-susurre-  
-Me gusta...- exclamo Zero mientras se recostaba en mi hombro- Y vale para los dos casos. Aunque sigo queriendo que sea una niña.  
-Yo no , quiero que sea como tu Zero. -sonreí mientras lo peinaba con las manos-  
-¿Entonces va a ser Hikari? -pregunto Cross sonriendo-  
-Que rápido. -exclamo Yagari-  
-Vamos a tener que hacer varias cosas hoy Yui. -me susurro Zero- Vamos a decirle a Tsukumo, visitar a Hitomi, y luego vamos a salir. Y te advierto que no pienso dormir.  
-Tienes que descansar Zero...  
-No quiero y no me vas a obligar. -exclamo mientras me sacaba la lengua-  
-Esta bieeen.  
-Se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? Hace tiempo no los veía.  
-Si, aunque a veces es un estúpido. -exclame fingiendo ofenderme-  
-Ya se eso.  
-¿Que le hiciste mocoso? -dijo de forma sobreprotectora-  
-Nada nada. -exclame-  
-Vamos Yui, no nos va a alcanzar el día para todo lo que quiero hacer.  
-P-pero...-dijo Cross-  
-Cross...es mi ultimo día con ella...  
-Esta bien, lo siento , vayan.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a la casa de Tsukumo sin rodeos, tan solo con tocar el timbre Hitomi me salto encima abrazándome.

-¡Malos! Hace mucho que no me visitaban.  
-Lo siento, tuvimos problemas Hitomi-chan. -exclamo Zero sonriendole a la pequeña-  
-Yui-chan. -exclamo Hitomi-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Es niño o niña?  
-¿¡Que cosa!? -pregunte alterada mientras que Zero observaba con los ojos como platos-  
-Ahmm..oh...nada. -sonrió-  
-E-etoo...pasemos mejor. -exclamo Zero-

Entramos a casa y Tsukumo estaba acostado en las piernas de Kurumi observando a la nada.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Tsukumo con tan solo ver que Yui pisaba la habitacion se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Si tan solo supiera las noticias...

-Nii-san, cálmate, esta bien.  
-¿Eres tonta? Soy tu hermano , se de sobra que nada esta bien.  
-Bueno...pero estoy evitando llorar por todo, a parte tenemos ...noticias.  
-Díganme. -exclamo lo ultimo mirándome con confusión-  
-Y-yo...-exclamo sentándose en un sillón mientras yo la imitaba-  
-¡Yui nee-san va a tener una Yui chibi! -grito Hitomi riéndose-  
-¿¡Eh!? -gritamos todos al unisono-  
-¿Q-quien te d-dijo Hitomi? -pregunto Yui al borde de un infarto-  
-Tomoyo nee-san. -sonrió-  
-¿¡Entonces es cierto!? -pregunto Tsukumo-  
-E-etoo...s-si...-tartamudeo Yui- ¿De donde conoces a Tomoyo, Hitomi?  
-Ayer me escape para ir a verlos y me perdí, así que Tomoyo nee-san me ayudo cuando pregunte por ustedes.  
-No debes ir a la academia sola Hitomi, es peligroso, no lo hagas nunca mas, tienes suerte de que hayas encontrado a Tomoyo. -reprendió Yui-  
-... así que mi sueño era correcto. -exclamo Tsukumo luego de un rato tomándose la cara con una mano- Lo cierto es que no me molestaría si Zero tuviera la misión.  
-Y-yo...-tartamudee queriendo morir al instante-  
-Solo me queda decirles que los felicito...supongo...  
-Gracias...creo...-dijo Yui-  
-¡Kyaaa! -grito Kurumi abrazando a Yui quien no había agregado palabra a la conversación-

Pasamos charlando casi dos horas hasta que Tsukumo me hablo.

-Zero...ve y sal con ella, mañana te tienes que ir temprano junto con Yagari...  
-Si...entonces adiós...

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Salimos con Zero a la cuidad, creo que se obsesiono y debió haberme sacado mas de 100 fotos. A parte de las que hice que se sacara el conmigo.

-Zero...creo que ya son suficientes.  
-No lo creo. -me sonrió-  
-Emmm...-lo mire con cara de nada-  
-Bueno ,esta bien. -exclamo rendido guardando la cámara- Pensaba dejarte para ir a buscar algo, pero con la mala suerte que poseemos mejor ven conmigo.  
-¿Buscar que?  
-Ya veras. -dijo sonriendo-

Entramos a una tienda que no lograba distinguir si era una joyería u otra cosa y Zero me dejo casi en la puerta y volvió con una bolsa. Tenia mucha curiosidad pero no pregunte nada. Era bastante de noche y fuimos al parque de lado de una fuente para recostarnos en el pasto.

-¿Que es lo de la bolsa? -pregunte con curiosidad-  
-Mira. -exclamo sacando dos cajas de madera y otras dos cajas pequeñas-

De la caja pequeña saco un collar con una llave y abrió la caja de madera, al abrirla salio una dulce melodía.

-¿E-es...es una de mis canciones?  
-Si...me gusta mucho.  
-Y-yo...

Ya no podía siquiera articular palabra, rompí a llorar, era un gesto tan hermoso.

-No llores tonta.  
-N-no puedo...si en un año...no vuelves...¿que voy a hacer yo?...me voy a volver loca...-exclame entre lagrimas-  
-Yui, no te puedo prometer que voy a volver, pero si me voy a esforzar, y luego viviremos felices con Hikari. Pero si no vuelvo, ni se te pase por la cabeza lastimarte a ti o a Hikari.  
-No controlo mi cordura Zero...  
-No me hagas enojar.  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada, Hikari es parte de mi...¿en serio lo lastimarías?  
-No...jamas...pero a mi si...  
-¿Y crees que no lo vas a lastimar si su madre esta herida?  
-No va a tener memoria a...  
-Detente, no seas terca, no arruines el momento. Solo compórtate, ademas, fue solo una suposición, volveré, no te preocupes.  
-Esta bien...de verdad me gusta tu regalo...aunque yo no pude regalarte nada...  
-Todas tus canciones ya son un regalo para mi, a parte ya tengo las fotos. Las cosas que me diste son de sobra mejor que esto. Y también tengo una caja musical para mi.  
-No digas tonterías...tu eres el que se esfuerza siempre para complacerme porque soy terca y tonta.  
-No es cierto, solo hago lo que te mereces... todavía tienes el pasador. -exclamo mientras me acomodaba el cabello-  
-Si.  
-No estés mal ¿si?  
-Esta bien. -le sonreí-  
-No quiero volver a casa...  
-Yo tampoco...pero debes dormir.  
-Te dije que no pensaba dormir no importa que me digas...faltan...  
-¿Que?  
-Que rápido pasa el tiempo...faltan 4 horas para que me vaya...  
-4 horas de vida me quedan...  
-No digas idioteces.  
-¿A ti no te duele?  
-No te imaginas cuanto, pero tengo que ser fuerte ,si te demuestro lo mal que estoy solo voy a hacer que te sientas mal, peor de lo que estas.  
-Gracias...  
-Una vez en la vida tenia que actuar maduramente, la mayoría de las veces siempre actuaste bien tu y no yo.  
-No es cierto, pero admito que a veces eres un idiota. -me reí-  
-Es cierto.

Se recostó en el pasto y yo lo imite mientras lo abrazaba y el me envolvía en sus brazos

-Que difícil va a ser...sin esto un año...-exclamo Zero-  
-Para mi también...  
-Sigo sin poder entender porque todo nos pasa a nosotros. El universo no nos quiere juntos.  
-Si no nos quisiera juntos hubiera muerto hace tiempo, cada cosa mala que nos paso solo sirvió para unirnos mas.  
-Es cierto...pero preferiría que nos uniéramos solos a tener que soportar todo esto.  
-Yo también.  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo. -le sonreí-

Pasamos esas ultimas 4 horas hablando hasta que llego la hora. Lentamente volvimos a la academia y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitacion. Yagari ya había preparado las maletas de Zero. Contemple la habitacion con miedo, todo estaba asquerosamente vació. Suspire evitando llorar, no tenia que hacerle esto.  
Zero se acerco a mi y me saco el pasador.

-Te lo devuelvo en un año. -me sonrió-  
-Te lo devuelvo en un año. -repetí quitandole la corbata-

Zero tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala, Yagari lo esperaba con una expresión que no lograba comprender. Zero le dio sus cosas a Yagari y nos quedamos algunos segundos en silencio en la puerta de casa mientras Yagari se llevaba sus cosas.

-Veré si me permiten llamarte cada tanto...  
-¿No sera peor eso?  
-No lo se ni me importa.  
-Esta bien...te voy a extrañar mucho...  
-Yo también, cuida mucho a Hikari.  
-Lo haré...si todo sale bien...  
-Lamento no poder estar contigo.  
-Esta bien, no es tu culpa, lo entiendo.  
-Zero...nos vamos. -exclamo Yagari yéndose devuelta-

Respire hondo a pesar de el nudo que tenia en la garganta y Zero no dijo ni una palabra, solo miraba hacia abajo y su cabello me impedía ver su rostro. Lo obligue mirarme y vi que estaba llorando, aparto la mirada tapándose con su brazo y trate de sacárselo de la cara mientras yo también comenzaba a llorar.  
No hubieron voces pero si palabras, era una eterna charla que solo se mantenía con nuestros ojos, entendí cosas como "te extraño" "te amo" "volveré". Zero me tomo de la cara y me beso mientras que yo no paraba de llorar y simplemente lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-Volveré...-susurro mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza-  
-Mas te vale, podría golpearte con un palo de amasar. -me reí-  
-¿Ya estas tan anciana como para hacer eso? -se rió-  
-No lo se...te amo. -al pronunciar lo ultimo mi voz se quebró y rompí a llorar devuelta-  
-Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto. No te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento de todas las horas que perdí de estar contigo por ser un idiota. No te imaginas cuanto siento haberte lastimado tantas veces. No te imaginas que impotencia siento al saber que te hirieron tantas veces y no te pude proteger. Impotencia también de no estar aquí para mi hijo...yo...  
-No llores...todo esta bien...  
-Me tengo que ir...  
-Lo se...-exclame mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza unos segundos mas y luego lo soltaba-  
-Lo siento...  
-No tienes de que disculparte, solo evita que te lastimen, si te pasa algo...yo...  
-No pienses en eso, todo va a estar bien, y aun así si no lo estuviera no quiero que te lastimes.  
-No te puedo prome...-iba a decirle que no le prometía nada pero al ver sus ojos con una mezcla de amor y autoridad me reí- Esta bien.  
-Adiós...-susurro llorando-  
-Adiós. -repetí mientras lo besaba-

Los dos entendimos que esto no se podía seguir extendiendo porque ninguno iba a lograr alejarse del otro nunca. Contemple como Zero caminaba alejándose de mi, con mi alma junto con el. Cai al suelo llorando mientras abrazaba mis piernas. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y era Tomoyo la que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Viste todo? ¿Sabes todo?  
-Si...lo siento. -susurro comenzando a llorar mientras se sentaba a mi lado-  
-Siento que me voy a morir y no pasaron siquiera 2 minutos. -exclame entre lagrimas abrazando a Tomoyo-  
-Todo va a estar bien Yui. -dijo Tomoyo mientras me abrazaba-

Suzuki apareció y me abrazo también sin previo aviso.

-Suzuki...  
-Yo también se y vi todo...  
-Son unos mirones. -exclame sonriendo solo un poco pero aun asi llorando-  
-Nosotros te cuidaremos Yui.  
-Nadie me puede proteger de mi mente...  
-Lo se, lo siento.  
-No es tu culpa Suzuki...  
-Deberías dormir. -exclamo Tomoyo-  
-Si...creo...

Sin mas me pare del lugar y me dirigí a la cama esperando desmayarme , pero no fue así, no podía evitar pensar en que faltaba algo ahí. Y que me iba a faltar un año. Estuve horas llorando en silencio hasta que por fin me dormí.

* * *

**Wooo...a veces ni yo entiendo porque soy tan dramática 0w0**


	31. Chapter 31

**Noboko Hirano : Gomen u_u (?) XD**  
**Me alegro que te gustaran nwn**  
**Es importante, no es relleno para nada XD**  
**Sip, Hikari significa luz , ejemplo, en Ouran high school host club los gemelos se llaman Hikari y Kaoru :3**  
**Espero haber tardado poco nwn, trata de revisar con frecuencia luego de tu review , cosa d horas, porque yo espero a leer el review para empezar a escribir XD**

**Sin mas , les dejo el cap ;D  
**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Los días pasaban cruelmente a mi al rededor, con suerte había entablado conversación 2 veces en semanas incluso con Cross. De Zero no había ni la mas mínima noticia. A pesar de mi constante rechazo Tomoyo venia casi todos los días a cuidarme , estar embarazada era un sentimiento extraño , feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Seria completamente feliz si tan solo una persona estuviera a mi lado...  
En cuanto a mi misión, no era exactamente fácil. Yuuki y Kaname desaparecieron de la Academia , aun así no me lo cuestione ,tal vez fuera lo mejor. Las primeras semanas fue algo difícil, sin autoridad de sangre puras y la constante intimidación de Zero todos se descontrolaron. Debido a mi débil apariencia pensaron que podrían pasarme por encima, pero en semanas los convencí de que les convenía quedarse tranquilos y así fue, aun así cada tanto habían revuelo.

Abrí los ojos y mire el cuaderno que tenia al lado, hoy era exactamente un mes de su partida y ya estaba al borde de morir. Comía solo por obligación de los demás si dependiera de mi no creo haber comido en meses. A pesar de mi condición no tenia ni el menor cuidado durante mis peleas. La situación siempre estaba muy tensa, tan solo en ese mes hubieron 3 falsas alarmas de que supuestamente Zero estaba herido. Utilice toda la fuerza de mi ser para mantener la cordura esos dias pero seguía pareciéndome imposible.

-Hoy...ya es un mes...y faltan 11...-susurre llorando-

Todos me aseguraban que iría mejorando a medida del tiempo pero era todo lo contrario, cada día me dolía mas, contaba todos los días que faltaba para que volviera y deseaba morir.  
Si no fuera por la ayuda de Suzuki estaría muerta hace 2 semanas , habría muerto involucrada en alguna de las peleas con esos monstruos. No era que me faltara habilidad para pelear, una parte de mi de verdad no quería ganar pero Suzuki siempre aparecía evitando que recibiera ni el mas mínimo rasguño.  
Me dirigí hacia la cocina y Suzuki estaba con cara de frustración probablemente porque ayer recibí una herida en el hombro que quería recibir ciertamente.

-Yui. -exclamo con seriedad- Ya detente , no puedes seguir haciendo esto.  
-¿Porque? -pregunte desinteresadamente mientras me sentaba del otro lado de la mesa-  
-¿¡Como que porque!? ¿¡A caso no entiendes que estas embarazada!?  
-... - no conteste, simplemente baje la mirada-  
-Yui , deja de actuar tan estúpidamente, si Zero no volviera ¿crees que le gustaría ver que mataste a su hijo? Y si volviera ¿crees que le gustaría ver que te lastimaste?  
-No...  
-Compórtate por favor Yui. -exclamo calmándose un poco.  
-No quiero...  
-No seas niña.  
-Déjame.  
-Como quieras.  
-Hoy no voy a ir a clases.  
-Esta bien ,mereces descansar un poco.  
-¿No habrán problemas?  
-Para nada.  
-Gracias.

Me dirigí a mi habitacion , iba a seguir durmiendo hasta que me doliera el rostro y así fue. Desperté cuando ya era de noche , me duche y me vestí con algo de ropa que Zero había dejado , una camisa que me quedaba demasiado grande ,unos shorts , medias y me recogí el cabello con la corbata que le quite ese día.  
Mi aspecto era patético ,me imagine que diría Zero en la situación. "Estas hermosa." Sacudí la cabeza ,tome mi guitarra y me dirigí a los jardines para sentarme debajo de algún árbol. Recorrí con cuidado tratando de no caerme ya que últimamente era sumamente torpe para todo, aun así caí con fuerza al tropezarme con una rama. Maldije a medio mundo y me quede en el árbol mas cercano. Me había lastimado la rodilla pero no me interesaba, pensaba pasar toda la noche cantando ya que no tenia sueño.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Esta misión estaba consumiendo mi vida, las noticias que recibía de Yui eran por medio de Suzuki que se las decía a Tsukumo y Tsukumo que venia a visitarme cada tanto. Y ninguna de las noticias que recibía de Yui era buena , solo me contaban que la misión se volvió complicada por que Yuuki y Kaname no estaban y que ella salia herida seguido. Estaba haciendo uso de todo mi auto control para no ir y asesinar a todos los que la hirieron pero no podía lamentablemente. En cuanto a mi misión en un mes que hoy se cumplía no tenia absolutamente ningún indicio o pista, estaba perdido, lejos de poder terminar la misión antes tal vez tardara mas. A pesar de que me esfuerzo no logro encontrar nada y eso que recorrí varias ciudades.  
Solo me quedaba encerrarme en casa y pensar que o quien rayos era.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado tocando mis canciones y llorando mientras cantaba. Hasta que me canse y me detuve, observe en silencio las estrellas.

-Hikari...-susurre- Todo va a estar bien...¿verdad?

-Oh genial...le estoy hablando a algo que ni siquiera me debe escuchar, me estoy volviendo loca.-exclame mentalmente.  
Estuve un rato largo pensando en idioteces hasta que me quede shockeada de lo que tenia en frente.

-Perfecto, ahora son alucinaciones.  
-Soy yo Yui, deja de decir idioteces. -exclamo Zero-  
-¡P-pero que r-rayos! -grite mientras me alejaba-

No entendía que demonios era esto ¿que hacia Zero aquí? ¿no estaba en su misión? Millones de preguntas destruyeron mi mente mientras que Zero me observaba confundido ante mi reacción. Me detuve en seco al observar que Zero tenia el cuello vendado.

-¿Que te paso Zero? -pregunte-  
-Yui, es una misión , es inevitable que salga herido.  
-Ten cuidado...-susurre- ¿Que haces aquí?  
-¿No estas feliz de verme? -sonrió-

Dude de contestar, algo no cuadraba aquí, tal vez solo estuviera confundida pero seguía siendo extraño.

-¿No estas feliz? -pregunto devuelta con tristeza-  
-Por supuesto que si...pero...¿porque? -grite mientras le saltaba encima-  
-Me escape. -exclamo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me callaba con un dedo-  
-¿Esta bien que hagas eso?  
-No soportaba mas no verte.  
-Ah...yo...¿no vas a preguntar por Hikari o reñirme?  
-¿Hikari? -pregunto-  
-Zero...Hikari. -exclame extrañada mientras me llevaba la mano al vientre-  
-Ah...en primer lugar reñirte, ten mas cuidado por favor.  
-Ehmm...  
-¿Te lastimaste? -dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo ocultando su rostro con su cabello-  
-Ah...si...-exclame- ¿Zero?  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunto con dificultad-  
-Tienes sed.  
-No , no tengo.  
-Lo afirme , no lo pregunte.  
-Deja de hacerte rogar Zero.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Zero me obligo a sentarme bajo un árbol. Paso la lengua por la herida de la rodilla y luego se dirigió a mis labios. Espere un mes y quería verlo, pero algo era extraño en esto, su beso en lugar de tranquilizarme solo me asustaba mas. Era demasiado brusco para ser de Zero. Me aleje unos centímetros como pude mientras que Zero me mordió. Otra cosa que me preocupaba, en todas las veces que bebió de mi en tantos años jamas me había dolido en lo mas mínimo pero esta vez si, no era demasiado pero seguía siendo extraño.  
Trate de negar todo con la sed y el estrés que le puede haber provocado la misión.

-Lo siento...-susurro-  
-Esta bien...-exclame abrazándolo-

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero mi abrazo era forzado ¿que demonios pasa aquí No puede ser , esto no esta pasando...¿deje de amar a Zero?...no...si no no hubiera estado sufriendo todo el mes , tal vez estoy rara porque el esta estresado, si ,eso debe ser.

-E-etoo...¿tienes novedades de la misión?  
-Nada todavía...-exclamo decepcionado- Yui, me tengo que ir.  
-¿E-eh? ¿Tan rápido?  
-Si...si me descubren me asesinan ,literalmente.  
-Ah...lo siento , esta bien...  
-Algo importante, no importa que pase, por ninguna razón en el mundo puedes decir que nos vimos, ni siquiera a Cross o a Yagari ,¿ok?  
-Si...¿porque?  
-Solo obedece si no quieres poner en riesgo mi vida.  
-Esta bien...  
-Me voy Yui. -sonrió-  
-Adiós...-exclame besándolo-

Se fue sin rodeos, si mi mente anteriormente era un caós esto no tenia comparación alguna. Tal vez fuera solo una alucinación y nada de esto había pasado. Me dirigí a mi habitacion y me recosté con la corbata de Zero. ¿Que rayos había sido eso?  
No importaba, solo había llegado a la conclusión de que no era Zero, solo era producto de mi imaginación.

Pasaron otros 4 meses y mis encuentros con "Zero" seguían pasando todos los meses, aunque jamas se curo su cuello. Aprendí a apreciar su presencia aquí, ya fuera Zero o una alucinación agradecía el apoyo psicológico.

Tomoyo entro bruscamente en la habitacion mientras dormía.

-Tomo-chan ¡Quiero dormir! -grite-  
-Vaaaamos panzona.  
-¡No me digas así!  
-Era solo una broma , de hecho para estar de 5 meses me parece que es demasiado poco.  
-¡Shhh! ¡Quiero dormir!  
-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -pregunto con una mirada tierna-  
-Yo...-estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando me compro con su mirada, no sabia si era mi amiga o mi hija- Esta bien , quédate.  
-¡Wiii!

Escuche el festejo pero no solo de parte de Tomoyo si no que también de Suzuki que se escondía detrás de la puerta. Los dos ignoraron que les decía que yo no invite a los dos y se recostaron igual. Me rendí y los deje dormir.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

Ya van 5 meses de mi misión y no tenia pistas de nada, hasta hoy. Fui el ser mas idiota del mundo , mi corto cerebro no basto para entender la situación , tanto que ellos tuvieron que buscarme a mi para que me diera cuenta. Pero algo que jamas me espere sucedió, no podía creerlo pero no seria para nada fácil luego de esto.

-Debí esperarme esto de ti Yuuki. -exclame-  
-Eres bastante lento, ¿de verdad no relacionaste mi partida de la academia con esto?  
-Sinceramente no. Lo que no comprendo es porque tanto alboroto si solo me quieres a mi. ¿Con quien estas?  
-Ah, eso no te incumbe pero creo que lo descubrirás pronto, o tal vez Yui. -sonrió-  
-¿Eh? Ni se les ocurra acercarse a ella.  
-Onii-san. -exclamo una voz igual a la mía-

Mire con terror al proveniente de esa voz, trate de mentirme con que no era el , pero de nada serviría mentirme. Termine de voltearme e Ichiru estaba ahí mirándome.

-Tu...¿no estabas muerto? -exclame con una mascara de despreocupación tratando de ocultar el shock-  
-La sangre de vampiro es efectiva, así como también funciono con tu novia esa vez.  
-¿Eh?...-pregunte y de golpe recordé la grave herida que había recibido de Eriol esa vez- Ah...  
-¿No te das una idea de que quiero?  
-La verdad NO.  
-Venganza solo eso, y Yuuki es de bastante ayuda, así que nos damos una mano para que cada uno consiga lo que quiere.  
-¿Que están haciendo? -pregunte todavía sin entender-  
-No te interesa, ahora que te dimos una pista tal vez dejes de ser tan patético y te dediques a buscarnos bien.

Saque mi Bloody rose pero antes de reaccionar tanto Yuuki como Ichiru habían desaparecido. Caí al suelo , no comprendía en nada en absoluto. Los caprichos de Yuuki se pasaban de la raya, ser inmortal debe ser aburrido para ella y es por eso que se encapricho.  
-Yui-pronuncie asustado. Tome el teléfono sin importarme mi misión y llame a casa de Cross. Cross atendió rápidamente.

-¿Hola? ¿Donde esta Yui?  
-Esta durmiendo Zero. -exclamo con voz extraña-  
-¿Que le pasa?  
-Tiene anemia. Y hay algo que no nos quiere decir.  
-...voy para allá. -exclame-  
-No Zero , si arruinas la misión los mataran a los dos en 2 horas, yo la cuidare.  
-Pero...  
-Nada Zero, por favor confía en mi.  
-Adiós. -me despedí frustrado-

Maldije a todo lo que se me cruzaba , gracias a la estúpida misión Yui estaba sufriendo así, sola.  
-"Hay algo que no nos quiere decir"-susurre-

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-Hola Zero. -sonreí-  
-Ah Yui ,estas pálida ¿que pasa?  
-Ahm...nada creo...

Creía estar anemia ya que "Zero" bebía de mi muy seguido, ya no quedaba lugar a pensar que era una alucinación. Así que era aun mas extraño. Mi mente comenzó a desconfiar demasiado.

-Zero ¿porque nunca se curo tu cuello? -pregunte-  
-Esta mal, no quiero que veas la cicatriz.  
-No, déjame ver. -exclame mientras forcejeaba para quitarle la venda-  
-¡Quieta Yui!

Ignore sus ordenes y por fin logre sacarle la venda, al observarlo quede pasmada y caí al suelo. El no era Zero, no tenia el tatuaje. Eso significaba que era...¿Ichiru?

-...¿Ichiru?  
-Bah , ya no vale de nada seguir fingiendo...que idiota eres ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta que no soy la persona que amas? que hipócrita.  
-¿¡Donde esta Zero!? -le pregunte gritando-  
-Cállate , eres demasiado ruidosa.

Se abalanzo sobre mi y me mordió otra vez a pesar de la resistencia que opuse para luego irse. Quede inmóvil, me costaba mucho enfocar la vista pero haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas me dirigí a la enfermería y borre todo rastro de la mordida. No podía decir nada o si no esto traería problemas peores. Salí de la enfermería e intente caminar hacia mi habitacion , pero antes de llegar sentí como mis ojos se cerraban mas y mas hasta que caí dormida al suelo.

* * *

**Hastaaaa aquí :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gomene :3**  
**Tarde un poco *cof cof bastante cof cof* cierto u_u ,en subir el capitulo después del review porque la verdad hoy y ayer fueron uno de los peores días de mi vida y me duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo despues de dormirme llorando XD**  
**Peeeeero bueno :3**  
**Ya no se de donde saco tantas idioteces e_e**  
**Anoche estuve escribiendo el segundo capitulo de mi fic de durarara (todavía no termine el cap 2) el cual publique una hora después de este y jamas recibió un review y por eso no lo continué, bueno, le daré otra oportunidad :3**  
**Si pueden leerlo les agradecería TwT XD**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo , pero creo que va a haber un extra después si recibo algún review :3**  
**Se nota demasiado que se me seco el cerebro? XD**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al despertarme tenia a Cross al lado mirándome con impaciencia.

-¿Que pasa? -le pregunte, hasta tenia pocas fuerzas para hablar-  
-Yui , no hay nada que me puedas ocultar, se muy bien que me escondes algo.

Mire hacia abajo, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Decir lo que paso podría ocasionar problemas gigantes, pero no decirlo también y tal vez mas grande. Estoy muerta. Tenia que trazar un plan coherente en 3 segundos , ya que si no contestaba estaba afirmando que en verdad escondo algo , pero Cross de todas maneras lo iba a saber.

-No es nada. -me limite a contestar-  
-Que terca eres... algún día me lo dirás. Deberías seguir durmiendo.  
-Si...

* * *

Zero POV.

Ya paso casi 1 año de mi misión no tuve ni el menor contacto con Yui jamas y también perdí contacto tanto con Tsukumo como con Cross y Suzuki. Mis días eran un castigo, salí herido no de gravedad bastantes veces. Luego de mi encuentro con Ichiru al parecer su accionar ceso aun así tuve que encargarme de limpiar ciertas zonas, pero debido a mi esfuerzo parece que la misión se iba a terminar en unos días.  
Hikari ya debe haber nacido y yo ni siquiera estoy enterado de que sexo es, que asco. Fui un fracaso para mi familia , le falle tanto a Yui como a Hikari , pero tenia un muy mal presentimiento en todo esto, ¿porque perdí contacto con todos? ¿porque deje de recibir noticias? ¿que habrá pasado con Ichiru y Yuuki? A pesar de que los busque incansablemente jamas aparecieron. Tal vez hasta allá alucinado ese día , era imposible que no haya ni el mas mínimo rastro de ellos.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días y mi misión dio por finalizada, no quería llamar quería caer de sorpresa simplemente, aunque estaba completamente espantado de que me pudiera encontrar cuando llegara , nada cuadraba en lo absoluto, era todo tan incoherente como un sueño.  
Trate de empujar todo lo malo de mi mente y me ilusione con ver a Hikari, podría tener esa princesa que tanto quise. El viaje se me paso volando y tan solo con acercarme a la puerta de la casa en la academia me invadió la desesperación.  
Sentí el aura de Yui y sonreí ..pero mi sonrisa se borro inmediatamente , su aura estaba demasiado extraña. Entre bruscamente y me dedique a buscarla. Entre a la habitacion y ella estaba...¿dormida? Por alguna razón no me parecía eso, mientras que Suzuki le cepillaba el cabello. Al percatarse de mi presencia me miro con espanto y se arrodillo.

-Suzuki ¿¡Que pasa!?  
-Lo siento, falle.  
-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde esta Hikari!?  
-En realidad...no es solo Hikari.  
-¿Eh?  
-...¿¡porque yo tengo que decirte eso!?  
-¿¡Decirme que!? Me estoy poniendo nervioso...  
-No sabemos que tiene Yui...luego de que diera a luz a Yukiko y a Hikari.  
-¿¡EH!?  
-Fueron mellizos...  
-...-estaba a punto de colapsar, no entendía absolutamente nada-  
-Días después Yui desapareció y asesino a Ichiru , creemos que fue una misión en secreto pero volvió bastante herida y como fue hace poco sigue débil.  
-¿Pero esta bien?  
-Cuando despertó no quiso hablar con nadie...no se que le dijeron...  
-¿Que le dijeron?  
-Lo cierto es que le dieron una misión , pero no sabemos que le dijeron que vino y se fue, cuando la encontramos estaba muy herida y cuando despertó no quería hablar con nadie. Incluso intento suicidarse...  
-Dios...-me lleve una mano a la cara-  
-No creo que se despierte ahora...¿Quieres ver a Yukiko y a Hikari?  
-Y-yo...  
-¿Tienes miedo?  
-Por supuesto... todavía no estoy enterado de todo lo que paso...  
-Es normal que estés confundido...la verdad tu familia no es para nada aburrida...  
-Preferiría que fuera aburrida.  
-Si fuera aburrida no hubieras conocido a Yui, y suponiendo que si , si fuera aburrida no te hubieras podido acercar a ella.  
-Buen punto...  
-Lamento haberle fallado a mi promesa.  
-No es así, yo era el responsable de protegerla. Tsukumo debe estar muy enojado con la asociación...  
-Es todo tan complicado...vamos...

Suzuki me guió hasta una habitacion donde estaban los dos abrazando el mismo peluche. Eran una niña y un niño , los dos tenían el cabello del mismo color que Yui y los ojos amatistas como los míos y la tez pálida como Yui. No pude articular palabra ,estaba paralizado, no eran tan parecidos a Yui como me los esperaba, bah , me lo esperaba , no creería nunca que fueran mellizos. Me senté en la cama y los dos me sonrieron al mismo tiempo, eran casi como un espejismo , la forma de coordinar sus movimientos era bastante extraña e intrigante pero completamente hermosa y encantadora.  
Suspire y Hikari se acerco y me tomo de la mano. Estaba confundido ante todo , eran demasiadas cosas para mi hoy.  
Los deje durmiendo con Tomoyo, ciertamente no terminaba de caer en que eran míos y de Yui. Me dirigí a donde mi hermoso ángel seguía durmiendo y me arrodille de lado de su cama tomando su mano para besarla.  
-Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto...-susurre contra su mano-  
Al levantar la mirada ella tenia sus ojos abiertos, esos ojos que espere por 12 tortuosos meses, esos hermosos ojos que eran míos. Aunque me invadió la tristeza al ver que se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Lo logre? -susurro-  
-¿El que?  
-Me suicide ¿verdad?  
-Yui , ¿que estas diciendo?  
-Tu vos riñendome , devuelta. -exclamo mientras salia de la cama para abrazarme-

Cuando salio de la cama vi que aun tenia bastantes partes del cuerpo vendadas.

-Yui , recuéstate por favor.  
-No quiero...  
-Yui , no estas muerta.  
-Di mi nombre otra vez. -pidió-  
-Yui...  
-Gracias.  
-En serio...no estas muerta.  
-Pero...si en la asociación...  
-¿Que hizo la asociación? -brame con furia-  
-No Zero...¿estoy soñando? ¿estoy muerta? ¿que hice Zero? -exclamo llorando-  
-Yui , estas despierta y estas viva. ¿Que te pasa?  
-No Zero, tu estas muerto, no me hagas esto, cuando despierte no lo voy a soportar.  
-¿Quien te hizo creer que estaba muerto?  
-Te vi morir Zero, ¡basta!-me grito llorando-  
-¿Eh? ¿Cuando me viste morir?  
-Luego de tener a Hikari y a Yukiko, hable con la asociación y me enviaron a matar a Ichiru ademas de decirme que te habían herido. Cuando encontré a Ichiru también encontré a Yuuki, ella te mato y yo mate a Ichiru y luego pelee con Yuuki...Kaname la detuvo, si no estaría muerta...  
-Yui...estoy vivo...-exclame mientras tomaba su rostro para besarla-  
-No Zero..¿como voy a hacer para seguir viviendo luego de esto? ¿que voy a hacer cuando despierte?

La ignore y la bese igual, ese hermoso y mágico contacto que espere un año. Ese hermoso ángel que quería tener en mis brazos, ahora estaba al lado mio, aunque no en condiciones optimas.

-No estas muerta ni dormida, no se como quieres que te lo demuestre.  
-Solo contesta ¿Porque habría de creer que estas vivo si te vi morir?  
-Yui, yo jamas te vi , recién vuelvo de mi misión Los vampiros tienen ciertos dones, y los sangre pura tienen habilidades que ni siquiera ellos conocen por completo, de verdad ¿no pensaste que entre ellas pudiera haber control mental?  
-¿Y la asociación?  
-Te pueden haber mentido ¿no sabes como son?  
-¿Estas vivo? -me pregunto mirándome a los ojos-  
-Si Yui...  
-Entonces perdóname por favor...  
-¿Porque?  
-Mate a tu hermano...  
-¿El te lastimo?  
-Si...¿y?  
-Puedo soportar cualquier cosa, pero no que alguien te haga daño, aunque hubiera querido matarlo yo.  
-Salí herida por culpa mía. Me costo mucho matarlo sabiendo que era igual a ti...  
-Ya no importa , mi misión termino, ahora seremos felices ¿si?  
-¿Porque siempre todo a nosotros?  
-No interesa, ya paso...-le susurre al oído- Ahora recuéstate.  
-No.  
-Si.

La levante y me recosté al lado de ella.

-¿Que hiciste estos meses? -le pregunte mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello-  
-Absolutamente nada...  
-Yo tampoco.  
-No puedo creerlo todavía...  
-Yo menos, o sea...¿eran mellizos?  
-Si. -me sonrió- Tu querías a una niña igual a mi y yo a un niño igual a ti, aunque salio a medias porque no se parece a ninguno, son una mezcla. -se rió-  
-No se ni que comentario hacer...me dejan sin palabras.  
-Yo sigo confundida y eso que pasaron 3 meses...  
-Me perdí tanto este año. -suspire-  
-Yo no se porque no estoy muerta.  
-¿Kaname que hizo?  
-Detuvo a Yuuki para que no me matara...espero que esta vez la mantenga a raya , estoy harta.  
-¿Y Tsukumo?  
-No esta enterado de nada...no quería hablarle...  
-¿En serio? Yui eso esta mal.  
-Ya esta...volvamos a casa por favor...-susurro-  
-Solo duerme ahora...  
-¿Tienes idea de cuanto llevo durmiendo? ¡De 3 meses debo haber dormido 2 y medio!  
-¿Tanto?  
-Luego de la misión simplemente me levantaba a asearme y a comer si es que estaba al borde de desnutrirme.  
-Por dios Yui , no seas tan descuidada.  
-O a intentar suicidarme...-dijo con la cabeza escondida en mi pecho-  
-¿¡Como se te pasa por la cabeza intentar eso!?  
-No te enojes...¿que harías si me pasara algo a mi?  
-Eso es otra cosa.  
-No , es exactamente lo mismo.  
-No lo es , Yukiko y Hikari necesitan a su mama...

No dijo nada mas, supuse que sabia que pique en el lugar correcto. Luego de unos segundos me abrazo con algo de mas fuerza y se separo de mi para dirigirse a donde estaban Yukiko y Hikari.  
Al entrar simplemente tomo su guitarra y se sentó frente a ellos ,los dos se despertaron al escuchar la puerta y se dedicaron a abrazar el peluche tranquilamente y se quedaron observando a Yui esperando a que ella comenzara a cantar. Simplemente eran demasiado inteligentes para ser tan pequeños.

**"Quiero tener alas", dijimos tu y yo.**  
**"No quiero ver mas sufrimiento"**

**Comencé a alejarte de mi, **  
**divisé donde estaba la luz**  
**y empece a correr en linea recta.**

**El color negro de las alas que tengo en la espalda**  
**nunca desaparecerá...**

**En las alas del diablo**  
**yo caeré algún día**  
**y no soportaré el peso de todo este dolor.**

**En las alas del diablo**  
**si es que alguna vez caigo allí,**  
**todo lo que tengo caerá también**  
**y desaparecerá en la obscuridad de la soledad.**

**Por favor , concédeme un deseo,**  
**el único brillo que anhelo es el de tus alas en el cielo,**  
**que se derretirán de a poco**  
**cuando las juntes con las mías.**

**Si tu dices que fue el destino,**  
**el que cometió nuestro brutal encuentro**  
**entonces también fue un momento de felicidad,**  
**en el que las alas no tuvieron que ver.**

**En las alas del diablo,**  
**si es que alguna vez caigo allí,**  
**todo lo que tengo caerá también**  
**y desaparecerá en la obscuridad de la soledad.**  
**Y nunca has de ver las alas negras que llevo.**  
**(Black wings - Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Rin)**

Sin querer Yui estaba llorando y los dos se acercaron a consolarla y yo también me dirigí a su lado para abrazarla.

-Todo va a estar bien ¿Verdad Zero?  
-Si , ahora todo va a estar bien.  
-¿Lo prometes?  
-...si, pero sabes que fallo en mis promesas...  
-¿Cuando fallaste en alguna?  
-Cuando prometí protegerte y que ya nadie te iba a lastimar , por ejemplo.  
-Eso no fue culpa tuya.  
-Cuando prometí estar siempre a tu lado. -seguí-  
-No es culpa tuya repito. -exclamo mientras me besaba-  
-Todo va a estar bien ahora Yui...en serio.  
-Desde hace 9 años que rogamos eso...y jamas se cumplió.  
-Bueno , ahora si , porque yo lo digo y ya.  
-Esta bien. -me sonrió-  
-No te imaginas cuantas horas conté para volver a ver tu sonrisa. En fotos no es lo mismo.  
-¿Ah si? Cierto, te tengo que devolver algo. -se desato el cabello-  
-Ah , ¿esa es mi corbata? -me reí-  
-Ajam.  
-Entonces yo te devuelvo lo tuyo. -exclame sacando su pasador de mi bolsillo-  
-Gracias, lo extrañe.  
-Sigo sin entender que le ves de genial.  
-Tal vez jamas lo entiendas. Soy muy sentimental.  
-No es cierto, solo conmigo.  
-Bueno, solo contigo.  
-¿Quien les regalo el peluche?  
-Un día no podía dormir y lo cocí yo...estaba aburrida.  
-¿También sabes cocer? ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien en todo el maldito planeta?  
-Nada me sale bien y lo sabes.  
-Mentira, todo lo que haces lo haces perfecto, es envidiable.  
-No creo, pero tal vez por eso jamas pude tener amigos. -se rió-  
-Envidia, solo por eso.  
-No soy un ser tan envidiable, mas bien soy envidiosa, bueno, era.  
-¿A quien envidiaste?  
-Primero a los niños que tenían una vida normal, pero luego no porque mi hermano era perfecto. Luego a Yuuki, pero se terminaron convirtiendo en ganas de asesinarla.  
-Es idiota envidiar a Yuuki ¿porque?  
-Por ser capaz de tenerte cerca. -suspiro-  
-Ya no esta cerca mio y jamas lo va a estar, cambiemos de tema.  
-Hay que volver a casa. -sonrió- El polvo se debe estar comiendo todo.  
-Es cierto...ah, ¿donde esta Asami-chan?  
-Debe estar con Tomoyo, creció mucho.  
-Fue gracioso el día que la encontramos.  
-Si. -lanzo una carcajada-  
-Tu voz...  
-¿Que?  
-La extrañaba. -exclame mientras la besaba-

De repente sentí que Hikari me tiraba de la ropa.

-¿Ah?  
-¿Que? -pregunto Yui-  
-Es...¿sobreprotector? -me reí-  
-Debe venir en los genes. -me saco la lengua-  
-Basta, solo quiero volver a casa, quiero una vida normal.  
-¿Normal dices? -se rió-  
-Bueno , ya se que es imposible.  
-Volvamos a casa entonces. -exclamo mientras me besaba-

Yukiko sonreía mientras movía los brazos alegre mientras que Hikari hacia pequeñas muecas.

-Hikari, no te puedes poner celoso de tu padre. -exclamo Yui mientras le hacia cosquillas y se reía-  
-Voy a tener que ganarme su confianza, no estuve 3 meses. Es deplorable.  
-No digas esas cosas.

Yukiko se acerco gateando hasta mi y extendió sus manos. Me quede paralizado, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. Me sonrió y me quede todavía mas tenso, era igual a Yui de alguna manera aunque sus ojos no fueran del mismo color, me rendí y la tome en mis brazos. Ella simplemente lanzaba carcajadas y me abrazaba.

-¡Se ven tan tiernos! -gritaron Suzuki y Tomoyo desde la puerta-  
-¡Dejen de hacer ruido! -grito Yui histericamente con Hikari en sus brazos-  
-Ya Yui ,¿te volviste una vieja malhumorada?  
-No, estoy joven todavía. -lloriqueo infantilmente mientras Suzuki le tiraba de los cachetes-  
-Eh Suzuki, aparta , es mía. -exclame y luego me reí al ver como miraba Hikari a Suzuki-  
-Ok ok...-se alejo decepcionado-  
-¿Yo si puedo? -pregunto Tomoyo tirandole un poco del cabello a Yui y alejándose al ver que Hikari la miraba peor todavía- Joder, pero si tiene el mismo humor que Zero.  
-Ya déjenlo en paz. -exclamo Yui sonriendo-  
-Ahora si, ¿que te paso para que estuvieras así estos meses Yui? Ni siquiera hablaste con Tomoyo...  
-Ya no interesa...cambien el tema...  
-Se irán ¿verdad? -pregunto Tomoyo-  
-Si. -exclame-  
-Yo creo que Tsukumo te va a matar Yui. -dijo Suzuki-  
-Ya se. -contesto sonriendo-

La charla siguió animadamente hasta que Suzuki y Tomoyo se fueron. Al darme cuenta tanto Yukiko como Hikari se habían dormido. Suspire.

-¿Es cansador?  
-Para nada...solamente sigo confundido.  
-Yo mas todavía... creí que había muerto. -se rió-  
-Estos meses fueron un asco, perdí contacto con todos.  
-Ya dejemos de pensar en eso. ¿Vamos a empacar las cosas?  
-Vamos.

Dejamos a los niños durmiendo en la cama y guardamos todo. Volvimos a casa y pasaron días hasta que Yui tomo el valor y me dijo que deberíamos hablar con Tsukumo.

-Deberíamos decirles que vengan mejor.  
-Sep...awww Hitomi debe estar muy grande. -sonrió-  
-Cierto...

Al día siguiente Tsukumo, Kurumi y Hitomi vinieron.

-Yui , te voy a matar ¿sabias?  
-¿Que clase de saludo es ese? -le riño Kurumi-  
-¡Nii-san! -grito Hitomi mientras saltaba a abrazarme-  
-Hitomi ¿tanto creciste en un año? -pregunte al observar que tan grande estaba-  
-Si , no importa , yo quiero ver a Yukiko y a Hikari.  
-¿Como sabes eso? -pregunto Yui-  
-Tomoyo me contó. -sonrió-  
-¿¡Porque rayos no nos dijiste nada!? -gritaron Tsukumo y Kurumi al mismo tiempo-  
-Lo siento. -lloriqueo escondiéndose en mi pecho-  
-Están todos locos. -suspiro Tsukumo- Esperen...¿Yukiko y Hikari? ¿¡Son 2!?  
-S-si...-tartamudeo Yui-  
-Ya no se ni como reaccionar por el amor del cielo. -exclamo mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano-  
-Solo cállate , quiero verlos. -dijo Kurumi emocionada-

Al verlos todos se quedaron paralizados, excepto Hitomi que comenzó a jugar con ellos y estos aceptaron gustosos.

-Me vas a volver loco Yui. -exclamo Tsukumo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con cariño-  
-Auch. -se quejo Yui mientras sonreia-

De repente se escucho un gruñido en toda la sala y Tsukumo vio que provenía de Hikari.

-Tienes el mismo humor que tu padre por lo que veo. -exclamo entre confusión e ironía-  
-Es sobre protector. -le corregí-  
-Supongo que esta bien.

Toda la tarde paso entre juegos y risas y cuando nos dimos cuenta Yukiko y Hikari se habían dormido abrazando a Hitomi en un sillón.

-Esto necesita una foto. -exclamo Yui mientras los fotografiaba seguida de Kurumi quien le saltaba al lado-  
-Todavía no caigo en la situación. -exclame para Tsukumo-  
-Entiendo que estés confundido, yo estoy confundido y no estoy en tu lugar.  
-Si...  
-Tengo una pregunta.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Te desagrada la situación?  
-Por supuesto que no , podría morir de la felicidad, pero todavía me resulta muy extraño.  
-Entonces esta bien para mi. -sonrió-

Cuando llego la noche Tsukumo y Kurumi se fueron , el primero con Hitomi todavía dormida en los brazos. Acostamos a Yukiko y a Hikari junto con Yui para luego ir a nuestra habitacion después de un complicado año. Yui se lanzo a la cama ni bien puso un pie en la habitacion para invitarme luego. Me incorpore y ella me abrazo para luego subirse encima mio ignorando mi sonrojo.

-Extrañaba esto. -exclamo mientras me abrazaba con mas fuerza-  
-Y-yo...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Te amo. -le dije mientras la besaba- No te imaginas cuanto te extrañe , tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu malhumor. -me reí al decir lo ultimo-  
-No soy tan malhumorada como piensas.  
-No, la verdad que casi nunca estas de mal humor, pero cuando lo estas eres mas hermosa de lo normal. Y cuando estas celosa mas todavía.  
-Ah, le tengo celos a cualquier cosa que camine al lado tuyo. Eso me recuerda a algo que te quería preguntar.  
-¿Que?  
-Hiciste "algo" durante tu misión.  
-¿"Algo"? -le pregunte sin entender a que se refería-  
-Sabes a que me refiero. -exclamo enarcando una ceja-  
-¿Lo estas preguntando en serio? ¿De verdad crees que me acosté con alguien?  
-Es que no se , solo quería preguntar.  
-Por supuesto que no ¿estas loca?  
-Si, bueno que alivio. -se rió-  
-¿De verdad piensas que soy tan hipócrita?  
-No no, me pico la curiosidad.  
-Entonces yo también tengo otra pregunta. -le susurre al oído mientras me reía-  
-Déjame adivinar. ¿Puedo? -exclamo riéndose-  
-Si. ¿Entonces? -no contesto, simplemente asintió sonrojada- ¿Después de tanto sigues siendo tan infantil?  
-Ya déjame en paz. -me sonrió-  
-Amo que seas tan infantil.  
-Gracias...supongo...-se sonrojo devuelta-

Luego de 1 tortuoso año lleno de noticias extrañas volví a ser feliz. Pero esta vez nada lo iba a arruinar devuelta, seriamos felices mientras Yukiko y Hikari crecían.

* * *

**Ohh dioss...no se imaginan cuanto me costo terminarlo, jamas había tardado tanto en escribir un capitulo , es que me tildaba de golpe y no sabia que escribir. Y no me gusta como quedo, no se porque no me sale nada TwT**  
**Espero que les guste, si tengo algún review subo un capitulo extra nwn.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Holaaaa :D**  
**No tuve muchos reviews y como ustedes saben tengo el capricho de no comenzar a escribir hasta tener algunos reviews pero esta vez tengo que dejar mi orgullo un poquito de lado (? ok no , voy a actualizar todos los fics que tengo atrasados y capaaaaz publicar otros 2 ya que tengo ideas fugaces.**  
**Uno seria de vocaloid , la canción de The madness of duke Venomania cantada por Kamui Gakupo de la saga de los 7 pecados capitales , este vendría a ser la lujuria por eso lo voy a ubicar en M aunque no voy a escribir nada completamente explicito pero si que se entienda que ...pasa...cof cof xD (no se me da escribir lemon y una menor escribiendo lemon es raro xD)**  
**Y el otro es , tatatachaan ,de vampire knight x3 , espero no repetir demasiado xD**  
**Y luego de ir a avanzando algunas, voy a empezar a tomar SOLAMENTE los personajes y tal vez las personalidades ya que tengo ideas que no puedo ubicar en ningún anime xD  
Y capaz haya otro de VK que jamas me anime a publicar porque etoo , las personalidades de los personajes se me torcieron por DEMAS y era algo complicado pero capaz algún día me anime y lo escriba :D**  
**Ah y otro fic de kuroshitsuji que tengo pensado desde hace 2 años :S , que vendría a ser algo raro ya que no se demasiado como ubicarme con los problemas que hubieron pero boeh , voy a hacer el intento xD**  
**Tengo ideas muy desordenadas gomen xD**  
**En todos estaría Yui ya que mis fics son solo con OC ya que los veo como solución a malas historias ,mejor dicho historias epicas con mal final o por lo menos para algun personaje xD  
Todas estas historias surgen de que tengo problemas para dormir y me la paso inventando cosas, o cuando me aburro , o cuando escucho música ya que me inspira demasiado , de hecho ,me encantarían fics con soundtrack *u* pero es imposible hacer eso acá. Delirios míos xD  
**  
**Pero bueno, volviendo al tema , acá tienen el extra, como sabrán ..o no (? , estoy de vacaciones :D , por eso tengo mas tiempo libre así que si quieren , también voy a dedicarme a leer un poquito mas así mi vocabulario y escritura mejoran porque como ya sabrán doy asco en el tema pero es por diversion x3**  
**Y hable demasiado...ok , les dejo el capitulo ,espero que sea de su agrado**  
**Si quieren algún extra previo a esto o posterior solo digan :D (tampoco pidan pareja para Yukiko y Hikari porque esto implicaría 30 capítulos mas XDD)**

(Perdonen la sobrexplotación de las palabras , dijo y exclamo, es que necesito especificar porque son charlas sobrecargadas de personas xD)

* * *

**Yui POV.  
**  
Ya pasaron 16 años de esos difíciles días, en los cuales solo hubieron sucesos hermosos por suerte. Yukiko y Hikari eran mantenido ocultos ya que evitábamos que la asociación tuviera contacto con ellos pero ellos estaban felices y muy agradecidos de la vida que les brindábamos. En cuanto a mi con respecto a la asociación recibía misiones menores pero en cambio con Zero recibía misiones mas constantes y difíciles pero aun así el estaba feliz y no le molestaban.  
Yukiko había crecido pero seguía siendo bajita como siempre , tenia el cabello por la cintura pero completamente liso el cual siempre se arreglaba con rosas negras ya que le gustaba mi estilo de gothic lolita y prácticamente usábamos la ropa entre las dos.  
Hikari había alcanzado la misma altura que Zero y tenia el mismo corte que Zero pero con algunos rizos del mismo color que mi cabello. Los dos siempre andaban juntos , eran como un espejo , su manera de coordinar sus acciones era perfecta. Me alegraba mucho que se llevaran tan bien los dos.  
El día anterior Zero había recibido la misión de ir a vigilar a la Academia Cross una semana. Suzuki y Tomoyo al enterarse vinieron a casa a atacarnos para que fuéramos todos y Yukiko y Hikari tenían curiosidad.

-¡Vamos Yui! ¡Es una semana! -me rogó Tomoyo-  
-Pero si...  
-Yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con el abuelo Cross. -exclamo alegre Yukiko-  
-Yo también. -dijo Hikari sonriendo-  
-Tomoyo, jamas vas a cambiar, que problemática que eres. -suspiro Suzuki-  
-Es solo una semana Yui. -dijo Zero-  
-No me molesta, ¿pero si Yukiko y Hikari se quieren quedar? -lloriquee abrazándolos-  
-Jamas me separaría de oca-san. -exclamo Yukiko devolviendome el abrazo-  
-¿Y verle la cara a esas cosas? -dijo irónicamente Hikari-  
-Hikari , todos somos esas "cosas". -exclamo Zero riéndose-  
-¡Pero nosotros somos diferentes de ellos! No es que este orgulloso de ser un vampiro pero aprecio todo lo que hacen por cuidarnos. Ademas, me referia a que nunca me voy a separar de oca-san tampoco. -dijo abrazándome posesivamente-  
-¿Y para mi que queda? -suspiro Zero-

En respuesta tanto Yukiko como Hikari se lanzaron a abrazar a Zero mientras se reían. Ese día cuando Suzuki y Tomoyo se fueron ,orgullosos de habernos convencido. Nos quedamos haciendo tonterías y comiendo dulces hasta muy tarde, como hacíamos como mínimo una vez al mes.

-¡No es justo! -grito Zero-  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunte-  
-Todos saben tocar como mínimo 30 instrumentos aquí.  
-No sabemos tocar tantos. -dijeron los mellizos a coro-  
-El problema es que yo no se hacer nada , soy un inútil. -bufo-  
-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan...pesimista? -me reí-  
-Desde que conocí a cierta persona que hace todo a la perfección y es perfecta. -me sonrió-  
-No soy perfecta. -me reí-

Zero no dijo nada mas y acorto la distancia entre nosotros para besarme. Mientas que Hikari miraba hacia un costado haciendo una mueca y Yukiko festejaba con brillo en los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan celoso Hikari. -exclame abrazando a Zero-  
-No son celos, no le tengo celos a otou-san. No me van las cosas románticas y de ese tipo.  
-Yo también era así Hikari, mírame ahora. -se rió Zero en mis brazos-  
-No voy a soportar a ninguna estúpida al lado de nii-san. -bufo Yukiko-  
-Son todos unos celosos psicópatas en esta casa. -me reí demasiado alto-  
-Ah, mira quien habla. -dijo Zero-  
-¿Que?  
-¿No recuerdas ese día? Parecía que la ibas a matar. -se rió Zero-  
-Simplemente protejo mis cosas...espera ¿cuando fue eso?  
-Proteger no tiene nada que ver con intentar asesinar.  
-¿Asesinar? -preguntaron asombrados los mellizos al mismo tiempo-  
-No lo recuerdo en serio.  
-Vanessa...  
-Al demonio...-gruñí mirando hacia un lado-  
-¿Recordaste? -se rió-  
-Queremos saber. -dijo Hikari riéndose-  
-Bueno, una vez nos enviaron a una misión juntos, era de 1 semana, y esa arpía se la pasaba todo el día persiguiendo a Zero. -gruñí-  
-¿Y? -se rió Zero-  
-Bueno, no estaba enterada de que estábamos casados. Cuando le vio el anillo a Zero casi muere, así que me vino a atacar en plan "yo voy a ganar". Aunque tu solo te reías. -dije mirando a Zero-  
-Es que, era muy graciosa tu cara.  
-A Vanessa no le habrá causado gracia, debe haber temido de morir.  
-¿Y? -preguntaron los mellizos riéndose-  
-Bueno , el ante ultimo día de la misión ella ideo algo para mandarme lejos a mi y acorralar a Zero, cuando otro de los cazadores me informo yo ya estaba lejos pero cuando volví casi la mato, fin.  
-¿Fin? Esa pelea fue muy graciosa.  
-No fue una pelea, Vanessa se dejo muy fácil. -me reí-  
-Luego el celoso soy yo oca-san, estas tan mal como yo. -exclamo Hikari riéndose-  
-A mi me da igual, simplemente la futura novia de nii-san va a tener que ganarse mi completa aceptación o la prendo fuego.  
-Creo que eso es excederse un poco...-exclamo Hikari con una gotita en la cabeza-  
-No es.

Y así la noche continuo entre juegos hasta que a las nos fuimos a recostar ya que teníamos que levantarnos a las 8 a.m. Al despertarme sentí que la cama estaba demasiado apretada y eso era extraño. Cuando abrí los ojos tenia a Yukiko prácticamente encima mio y Zero se reía acariciándole el cabello a Hikari.

-Chicos...tienen 16 como para dormir con sus padres. -exclame sacudiendole suavemente el hombro a Yukiko-  
-No me importa, oca-san siempre va a ser oca-san. -dijo Yukiko abrazándome-  
-Hikari, ya son las 8. -exclamo Zero-  
-A el lo despiertas tan bien , eso me recuerda a algo. -estalle de risa-  
-¿A que?  
-Quiero saber. -exclamo Hikari abrazando a Zero-  
-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la academia?  
-Cada minuto ¿porque?  
-Cuando me tiraste un balde de agua fría para despertarme. -me reí-  
-Eso fue porque el día anterior me habías metido hielo en la cama. -dijo Zero riéndose-  
-Que inmaduros. -se rió Yukiko-  
-¿Se llevaban tan mal? -pregunto Hikari-  
-No , es que Zero tiene un humor del demonio con las personas. -exclame-  
-Tu también. -contesto-  
-Bueno, lo importante es que tiene excepciones, pero hay que ganárselas. -me reí- Voy a hacer el desayuno ¿ya empacaron?  
-¡Hai! -exclamaron los mellizos alegres-

Desayunamos tranquilamente y al llegar Suzuki y Tomoyo nos esperaban alegremente en la puerta saltando de alegría. Luego salieron Yagari y Cross para recibirnos también.

-Yagari-sensei , Cross, están hechos unos ancianos. -bromee-  
-Cállate mocosa, no estamos tan mal.  
-Es cierto, no parece que tuvieran 90 años. -continué para molestarlos-  
-Abuelo Cross, abuelo Yagari. -exclamaron los mellizos riéndose-  
-En primer lugar , no soy su abuelo, en segundo lugar , da miedo como coordinan sus acciones. Son como un espejo.  
-Nos sale naturalmente. -exclamo Yukiko-  
-Aww ¡están tan grandes! -grito Cross abrazándolos- Hoy tienen clases así que les daré los uniformes , estoy tan emocionado , desearía que vivieran aquí siempre.

Todo el día pasamos jugando con Cross pero se veía difícil esta noche ya que era la primera vez que Yukiko y Hikari iban a interactuar con tanta gente. Ellos estaban ocultos, estudiaban en casa, cada tanto salíamos a algún lugar pero no donde hubiera demasiada gente. Era la misma vida que yo había tenido pero no podíamos permitir que la asociación los molestara, o aun peor que alguno saliera lastimado, jamas lo iba a permitir y me importaba un cuerno la lealtad a la asociación.  
Las horas se me pasaron demasiado rápido y antes de notarlo ya teníamos que entrar a clases.

* * *

**Zero POV.**

-Hikari, si eres celoso , prepárate. -exclame-  
-¿Porque? -pregunto confundido-  
-Vamos a tener que cuidar mucho a Yukiko y a Yui esta semana.  
-Mas bien te conviene evitar que mate a alguno entonces. -gruño-  
-No voy a evitar nada , o voy a matar yo a alguno primero.  
-Dejen de lanzar amenazas de muerte, entremos. -dijo Yui-

Al entrar me quede bastante tenso. No me esperaba que Yuuki y los demás estuvieran ahí. La cara de Yuuki casi estalla al ver a Yui y encima a una niña mas baja de ella muy parecida a ella era el colmo , sumado a que había un chico parecido a mi. De repente Yuuki hizo una sonrisa picara y se acerco a Hikari.

-Hola.  
-Aléjate. -se limito a contestar mientras se alejaba y yo lo imitaba riéndome-

En cambio Aidou se levanto de su asiento con una rosa y se la ofreció a Yukiko.

-Aidou aléjate. -dijo Yui apartando a Yukiko-  
-Vaaamos, Zero ya te arrebato de mis manos, déjame a esta chica que se parece a ti.  
-¿Que manos? Ni siquiera me acerque a ti.  
-Hanabusa, aléjate de las dos o te asesino. -exclame-  
-Dejen de protegerla ¿que es , su hija?  
-...-Yui no contesto y me miro, entendí lo que quería preguntar y asentí- Si ¿cual es el problema?  
-¿Eh? -pregunto Aidou asombrado-  
-Lo que dije. -bufo-  
-Eh , buen trabajo Kiryuu.  
-Maldito pervertido. -Yui le lanzo un libro a la cara sin fallar-  
-Ah , eso dolió. -dijo frotándose el lugar del golpe- De todas maneras, sigo teniendo oportunidades. -le guiño el ojo a Yukiko a lo que ella se escondía mas detrás de Yui-  
-¡Eh! ¡Cállate! -grito Hikari-  
-¿Que quieres? -pregunto-  
-Deja a mi hermana en paz.  
-¿Tu hermana? -estallo en risa- Genial, mellizos.  
-¿Quieres que te mate? -gruño tomándolo de la ropa-  
-Es igual a ti Zero.  
-Cállate. -exclamo sacando un sable a lo que Aidou se preparaba para atacar-  
-Hikari, basta. -exclamo Yui calmadamente.  
-Si...-respondió mientras se alejaba-

En eso Yui era perfecta, tenia el completo respeto de los dos, a la mas mínima orden los dos obedecían sin ningún pretexto. Pero era lógico ya que Yui no pedía algo que no fuera necesario y ellos se comportaban perfectamente , jamas habíamos tenido ni el mas mínimo problema con ninguno, eran perfectos.

-Aidou , si tienes algún problema lo arreglas conmigo , pero aléjate de Yukiko.  
-Bah, que aburrido.  
-Hanabusa, basta. -exclamo Kaname que no había intervenido hasta el momento-

Luego de eso llego el profesor y las clases pasaron bastante tensas ya que Hikari le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Aidou, mientras que Yuuki le sonreía a Yui por lo que probablemente tenga un plan y Yukiko se disculpaba por causar problemas. Al terminar las clases nos quedamos junto con Suzuki y Tomoyo que simplemente observaban nerviosos ya que Yuuki dirigía miradas asesinas.

-No te basto con lo de la ultima vez ¿vienes por mas?  
-Estoy harto Yuuki , te le acercas de mas y te asesino ¿entendido? -dije-  
-Ah , que le dices a tu amiga Zero. ¿A caso ya no me amas?  
-Luego de 25 años no lo superas ,eres patética.  
-No te preocupes, tengo un nuevo capricho. -exclamo sonriendole a Hikari-  
-El no es un objeto, no te atrevas a acercarte. -dijo Yui con voz calmada pero mirada asesina-  
-Yui , no puedes amenazar, la ultima vez casi te mueres en mis manos.  
-Si lastimaste a mi madre no te lo voy a perdonar, si quieres pelea te la voy a dar, te conozco hace unas horas y solo te escuche hablar 2 veces y siento que me das mas asco que cualquier vampiro. -exclamo Yukiko-  
-Ah así que hablaste, eres solo una cobarde , mira el problema que generaste. Eres igual a tu madre.  
-Cobarde es enviar a mi gemelo para atacarnos. -exclame-  
-De cualquier manera...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Yui ya estaba delante de ella con su sable posicionado en su cuello.

-Deja de molestar a mi familia, no voy a permitir que causes el mas mínimo problema. 25 años pasaron y no puedes superar tu capricho. Tu o tus caprichos son míos y de nadie mas, no voy a permitir que una vampiresa de cuarta me cause problemas.

Yukiko y Hikari se quedaron con los ojos como platos , jamas habían visto a Yui perder la calma de esa manera. Yo estaba acostumbrado, era así cuando tenia celos. Pero ahora era serio.

-¡Kaname! -grito Yuuki a lo que el nombrado se apareció en pocos segundos-  
-Kuran , estoy harta , controla a tu esposa de una maldita vez. O la voy a terminar matando y lo digo en serio. Te agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida pero no voy a soportar tanto. Una cosa mas y firma su sentencia de muerte.  
-Y la tuya también , ¿crees que se van a quedar todos quietos si matas a una sangre pura? -pregunto Yuuki-  
-Estas advertida. -gruño Yui pero aceptando que no podía matarla porque nos traería problemas a todos- Kuran , haz algo de una maldita vez por favor.

Guardo su arma y nos tomo de las manos a los tres para guiarnos hacia los bosques, dejando a Suzuki y a Tomoyo volver a sus cuartos. Al llegar se quedo quieta unos segundos y luego pateo un árbol derribandolo completamente.

-Yui... cálmate, dijiste que no ibas a permitir que nos causara problemas.  
-Ya se, espera. -pasaron 15 segundos a los que se dedico a suspirar hondo y luego se volteo aparentemente mas calmada- Perdón, es que lleva razón en que no la puedo matar. Mejor solo dediquémonos a cuidarnos. Hikari , ten cuidado con esa mujer...  
-Siento que no se toda la historia. -contesto-  
-Yo tampoco. -dijo Yukiko-

Rendidos les dijimos todos y aceptaron cuidarse. Al día siguiente entramos a clases y hubo una escena parecida. Pero esta vez Yukiko estaba de un poco peor humor.

-Deja de darme flores imbécil. -exclamo mientras que Hikari se reía-  
-Tienes carácter, me gusta.

Hikari rodó los ojos y se dirigían a su banco cuando Yuuki se le cruzo a Hikari.

-Hola.  
-Mira Kuran. -exclamo Yukiko interrumpiendo la probablemente mala contestación de Hikari- No voy a dejar que cualquier estúpida se acerque a mi hermano, así que aléjate.

Ruka simplemente sonreía con satisfacción, los únicos capaces de tratar así a Yuuki eran ellos y le divertían bastante a ella. Y al resto digamos que también le causaba gracia. La clase paso devuelta muy tensa y al irse todos Yuuki venia directamente a atacarnos devuelta, pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba. Kaname tomo bruscamente del brazo a Yuuki mientras esta lo miraba asesinamente.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡ Suéltame!  
-¡Basta Yuuki! ¡25 años soportando eso! -era la primera vez que veía a Kaname levantar la voz-  
-No te estoy preguntando ¡ Suéltame!  
-De ahora en mas me vas a obedecer. -exclamo para luego acallar cualquier excusa de Yuuki con una bofetada-

Luego de eso los dos se retiraron mientras que Yui estallaba de risa junto con Yukiko que le tenia un profundo odio por atreverse a molestar a su hermano. Luego de eso Yuuki no volvió a dirigir palabra contra nosotros, de hecho ni siquiera nos miraba, ya faltaba poco para que volviéramos a casa. Ya habíamos terminado el ultimo dia de clases , había revivido muy buenos recuerdos esta ultima semana y logramos que Yuuki ya no estorbara.

-Chicos , quédense por favor,mañana es año nuevo, festejemos aquí. -exclamo Cross-  
-¿Podemos otou-san , podemos? -preguntaron Yukiko y Hikari al mismo tiempo-  
-¿Que tienen , 5 años?  
-Siii. -contestaron-  
-Bleh , si podemos. -les sonreí-

Estuvimos casi todo el sábado solos charlando bajo un árbol ya que Cross había salido de compras con Yukiko y Hikari y de paso arrastrando a Yagari-sensei.

-Hace tiempo que no estábamos tan solos. -susurro Yui-  
-Si , hay mucho silencio, no es que Yukiko y Hikari sean ruidosos, pero estamos la mayoría del tiempo riéndonos.  
-Al demonio, yo quiero dormir. -exclamo mientras se acomodaba entre mis brazos-  
-¿No te falta algo?  
-¿Que?  
-Esto. -dije mientras la besaba-

Y así estuvimos un buen rato hasta dormirnos. Mas tarde nos cambiamos para festejar ,otra vez como siempre Yui me deslumbraba con su belleza, habían pasado 25 años y aun así me golpeaba como el primer día Llevaba el cabello arreglado y uno de sus vestidos con ese excepcional estilo que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas ,su piel hacia un perfecto contraste con el color del vestido.

-Zero ¿que tanto miras? -sonrió-  
-Ah nada...

Al salir como esperábamos de Cross era un festejo a lo grande , bastante llamativo. Yukiko y Hikari estaban leyendo del mismo libro en un sofá al parecer no habían captado nuestra presencia. Eran de leer mucho y juntos tanto que se aislaban completamente del planeta cuando leían. Yui se sentó al lado de ellos a abrazarlos , estaban la mayoría del día así, era bastante mimosa con ellos. Suzuki y Tomoyo llegaron , Suzuki al entrar se dirigió a abrazar a Yui a lo que Hikari respondió con una mirada de rechazo.

-¿Porque me miras así Hikari?  
-Solo Yukiko ,Tsukumo ,Kurumi , Hitomi , otou-san y yo podemos abrazar a oca-san.  
-Que celoso que eres, no cambiaste , eras así desde recién nacido. -se rio-  
-¿Ah si?  
-El día que Zero llego de su misión, beso a Yui delante tuyo y le gruñiste , y cuando Tsukumo la riño también le gruñiste.  
-Bueno, así seguirá siendo. -exclamo mientras la abrazaba posesivamente-  
-Ah chicos, también invite a Tsukumo, Kurumi y Hitomi. -dijo Cross-  
-Genial , hace tiempo no veía a Hitomi nee-san. -exclamo alegremente Yukiko-

Al fin llegaron todos los invitados. Hitomi estaba muy alta , ya tenia mi altura , el cabello por la cintura y liso. Era completamente hermosa.

-Hitomi. -exclamo Yui mientras la abrazaba-  
-A mi primero. -dijo Tsukumo-  
-Nii-san. -grito mientras le saltaba encima-  
-¿Cuantos años tiene? -pregunto Yagari con una gotita en la cabeza-  
-Nunca va a cambiar. -exclame riéndome-

-¡Hitomi nee-san! -gritaron Yukiko y Hikari al mismo tiempo, en lo que a Hitomi respectaba eran completamente infantiles-

La fiesta paso entre muchas risas y juegos y con eso terminaba oficialmente nuestra misión Volvimos a nuestra casa completamente agotados ,Yukiko y Hikari solamente se despidieron y se fueron a acostar. Mientras que con Yui salimos a caminar por el parque hasta que nos recostamos en el pasto.

-Siempre que te arreglas te dejo tirada en el pasto. -me reí-  
-Me recuerda a un dia. -exclamo mientras me tomaba de la mano-  
-A mi también. -dije mientras me ponía sobre ella para besarla y ella se sonrojaba- No vas a cambiar nunca. -me reí-  
-No , siempre voy a ser la misma. Así de infantil.  
-Por suerte. -dije besándola mientras la acercaba mas a mi y ella me abrazaba-  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también, mucho.  
-¿Mucho mucho?  
-Mucho mucho. -me reí- Una pregunta.  
-Jajajaja. -estallo de risa-  
-¿Que? -me sonroje-  
-¿Ves que tu también sigues siendo un niño? -exclamo riéndose-  
-Es tu culpa , no era un niño antes. -gruñí-  
-¿Y como crees que estas mejor?  
-Ahora obviamente, no podría vivir sin ustedes.  
-Me alegra saber eso.  
-Por cierto , esquivaste mi pregunta. -le susurre al odio-  
-¿A esta altura hace falta que preguntes? -se rió-  
-Tal vez te asuste.  
-No eres un monstruo , incluso si me asesinaras moriría con una sonrisa si fueras tu.  
-¿Estas loca?  
-Si...  
-¿Masoquista?  
-No. -contesto riéndose-

-¿De verdad necesitas que te conteste? Pasaron 25 años Zero.  
-Te voy a seguir preguntando en 100 si es eso lo que quieres saber.  
-Entonces...s-si...

Solo sonreí y la bese con mas intensidad que antes.

* * *

**Hasta aquí , seria la despedida no? QwQ xD**  
**Neh , me van a ver seguido porque estoy de vacaciones en otros fics :3  
Esta noche quería actualizar varias cosas pero solo hice este capitulo que me habra tardado entre una horas entre distracciones :S**


End file.
